All about us
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Kurt est résigné. Il sera toujours seul. Il aura des chats. Tout change lorsque Blaine arrive dans son lycée. BlainexSebastian, KurtxBlaine
1. Chapter 1

All About Us

Situation initiale : Kurt était un adolescent hors norme, il n'avait jamais été comme les autres, sa différence faisait sa force bien sûr, mais sa solitude était une faiblesse. Autour de lui, les couples étaient partout, et il ne supportait pas cette solitude. Il se voyait déjà vieux, aigri, entouré de chats. Dieu, il détestait les chats ! Pourtant , il se disait qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour être, pour une fois, dans l'image classique de la célibataire, du type qui serait seul pour le restant de ses jours. Chaque nouveau levé de soleil marquait un nouveau faux-espoir, chaque couché de soleil lui rappelait qu'il n'avait personne. Il en était venu à détester les couples, à détester l'amour. Il pensait que cela serait éternel, jusqu'au jour ou Blaine Anderson franchit les portes de son lycée.

Point de Vue : Kurt

Kurt avait un jour vu un film, « 500 jours ensemble », il n'avait pas vraiment compris les sentiments des personnages principaux, mais ce film lui avait redonné espoir, une phrase l'avait particulièrement touché : « La plupart des jours de l'année sont anodins. Ils commencent et ils s'achèvent. Sans laisser la trace d'un souvenir durable. La plupart des jours n'ont pas d'impact sur le cours d'une vie. Le 23 mai était un mercredi. »

Pour Kurt Hummel, ce jour si particulier était le 7 décembre. C'était un jour enneigé, un de ces jours qu'il adorait, et qu'il détestait à la fois. Il avait toujours aimé la neige, cette blancheur pure qui envahissait les trottoirs si fades habituellement, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout de s'en recevoir dans la figure par ces stupides footballers. Il était arrivé ce lundi là, lorsque l'une des brutes épaisses lui avait balancé une boule de neige qui l'atteignit en plein visage.

« -Prends ça, tapette » Avait dit le type.

C'est là que Blaine Anderson était arrivé.

« -Non mais t'es malade ! Ca va ? »

Il s'était approché de Kurt et lui avait essuyé le visage, presque tendrement.

« -Viens, rentrons » Avait-il chuchoté à Kurt en lui prenant la main.

L'adolescent s'était retrouvé sans voix, rougissant comme un enfant. Il s'était senti honteux et s'était posé de nombreuses question. La première avait été « Qui est ce canon ? ».

« -Kurt ! Je te parle ! Rachel appelle Kurt !

L'adolescent sorti de ses pensées. Il souriait comme un abruti fini et se gifla mentalement. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il ne voulait pas que ce type, fraichement débarqué le pense... Le pense quoi ? Et puis, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ? Pensa l'adolescent lorsque Rachel le rappela -encore!- à l'ordre.

-Désolé Rachel... Je … Suis un peu retourné...

-Il est beau hein ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Rachel.

-Oh aller ! Ce magnifique type se pointe dans NOTRE lycée, il t'essuie le visage après que tu te sois fais attaqué, il te prend la main et t'emmène à l'abris et tu vas me dire que ça ne te perturbe pas ?!

-Cela ne me perturbe pas le moins du monde ! Je m'en moque !

-Tes joues totalement rouges disent le contraire !

-La ferme.

Quelque se racla la gorge juste derrière eux et Kurt sursauta.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, dit le nouveau -dont Kurt ignorait encore le nom- je voulais juste me présenter dans les formes, ce matin tu t'es échappé au bout de deux secondes …

-Oh euh oui... Merci pour ce matin, c'était très gentil de ta part... Hum... ? Répondit Kurt.

-C'était une attitude charmante, très chevaleresque et romantique, je tiens à le dire, ajouta Rachel avant que Kurt ne lui jette un regard plein de sous entendus. « LA FERME » hurlaient ses yeux. Enfin, continua la jeune femme, je dois me préparer pour le Glee Club, à tout à l'heure Kurt !

Elle s'échappa en sautillant, laissant son ami face à son sauveur.

-Le Glee Club ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-C'est.. C'est un petit club de chant... Nous avons failli gagner les nationales l'année dernière... Enfin.. Ouais, non .. Nous n'étions pas à la hauteur, mais maintenant c'est différent ! Cette année nous allons gagner !

-Tu chantes ?

-Euh.. Eh bien..Oui...

-J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens...

-Tu peux toujours venir à la répétion ce soir, M. Schue cherche toujours de nouveaux membres, nous sommes un peu à court, je dois bien l'avouer.

-C'est tentant...

L'adolescent tandis sa main, avant de sourire

-Je m'appelle Blaine, Blaine Anderson, annonça Blaine.

-Et moi.. C'est euh... Kurt... Hummel... Répliqua Kurt en prenant sa main pour la serrer.

-Peau douce, remarqua Blaine, faisant rougir Kurt un peu plus.

-J-J'en prends soin... Encore merci pour ce matin.. Je... Je dois filer... Un.. Un solo à... Un solo à préparer !

-Bien, à bientôt alors, enfin j'espère... Je ne connais pas grand monde pour le moment... Alors ce serait bien que je te revois..

-Je... Oui... Bien sûr, bon courage...Et passe au Glee Club ce soir, après les cours, cela te permettra de te faire des connaissances...

-Merci, à plus tard alors »

Lorsque Kurt s'en alla, son cœur semblait lourd. Ce type, Blaine, avait presque semblé déçu parce qu'il parte. Kurt était perdu. Il sentait son cœur battre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait vraiment cette...Cette quoi ? Attirance ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce serait illogique, ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

A la fin de la séance du Glee Club, Kurt était plus que préoccupé : Blaine s'était montré extraordinaire. Il avait une voix parfaite, et il savait danser ! l'avait immédiatement accueilli, et le nouveau s'était fait de nouvelles connaissances. En bref, tout c'était bien passé, oui. Oui, mais. Kurt était désormais complètement fasciné. Comment ce mec s'était-il débrouillé pour occuper ses pensées en une journée, autant que s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours ? Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout !

« -Kurt ? L'appela Monsieur Schue.

-Euh... Oui ?

-Tous le monde est parti, tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Il y a un problème ?

-N-non... Tout va bien, à demain ! »

L'adolescent se releva et sorti de la salle. Blaine était en train de ranger ses livres dans son casier, il semblait heureux, ce qui rassura Kurt.

« -Dis moi, ça te dirait de prendre un café ? Dit-il

Pourquoi avait-il parlé ? Il se sentait terriblement stupide, il n'y avait même pas pensé, c'était sorti de sa bouche contre sa volonté. Blaine se retourna et sembla peiné.

-Désolé Kurt, je dois rejoindre mon petit ami... Il m'attend à l'extérieur...

-Petit-ami ?

-Oui. Je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois gay soit un soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un, c'est tout.

-Oh, oui, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler en même temps.

-Et vous vous êtes rencontré ou ? Demanda Kurt.

-Au lycée, il s'appelle Sebastian. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour un garçon, mais c'est le genre de mec direct, et j'ai vite succombé à son charme.

-Oh ! Je vois un peu le genre. Pourquoi avoir changé de lycée alors ?

-Mes parents, soupira Blaine. Ils pensaient que … Qu'ils pourraient nous séparer s'ils me transféraient ici. J'étais dans une école privée, il n'y avait que des garçons, alors ils se sont dit que s'ils m'envoyaient ici, je rencontrerai des filles et que je changerai de bord.

-Ils ont tort, n'est ce pas ?

-Je pense oui. Aucune des filles ici n'en vaut la peine. Je préfère toujours les garçons, c'est dommage pour eux.

-Effectivement, eh bien... Je ne vais pas te retarder plus... Passe une bonne soirée...

-Merci Kurt. Toi aussi.

Kurt senti son cœur se serrer un peu plus, les larmes affluaient au bord de ses yeux. Il voulait vraiment se jeter sur son lit, s'enfouir dans ses couvertures et pleurer. Encore et encore. Oublier ce jeune homme. Oublier ce nouveau qui avait réussit à le faire espérer l'espace d'un instant que sa vie changerait.

-Kurt... Dit Blaine en s'emparant de sa main. Tu trouveras le bonheur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je pense que si. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

Sur ses mots, le brun s'en alla, laissant là un Kurt qui ne se sentait qu'un peu plus mal. Il avait l'impression que sa main le brûlait. Pourquoi ce simple geste le perturbait-il tant ? Pourquoi Blaine lui faisait-il ressentir tant d'émotions à la fois ? Il retourna à son casier avant de rentrer chez lui. Son père lui posa de nombreuses questions, auxquelles il fut incapable de répondre. Lorsqu'il eut passé cet interrogatoire il s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit ses écouteurs et se recroquevilla sur son lit, il pleura de nombreuses heures, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Point de vue : Blaine

Blaine rejoignit son petit-ami sur le parking. Sebastian n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir de la voiture, c'est pourquoi Blaine s'engouffra à l'intérieur en soupirant.

« -Salut, dit-il.

-Tu m'as l'air de mauvais poil, remarqua Sebastian. Mauvaise journée ?

-Non. Tout était parfait.

-Eh bien, quelle froideur ! Moi qui pensait que tu sauterais sur moi pour m'offrir un baiser passioné, je suis déçu.

-Tu peux toujours faire le premier pas.

-Bon sang Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Blaine soupira derechef, il se pencha, attira son petit-ami à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Voilà, satisfait ? Demanda t-il en se redressant pour attacher sa ceinture.

-Pas le moins du monde. Je te ramène chez toi directement ? Ou on passe par chez moi.

-On va chez toi. Il nous reste une heure et demie, profitons en.

-Ce que tu as l'air enthousiaste, c'est affligeant. »

Blaine ferma les yeux lorsque son petit-ami démarra. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Kurt l'obsédait depuis qu'il l'avait « secouru » de ce groupe d'élèves stupides. Lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main, il s'était senti chez lui, il avait ressenti une chaleur bienfaitrice l'envahir, alors qu'à l'instant, en embrassant Sebastian, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pis encore, il avait imaginé les lèvres de Kurt à la place de celles de son amant. Quelque chose clochait chez lui.

« -On est arrivé, annonça Sebastian.

-Génial. Ecoute... Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé... Vraiment... J'étais stressé, et la pression est juste retombée..

-Ce n'est rien va. Tu ne peux pas être parfait tous le temps. Arrête de penser à ça. Moi j'ai oublié.

-Tu as oublié ? Comment peux-tu oublier ?!

-C'est assez simple. J'ai eu du mal à t'avoir Blaine Anderson.

-Trop occupé à en avoir d'autres, marmonna Blaine.

-Je t'ai entendu. Et je suis comme ça en tant normal. Là c'est différent. Je ne suis pas qu'un mauvais garçon. J'ai également un cœur tu sais ? Et il se trouve que tu l'as ce cœur, alors je ne me pose pas trop de questions, j'agis juste et je zappe ce qui n'est pas important, tu devrais en faire autant.

Blaine secoua la tête, chassant l'image de Kurt qui se frayait de nouveau un chemin dans son esprit, il détacha sa ceinture et attira derechef Sebastian à lui. Cette fois, le baiser était bien plus passionel. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, pour danser un ballet des plus sensuels. Blaine avait du mal à suivre le mouvement, tant son esprit était ailleurs. Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à Kurt ? Pourquoi, alors que Sebastian était là, près de lui, pourquoi alors qu'ils partageaient ce genre de moment que Blaine adorait ? Il ne connaissait même pas Kurt bordel ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, rapidement. Sinon, tout ça tournerait au drame !

-Blaine... Tu es préoccupé par un truc hein ?

-Mais non..

-Bien... Tu veux qu'on monte ?

-Oui.

Sebastian hocha la tête, Blaine le suivit chez lui, d'un pas lent, lourd. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il plaqua son ancien camarade contre sa porte et lui offrit le baiser le plus sensuel qu'il eut connu. Il voulait se sortir Kurt de la tête, il voulait que l'odeur de Sebastian, que ses gestes le marquent, lui rendent la mémoire. Il voulait tout retrouver. Il ne voulait plus penser à un autre. Il aimait Sebastian, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne.

Par chance, Sebastian ne commenta pas cet enthousiasme. Blaine n'était pas ainsi, en général, mais son amant n'allait pas s'en plaindre tout de même. Blaine se sentit poussé jusqu'au lit, et lorsqu'il tomba dessus, il sourit, en embrassant encore son petit ami.

Sebastian quitta ses lèvres pour atteindre son cou, qu'il tortura avec délice de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents, arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé de Blaine, qui restait là, allongé, à la merci de son amoureux.

-J'aime tellement quand tu es dans tout tes états , sourit Sebastian.

-Tais toi, continue, gémit Blaine, en proie à un bien être extrême. Il pensait toujours à Kurt bien sur, il imaginait Kurt l'embrasser ainsi, déclenchant ses frissons, le faisant gémir.

-Oui , oui.

Sebastian ne s'était pas offensé, bien évidemment, c'était le genre de mec qui ne se prenait pas la tête, il s'amusait même presque de cette réaction. Il plongea rapidement sa main sous le pantalon de Blaine qui poussa un léger cri de surprise.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-A ton avis ? Soupira Sebastian en s'installant à califourchon sur son petit-ami. C'est bon Blaine.. On est ensemble depuis six mois. Et rien. Tu refuses toujours que je te touche un peu plus.

-T'es en manque, donc il faudrait qu'on se presse ?

-Imbécile, chuchota Sebastian à son oreille, tu ne comprends donc pas que je t'aime ? Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi pour me sentir bien ? Blaine... Je veux juste te montrer qu'il y a des choses qui méritent de sauter le pas. On est ensemble, on s'aime, on peut se le permettre, ce n'est pas un péché ou je ne sais quoi.

Pour affirmer ses propos, Sebastian fit un léger mouvement de poignet sur le membre de Blaine qui manqua de s'étouffer. C'était bien la première fois en six mois de relation que Sebastian le poussait ainsi à bout. Et bon dieu ! C'était si … Bon... Si gênant, mais si bon... Blaine ne pouvait rien faire, il gémit en fermant les yeux, les joues complètement rouges.

-Calme toi Blaine, dit Sebastian, c'est moi... Je veux juste te faire du bien.. Tu m'as l'air si tendu chéri.. Détends toi, détends toi simplement,tout ira bien..

De manière experte, Sebastian deboutonna le pantalon de Blaine, relâchant le membre -désormais tendu, il fallait le dire- de Blaine qui eut un grognement de protestation.

-Tu vois, mon cœur, tu aimes déjà ça.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux pour le contempler et sourit. Sebastian avait cet espèce de sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien. Ses yeux brillaient et Blaine fut enfin capable d'oublier Kurt pour un moment. Lorsque son petit ami lui retira son pantalon et abaissa son boxer, Blaine se tortilla, confus, gêné, pourtant, quand celui ci prit son gland en bouche, il passa ses mains dans son cheveux, sa tête se pencha en arrière et il gémit de nouveau. C'était de loin la meilleure sensation qu'il n'ai jamais ressenti à présent.

-Sébastian...

Son partenaire ne répondit pas, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait , il prit le membre de Blaine doucement en bouche , et effectua quelques va-et-vient expert, il resserait parfois les lèvres, passait sa langue sur la virilité tendue, mordillait par moment le bout, variait les sensations. Blaine se crispait de plus en plus, se cambrait, gémissait, incapable de se retenir face au flot de sensations qui le submergeaient. Au bout de quelques minutes , il jouit sans avoir même eut le temps de prévenir son petit-ami.

-Je...Désolé... Dit-il, si brûlant de honte qu'on aurait pu cuir un œuf sur son visage.

-C'est bon, pas de soucis, répondit Sebastian en se redressant. Il avait avalé le fluide intime de Blaine et lécha les reste en souriant. Tout va bien, ajouta t-il. Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort, et la fin du monde n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Sebastian.. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le problème.

-Je sais, je sais, mais avoue que tu as pris ton pied.

-Bien sûr... Je ne peux pas le nier... Mais...

-Ouais, tes parents... Bla bla bla bla.

-Hey ! On a pas tous la chance de vivre tout seul.

-Blaine... On ne va pas se disputer … Franchement.

-Tu as raison... Mais comprends moi.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne recommencerais pas, souffla Sebastian, déçu. Lui qui pensait que Blaine le supplierait pour qu'il continu, c'était râté, et en plus, son erection lui faisait désormais mal. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

-Je vais rentrer.. Je pense que...

-Ouais, tes parents t'attendent, tu veux que je t'emmène en voiture ?

-Sebastian, ce n'est …

-C'est bon. Vas-y alors. »

Blaine sorti du lit et se rhabilla. Que se passait-il ? Bien sûr, Sebastian s'était souvent disputé. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? L'instant aurait du être parfait, alors pourquoi voulait-il s'enfuir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il même pas que son petit ami le raccompagne ? Il pouvait marcher, il n'en aurait que pour quinze minutes, mais tout de même. Fin prêt, il sorti de l'appartement de Sebastian et marcha jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne lui avait même pas vraiment dit au revoir. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Il avait pensé à Kurt, encore, lorsqu'il avait atteint la jouissance, il s'était même mordu les lèvres à sang pour ne pas crier son prénom à lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui à la fin ?

«Je passe te chercher demain, ou c'est bon ? »

Blaine était allongé dans son lit, perdu. Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone et se demandait ce qu'il allait répondre. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir Sebastian le lendemain. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix. Il ne répondit donc pas, et reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. La nuit portait conseil disait-on, il verrait bien le lendemain ce qu'il se passerait pour lui, et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre pourquoi il était si fasciné, obsédé par Kurt.

_Eh bien voilà , un petit premier chapitre qui pose la base de cette nouvelle fanfiction. Rien ne se passera ici comme dans la série , je préviens. J'ai une certaine vision du couple Kurt/Blaine, ainsi que de Sebastian. Si vous aimez le début, laissez moi un petit commentaire, ou bien suivez cette histoire. A bientôt ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction. _

_Je tiens à remercier endless-street, Nema, et bien sûr Gwen, qui est ma plus fervente lectrice depuis maintenant 3 ans et qui me pousse toujours à continuer._

_Bonne lecture à vous :)_

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Non seulement sa soirée avait été affreuse -parce qu'il avait passé des heures à pleurer sans raisons particulières- mais en plus, ses rêves avait été … Pour le moins étranges. A présent, Kurt regardait la bosse apparente qui s'était formé. Merde ! Bien sûr, l'adolescent avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques. Bien sûr, il connaissait la masturbation. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà réveillé avec une érection. Mais là ! C'était bien différent. Il ne fantasmait pas seulement sur Blaine Anderson. Non. Ce n'était pas que du plaisir. C'était douloureux, brulant. C'était l'enfer. L'enfer, c'était bien le mot. Il avait rêvé du corps de Blaine. De ses lèvres, trouvant les siennes, de sa langue caressant la sienne avec ferveur. Il avait rêvé de leur première fois si passionné. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un type que Kurt imaginait blond et musclé -allez savoir pourquoi- ne débarque et que Blaine se tire en s'excusant. Kurt se redressa, sa virilité était à demi dure, rien de bien méchant, la simple vision de ce supposé petit-ami avait calmé ses ardeurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Etait-ce un coup de foudre ? Ce genre de truc qui vous tombe dessus en voyant une personne et qui vous force à penser à elle à chaque seconde. Etait-il amoureux ? Putain, c'était vraiment une situation embarrassante et dévastatrice. Il était vraiment dans la merde. Dire qu'il allait devoir le voir...

Kurt Hummel était tranquillement en train de vérifier son état dans le miroir qu'il avait disposé dans son casier lorsque Blaine passa et …. Ne le regarda même pas ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Ce mec l'ignorait déjà ? Pas possible. Kurt claque la porte de son casier et le rattrapa.

« -Salut ?

Blaine sursauta. Bon sang ! Il avait mauvaise mine.

-Euh, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Kurt.

-S-si... Tout va bien Kurt.. Je .. On se voit plus tard...Salut. »

Blaine fila plus vite que l'éclair, Kurt ne comprenait pas. Il soupira. Décidément, ce ne serait pas simple. Pas simple du tout...

**Point de vue : Blaine.**

Blaine n'avait pas répondu au message. Et il s'en était mordu les doigts. Parce que Sebastian l'avait harcelé toute la nuit de textos. « Blaine réponds moi merde... » , « Je ne te comprends plus. Putain, tu ne peux pas JUSTE me dire ce qui ne va pas au lieu de m'ignorer et de t'enfermer ? » , « Je suis ton mec ou pas ? » , « tu m'aimes au moins ? ». Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait encore une affreuse envie de pleurer, et de rester couché. Mais sa mère était entrée et l'avait fait se lever. Après s'être préparé, il avait enfin répondu un simple «Fais comme tu veux pour ce soir. Si tu commences déjà à douter de mes sentiments on est pas dans la merde. » Cette situation le mettait au plus mal. Et il y avait Kurt. Ses rêves avaient été rempli de Kurt. Son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux, son corps. Tout n'était que Kurt. Il détestait ça. Il détestait ce type, parce qu'il était si... Attirant. Bon sang, comment allait-il faire ? Comment se sortir de cette fichue situation ? C'était bien compliqué.

Lorsque Kurt le salua, Blaine le repoussa de façon froide, du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. La simple vision de son visage lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

Je suis en couple. Je suis en couple et j'aime Sebastian. Je ne connais pas Kurt. Il est mignon, c'est tout, se répéta t-il tout en traversant le couloir.

Tu parles, répliqua une petite voix dans son crâne. Il n'est pas mignon vieux, il est bandant. Et tu le désires. Tu vois, les coups de foudres ? Les âmes sœurs, les trucs comme ça ? C'est ce que tu vis. Sebastian est dans la merde. Et toi aussi.

Ta gueule ! Répondit Blaine. Je ne désire pas Kurt... J'aime Sebastian.

Tu te fais des idées.

(Oui Blaine se dispute avec lui même :D)

« -Bienvenue à toi , lui dit un footballer, Blaine était prêt à lui dire quelque chose, un merci , un « Quoi ? » , n'importe quoi, mais il n'en eut pas du tout le temps. Avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, le slushie l'atteignait en pleine face, colorant son visage en bleu.

-OH MON DIEU ! Cria Kurt en accourant vers lui. Est ce que ça va Blaine ?

-O-Oui... Lui répondit Blaine. Il colla une droite au footballer, Bienvenue à toi ! Lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans les toilettes pour pouvoir se rincer.

Kurt entra alors, ce qui fit râter un battement de cœur à Blaine.

-Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?

-Non, répondit Blaine, toujours aussi froid dans son attitude.

-Si tu veux.. On en a toujours au glee club. On a un peu l'habitude.

-Ca ira, merci. Je m'en moque...Tu peux partir, s'il te plait ?

-Ecoute, Blaine... Je veux juste aider... Hier...Tu m'as aidé aussi ?

-Ouais. Mais là , j'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

-Blaine... »

Kurt s'approcha et lui prit la main. Blaine se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il était si beau, il semblait si inquiet, que Blaine n'avait qu'une envie. L'embrasser. Le plaquer contre la porte des toilettes, l'embrasser, parcourir son corps de ses lèvresn le faire sien. Kurt plongea son regard dans le sien, et Blaine cru y voir la même envie. Il était si sexy ainsi... Si mignon à s'interesser à lui, à vouloir s'assurer que tout allait bien. Si bien que Blaine avait même oublié son agresseur et ce slushie prit en pleine tête.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Ils étaient si proches, et pourtant si éloignés ! Kurt aurait voulu l'embrasser. Là, maintenant, dans ces toilettes stupides. Il remerciait presque ce footballer, parce qu'il avait l'occasion rêvée de s'approcher de Blaine Anderson sans que celui ne le rejette -bien qu'il avait essayé au début, mais c'était mal connaître un Hummel.

Son cœur s'affola lorsque Blaine se pencha vers lui et que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Kurt retenait sa respiration, il avait peur, et en même temps, il espérait vraiment que le brun ne se dégonflerait pas.

Paf ! Boum. Kurt sentit les lèvres de Blaine se presser contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, en y pensant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que son second baiser, et le premier qu'il désirait vraiment. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment le pourquoi du comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte des toilettes, Blaine toujours contre lui. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque la langue de Blaine quémanda son accès à la sienne, et il était si stressé, si choqué qu'il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais trop tard, le signal était donné et la langue du brun était déjà en train de caresser la sienne doucement. Kurt passa timidement ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, caressant délicatement ses cheveux, tout en tentant de répondre au baiser -bien qu'il n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre.

Après un instant à subir cette douce torture, Blaine se détacha du chatain et Kurt n'apprécia aucunement ce qu'il vit. Blaine regrettait. Il semblait horrifié, dégouté par lui même. Son petit ami ! Merde, Kurt n'y avait absolument pas pensé.

« -Blaine...

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Je vais me débarbouillé …. Et... Et m'en aller... Je pense que j'ai besoin de repos...

-Attends... Tu ne … Ne rentre pas, s'il-te-plait...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que je sais … Que je comprends ce que tu ressens...Ce n'est pas grave...

-Pas grave ? Pas ...Grave ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? J'ai un petit-ami, et je pari que je t'ai pris ton premier baiser en plus... Tu respires l'innocence.

Kurt fut comme éléctrocuté.

-Si monsieur Anderson veut savoir, ce n'était pas mon premier baiser ! Mais le deuxième. Le premier m'a été volé par un connard d'homophobe qui me balançait des slushies à longueur de journée et qui me pourrissait la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il était gay et se casse. Ca te va ?!

-Kurt... Je...

-Tu quoi ? Va te faire foutre Anderson ! Je te hais ! »

Kurt sorti des toilettes et retourna à sa voiture en courant. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il pleura de nouveau et se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Elles avaient encore le goût de celles de Blaine, sucrées – surtout grâce au slushie, mais pas que-.

Il réussit enfin à se calmer après quelques minutes. Il rentra chez lui en roulant doucement, son père posa des questions en le voyant rentrer si tôt, il ne travaillait pas ce jour là, mais Kurt ne répondit même pas et s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre, laissant de nouveau son chagrin s'exprimer.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine était choqué. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait embrassé Kurt, et bon sang, il avait adoré ça ! Et puis, il s'était senti si honteux, qu'il avait balancé ces horreurs au jeune homme et voilà qu'il n'était plus là.

« -Blaine ? Excuse moi de te demander ça à toi, mais est-ce que tu sais ou est Kurt ? Demanda Rachel. Nous devions travailler sur un duo, et … Il n'est pas là, il ne répond même pas aux textos, ni aux appels !

-Je.. Ne sais pas Rachel...Désolé.

-Oh bon sang ! Je vais le tuer ! Me faire ça à moi ! Il veut un solo depuis je ne sais quand, ce n'est pas en séchant les répétitions pour les duos qu'il va réussir ! »

Blaine ignora la jeune femme, inquiet au sujet de Kurt. Il n'avait même pas son numéro... Il ne savait même pas ou il habitait. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'excuser et arranger les choses ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait... Le simple fait d'avoir blessé le garçon lui donnait mal au cœur. Il était complètement perdu.

« -Blaine...

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son petit-ami. Sebastian était là, devant son lycée. Il était sorti de sa voiture pour le trouver. Merde, c'était bien ce qu'il lui fallait. Lui qui avait trouvé -grâce à Finn- l'adresse de Kurt. Apparemment, ces deux là seraient bientôt demi-frère et habiteraient ensemble. Lorsque Blaine l'avait appris, il avait ressenti de la … De la jalousie, oui. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir Kurt se réveiller, il était certain qu'il était tout aussi parfait au réveil.

-Blaine ! Répéta Sebastian.

-Pardon... Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre un café, s'il-te-plait ?

Blaine aurait voulu refuser, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était se rendre chez Kurt, lui parler, s'excuser... Peut-être même l'embrasser encore ? Non , il ne pouvait plus l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sebastian, et y vit tout l'amour que celui ci lui portait. Blaine hocha alors la tête, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait plus le temps de voir Kurt. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire ça à son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr. »

« -Ecoute... Chuchota Sebastian en lui prenant la main alors que Blaine buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier... Je sais très bien que … Que tu ne veux pas forcément ce genre de contacts... J'ai déconné... Je pensais que … Qu'on pourrait tenter le truc... On est ensemble depuis des mois, et je t'aime tellement que c'est si difficile … Si difficile de se retenir. A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai juste envie de te découvrir dans les moindres recoins, de tout savoir de toi.

-Seb.. C'est bon.. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne me sens pas prêt. Pas maintenant. Ok, hier c'était cool. Mais le truc, c'est que toi, tu as de l'expérience. Tu étais monsieur « je me suis tapé chaque mec de ce bahut » alors que moi, je suis le gentil, l'innocent Blaine. Celui qui n'a eut personne d'autre. A part une copine au collège, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble ! Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ai peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Blaine se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Kurt n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Probablement jamais de petite-amie. Un abruti lui avait volé un baiser comme ça, mais en dehors de ça, Kurt n'avait aucune expérience. Quel idiot il faisait ! Avec ses conneries, il l'avait probablement traumatisé à vie ! Allez tenter de sortir avec quelqu'un, de passer à autre chose quand la dernière personne à vous avoir embrasser vous a clairement dit que vous êtiez nul !

-Blaine, je me moque de ton expérience, tout s'apprend... Et justement, j'ai de l'expérience, moi. Je peux tout t'apprendre... D'ici quelques semaines, tu seras probablement meilleur que moi.

Blaine était encore plus abasourdi. C'était exactement la façon dont il aurait du se comporter avec Kurt. Quel idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

-BLAINE !

-Je... Je dois m'en aller.. Je … J'ai quelque chose à faire !

-Putain Blaine... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

-Je ne peux pas ! Je dois juste y aller. Merci pour le café.

Blaine prit son chocolat et se leva, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement Sebastian.

-Excuse moi, on se voit plus tard, promit, dit-il.

-Ouais, ouais, à plus. »

Blaine sorti alors du café, et se rendit directement chez les Hummel. Il remit correctement ses vêtements d'une façon nerveuse et sonna.

« -Bonjour... Jeune homme ? Dit Burt, le père de Kurt.

-Euh.. Bonjour... Hum.. Excusez moi... Est-ce que Kurt est là ? S'il vous plait ?

-Kurt ne se sent pas très bien, il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

-Ecoutez... Je pense savoir pourquoi … Pourquoi il va si mal... J'aimerai... J'aimerai arranger les choses, est-ce que vous pourriez me permettre de le voir, s'il vous plait ? Juste cinq minutes monsieur...

-Eh bien...

-S'il vous plait.. C'est vraiment important...

-Entre... Je vais aller lui dire qu'il a de la visite.

-M-merci... »

Blaine attendit quelques minutes dans le salon familial des Hummel, ses mains étaient moites. Bien vite, Burt revint.

« -Tu peux descendre. Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras très bien reçu. Laisse la porte ouverte petit.

-Oui, merci...

Blaine suivit les instructions du père de Kurt. Il descendit à la cave, ou Kurt s'était installé une magnifique chambre.

-Fais vite Anderson, je n'ai pas toute la journée pour tes bêtises, dit Kurt.

Sa voix était rauque, remarqua Blaine, ses yeux rougies et gonflés. Et pourtant, Blaine le trouvait toujours aussi adorable.

-Je … Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Ecoute... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai dis ces choses .. Je veux dire.. Tu embrasses bien, je pouvais juste sentir que tu te posais des questions, et que tu ne savais pas vraiment comment faire...

-Ce qui est nomal Anderson. C'était mon premier vrai baiser, si on le prend dans ce sens là. Je voulais te dire d'arrêter, ou dire quelque chose et tu en as profité pour ensuite limite m'insulter !

-Je sais... J'étais préoccupé... Je ne savais pas comment réagir... J'ai pensé à ..

-A ton petit-ami et du coup tu m'as insulté, je ne t'ai rien demandé Anderson ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser, je n'y pouvais rien ok ?

-Je le sais... J'aurai du comprendre que pour toi c'était compliqué... J'aurai du être plus compréhensif, mais j'ai été stupide...

-Tu t'es excusé, est-ce que tu pourrais partir s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Ne m'approche plus. Ne me parle plus. Ne me regarde même plus. Tu as foutu la merde dans ma vie en deux jours Anderson. Tu es doué. Bravo. Maintenant, va te faire foutre ! »

Blaine baissa la tête et quitta la chambre du chatain. Il venait vraiment de tout gâcher. Burt lui dit au revoir mais n'insista pas lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme pleurait. Il pleurait, vraiment ? Il se sentait si mal. Il sentait son cœur se briser petit à petit. Il marcha un moment avant de retourner à sa voiture, puis il se rendit directement chez Sebastian.

« -Blaine ?

-Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste... J'avais juste envie de … Envie de passer du temps avec toi et d'arranger les choses...

-Entre.

Blaine entra silencieusement, il observa l'appartement de Sebastian. Classe, tout de noir et blanc, il adorait cet appartement, il adorait la bibliothèque de son petit ami, il adorait tout de cet endroit, et il aimait son petit-ami. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait.

-Seb...

-Chut, tais-toi. Ne dis rien, il n'y a pas besoin de mots... Tout va bien.

Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il tenta de se sortir Kurt de la tête, c'était égoiste, égoiste de se servir de Sebastian pour oublier ce mec qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. C'était horrible de sa part, mais son amoureux l'ignorait, il cela leur permettait de se retrouver un petit peu. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Blaine pensa que Sebastian s'en sortait bien mieux que Kurt, mais il manquait quelque chose... Il était bien, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avant.. Il détestait ça.

-Blaine... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe...

-Il n'y a rien Seb...

-Arrête... On vient de s'embrasser et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... Concentré. D'habitude, tu agis simplement... C'est spontané...

-Seb... Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler... Fais moi juste oublier, s'il te plait...

Sebastian soupira, il caressa doucement la joue de Blaine, avant de l'embrasser encore, tout d'abord timidement, puis, de façon plus sensuel. Il poussa Blaine sur son lit, et se mit au dessus de lui.

-Seb...

-Je n'ai rien fait Blaine...

-Ce n'est pas ça Seb... Je veux que tu continues justement...

-Quoi... ?

-Je veux que tu continues... Tu avais raison... On est ensemble, on peut se le permettre.

-Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson.. Tu le sais ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je t'aime aussi Seb..

Sebastian retira avec une lenteur extrême la chemise de son petit ami. Il s'attaqua à son cou, à ses clavicules, lorsqu'il titilla les tétons de Blaine, celui ci se cambra.

-S-seb... Arrête de me torturer...

-Chut... Mon cœur, ça vient à peine de commencer.

Blaine l'observa discrètement, il se sentait déjà durcir et contemplait Sebastian à l'oeuvre, sa langue traçait un chemin humide entre ses pectoraux. Et il adorait littéralement ça. Lorsqu'il s'attaque à son pantalon, son boxer, et qu'il se mit à lécher son membre gonflé, il retint sa respiration. Comme la veille, ses mains se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son petit ami et sa tête se retrouva projetée en arrière.

-P-putain... Ou est ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?!

Sebastian ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé avec la virilité de son petit ami. Avant que Blaine n'ai atteint la nirvana, Sebastian s'arrêta et l'embrassa encore, son petit ami était stressé, il le sentait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait et ne voulait pas que le moment soit gaché. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et sourit.

-Tu es sûr de toi... ? Demanda t-il

-O-oui... Je .. Suis sûr.

-Blaine...

-Seb... Fais le, s'il te plait, c'était stupide d'attendre, tu avais raison, alors arrête de te poser des questions, et apprends moi.

-Hum... D'accord.

Sebastian prit le temps qu'il fallait pour préparer Blaine à son intrusion. De ses doigts, il titilla sa prostate, faisant gémir son petit-ami d'une façon qu'il ne pensait même pas possible. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, Sebastian tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son penis, il releva les jambes de Blaine et s'imisca entre elles. Alors qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres, il le pénétra lentement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, et qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

-Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

-C-ca fait mal, haleta Blaine, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais, mais ça va vite passer. Tu me fais confiance ?

-O-oui.

-Détends toi alors.

Sebastian l'embrassa encore, de plus en plus passionné, sa main droite caressa la nuque de Blaine pour la détendre alors que sa main gauche se frayait un chemin entre leurs corps pour pouvoir caresser le sexe de Blaine. Celui ci retint une exclamation de plaisir, oubliant pendant un instant la douleur.

Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur le quitter, Blaine sourit, et bougea légèrement ses hanches pour le faire comprendre à son petit ami qui se mit à faire des va et vients lents en lui. Il se sentait bien, malgré la douleur qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt, il en oubliait Kurt, il en oubliait tout. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était Sebastian, le fait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, qu'ils s'emboitent parfaitement, comme deux pièces de puzzle déstinées l'une à l'autre. Rapidement, la délivrance vint pour les deux jeunes hommes. Blaine retint un cri de plaisir alors que l'orgasme le frappait, comme une massue. Il se cambra et sa semence se repartie entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Sebastian, quant à lui, se retira avec précaution de son petit ami. Il retira le préservatif, le noua et le jeta dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il vola un nouveau baiser à Blaine avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

-Tu restes, ce soir ? Demanda t-il

-J-je ne peux pas... Je suis déjà en retard je pense... Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents...

-Appelle les... Dis leur que tu bosses avec une de tes camarades... Et que tu rentreras plus tard... Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes...

-Moi non plus... Mais je ne peux pas...

Blaine soupira en se blottissant contre Sebastian qui lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-Tu sais que tu étais parfait ? Lui souffla t-il au creu de l'oreille.

-Tu parles, répliqua Blaine, je n'ai rien fais, tu as fais tous le boulot.

-Chut... Tu étais parfait... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

-Jamais ?!

-Jamais. Tu es celui qu'il me faut Blaine, et après ce moment de fusion que nous avons partagé, je ne peux que t'aimer un peu plus, si c'est possible.

-Je... Je t'aime aussi Seb... Il... Il faut que j'y aille... Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends... Aller... File, je passe te chercher demain.

-O-oui. »

Blaine se rhabilla comme il put, après avoir essuyé son sperme comme il le put avec un mouchoir. Il se sentait horrible à présent. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se fit disputé par ses parents, fut privé de sortie, mais ne broncha pas. Il s'en moquait. Il avait blessé Kurt, avait définitivement perdu son pucelage, et même s'il y avait prit du plaisir, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à Kurt sur le coup, mais dès le moment ou ils avaient fini, Blaine s'était demandé à quoi ressemblerait le jeune homme durant leurs ébats. Il se gifla mentalement. Mais merde ! Il n'allait rien se passer entre eux ! Kurt le détestait maintenant. Blaine ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre. Il avait un petit ami d'ailleurs. Qui ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait. Et tout ça ne le rendait qu'un peu plus coupable. Si ça continuait, il finirait par briser le cœur de Sebastian, et le sien par la même occasion...

_voilà ce chapitre qui est arrivé bien rapidement. Je suis un peu déçue, mais je le poste quand même et j'attends vos avis et conseils ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre pour cette nouvelle histoire ! _

_A bientôt _

_HigureTsukiyo ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tous le monde :)_

_Voici le chapitre 3 de « All about us ». _

_Merci à Klaine's love, Endless-street, Missdarren ,Nema, et Gwen pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont motivés à donner une suite rapidement ! _

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt avait passé la soirée la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie. Après le départ de Blaine, il s'était effondré en larmes, il pensait encore à ce baiser échangé avec Blaine, il pensait encore à son commentaire et à leus confrontation. Mais son père avait déboulé dans sa chambre, l'air mi peiné- mi colère.

« -Kurt, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... La voix de Kurt s'était brisée, il s'était remit à pleurer.

-Chut...Calme toi...

Burt n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, il avait alors simplement pris son fils dans ses bras, ce qui avait eut pour effet de le calmer. Plus tard, Kurt avait expliqué à son père la situation, il lui avait raconté la rencontre, l'attirance, le baiser, le commentaire, les excuses. Tout.

-Je vais tuer ce garçon, avait dit Burt, plutôt sérieux.

-Non.. C'est bon papa, avait répliqué Kurt. Je m'en suis chargé. Il ne me dérangera plus »

A présent, Kurt se sentait coupable, triste, horrifié. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de Blaine, il sentait son souffle si doux, parfumé, et ses lèvres si savoureuses. Et à chaque fois, il se giflait mentalement.

« -Arrête de penser à lui ! Imbécile ! »

Maintenant, il était devant son casier. Il respirait rapidement, parce qu'il savait que Blaine était juste derrière lui. Parce qu'il sentait son odeur bien trop attirante. Il le détestait, pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, mais il l'aimait en même temps, parce que, bon Dieu, c'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi vivant.

Il se retourna, ses livres à la main, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil.

« -Salut, dit Blaine.

Merde. Il avait vraiment envie de lui , là, maintenant. Pourquoi ? Ce type était un con. Un connard qui lui avait brisé le cœur en à peine deux jours. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le plaquer contre les casiers et de lui faire l'amour ? Pourquoi ? Ce mot se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

-Dégage Anderson, réussit-il à répliquer après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je ne veux pas que tu m'approches.

-Tu es en colère Kurt, je le comprends...

-Oh non tu ne comprends pas Anderson. Tu ne comprends absolument pas ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. Tu te prends pour qui à la fin ?! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Il faut que j'te le répète combien de fois avant que ça ne rentre dans ta tête ?!

Heureusement pour Kurt, Blaine abandonna bien vite, la tête baissée, il continua sa route. Kurt, quant à lui, resta un moment paralysé, puis, il réussit enfin à marcher.

Point de vue : Blaine

Ok. Il avait déconné. Gravement déconné là. Un, il était carrément attiré par un inconnu et l'avait embrassé. Deux, il l'avait limite insulté après ça. Trois, il avait couché avec son petit ami. Quatre, il regrettait. Il était dans la merde. C'était la conclusion la plus possible. C'est pourquoi il était décidé à tenté de parler à Kurt, il voulait simplement arranger les choses entre eux. Sauf que ça avait lamentablement foiré. Il s'enfuit jusqu'aux toilettes -les même toilettes que la veille-, il s'enferma dans une des cabines et frappa le mur du poing. Il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, supplier même. Mais tout ça ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part rendre service à Kurt et le laisser tranquille.

OoO

**« The sun goes down**

(Le soleil se couche)

**The stars come out**

(Les étoiles apparaissent)

**And all that counts**

(Et tout ce qui compte)

**Is here and now**

(C'est ici et maintenant)

**My universe will never be the same**

(Mon univers ne sera plus jamais le même)

**I'm glad you came**

(Je suis heureux que tu sois venu)

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

(Tu m'as jeté un sort, jeté un sort)

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

(Tu m'as frappé comme si le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête, tombé sur la tête)

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

(Et j'ai décidé que tu me plaisais, que tu me plaisais)

**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

(Alors allons là ou personne ne peut nous voir, toi et moi)

**Turn the lights out now**

(Eteint les lumières maintenant)

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

(Maintenant je vais te prendre par la main)

**Hand you another drink**

(Te donner un autre verre)

**Drink it if you can**

(Bois le si tu le peux)

**Can you spend a little time,**

(Peux tu rester un moment?)

**Time is slipping away,**

(Le temps est en train de s'écouler)

**Away from us so stay,**

(Loin de nous alors reste)

**Stay with me I can make,**

(Reste avec moi, je peux te rendre)

**Make you glad you came**

(Je peux te rendre heureux d'être venu)

**The sun goes down**

(Le soleil se couche)

**The stars come out**

(Les étoiles apparaissent)

**And all that counts**

(Et tout ce qui compte)

**Is here and now**

(C'est ici et maintenant)

**My universe will never be the same**

(Mon univers ne sera plus jamais le même)

**I'm glad you came**

(Je suis heureux que tu sois venu) »

Blaine observait Sebastian chanter, entouré des Warblers. Sa bouche formait un « o » qu'il était incapable de changer. Il était choqué. Choqué par la voix de son petit-ami qui chantait toujours aussi bien, par la véracité de ses propos. Mais surtout... Il était choqué par Kurt. Qui l'observait presque avec peine. Blaine le vit se cacher la bouche de sa main et s'enfuir en pleurant.

« -Bonjour mon cœur, dit Sebastian alors que les Warblers retournaient déjà à leurs voitures respectives après lui avoir fait un petit signe.

-Seb... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

-Tu n'as pas aimé... ?

-Si. Si, bien sur... Mais tu aurais du … Me prévenir.. Tous le monde nous regarde et franchement, ça ne me plait pas...

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes ?

-Surement ouais..

-Merde... Je suis désolé... Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...

-Bien sûr... Ecoute... Tu devrais partir... Tu viens me chercher ce soir ?

-Oui. Avec plaisir.

Sebastian l'embrassa tendrement en souriant.

-A ce soir, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit Blaine avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il se mit à courir, cherchant Kurt partout. Il entra dans la salle du Glee Club et le trouva là, installé sur l'une des chaises.

-Dégage Anderson, dit Kurt d'une voix menaçante.

-Non, répliqua Blaine, je me suis juré de te laisser tranquille après ce qui s'est passé. Mais là, te voir partir comme ça en pleurant...C'était trop dur à voir.

-PUTAIN ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin hein ?

-J'en sais rien Kurt... J'en sais rien... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais juste que je me suis maudit toute la soirée, toute la nuit pour ce que je t'ai fais... Je m'en veux tellement, c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur à vif...

-Tu devrais aller retrouver ton petit-ami. Il t'a fait ton son petit numéro là, ça ne doit pas être pour rien. Il t'aime.

-Et .. Je l'aime aussi... Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré...Ce n'est plus pareil... Tu me manques, je pense à toi tous le temps... Alors que lui... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu veux peut être que je t'aide avec tes petits problèmes de couples ? Va te faire foutre par ton petit-ami si tu veux mon avis.

-Déjà fais. T'en fais pas pour moi.

-Bien casse toi maintenant.

-Kurt... Je veux qu'on reprenne de nouvelles bases... S'il te plait...

-Non. Laisse moi...

-Bien... Si je suis déjà fichu... Autant l'être totalement. »

Blaine ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais une chose était certaine : il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Kurt une nouvelle fois, il voulait qu'il retrouve sa confiance. Il s'avança et le tira à lui avant de plaquer férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué, là , il retrouvait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Kurt lutta pendant un moment, avant d'abandonner et de lâcher prise. Il serra les pans de la chemise de Blaine fortement alors que celui ci tenait toujours son visage entre ses paumes. Il força rapidement la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue et elle rencontra son homonyme, les deux muscles dansèrent un moment et Blaine se dit que cette fois ci , Kurt était bien plus passionné, bien plus performant en quelques sortes. Puis, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, le dos de Blaine buta contre le tableau, le corps de Kurt se pressait contre le sien, et Dieu, cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait plus de timidité chez le chatain, il semblait fou de rage, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et l'attira un peu plus à lui, Blaine en avait presque mal. C'était violent. Kurt le mordit à la lèvre, avant de se détacher, complètement rouge, haletant, les jambes flageollantes.

-Ne m'approche plus Anderson... Je suis sérieux.

-Kurt...

-FICHE MOI LA PAIX.

Kurt quitta alors la pièce en poussant un adolescent qui n'appartenait pas à l'établissement. Blaine resta droit comme un piquet, incapable de formuler le moindre son. Il était vraiment, vraiment fichu.

Tu vois, espèce d'imbécile, je t'avais prévenu, lui dit la meme petite voix que la veille.

Toi , ta gueule à la fin. Tu ne vois pas que je suis mort ? Sebastian va m'étripper... Ou me quitter... Oh non ! Il pleure presque... Il a l'air si triste..

Il vient de voir son petit ami analyser en détail les amydales d'un autre, tu m'étonnes qu'il est triste. A sa place , je t'en collerai une , pour faire comme dans les films.

TA GUEULE PUTAIN !

Ce que redoutais Blaine arriva, en pire. Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de dire quelque chose, il tourna simplement le dos pour partir. Blaine le rattrapa , le tirant par la main pour l'enfermer dans la salle du glee club.

-Seb...

-Quoi ?! Vas-y, dis moi tout Blaine. Aller, vas-y , dis moi que je suis pathétique, avec mes chansons d'amour. Haha ! T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Putain, et moi j'suis juste trop con. J'suis là, à penser à toi H24 alors que t'en as rien à foutre ! Tu pars en vitesse pourquoi hein ?! Pour aller rouler une pelle à un autre ? T'aurai pas pu rompre ? Au lieu de ça, non, monsieur vient se servir de moi. C'est quoi le problème, hein Blaine ? Il est aussi puceau alors tu t'es dis que tu me demanderais de t'apprendre ? C'est ça, tu voulais que j'te baise pour pouvoir le prendre ? Tu me dégoutes.

-Seb...Ce n'est pas ça.

-Ferme là. Toi, tes petits mots, je ne vous crois plus. Ne cherche pas à me contacter. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas compris. C'est fini. Tu peux te taper qui tu veux, ce n'est plus mon soucis. Par contre, sache une dernière chose.

Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement de son désormais ex, et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

-A présent, c'est personnel. Considère que je vais pourrir ton existence. Et tu sais que je le peux. Fais gaffe à toi Anderson. Tu es foutu. »

OoO

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

L'enfoiré ! Il avait vraiment osé. Avec ses petits airs de sainte nitouche, c'était une vraie garce. Sebastian frappa le mur du lycée de son ex, en hurlant de rage. Il vit le type qui avait fait un échange de salive poussé avec Blaine, s'approcha de lui. Il l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et se mit à rire.

« -Mon pote, ta vie va aussi être un enfer !

-Lâche moi ! Couina Kurt. Ce n'est pas mon problème si ton petit ami est un connard de première. Je n'ai rien demandé hein !

-Mon cul ! T'étais bien heureux de l'embrasser, m'oblige pas a tout répéter, j'ai tout vu. Et j'te le dis tout de suite, c'est mort pour toi. Par ailleurs, ce n'est plus mon petit ami. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, enfin, pour le moment. C'est personnel. Je vais tout faire pour tout vous prendre. Tu pourras faire passer le message, ajouta Sebastian en relâchant Kurt, la pute est de retour, et elle va tous vous faire cracher un par un. »

Sur ses mots, Sebastian quitta le lycée public et retourna directement chez lui. Il prépara un tas de plans pour pourrir l'existence de Blaine et de ce type au visage de porcelaine. Il les ferait payer. Ca, c'était certain. Et en premier lieu, il allait leur prendre les régionales. Blaine voulait tellement gagner et faire les nationales à New York, « too bad » , ça allait lui passer sous le nez.

OoO

_Et voilà , un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court. C'est maintenant que les choses commencent. Je vais prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour la suite, dans la mesure ou j'ai quelques bonnes idées. (enfin j'espère) A bientôt ! ^w^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos commentaires ! _

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

Sebastian s'observait dans le miroir. Jean slim moulant noir, chemise blanche transparente -laissant carrément voir ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés- cheveux parfaitement coiffé, air de charmeur collé au visage, il se sentait prêt. Blaine l'avait certes démoli, mais pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : baiser. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se retenait de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge pour ne pas tromper son petit ami. La mascarade avait assez duré, il était temps pour lui de faire son retour et de frapper un grand coup.

Le Scandals, 22heures, Sebastian entra sans se poser de questions en présentant une fausse carte d'identité au videur qui le laissa entrer (de toute façon, ce type laissait entrer tous le monde, il s'en moquait). Il s'installa au bar et commanda un cocktail qu'il prit le temps de savourer en observant les hommes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Hop ! En à peine quelques secondes, le Warbler avait repéré une proie. Brun, yeux verts, un corps parfait mais... Ouais, trop Blaine dans son genre. Merde ! Oh et puis, au diable. Ce mec était canon. Il n'était là que pour de la baise sans sentiments, qu'il ressemble à Blaine ou pas, peu importait. Ce qui était important, c'était qu'il tire son coup. Et vite. Il vida son verre et le posa sur le comptoir avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse. Il se colla dangereusement à l'inconnu qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« -Nouveau ? Demanda celui à Sebastian avant que celui ci n'éclate de rire.

-Non. Disons que.. J'ai fais une petite pause.

-C'est bien dommage, t'es sûrement le mec le mieux roulé dans ce bar, j'aurai aimé te recontrer plus tôt.

-L'important c'est que je sois là mon mignon. Et si on arrêtait un peu la causette pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes ?

-Deal. »

OoO

Et voilà qu'on arrivait aux choses sérieuses. Après plusieurs minutes à se déhancher au rythme de la musique contre le parfait inconnu qui lui servait de partenaire, Sebastian plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien vite, leurs langues se nouèrent et ce simple contact suffit à réchauffer son organisme. Il en voulait plus. Ce type avait l'air de bien savoir se servir de ce petit muscle et Sebastian le voulait ailleurs. Plus bas. Bien plus bas. Le seul problème, était, qu'il pensait encore à Blaine. Lorsqu'il embrassait Blaine encore la veille, il ressentait une tas de choses : désir, satisfaction, pleinitude. Il avait surtout l'impression que tout allait bien. Il s'était donné à Blaine d'une façon dont lui même ne se pensait pas capable, et cet enfoiré l'avait piétiné.

« -Aoutch ! Gémit l'inconnu en lançant un regard noir à Sebastian. Ce dernier l'avait sans vraiment le vouloir mordu un peu trop violemment.

-Désolé, dit Sebastian en lui caressant la joue. J'ai un peu … Comment dire ? Perdu le contrôle.

-Ouais. Hum.. Bon, qu'est ce que tu dirais de quitter cet endroit et d'aller sur … Le parking par exemple ?

-Bonne idée. »

Sans un mot, les deux garçons sortirent du bar. Sebastian plaqua l'inconnu contre sa voiture et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. Pas mal, pensa t-il en l'explorant de ses mains, plutôt musclé, ça me plait.

« -Plutôt dominant à ce que je vois, remarqua l'inconnu.

-Absolument.

-Ca me plait.

-J'espère bien tiens.

Sebastian lui décrocha un sourire charmeur avant d'ouvrir sa voiture. Le garçon s'installa sur la banquette arrière et le warbler se mit sur lui. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point ce genre de situation pouvait être excitant. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit que l'inconnu était déjà dur.

-Eh ben, il t'en faut pas beaucoup, dit-il, moqueur.

-A toi non plus, répliqua l'inconnu en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Pour ponctuer cette phrase, il remonta légèrement son genou gauche et l'appuya contre l'entre jambe de Sebastian qui soupira d'aise.

-Faut croire que t'es bien foutu, dit-il.

En quelques mouvements, Sebastian avait débarassé le jeune homme de son pantalon et de son sous vêtements. Il présenta ses doigts à celui ci pour qu'il les humidifie, ce que fit l'inconnu sans se faire prier. Une fois cela fait, Sebastian enfonça un premier doigts dans l'intimité du brun, qui se crispa.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas puceau, soupira Sebastian.

-Non. T'en fais pas, répondit l'adolescent. Continue.

Comme si je comptais m'arrêter, pensa Sebastian en se hatant de le préparer. Plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait se taper ce mec et se casser. Contrairement à la veille, il ne passa pas énormément de temps à la tache, il déroula d'une main un préservatif sur sa virilité, souleva les jambes du type et s'enfonça en lui.

-Putain, grogna t-il, t'es serré.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il devait bien l'admettre. En le regardant se tortiller de douleur sous lui, Sebastian fut prit d'une envie absolument sadique. Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant, et le garçon se mordit la lèvre, une lèvre roula le long de sa joue gauche et Sebastian l'effaça d'un baiser.

-Tu mentais hein ? Demanda t-il.

-O-oui.. Répondit le garçon.

C'était bien sa veine. Deux puceaux en deux soirs. Peut être pourrait-il lancer un nouveau record personnel ? Se mettre à les chasser, les mettre dans son lit et les jeter ? Hum.. C'était une bonne idée. Pourquoi pas après tout. Il était bien décidé à revenir en force dans le rôle de la salope de service. C'était la meilleure façon de faire.

Petit à petit, la jouissance le frappa, et le garçon sous lui relâcha sa semence qui se répandie sur son t-shirt. Sebastian se retira, retira le préservatif qu'il jeta dehors en ouvrant la fenêtre, se rhabilla et sorti de la voiture. Le garçon reprenait à peine ses esprits et fit de même, remettant sa veste correctement pour cacher son propre sperme.

-Merci.. Dit-il à Sebastian qui lui vola un baiser.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux.

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas, il m'en faut plus que ça.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Qui sait, je repasserai peut être te voir ?

-Quand tu veux. Tu t'en vas ?

-Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Bonne soirée gueule d'ange.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Juste une chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé te sauter dans ma voiture sur ce parking miteux ? T'avais l'air tellement sûr de toi que j'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pouvais être vierge.

-Eh bien... L'adolescent baissa la tête en soupirant. Mes potes se foutent de ma gueule, ils disent que j'suis pas capable de trouver quelqu'un. J'me suis dis qu'avec un peu de chance et de culot...

-Tu trouverais ce quelqu'un. Ils savent que tu es gay ?

-Oui... Ils le savent. Ils s'en moquent, là n'est pas le problème.

-Bien, je vais faire quelque chose qui pourra t'aider.

Sebastian se pencha vers l'adolescent en souriant. Il déposa un suçon dans son cou, la marque devint rapidement rouge vif alors que le warbler offrait un nouveau baiser à cet inconnu.

-A plus ..

-Je m'appelle Jamie.

-A plus Jamie.

-Tu ne me dis pas ton nom ?

-Pas besoin, si tu cherches bien, tu le trouveras. »

Sans autre préambule, Sebastian remonta dans sa voiture et quitta le Scandal. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été gentil à la fin. Mais ce mec lui avait fait pitié, si confiant au début et si gêné à la fin. C'était toujours la même chanson avec les puceaux de toute façon. Enfin sauf avec Blaine. Parce que Blaine était une pétasse. Il l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui, et Dieu, il l'aimait toujours. Ca le tuait. Mais il l'aimait. Alors il allait chassé tous les mecs de cette ville. Il allait montrer à ce connard qu'il pouvait vivre sans lui.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

C'était le jour J. Le retour de Karofsky. Il avait été prévenu depuis quelques temps mais il avait complètement oublié avec ses histoires avec Blaine. Ce type le mettait hors de lui. Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il se réveillait excité comme une puce, parce qu'il avait rêvé de lui. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il sentait une ignoble chaleur s'envahir de lui. Il détestait ça ! Il adorait ça ! Non ! Je hais ça. Et ce n'est pas le moment, Karofsky est de retour, se morigéna t-il. Il espérait vraiment que David, son ancien bourreau, n'allait pas se ralier à Blaine pour faire de sa vie une véritable enfer. Il ne manquait plus que ça tient.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, alors que son cours de français allait débuter. David Karofsky entra, à deux doigts d'être en retard. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur qu'il l'obligea a se présenter de nouveau -alors que tous le monde le connaissait déjà- et le jeune homme pu s'installer à la seule place encore disponible -qui se trouvait être celle à côté de Kurt (il ne lui manquait VRAIMENT plus que ça).

« -Salut Kurt.

-Bonjour David.

-Tu sais, je voulais juste te dire que j'aimerai vraiment commencer sur de nouvelles bases, si tu veux bien.

-David... On en parle après, d'accord ? J'aimerai bien me concentrer sur le cours...

-Oh... Oui , bien sûr ! »

OoO

A la fin du cours de français, Kurt et David sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe, David se montra gentil, ce qui rassurait Kurt. Un de ces footballers à la noix arriva et leurs jeta deux slushies fraichement préparé pour l'occasion. Les deux adolescents poussèrent un cri commun avant de tenter de s'essuyer comme ils le pouvaient.

« -Ca n'a pas changé hein ? Soupira David Karofsky.

-Pas d'un poil.

-Dis moi Kurt, ce n'est peut être pas le moment de demander ça, mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire...Tu as l'air fatigué et préoccupé. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'inquiétait. Tu sais.. J'ai vraiment changé. Je veux dire, avant je faisais parti de ces mecs qui balancent des slushies, maintenant...

-C'est toi qui te les prends en pleine face. Et je vais bien. Je vais aller me changer... Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?

-Oui. J'avais prévu le coup.

-Bien... J'ai un autre cours, je te laisse, on se verra peut être plus tard. Bon courage.

-Merci Kurt.

David Karofsky ne pensait pas à mal lorsqu'il embrassa Kurt sur la joue, mais celui ci se recula immédiatement, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-A plus, dit-il avant de partir précipitamment.

Kurt récupéra ses vêtements dans son casier et tomba sur Rachel qui eut une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« -Kurt ! Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-A ton avis ? Slushie. Bon retour David.

-Karofsky t'as fais ça ? On va aller en parler aux autres, et à M. Schue. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Hola ! Du calme Rachel. David s'est pris un slushie. Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a lancé.

-Oh !

-Il a vraiment changé je crois. Il a été sympa, et bizarrement, je crois même que je commence à bien l'aimer.

-Kurt... Ecoute moi bien, méfie toi tout de même de lui ! Il a été vraiment mauvais avec toi, et quand tu dis bien l'aimer, tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que tu es amoureux de lui , hein ?

-Amoureux de Karofsky ? Non ! Rachel il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire des films !

-Je sais.. Ecoute Kurt, je m'inquiète juste... Je te considère vraiment comme mon meilleur ami, et te voir ainsi préoccuper ça me fait me poser des questions. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit...

Kurt poussa un soupire avant de prendre la jeune femme par la main.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... En privé.

-Les toilettes. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura personne !

Bien évidemment. Rachel était toujours partante pour quelques ragots, mais à qui pouvait-il parler ? Finn n'était vraiment , mais alors vraiment pas prêt à l'écouter parler de Blaine, son père était au courant, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

-Dis moi tout, chuchota Rachel en fermant la porte des toilettes les plus isolés du lycée. Précisément ceux ou Blaine avait embrassé Kurt pour la première fois. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se confie ici ? Merde, voilà qu'il rougissait rien qu'en y pensant.

-Kurt, tu rougis ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Tu te rappelle le jour de l'arrivée de Blaine ? Tu m'as dis qu'il me perturbait... J'ai menti en prétendant le contraire.

-Je m'en doutais, annonça Rachel et son petit air fier failli faire faire demi tour à Kurt.

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait... Il se trouve que Blaine... Eh bien... Il m'a embrassé. Ici même...

-QUOI ?!

-Rachel ! S'exclama Kurt, peu amen. Si tu le prends comme ça.. Je ne te dis plus rien !

-Oh aller Kurt, tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça et t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas du tout. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés... Bref, il se trouve que Blaine a un petit ami, à Dalton.

-Le warbler qui lui a chanté une chanson ?

-Tout à fait.

-Outch..

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis parti me réfugier dans la salle du glee Club, en le voyant, et … J'ai pleuré.

-Kurt...

-Blaine m'a rejoint... On s'est encore disputé...Et il m'a encore embrassé... Je me suis senti stupide, tellement stupide, et minable ! Alors je lui ai demandé de ne plus m'approcher.. Sauf que son mec nous a vu... Et .. Il m'a … Dit qu'il allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

-Kurt...Dans quelle histoire tu t'es mise ? Mais .. Attends ! Blaine t'a embrassé alors qu'il a un petit ami...Et il est venu te voir toi, alors que celui ci venait de lui chanter une chanson devant tous le monde ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'il .. Pourrait t'aimer ?

-Rachel, nous ne sommes pas dans un film à la fin ! Ni dans un musical.. Blaine est peut être attiré, je n'en sais rien.. Mais j'en ai ma claque...

-Kurt... Dis moi la vérité, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Il m'enerve ! J'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je vois sa... Sale tête d'ange...

-Et ?

-J'ai … J'en sais rien Rachel... A chaque fois, il a beau me mettre hors de moi, j'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

-Tu l'aimes.

-Je le hais !

-Tu l'aimes. Finn me mets dans ce genre d'état parfois. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ose me dire que ce mec n'obsède pas tes pensées !

-Il...

-Tu vois...

-Merde... Merde ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire hein ?

-Rien... Tu as eu raison de demander à Blaine de s'éloigner...Tu pourras y voir plus clair...

-Mais il y a le glee club ce soir Rachel.. Et il sera là.

-Tous comme nous tous. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Finn.

-Exact, mais je suppose qu'il le saura dans les dix minutes.

-Kurt ! Je ne suis pas...Bon d'accord ! Tu as raison. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Kurt se senti soulagé. Certes rien n'était réglé, mais il avait distingué quelque chose dans le regard de Rachel. De la détermination. Elle savait que les warblers étaient de sérieux adversaires, et il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne les laisserait pas gagner, pas quand ils étaient tous là pour l'emporter. Quand à Blaine, il allait simplement l'ignorer, comme le lui avait recommandé son amie. Enfin, s'il y arrivait.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

« De Wes :

Mec il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose, je crois que Sebastian est en train de nous péter un câble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais arrange ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir le gérer -ENCORE ! »

Blaine relisait ces mots, encore et encore. A la fin, il finit par répondre à son ancien 'chef'

« Wes, je ne peux rien faire, désolé... C'est fini. »

Blaine se laissa tomber sur la chaise du glee club. Il était le premier arrivé, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre cours. La nuit avait été difficile pour l'ancien warbler. Sa rupture avec Sebastian était compliquée. Il avait déconné. Vraiment. Il l'aimait. Oh que oui ! Mais Kurt avait ce quelque chose qui le faisait chavirer. Il était le bateau qui le menait au port. Il se sentait simplement bien avec lui. Même si, à présent, tout était fichu. Sebastian le détestait. Kurt le détestait. Plus aucun des deux ne voulaient le voir (enfin, il était sûr que Seb ferait en sorte de le voir pour le pourrir). Il devait l'admettre, savoir que Sebastian était de retour en mode « pute » de service, le blessait. Pourtant, il savait également que le jeune homme ne faisait pas ça par plaisir, non, il gérait juste ça comme ça. Il se sentait blessé et trahi, alors il sautait tous ce que bouge. Juste retour des choses en somme.

Quelque chose d'autre gênait Blaine. Karofsky. Il avait entendu des rumeurs. Ainsi, il était le premier baiser de Kurt, ce mec qui l'avait harcelé. Un enfoiré en somme. Alors pourquoi diable Kurt sympatisait-il avec lui ?!

T'es jaloux mec.

TA GUEULE. Encore.

Tu ne peux pas me faire taire, puisque je suis toi. Je te dis juste la vérité. T'a tout fait merdé et t'es dégouté, parce que David s'est fait pardonné. Toi, t'as aucune idée de la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre.

_What I gotta do..._

JE SAIS !

A cet instant, tout était clair dans l'esprit de Blaine. Ils étaient au Glee Club hein ? Eh bien, quel meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner que de chanter une chanson ? Il savait déjà laquelle.

OoO

« -Monsieur Schuester ? Interpella Blaine en se levant alors que la séance était presque terminée. Je peux chanter quelque chose ? S'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Blaine.

-Merci. Blaine se rendu au centre, prêt du piano et s'y installa, il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il était resté silencieux pendant toute la séance, à présent, c'était à lui de faire passer un message. Il lança les premières notes en frolant délicatement les touches du piano. »

What I got to do to make you love me?

_(Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes?)_  
What I got to do to make you care?

_(Que dois-je faire pour que tu sois interessé ? ) _  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?

_(Que suis-je sensé faire quand la foudre s'abbat sur moi?) _  
And I wake to find that you're not there?

_(Et que je me lève pour voir que tu n'es pas là) _

What I got to go to make you want me?

_(Que dois-je faire pour que tu veuilles de moi?)_  
What I got to do to be heard?

_(Que dois-je faire pour me faire entendre?)_  
What do I say when it's all over?

_(Que dois-je dire quand tout est fini?) _  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

_('désolé' semble être le mot le plus compliqué) _

It's sad, so sad

_(C'est triste, si triste) _  
It's a sad, sad situation.

_(C'est une situation si triste) _  
And it's getting more and more absurd.

_(Et ça devient de plus en plus absurde) _  
It's sad, so sad

_(C'est triste, si triste) _  
Why can't we talk it over?

_(Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas en parler?) _  
Oh it seems to me

_(oh il me semble) _  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.

_(Que 'désolé' doit être le mot le plus compliqué) _

What I got to go to make you want me?

_(Que dois-je faire pour que tu veuilles de moi?)_  
What I got to do to be heard?

_(Que dois-je faire pour me faire entendre?)_  
What do I say when it's all over?

_(Que dois-je dire quand tout est fini?) _  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

_('désolé' semble être le mot le plus compliqué) _

It's sad, so sad

_(C'est triste, si triste) _  
It's a sad, sad situation.

_(C'est une situation si triste) _  
And it's getting more and more absurd.

_(Et ça devient de plus en plus absurde) _  
It's sad, so sad

_(C'est triste, si triste) _  
Why can't we talk it over?

_(Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas en parler?) _  
Oh it seems to me

_(oh il me semble) _  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.

_(Que 'désolé' doit être le mot le plus compliqué) _

Yeh. Sorry

_(Ouais, désolé)_

What I got to do to make you love me?

_(Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes?)_  
What I got to do to be heard?

_(Que dois-je faire pour me faire entendre?) _  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?

_(Que dois-je faire quand la foudre s'abbat sur moi?) _  
What have I got to do?

_(Que dois-je faire?) _  
What have I got to do?

_(Que dois-je faire?) _  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word.

_(Quand 'désolé' semble être le mot le plus compliqué) _

Lorsque les dernières notes s'etouffèrent, Blaine se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait vraiment. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir agit comme un abruti. Il n'aurait jamais du agir ainsi envers Kurt, ni envers Sebastian d'ailleurs, celui ci ne le méritait pas. Il essuya ses larmes et entendit les autres l'applaudir. Il se tourna. Tous applaudissaient, sauf Kurt, Rachel et Finn.

-C'était très beau, dit monsieur Schuester. A vendredi les jeunes ! »

OoO

Dans la salle du Glee Club ne restaient plus que Blaine, Kurt, Finn et Rachel. Blaine n'avait pas bougé du piano. Il respira lentement puis se leva.

« -Kurt... Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? Demanda t-il, en lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant envers Rachel et Finn qui ressemblaient à deux pitbull à la chasse.

-Je ne préfererais pas, répondit Kurt.

-S'il te plait ? C'est vraiment important...

-Bon... Eh bien...

-Nous t'attendons à l'extérieur Kurt, dit Finn.

-Merci.

Les deux gardes refermèrent la porte derrière eux et Blaine se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Soupira Kurt, je pensais avoir été clair.

-Oui, bien sur. Mais écoute...Je crois que j'ai vraiment déconné et...

-Tu crois ?! Tu crois ?! Non Blaine ! Tu AS déconné. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends à la fin ?!

-Kurt... Je ne sais plus... Il y a encore une semaine, j'étais à Dalton, j'avais un petit ami que j'aimais...Et puis, je me suis retrouvé ici et je t'ai vu... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais vraiment Kurt...Je crois que... Ouais, je crois que je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux de toi... Je t'ai fuis... Et puis..On s'est retrouvé dans ces toilettes.. Et je n'ai pas su résister... Et puis, je m'en suis voulu... J'ai pensé à Sebastian et … Je t'ai blessé... Parce que je me sentais con.

-Tu es con, je te rassure.

-Kurt... S'il te plait... Laisse moi repartir sur de bonnes bases..

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Pendant ce temps là, David Karofsky y a le droit, à ton pardon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

-Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu ? A rire ensemble, il t'a embrassé sur la joue et tu as rougis comme si …

-La ferme Anderson ! Tu ne piges absolument RIEN ! J'ai pardonné à David. Oui. Mais j'ai mes raisons... Toi , je veux juste t'oublier.

-MAIS POURQUOI A LA FIN !

-Bordel ! N'ai pas l'air si désespéré...

-Je le suis Kurt... Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire...

Blaine posa ses mains sur son visage. Il voulait tellement Kurt. Ca dépassait la raison. Ca dépassait tout, tout ce qu'il avait connu.

-Blaine...

L'ancien Warbler releva la tête au contract des mains de Kurt sur les siennes. La chaleur était de nouveau là. Il se sentait de nouveau lui même.

-Kurt... Je suis désolé...

-J'avais compris.

Kurt fit un geste qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Blaine. Il entoura son visage en coupe, entre ses mains si douces, et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Kurt se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur le nouvel élève, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, se caressèrent, se mêlèrent, leurs mains se perdaient peu à peu, et les pensées des deux adolescents cessèrent durant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt se détache, complètement choqué.

-Je...Dois y aller.

-Kurt...

-Au revoir, Anderson. »

_Et voilà mes chers lecteurs ! _

_Je sais, je suis horrible. J'ai voulu laisser un peu de suspense quand même ! _

_A bientôt, n'oubliez pas les commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur (même si vous critiquez ca me fera plaisir)_

_Bisous et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. _

_Higure Tsukiyo. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tous le monde, merci pour vos commentaires -qui me touchent énormément- ainsi que pour les messages de soutien (ceux qui en échangent avec moi se reconnaitront x) ) _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court qui met un petit les choses en place, le prochain sera donc plus conséquent (avec plus de KLAINE ! Parce que nous sommes là pour ça n'est ce pas ? ) _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez x) _

_Bonne lecture à vous ! _

**Point de vue : Sebastian.**

« -Oh ! Putain... Ouais... Recommence !

Sebastian s'appuya un peu plus contre la porte des toilettes et tira légèrement les cheveux bruns de ce première année dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il ne le connaissait pas mais bon sang ! Ce mec avait du être entrainé parce que c'était vraisemblablement la meilleure pipe de toute sa vie.

-SEBASTIAN ! Sors d'ici. Immédiatement ! Gronda la voix de Wes à travers la porte.

-Dé...Aaaah... Dégage ! Répliqua Sebastian en obligeant l'inconnu à continuer sa tache.

-Si tu ne sors pas dans cinq secondes, tu es viré.

Bon, s'il commençait à vraiment le menacer, il n'avait plus le choix -parce qu'il savait bien que Wes en était capable- , c'est donc à contre cœur qu'il repoussa le jeune homme et se rhabilla. Il toussota avant de sortir des toilettes.

-Jonathan, tu devrais avoir honte, file en classe, dit Wes , la voix peu amen avant de se concentrer sur Sebastian (le dit Jonathan était parti en courant), tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Wes, et putain ! Ce mec est doué ! T'aurais pas pu me laisser finir au moins ?

-Oh que non ! D'abord le Scandals, maintenant ça, et Blaine dans tout ça ?!

-J'emmerde Anderson. Je l'emmerde, lui, et tout ce qu'il représente. Qu'il aille au diable.

-Seb...Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ? Je veux dire, hier encore, tu nous emmenais à son lycée pour lui chanter une chanson...

-Et bien j'étais con. Fou moi la paix, je ne veux plus en parler.

-Seb...

-A plus Wes. »

Sebastian quitta les toilettes et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Sa main droite le soulagea -la bonne vieille amie- mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait. Putain, il voulait Blaine. Là, maintenant. Il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, le faire sien. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne voulait pas Blaine, non, Blaine était un enfoiré qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Tu parles ! Les larmes que deversaient ses yeux prouvaient le contraire. La douleur qui compressait sa poitrine et rendait chacun de ses membres douloureux prouvait le contraire. Cet amour était en train de le bouffer. Complètement. A présent, il le savait, il ne lui fallait qu'une bonne vengeance. Détruire Blaine. Détruire cet abruti de chatain qui lui avait volé son petit ami. Il voulait les massacrer.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Putain, je dois vraiment avoir l'air con là, se dit Blaine en se prenant le visage entre les deux mains, con, con, con. Mais qu'est ce qui me passe par la tête ?

Des hormones idiot, répondit sa petite voix -il allait vraiment finir par lui donner un petit nom si ça continuait.

Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Il était juste si...

Bandant, ouais, la chose dure entre tes jambes le montre bien, mais il faut que tu piges un truc, ce mec ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. Il te dit de le laisser et la seconde d'après il te roule une pelle. D'une logique imparable.

Je me moque de sa logique... J'veux juste qu'il...

T'embrasse encore , ouais, j'ai pigé. T'es pathétique vieux.

Toi aussi, donc ta gueule.

« -Blaine ?

A l'entente de la voix du professeur d'espagnol, Blaine sursauta avant de sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que vous êtiez encore là Monsieur Schuester.

-Je suis toujours le dernier à partir, j'avais encore un peu de travail, Kurt est parti ?

-Avec Rachel et Finn oui, soupira Blaine.

L'adolescent fut surprit de voir son professeur s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

-C'était une très belle chanson Blaine, et je pense qu'elle était destinée à Kurt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez deviné...

-Je pense que chaque personne présente l'a deviné.

-Génial. Je suis grillé alors que je n'ai même pas passé une semaine complète dans ce lycée.

-Tu sais, ils peuvent être parfois durs, mais au fond, ce club est un peu comme une famille et tu verras qu'un jour, tu en feras vraiment parti.

-Monsieur Schuester, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtiez le genre de professeur à prendre le temps d'écouter les élèves et à les conseiller...

-Je fais de mon mieux, tu veux me parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Avez-vous quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ?

-Non. Pour moi, l'amour est un sentiment universel, peu importe le destinataire, ce qui est important, vraiment important, c'est le sentiment que l'on ressent, les sentiments même.

-Vous savez.. Il y a deux semaines, j'étais juste un lycéen qui aimait chanter et qui aimait son petit ami comme un fou.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant je suis un abruti qui a blessé les deux personnes les plus merveilleuses au monde. Je sortais avec Sebastian depuis six mois quand mes parents nous ont découvert... Ils sont venus me chercher, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi et ils nous ont vu. Ils n'ont pas accepté... Ils ont décidé de m'envoyer ici pour que je fréquente des filles de mon âge, surement pour que je revienne dans « le droit chemin »...

-Et ça n'a pas marché, pas vrai ?

-Non... Mon petit ami et moi avions convenu d'un commun accord de nous voir chaque jour après la sortie des cours, et puis, ce matin là, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Kurt, cet espèce de … Raa.. L'a insulté et lui a balancé un slushie en pleine tête.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis dis que ça ne devait pas lui arriver, qu'il ne le méritait pas... Et puis... En à peine une journée, il m'obsédait... J'ai voulu le fuir, pour ne pas me trahir, mais le lendemain, je l'ai embrassé... Et.. J'ai été tellement stupide... J'ai bien senti que c'était son premier vrai baiser, je veux dire, on ressent bien ce genre de choses, et j'ai juste flippé... J'ai pensé à mon petit-ami, j'ai pensé à Kurt qui ne méritait pas que son premier baiser se passe dans des toilettes avec un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours, mais le mal était fait...

-Alors...

-Alors j'ai attaqué... Je lui ai dis qu'il respirait l'innocence, et.. Je pense que je l'ai vraiment blessé, ce qui est parfaitement normal...

-Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai tenté de m'excuser...Et puis... J'ai pété les plombs... J'ai … Donné ma virginité à mon petit ami, comme si c'était un moyen de me faire pardonner, comme si c'était un moyen d'effacer Kurt de ma tête. Ensuite, Sebastian a decidé de ramener les Warblers pour me chanter une chanson..

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler..

-Et... J'ai vu Kurt s'enfuir en courant... J'ai laissé tomber mon copain pour le rejoindre et il nous a pris la main dans le sac.. Il a rompu...Et Kurt m'a demandé de ne plus l'approcher... Je les ai tellement blessé... Je suis tellement...Perdu.

-Blaine... Dit Will tout en resserrant sa prise sur la cuisse de l'adolescent. Tu as eu tort de réagir comme ça, oui, mais le temps n'est pas aux regrets... Il faut que tu arrives à comprendre ce que tu ressens... Pour ton petit ami, enfin ex, et pour Kurt.

-J'aime Sebastian, bien sûr, mais... Kurt est... Je veux dire, à chaque fois que je le vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre contre moi, de lui donner la Terre, le ciel, tout... Je veux juste voir son sourire l'illuminer, m'illuminer...Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours et pourtant.. Il obsède déjà mes pensées, nuit et jour...

-C'est ce que l'on appelle communément un coup de foudre Blaine..

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, hein ?

-Je pense que la chanson de tout à l'heure était déjà un premier pas.. Kurt est un garçon sensible, mais intelligent.. Il lui faudra du temps, il a vécu pas mal de choses traumatisantes, tu sais ?

-J'en ai entendu parler...

-Laisse lui du temps.. Tout finira par s'arranger.

-Merci monsieur, je crois bien que vous êtes la première personne à me laisser parler sans … Me juger.

-Appelle moi M. Schue, tous le monde le fait, ou Will, comme tu préfères, et je t'en prie, je ne supporte pas de voir cette souffrance.

-Compris, M. Schue. Je vais rentrer.. A demain ?

-Oui, passe une bonne soirée Blaine.

-Vous aussi. »

Blaine sorti de la salle et se senti légèrement plus légé, il laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, il avait enfin réussit à parler à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il monta dans sa voiture, le téléphone de Blaine vibra et il décrocha sans vraiment s'attarder sur l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« -Oui ?

-ANDERSON !

-Oh Wes, du calme. Je vais finir sourd.

-Anderson, je devrais te botter le cul pour m'avoir ignorer.

-Désolé Wes, j'étais... Occupé.

-Occupé à quoi ? Putain ! T'as même pas idée de ce qu'il se passe ici.

-T'as vu Seb se faire sucer dans les toilettes ?

-Blaine, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ?!

-Je vous connais. J'aime Sebastian … Depuis un an... Je connais ses réactions, et je te connais, si tu m'appelles et que tu emploies ce ton, c'est qu'il est reparti dans ses penchants nympho et que tu n'approuves pas.

-Ce qui me dérange c'est que TOI tu approuves.

-Wes, Seb et moi, c'est fini... Il fait ce qu'il veut maintenant...

-Putain mais je ne vous comprends pas ! Il y a deux semaines c'était le grand amour, hier il te chantait une chanson et aujourd'hui, tu ne t'offusques même pas qu'il te trompe.

-Il ne me trompe pas. Nous avons rompu hier.

-Mais POURQUOI ?!

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trompé, soupira Blaine. Il sentait de nouveau le flot de larmes s'échapper de son corps et il s'en voulu de craquer ainsi au téléphone.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'ai passé par la tête putain ?!

-J EN SAIS RIEN WES !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ?

-Seb pardis !

-Bien sûr...

-Mais... ?

-Mais...Ce n'est plus comme avant... Je ne peux pas Wes.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire..

-Bon...Je te propose quelque chose... Demain je passe te voir, on se rejoint au café habituel à 16h, ok ?

-Ouais... Merci..

-Anderson, il faut que tu piges un truc, je suis la Suisse, je suis neutre. Vous êtes mes potes, et la seule chose que je sais c'est que vous souffrez tous les deux, alors je vais juste essayer de régler tous ça et de faire en sorte que ça s'arrange pour vous deux !

-Merci chef.

-Aller, rentre chez toi, et dors. A demain.

-A demain.. »

Blaine raccrocha et rentra chez lui. Ses parents l'ignorèrent, il monta simplement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Morphée l'emporta rapidement.

OoO

**Point de vue : Kurt**

« -Aller, crache le morceau ! S'impatienta Rachel

-Il n'y a rien à dire Rachel, soupira Kurt, de plus en plus agacé par son amie.

-Kurt ! Il t'a chanté une chanson, ce n'est pas rien.

-Quoi ?! La chanson était pour Kurt ? Demanda Finn

-Mon cœur, tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir compris.

-Mais, mais... Kurt, il ne t'aime pas, hein ?

-J'en sais rien, et foutez moi la paix merde ! J'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier, je rentre tout seul.

-Kurt..

-C'est bon Rachel. Finn va te raccompagner et moi je vais rentrer à pieds !

-Kurt..

-Finn, on se voit demain, salut vous deux. »

Kurt sorti de sa voiture et vit Blaine qui semblait pleurer au téléphone. Il baissa la tête et s'engouffra dans le lycée, le cœur lourd. Il ouvrit son casier et sursauta en entendant la voix de William Schuester.

-Kurt, tu es encore là ?

-J'ai.. Oublié quelque chose.

-Ah oui, quoi ?

-Bon ok, monsieur Schue, je n'ai rien oublié, je voulais juste échapper à Finn et Rachel.

-Pourquoi donc... ?

-Eh bien..

-Est-ce que cela aurait à voir avec Blaine ?

-Comment... ?

-Je viens de lui parler...

-Et ?

-Il m'a raconté Kurt... Tu sais que tu peux me parler... ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire Monsieur Schue. Blaine est un enfoiré de première et je le hais...

-Tu le hais pour ce qu'il t'a fait ou pour les sentiments qu'il te fait ressentir... ?

-Je...

-Tu sais... Blaine n'est pas si enfoiré que ça, je dirais plus qu'il est perdu... Tous le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir Burt Hummel pour père.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Kurt, Blaine a été transféré ici parce que ses parents n'ont pas supporté son homosexualité... Ils pensaient le rendre « normal »

-Stupide.

-Oui, mais vrai.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça excuse son atttude envers moi !

-Je dirais que … Je comprends Blaine parce que j'ai été à sa place, il y a encore de ça un an.

-Pardon ?!

-Est ce que tu te souviens de mon histoire avec Emma ? Je comprends Blaine parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose, ce sentiment d'amour que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connait même pas. J'étais marié, et pourtant, la première fois que j'ai vu Emma, je me suis dis que j'aurai du l'épouser elle...

-Du coup... ?

-Du coup je l'ai fais souffrir, parce que je m'en voulais..

, est ce que vous êtes en train de dire que je dois pardonner... ?

-Eh bien... Blaine est un ado, perdu, et il s'en veut, preuve en est cette chanson je pense, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Kurt, dis moi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

-De la haine... Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je le vois... J'ai juste envie d'être proche de lui... De tout découvrir..

-Haha... C'est assez ironique quand on y pense..

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, vous ressentez la même chose, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de souffrir..

-Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire hein ? Lui dire Amen ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais ne sois pas trop dur, d'accord ? Reflechis y.

-Merci.. A demain...

-A demain Kurt.

-Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur professeur que je connaisse.

-C'est très gentil. »

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Kurt arriva au lycée, la mine fatigué. Il avait passé sa soirée à réfléchir, et lorsqu'il avait enfin fermé les yeux, il s'était vu heureux avec Blaine. Bien sûr, son rêve s'était bien vite trouvé érotique, et encore une fois, il avait eu une érection douloureuse dès son réveil.

Quand il vit Blaine, adossé à son casier, il rougit -son rêve était encore bien imprégné dans son esprit- et le sourire que le brun lui fit n'arrangea en rien les choses. Kurt s'arrêta devant lui et lui lança un petit sourire timide.

« -Merci pour hier...

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Blaine, c'était le moins que je puisse faire, et cette chanson décrivait parfaitement ce que je ressens...

-J'ai compris le message...

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes de me pardonner ?

-Non, soupira Kurt, ça veut juste dire que … J'accepte de te parler...

-Merci Kurt...

-Ne me remercie pas encore... Je... Vais en cours...

-Attends... Est-ce que tu veux bien que... Je t'accompagne ?

-Ouais, ok...

Kurt se remit en route, Blaine à ses côtés, leurs mains se frolèrent, faisant battre la chamade leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

-Bon, bah voilà... Dit Kurt, légèrement gêné par cette proximité.

-Ouais... Il n'y a personne...

-Je sais...

-Kurt... J'aimerais vraiment que... Tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour toi...

-Chut..

Kurt attrapa son visage et l'approcha du sien. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun, putain de merde ! Il avait agit sans réfléchir. Les remords de Blaine l'énervait, parce qu'il avait l'air d'un chien battu et qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir quand il le regardait si tristement. Pour une fois, le baiser resta chaste, ni Blaine ni Kurt ne voulaient aller plus loin, pas ici, mais ça n'empêchait pas, c'était un moment magique pour les deux adolescents.

-Je... Dois vraiment y aller, soupira Kurt en se détachant du bouclé.

-O-oui... Ca te dit qu'on se retrouve ce soir, à l'auditorium ?

-Ca sonne comme un rendez vous.

-Mais non... Je veux juste, avoir l'occasion de chanter avec toi.

-Bien, bien, à ce soir.

-A ce soir Kurt. »

OoO

Kurt arriva dans l'auditorium discrètement, Blaine était déjà là, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et la voix du brun emplie la salle. Le cœur de Kurt s'emballa et il s'approcha doucement.

**I walked across an empty land**

(J'ai traversé un paysage désert)  
**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

(Je connaissais le chemin comme le revers de ma main)  
**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

(J'ai senti la terre sous mes pieds)  
**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

(Je me suis assis près de la rivière et je me suis senti complet)

Blaine l'observa et se mit à lui sourire, malgré son regard triste. Non, non Blaine, ne me regarde pas comme ça, pensa Kurt, pas ce regard et cet air de chien battu, je t'en prie.. Pas ça, pas maintenant, je t'en prie. Le brun lui tendit la main en une invitation que le chatain ne pouvait pas refuser – qu'il ne voulait pas refuser, c'est pourquoi il l'a saisi et mêla sa voix à celle de Blaine, alors que son regard se plongeait dans le sien.  
**A simple thing where have you gone**

(Une chose simple, ou es tu parti?)  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

(Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel m'appuyer)  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

(Alors dis moi quand tu me laisseras entrer)  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

(Je suis fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit ou commencer)  
**I came across a fallen tree**

(Je suis passé près d'un arbre brisé)  
**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

(J'ai senti ses branches m'observer)  
**Is this the place we used to love ?**

(Est ce l'endroit ou nous nous sommes aimé?)  
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?**

(Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai rêvé?)

L'émotion gagnait les deux adolescents qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre, alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient.  
**A simple thing where have you gone**

(Une chose simple, ou es tu parti?)  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

(Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel m'appuyer)  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

(Alors dis moi quand tu me laisseras entrer)  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

(Je suis fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit ou commencer)  
**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**(Et si tu as une minute pourquoi ne partons-nous pas?)**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know ?**

**(Pour en parler dans cet endroit que nous seuls connaissons?) **  
**This could be the end of everything**

**(Ca pourrait être la fin de tout)**  
**So why don't we go**

**(Alors pourquoi n'allons nous pas) **  
**Somewhere only we know ?**

**(Dans cet endroit que nous seuls connaissons ?) **  
**Somewhere only we know ?**

**(Cet endroit que nous seuls connaissons) **  
Leurs front se collèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir à tout moment de leurs cages thoraciques, mais ils s'en moquaient, autant Kurt que Blaine, parce que c'était un moment privilégié.  
**A simple thing where have you gone**

(Une chose simple, ou es tu parti?)  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

(Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel m'appuyer)  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

(Alors dis moi quand tu me laisseras entrer)  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

(Je suis fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit ou commencer)

Une fois les dernières paroles prononcées, Kurt ferma les yeux et embrassa Blaine de la façon la plus innocente et douce possible. Il avait vraiment ressentit, vécu cette chanson. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il voulait aussi avoir un endroit à lui, il voulait pouvoir donner son cœur, se sentir protégé, et même si Blaine l'avait blessé, il sentait cette osmose parfaite entre eux, il s'en voulait, il en voulait au brun, il en voulait au monde entier, au ciel, à la mer, aux escargots et pourtant, pourtant, il se sentait en paix. Parce que Blaine était là. Parce que leurs doigts, leurs corps étaient connectés, parce qu'il était amoureux.

« -Kurt, murmura Blaine, en rompant le baiser, tendrement, il caressa le visage du chatain de sa main libre.

-Oui ?

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Arrête avec ça... Ca me donne envie de t'embrasser, encore et encore.

-Alors fais le. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté... Autant avec toi, qu'avec Sebastian.. Mais... J'avais tellement peur... En à peine dix secondes, tu as réussi à retourner tout mon monde.. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça un jour, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un que je connais à peine, et pourtant... Je pense vraiment que je...

Kurt ne laissa pas terminer Blaine, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les baisers -peut être parce qu'il avait toujours été pris au dépourvu, mais là, c'était différent. Il contrôlait, et malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, il adorait la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsques ses lèvres se joignaient à celles du brun.

-Tais toi Anderson. Ne dis plus rien. La ferme, et profite. »

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a vraiment plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire -même les non inscrit éè- ça aide toujours à s'améliorer et ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire une suite x) _

_Bisous._

_Higure Tsukiyo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Et nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour votre soutien ^w^ _

_Ely Criss : Alors, merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, ils vont bien sortir ensemble à un moment ou à un autre, cette fiction est là pour ça (je ne peux pas les séparer, je suis moi même bien trop déprimée par la tournure que prend leur histoire dans la série) _

_J'ai essayé d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Les jours passaient, et bientôt le 20 décembre arriva, jour qui fêtait le départ en vacance et la fin du semestre pour les élèves. Blaine était dans sa voiture, il observait son téléphone en soupirant -apparemment, Sebastian avait encore fait des siennes et Wes commençaient vraiment à péter les plombs. Le problème était que Blaine n'était pas malheureux. Il se sentait coupable. Oui. Mais il était heureux. Depuis ce jour à l'auditorium, Kurt et lui passaient leur temps ensemble. Bien sûr, rien n'était officiel. Kurt ne le laissait jamais aller au bout de ses déclarations, la plupart du temps, il le coupait d'un baiser -ce dont Blaine n'allait pas se plaindre évidemment, mais l'important était qu'ils restaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils étaient entourés, les deux adolescents se comportaient normalement, comme deux amis, mais une fois seuls, rares étaient les moments ou ils ne finissaient pas par se sauter dessus. Malheureusement, savoir que Sebastian lui, ne se remettait pas de leur rupture, ternissait le tableau. C'était de sa faute. Il avait été con. Il s'était occupé de Kurt sans jamais se soucier de son ex petit ami.

La tête de Blaine retomba en arrière pour se poser sur son siège. Il se revit, un peu plus d'an plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait vraiment remarqué Sebastian pour la première fois.

_C'était le début de l'année, Sebastian était arrivé en avance et un élève était venu lui parler._

_« -Salut beau gosse, lui avait dit le jeune homme en souriant, tu pourrais m'accompagner en cours ? Je suis complètement paumé._

_-Premier jour ? Avait demandé Blaine, d'une façon presque innocente. _

_-Ouaip', pas difficile à comprendre. C'est oui ?_

_-Oui, oui, bien sûr._

_Blaine l'avait accompagné alors, et lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa salle, Sebastian l'avait embrassé sur la joue et avait sourit._

_-Merci encore beau gosse, à bientôt. _

_-Euh ouais, merci. »_

_Blaine avait rougit comme un idiot, il avait été bluffé par l'assurance de l'adolescent. Durant six mois, Sebastian l'avait allumé, c'était le mot, Blaine était bien sûr tombé amoureux de lui au bout de quelques semaines passées à parler avec lui tous le temps. Mais Sebastian était un coureur, Blaine l'avait vu des dizaines de fois avec de nouveaux garçons. Il s'était éloigné de lui pour se protéger. Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian le plaque à un mur dans un couloir désert un jour._

_« -Alors Blaine, on m'évite ? Lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille -ce qui avait déclenché ses frissons. _

_-Je.. Non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Oh aller, je ne suis pas stupide. Ça me fait mal, sérieux, on est ami non ? Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_-Seb... Lâche moi, je t'en prie. _

_-Et si je ne veux pas ?_

_-S'il te plaît..Ça fait mal..._

_-Je ne te tiens pas pourtant._

_-Je ne parle pas de douleur physique, avait dit Blaine, et sa voix s'était brisée. _

_-Anderson, tu sais que tu es trop con des fois ?_

_-D-de quoi tu parles ?_

_-C'est tous ces mecs hein ? Tu voudrais leur place, pas vrai ?_

_-N-non._

_-Ne mens pas Blaine, je suis un idiot, oui, mais je sais quand même voir des choses, et je trouve que c'était une bonne idée de te montrer cette part de moi._

_-P-pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que, comme ça, tu pourras voir qu'avec toi je ne joue pas. _

_-Q-que... ?_

_-Je t'aime Blaine, toi, et ces mecs n'étaient là que pour te rendre jaloux._

_-IMBECILE ! _

_-Oh , du calme. _

_Sebastian lui avait caressé la joue doucement, avait rapproché son visage du sien, et ils avaient scellé leur amour d'un baiser doux. _

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Ces moments avaient été magique, mais pas autant que ceux qu'il passait avec Kurt. Il avait le sentiment que le châtain était son âme sœur. Sebastian était un homme qui avait fait battre son cœur, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Rien n'était comparable quand on lui parlait de Kurt.

« -Blaine !

Le brun sourit au châtain qui se trouvait désormais devant sa voiture. Blaine sorti de la voiture et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonjour à toi, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Kurt, l'air inquiet.

-Mais oui, juste... Quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Hum... Sebastian, soupira Blaine, il est en train de faire n'importe quoi... Ça m'inquiète un peu..

-Tu te sens coupable hein ?

-Bien évidemment... Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement... Et savoir que c'est moi qui ai causé tout ça...

-Chut... Chuchota Kurt en étreignant le brun qui respira l'odeur du châtain à plein poumon, ce qui le calma légèrement.

-Dis... Est-ce que tu serais intéressé par une virée à la fête foraine ce soir ?

-Quoi ?

-Oui, ils repartent demain, alors je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa.

-Serait-ce un rendez vous monsieur Anderson ?

-Seulement si vous acceptez, monsieur Hummel.

Kurt regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, les cours ne commençaient que dans trente minutes et personne n'était encore arrivé -même si les deux adolescents savaient que bientôt, le parking serait bondé. Le châtain posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine et celui ci l'attrapa par les hanches, pour le coller à lui en souriant.

-C'est oui, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres et Blaine approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue entre celles ci. Kurt s'appuya un peu plus contre lui -le plaquant un peu contre sa propre voiture – et ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Blaine pensa que son cœur allait explosé tant il tambourinait sa poitrine. Les deux muscles se caressèrent tendrement, c'était une chose qu'il aimait avec Kurt, tout était toujours doux. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments ou la passion s'emparait d'eux et ou toute douceur disparaissait, mais la plupart du temps, ils se contrôlaient. Si Kurt ne laissait pas Blaine lui avouer ses sentiments, Blaine savait qu'il réussissait à les lui montrer à travers ce genre de moments intimes.

Le brun rompu le baiser doucement, haletant.

-En voilà une surprise monsieur Anderson, dit Kurt avant d'éclater de rire brièvement.

-Je trouve que c'en était une bonne.

-Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que... Que ça se passe comme ça, il y a encore deux semaines de cela, je pensais vraiment que tu étais un enfoiré de première.

-Il faut dire que... Je me suis comporté comme tel. Je m'en veux encore... Si tu..

-La ferme Blaine, l'important, c'est que tu te sois rattrapé.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu m'as enfin pardonné ?

-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai pardonné, mais plus on passe du temps ensemble, plus je comprends ce que monsieur Schue m'a dit.. Je suppose qu'il avait raison, nous étions juste perdus... Parce que...

-Parce qu'on était comme des aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe comme ça.

-Voilà.. On devrait peut être se tenir un peu mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai, admit Blaine en relâchant les hanches du châtain avec regret.

-Hey... Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Oui... Je voudrais juste... Essayer de faire en sorte que Seb aille un peu mieux, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends... Il lui faudra sûrement du temps...

-Et le connaissant, une bonne vengeance...

-Il ne s'en prendra pas à toi ! S'exclama Kurt

-Non ne t'en fais pas, aller, file en cours.

-A ce soir Blaine, susurra Kurt à son oreille et le brun n'eut qu'une envie : lui sauter vraiment dessus. Il serra les poings, se mordilla les lèvres et réussit à gémir une réponse plutôt plausible.

-A... A ce soir Kurt. »

Point de vue : Kurt.

A l'instant ou il avait quitté Blaine, Kurt avait oublié Sebastian. Il était sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait pas pardonné, il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il comprenait le brun, et il se sentait si bien avec lui. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ça ? Dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pensait plus, son corps agissait tout seul, ses mots lui venait tout seul. Il perdait totalement le contrôle et c'était un sentiment merveilleux, quoi que légèrement effrayant.

Un autre chose l'effrayait. Son rendez vous. Qu'allait-il pouvoir mettre ? En profiterait-il pour que les choses s'officialisent avec Blaine ? Le voulait-il ? Cacher ses sentiments n'était pas vraiment son truc, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire au brun ce stupide « je t'aime » mais il n'y arrivait pas pour le moment, il avait bien trop peur que Blaine le quitte du jour au lendemain pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Kurt ! S'écria Mercedes et le châtain enlaça son ami, tout tremblotant.

-Mercedes il faut que tu m'aides...

-Oh ! Bien sûr Kurt, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Kurt se recula doucement et fronça les sourcils, l'air nerveux.

-J'ai un rendez vous ce soir, et je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Mercedes !

-Oui oui , pardon, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.. Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

-E-euh... B-Blaine...

-QUOI ?! Tu vas sortir avec...

-MERCEDES ! Chut !

-Excuse moi, bon, je veux toute l'histoire, la dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé, ça n'avait pas l'air très concluant, et même si j'ai vu que vous étiez proche, je ne pensais pas que tu … Est-ce que vous... ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non ! On s'embrasse juste régulièrement ?

-Mais c'est que mon Kurt est un vrai petit cachottier. Bon, je pense qu'il va nous falloir un conseil général.

-QUOI ?!

-Rachel, Tina et moi ferons l'affaire.

-Mercedes.. Je voudrais que ça reste.. Discret, s'il te plaît... Et si Rachel le sait...

-Finn sera au courant.. Oui, tu as raison, mauvaise idée, bon... Je vais m'occuper de toi, je passe chez toi à la sortie des cours d'accord ?

-Merci !

-Mais de rien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petit Kurt à un rendez-vous.

-Mercedes, ne te moque pas de moi.

-C'est affectueux, aller, on a français, on devrait se dépêcher quand même. »

OoO

Kurt et Mercedes avaient décidé d'une tenue : un slim noir, une chemise blanche simple, des chaussures noires , Kurt était plutôt attirant ainsi. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, il respira lentement, tentant d'effacer le stress qui s'emparait de son corps.

« -Kurt ? Appela son père

-J'arrive papa, répondit l'adolescent, il monta les marches pour rejoindre le salon ou Burt s'était installé.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Je t'écoute papa.

-Tu es très beau comme ça, et.. Euh... J'ai accepté que tu sortes avec Blaine ce soir, mais.. Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive sois prudent, d'accord ?

-Merci du compliment, mais...Papa, tu n'as pas a...

-Si. C'est mon rôle. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce garçon, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait... Mais si tu lui as pardonné... Alors.. Reste juste vigilant... Protégez-vous...

-Papa ! Écoute, soupira Kurt, gêné par cette discution, et à en juger par la couleur cramoisie qui s'était emparée du visage de son père, il n'était pas le seul, je n'ai pas pardonné, je n'ai pas oublié... J'ai juste compris. Blaine était perdu, moi aussi. On s'est juste trouvé, comme ça, et … C'était difficile à gérer... Mais... Pour une fois, j'ai de l'espoir, un minimum d'espoir, peut être qu'il n'est pas le bon, c'est plus que possible, mais je ne me suis jamais autant senti proche de quelqu'un... Et … Pour ce qui est du sexe...

-Kurt..

-Laisse moi terminer, s'il te plaît, c'est aussi gênant pour toi, que pour moi, mais tant qu'à faire, autant que tu sois au courant, un jour, il se pourrait que j'ai des relations intimes avec un garçon, oui, ça arrivera peut être, mais pas maintenant. Je ne connais Blaine que depuis deux semaines, je ne compte pas... Aller loin avec lui pour le moment.

-Vous êtes des ados Kurt.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je perds la raison. Je suis conscient de ce que cela implique et je n'ai pas envie de ce genre de relation avec Blaine pour le moment (tu parles ! Vu les rêves que je fais, pensa Kurt, c'est mal barré pour l'abstinence)

-Merci Kurt. Je suis content d'avoir un fils comme toi.

-Mais non,mais non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir, et de pouvoir parler de cela avec toi.

La sonnette résonna dans la maison et Kurt se mordilla les lèvres.

-Tu peux y aller, amusez vous bien. Mais pas trop hein.

-Promis, dit Kurt avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Blaine était là. Bon sang ! Les bonnes résolutions de Kurt semblaient déjà s'être envolées. Il était si... Waouh. Sexy. Pantalon moulant, manteau noir et écharpe, il semblait... Kurt en perdait ses mots. Il attrapa son propre manteau et son écharpe avant de sortir. Blaine lui prit la main tendrement avant de sourire.

-Prêt ?

-Ouais. Et toi ?

-Toujours. J'ai décidé que cette soirée serait la meilleure.

-Modeste Anderson.

-Il le faut bien. »

OoO

« -Alors, la grande roue, ça te tente ? Demanda Blaine en souriant.

-Oui, allons y.

Blaine tenait toujours sa main et il se sentait bien ainsi, bien que la fraîcheur du mois de Décembre le fasse parfois grelotter. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la grande roue, le brun paya -il y tenait vraiment, malgré les tentatives inespérées de Kurt- et lorsque leurs tour vint, ils s'installèrent dans la nacelle.

Ils étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre et Kurt se sentit intimidé. La proximité de Blaine le gênait, mais il l'adorait. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait même attiré un peu plus contre lui.

-Kurt ? Dit Blaine avant que la nacelle n'atteigne le haut.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te dire quelque chose...

-O-oui ?

Blaine emprisonna le visage du châtain de ses mains et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime vraiment, et je voudrais... Que nous officialisions...

-Je... Blaine...

-Oui ?

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'arrivait même pas a réfléchir, pas quand le visage de Blaine se trouvait si près du sien et que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer faisaient battre la chamade à son cœur.

-J-je... Je t'aime aussi...Et...

-Ça me suffit !

Blaine captura les lèvres du châtain qui gémit, les yeux grand ouverts, il vit que la nacelle venait tout juste d'atteindre le haut. Il ferma ceux ci et tira Blaine par son écharpe, enflammant le baiser dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, pour que leurs langues puissent se retrouver enfin.

A bout de souffle, Kurt rompu le baiser avant de nicher sa tête dans le coup du brun, soupirant de bonheur. Le tour se finit et les deux adolescents descendirent, plus heureux que jamais. Enfin …

-Anderson et sa pute, quelle surprise ! Railla Sebastian.

Kurt vit Blaine se crisper et lui même se figea en observant le warbler.

-Seb, écoute... Tu es en colère ? Okay, c'est normal. Mais ne mêle pas Kurt à tous ça, s'il te plaît.

-Anderson le chevalier, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être pathétique.

-Insulte moi si tu le souhaites, je peux le gérer, je le mérite, mais arrête deux secondes... Ça fait deux semaines que tu sautes tout ce qui bouge, il serait tant de grandir, tu ne crois pas ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que je faisais ? La fidélité, tout ça. Quand on était ensemble, enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses le puceau.

-Je ne te permets pas de l'appeler ainsi, Seb... Arrête un peu les gamineries... On passait une bonne soirée... Profite de la tienne...

-Alors ça y est ? Vous l'avez fait. Bravo Anderson. Je ne te savais pas si rapide.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Ce fut un plaisir Seb.. A plus.

Blaine tira Kurt qui était resté figer tout ce temps. Le châtain le suivit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Blaine le conduit à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Pute. Puceau. Ce type était vraiment infect.

-Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait...

-C-ce n'est rien .

-Tu parles, ça a …

-Tais toi.

Kurt soupira et tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Bon, OK, l'ex petit-ami était jaloux et essayait de se venger. OK, ça avait un peu pourri la soirée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser gâcher la vie par Sebastian. Il venait tout juste d'officialiser avec Blaine à la fin !

Il se pencha vers Blaine qui s'était installé côté conducteur et l'embrassa chastement.

-On s'en fou... La soirée était magique. Et puis, comparé à ce qu'il avait promis, ce n'est pas grand chose comme vengeance.

-O-oui.. Tu as raison. Je t'aime Kurt..

-Je sais, tout comme moi.

-Tu as l'air plus à l'aise tout à coup.

-Disons que j'ai réfléchis... J'ai flippé aussi au début, quand je t'ai vu la première fois et que j'ai ressenti toutes ces choses, mais je n'ai pas envie de regretter plus tard, alors je profite du moment.

-Sage décision.

-Je suis sage.

-Ah oui ? Rit Blaine avant de l'embrasser encore. »

La réponse de Kurt se perdit quelque part dans son cerveau, de toute façon, ses lèvres étaient une nouvelle fois bien trop occupées.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Cette soirée avait été vraiment parfaite pour l'adolescent. Certes, Sebastian avait terni le tableau, mais ça allait. Il avait mit l'incident de côté, parce qu'il avait Kurt à présent. Tous deux étaient officiellement ensemble et rien ne pouvait rendre Blaine plus heureux en ce moment.

« -Merci pour ce soir, dit Kurt lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son porche.

-Ce fût un plaisir.

Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis en train de penser à ta rédemption.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, je ferais des beaux rêves alors.

-J'espère bien, on se revoit dans deux semaines ?

-Oui... Soupira Blaine, il avait complètement oublié que les vacances étaient là.

-Ça passera vite, chuchota Kurt en l'embrassant encore.

-Je t'aime, lui susurra Blaine à l'oreille.

Il se détacha de Kurt à contre cœur et descendit les marches doucement pour rejoindre sa voiture.

-Hey Anderson ?

Blaine se retourna et sourit.

-Oui Hummel ?

-Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit. »

Blaine sourit un peu plus et monta dans sa voiture. Il se sentait en paix, Il démarra et conduisit lentement, il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez lui -il avait menti à ses parents en prétextant une sortie avec des amis dans un bar pour rencontrer des filles. Il cherchait d'ailleurs un nom féminin à donner, pour que ses parents le croient. En arrivant devant la porte de la maison parentale, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Tu es enfin là, espèce de petit menteur ! Rugit son père.

-P-papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et il OSE demander ce qu'il se passe !

-Chéri, calme toi, soupira sa mère.

-NON ! Il nous a menti ! C'est un monstre ! Un petit... Vaurien !

Blaine ne comprenait décidément pas. Il observa le salon et fronça les sourcils. Son sac préférés étaient au bas de l'escalier et il resta figé un instant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il derechef.

-TU ES ENCORE ALLE TRAINER AVEC DES GARCONS HEIN ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, j'étais avec des amis, dans ce petit bar du centre ville.

-Ah oui ? Des gays aussi étranges et contre nature que toi !

-N-non, répliqua Blaine -blessé de se faire traiter ainsi, mais il devait l'admettre, ce n'était pas la première fois.

-MENTEUR ! Si tu n'étais pas avec un garçon, explique toi à propos de CA !

Son père, hors de lui, lui balança un petit carton au visage. Blaine l'attrapa entre ses doigts et lu la carte. Elle venait d'un fleuriste. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir des fleurs ? S... Non ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Et pourtant, les mots étaient là.

_Bébé, je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été dures pour nous, je sais que tu aimes ce mec de ton lycée, Kurt, mais je t'en prie mon amour... Reviens moi, je t'aime... Je te pardonne... Je te pardonne tout, ta partie de jambe en l'air avec lui, vos pelles à répétition. Tout. Je me moque de ta pureté, j'ai été le premier à en profiter, mais reviens juste. _

_A toi à jamais, Sebastian. _

Blaine lâcha la carte, horrifié.

-Papa... Dit-il dans un murmure inaudible, ce...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-AH NON ? ALORS DIS MOI ! ET JE VEUX LA VERITE.

Blaine s'appuya contre la porte, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse, pour trouver un mensonge qui tenait la route.

-J-je... J'ai rompu avec Sebastian... Vous aviez raison... J'ai rencontré cette fille, Alice, et … Il ne l'a pas supporté, alors il se venge...

-MENSONGE ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles !

-Q-quoi ?!

-Tes affaires sont là, dit son père en jetant le sac à ses pieds. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici , je considère que je n'ai plus de fils.

-M-maman... Tu me crois toi ?

-Tu es une erreur Blaine... Ton père et moi, nous voulons que tu t'en ailles. »

Blaine prit son sac, complètement choqué. Il sorti de chez lui et claqua la porte avec force. Il balança son sac sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, et s'effondra en larmes. Après un long moment, les informations le percutèrent de plein fouet. Il était sans domicile. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté comme un mal propre. Ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui. Il se calma comme il put, puis, il composa le numéro de Wes par réflexe.

« -Anderson ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure ci ? Soupira Wes, d'une voix endormie.

-T-tu dormais ?

-Anderson, il est une heure du matin ! Et j'ai eu une journée exténuante !

-Je... Désolé... On se parle plus tard, bonne nuit Wes.

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand son ancien camarade lui cria de parler.

-Je...Tu es rentré chez toi pour les vacances ? Demanda t-il

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-J-je... Viens de me faire virer de chez moi...Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, tu m'expliqueras tout ça...

-Tes parents ne vont pas... ?

-Ils sont en Suisse... Je suis tout seul...

-Merci... »

Blaine raccrocha et se mit en route pour Westerville. Son ami lui ouvrit rapidement, il avait encore l'air endormi mais en voyant l'état piteux de Blaine, il le prit dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte et de poser son sac dans l'entrée.

« -Viens là, dit le chef des warbler, on va se poser dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé du thé, ça te fera du bien, tu es frigorifié.

-Je suis resté un moment dans ma voiture, sans chauffage, avoua Blaine.

-Ça sent mauvais, pose toi et vide ton sac.

-Tu te souviens de ce garçon ? Kurt ? Je t'en ai parlé quand on s'est vu pour prendre un café, commença Blaine, il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de thé qui le réchauffa légèrement alors que Wes hochait la tête, eh bien, continua le brun, ça faisait deux semaines qu'on se tournait autour sans jamais rien officialiser, et j'ai décidé que puisque c'était bientôt Noël et que les vacances étaient là, tout comme la fête foraine, il était temps pour moi de tenter ma chance... On a passé une soirée géniale, je l'ai emmené à la grande roue, je lui ai fais ma demande, il a accepté de sortir avec moi et...

-Et... ?

-On est tombé sur Sebastian...

-Eh merde...Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes parents qui te mettent dehors ?

-J'ai raccompagné Kurt chez lui, et quand je suis rentré, mon père s'est mis à me hurler dessus, à me traiter de menteur. Mon sac était prêt. Il m'a jeté une carte à la figure.

-Une carte ? Demanda Wes en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une petite blague de Sebastian. Il m'a envoyé des fleurs, et une petite carte.

-Et que disait cette carte ?

-Bébé, je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été dures pour nous, je sais que tu aimes ce mec de ton lycée, Kurt, mais je t'en prie mon amour... Reviens moi, je t'aime... Je te pardonne... Je te pardonne tout, ta partie de jambe en l'air avec lui, vos pelles à répétition. Tout. Je me moque de ta pureté, j'ai été le premier à en profiter, mais reviens juste. A toi à jamais, Sebastian, répéta Blaine avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains.

-Il n'a pas fait ça !

-Oh que si ! Je savais qu'il allait se venger... Mais là...

-Ça va trop loin, oui, je suis d'accord... Qu'il veuille que nous vous écrasions aux régionales, je veux bien, dans la mesure ou ça c'était déjà prévu, qu'il se tape tous le lycée, ça peut encore passer, qu'il t'insulte, je passe outre -dans la mesure ou tu le mérites quand même un peu – mais là... Ça dépasse les bornes... Et tu ne vas pas pouvoir revenir chez toi ?

-Je sais bien que je mérite pas mal de truc, j'ai déconné, je l'ai trompé. C'était dégueulasse. Mais Wes... Si tu savais comme je me sens bien avec Kurt... Avec Sebastian, c'était bien, je pensais l'aimer, alors que je l'appréciait simplement, Kurt me fait me sentir toute chose, j'ai ce sentiment … Si fort, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu... Alors oui, c'est horrible pour Sebastian... Mais là, je me retrouve à la rue... Non, mes parents ont dit que j'étais un monstre, que j'étais une erreur et qu'ils considéraient qu'ils n'ont plus de fils.

-On va trouver une solution Blaine... Déjà, tu restes ici ce soir, et demain... Après mes parents rentrent, on verra avec eux...

-Non.. Je reste ici ce soir, mais c'est tout... C'est bientôt Noël, je ne veux pas vous déranger...

-Blaine, tu ne vas pas rester seul pour les fêtes bon sang !

-C-ça ira.. J'ai un prof qui m'a donné ses coordonnées, je pourrais peut être rester chez lui..

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... C'est déjà gentil pour ce soir Wes...

-Et pour demain !

-D-d'accord...

-Quand à Sebastian, je compte bien lui faire payer !

-Non Wes, je...Vais me charger de lui...

-Et que comptes-tu faire hein ?

-Lui parler... Le frapper ?

-Allons Blaine, tu n'es pas ce genre de mec...

-Ouais, t'as raison, soupira Blaine avec regret, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Pour commencer, je vais le virer du groupe.

-Non... Ne fais pas ça Wes...Ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Le mal est fait, je ne pourrais plus retourner chez moi … Alors, autant le laisser à sa vengeance. Je … Veux juste trouver un moyen de m'en sortir... Me trouver un job, ou un appart', n'importe... Je veux juste continuer ma vie...

-Ok, ok , comme tu voudras mon pote... Bon... On va se coucher ? On parlera de tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

-Euh … Vas-y , je vais squatter le canapé, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir de toute façon...

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas...

-D'accord, bonne nuit Blaine, dit Wes en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-A toi aussi. »

Blaine regarda Wes remonter pour aller se coucher. Il finit son thé tranquillement et s'allongea sur le canapé du warbler. Il sortit son téléphone et sourit en voyant qu'il avait un message de Kurt.

_De Kurt,_

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, cette soirée était vraiment magnifique, je n'arrive même pas à fermer les yeux. Je t'aime Blaine. _

Le brun tapa rapidement une réponse, les larmes aux yeux, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

_Cette soirée était magnifique parce que tu étais là, je sais que j'ai été con avec toi, mais je suis bien décidé à te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi, je t'aime aussi Kurt. _

Puis, le brun envoya un texto à Sebastian, il tentait de rester calme, pour ne pas être méchant -bien qu'il fut rempli de haine pour son ex petit-ami.

_Écoute, je sais que je t'ai blessé. J'ai été con, autant avec toi qu'avec Kurt. J'aurai dû te dire tout de suite ce que je ressentais, mais j'étais terrifié. Que tu aies mal, je le conçois. Que tu m'en veuilles, je le comprends. Que tu me haïsse, c'est normal. Mais ce que tu as fais ce soir, c'était hors compétition. J'espère que tu seras heureux. Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors. Blaine Anderson est sans domicile. Sans un sous. Sans famille. J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle te raviras, et que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui fera battre ton cœur à la première seconde. Que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un avec qui partager quelque chose de puissant. Je sais que tu pensais que j'étais l'homme avec qui tu vivais ça, mais c'était faux Sebastian. Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment. Pas de cette façon si particulière. J'essaie de t'en vouloir, et je n'y arrive même pas, parce que je sais que t'es juste blessé et que tu as agis comme un enculé parce que c'est ta seule façon de réagir. Un jour, tu comprendras peut être que tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe et de la vengeance, ce jour là, tu seras peut être un adulte. Adieu. Blaine._

_OoO_

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'essaierai d'en poster un toutes les semaines si je peux. (je m'avance comme je peux)_

_A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire s'il vous plait (question que je sache ce qui vous a plu et ce qui vous a déplu.) _

_Et si vous aimez et que vous êtes inscrit n'hésitez pas a vous inscrire pour suivre l'histoire._

_Bisous ! _

_Higure Tsukiyo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à vous ! Merci encore de me soutenir x3_

_Ely Criss **:** J'essaie toujours de répondre à tous le monde, même aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte fanfiction ^w^ _

_Je te remercie de commenter, ça me touche:) _

_Pour ce qui est de Klaine, j'adore tellement ce couple que je fais en sorte de les mettre dans des situations chou x) _

_Pour Sebastian, c'est Sebastian, je compte bien le faire évoluer ^^_

_Je t'en prie , Bisous:) _

_Higure. _

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

Sebastian ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris lorsqu'il avait déposé les fleurs devant la porte de Blaine avec ce petit carton. Sûrement la haine. Lorsqu'il avait vu Blaine et Kurt sortir de la grande roue si heureux, il avait senti son cœur se briser un peu plus. Il aurait pu laisser couler. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait mal. Il avait très mal. Parce qu'il aimait encore Blaine Anderson et qu'il devenait fou.

En rentrant, il s'arrêta au Scandal's, mais cela le lassa rapidement, il était prêt à partir, jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent lui prenne la main.

« -Salut, dit-il.

Sebastian sourit, et se souvint du jeune homme.

-Jamie le puceau ! Comment va ?

-Plus si puceau que ça, si je me souviens bien, répliqua Jamie en riant. Et je vais bien.

-Tes potes ne se foutent plus de ta gueule ?

-Non, le suçon les a convaincu.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Ouais, il n'y a personne d'intéressant, à moins que tu sois d'humeur joueuse ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Suis moi, soupira Sebastian en lui prenant la main. Il l'entraîna aux toilettes et ferma la cabine derrière eux.

Sebastian embrassa Jamie en caressant sa joue, il se montra doux, alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage. De tristesse. Tant d'émotions se mêlaient en lui. Il en avait mal à la tête.

-Fais moi oublier, chuchota t-il.

-Que veux-tu oublier ? Demanda Jamie.

-Tout, répondit Sebastian d'un air sérieux. La vie, l'amour, la tristesse, mon cœur qui me cri que j'ai mal...

-Je vais te faire oublier.

L'adolescent l'embrassa de nouveau, plus sensuellement cette fois, il déboutonna le pantalon du warbler -Sebastian remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus confiant cette fois.

-Tu deviens beaucoup plus confiant, sourit Sebastian.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il t'a appris ?

-Avec plaisir.

Jamais se mit à genoux devant Sebastian et sorti son membre doucement. Il ferma les yeux avant de l'engloutir d'une façon gourmande. Le warbler soupira d'aise et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Jamie suça sa virilité timidement au premier abord, avant d'y aller plus vivement. Sebastian laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. La délivrance arriva assez rapidement et il gémit lorsque l'orgasme l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Jamie se redressa en essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de la main.

-Tu es plutôt doué.

-Je t'ai fais oublié ?

-Ouais, pendant quelques minutes..

-Tu veux qu'on aille à ta voiture pour que tu oublies totalement ?

Sebastian s'apprêtait à dire oui, lorsqu'il senti son téléphone portable vibrer.

-Attends, je regarde juste ce sms, sait-on jamais, dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à l'adolescent qui hocha la tête.

_Écoute, je sais que je t'ai blessé. J'ai été con, autant avec toi qu'avec Kurt. J'aurai dû te dire tout de suite ce que je ressentais, mais j'étais terrifié. Que tu aies mal, je le conçois. Que tu m'en veuilles, je le comprends. Que tu me haïsse, c'est normal. Mais ce que tu as fais ce soir, c'était hors compétition. J'espère que tu seras heureux. Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors. Blaine Anderson est sans domicile. Sans un sous. Sans famille. J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle te raviras, et que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui fera battre ton cœur à la première seconde. Que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un avec qui partager quelque chose de puissant. Je sais que tu pensais que j'étais l'homme avec qui tu vivais ça, mais c'était faux Sebastian. Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment. Pas de cette façon si particulière. J'essaie de t'en vouloir, et je n'y arrive même pas, parce que je sais que t'es juste blessé et que tu as agis comme un enculé parce que c'est ta seule façon de réagir. Un jour, tu comprendras peut être que tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe et de la vengeance, ce jour là, tu seras peut être un adulte. Adieu. Blaine._

Sebastian lu le sms trois fois, les mots cognaient dans son crâne et se propageaient en lui. Il avait réussit à se venger... Il avait réussit son coup. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas libéré ? Il avait réussit au delà de ses espérances ! Blaine était dehors, seul, sans argent alors que quatre jours plus tard, le père Noël était sensé apporter joie et chaleur dans le cœur des gens. N'y avait-il pas meilleure vengeance ? Apparemment pas... Le jeune homme se sentait même... Comment dire ? Coupable... Il avait peut-être été trop loin.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et Sebastian ouvrit instantanément le message.

_De wes._

_Putain ! T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets hein ? Tu sais qui est chez moi en ce moment même ? Blaine ! Seb, Noël est dans quatre jours ! Et tu sais quoi ? Blaine sera tout seul. Il refuse de rester chez moi, il veut repartir demain, ou après demain au plus tard. T'es fier de toi ?! Ok , il a été un peu trop salaud, j'suis d'accord, mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! Ses parents l'ont totalement renié ! Il n'a plus de famille ! Tu crois qu'une histoire d'amour qui tourne mal vaut de perdre sa famille et son domicile ? Réfléchis deux secondes avant d'agir merde ! Et ne me dis pas que tu regrettes (de toute façon tu ne regretteras pas parce que ce n'est pas pour toi les regrets ! ) , mec j'ai juste envie de te fracasser la tête et de te virer (mais je ne le ferais pas dans la mesure ou Blaine a pris ta défense et m'a demandé de laisser tomber). Amuse toi bien au Scandal's avec ces pauvres types qui te sucent sur commande et te laissent le contrôle pour les enculer. Je pensais vraiment que t'étais un mec bien qui méritait l'amour de Blaine, je suis la Suisse, je voulais arranger les choses pour vous deux, mais là, c'est mort. Je ne te soutiens plus. On se verra aux répétitions. Passe de bonnes fêtes avec ta famille puisque TOI tu en as encore une._

Sebastian se figea. Pour le coup, en y réfléchissant, Wes n'avait pas tort. Et Blaine ne lui en voulait même pas... Il avait été con ! Il aurait du se contenter d'une vengeance typique... Il était allé trop loin, mais... Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre... Il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait un rôle à jouer. Il était la salope de service, le mec sans remords. Celui qui faisait tout perdre. Notamment la tête. Il avait juste à passer outre sa culpabilité, à l'éteindre, c'était assez simple quand on y pensait.

-Alors ? Demanda Jamie.

-On va chez moi.

-T'as l'air … Mal.

-Tais toi, et laisse moi prendre les choses en mains. »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt était sur un petit nuage. Il était une heure du matin passé et il était toujours aussi excité par sa soirée. Tout allait pour le bien, il était enfin heureux. Et amoureux. Blaine avait été si romantique qu'il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir, c'est pourquoi il décida de lui pardonner totalement et de lui laisser vraiment une deuxième chance.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et la lumière du couloir s'engouffra dans sa chambre alors que son père poussait sa porte.

« -Je voulais juste vérifier que tu étais là, je pensais que serais en train de dormir, dit Burt.

-Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, admis Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, viens.

Kurt se poussa légèrement pour laisser de la place à son père qui s'installa à ses côtés.

-Aller, raconte moi.

-Eh bien, nous avons été à la fête foraine, Blaine m'a emmené dans la maison hantée, le rollercoaster, nous avons mangé de la barbe à papa, jouer à des jeux stupides pour enfant, il a échoué au tir, moi aussi.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, nous avons été dans la grande roue, et il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir officiellement son petit-ami.

-Et tu as accepté je suppose ? Sourit le père.

-Bien sûr. Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes vraiment, mais Blaine est vraiment désolé... Et je pense sincèrement que nous avons juste été dépassé par les événements... Il m'a prouvé ce soir qu'il pouvait être un parfait gentleman... Et...

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Oui, sourit Kurt en posant sa main sur celle de son père. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, de parler de ce genre de choses, dans la mesure ou c'est un garçon, et tout ça...Mais je suis heureux. Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé !

-Kurt, c'est vrai que j'aurai préféré que nous parlions de filles, mais si tu es heureux, c'est le plus important pour moi. Je ne dis pas que j'accepte complètement... Je veux dire que si par exemple, je vous surprenais, j'aurai un peu de mal à digérer, mais je veux juste que tu sois bien, et si ce garçon réussit à te donner le sourire, alors ça me va parfaitement. Mais j'aimerai tout de même le rencontrer, pour me faire ma propre idée, tu es amoureux, et la plupart du temps, ça a tendance à fausser nos idées.

-Je te le présenterai papa, c'est promis. »

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Globalement, les vacances avaient été un désastre. Il n'avait plus de logement, il dormait dans sa voiture, il lui restait 1000 $ -il avait vidé son compte en partant de chez Wes au cas ses parents le bloqueraient. Il avait passé les fêtes seuls (malgré le fait que Wes ai insisté pour qu'il reste chez lui.). Blaine ne se voyait pas squatter chez son ami éternellement. Deux soirs avaient été suffisant.

Mais il s'en sortait. Il avait trouvé un travail en tant que serveur au Lima Bean, ce qui n'était pas trop mal.

Et puis, il avait Kurt. Ils avaient passé les vacances à s'envoyer des textos.

Blaine avait eut de la chance. Durant les vacances, il se rendait chaque jour chez Wes pour prendre une douche, laver ses vêtements et recharger son téléphone -question de pouvoir communiquer avec Kurt. Son ami s'était montré d'un très grand soutien, mais, à présent, le brun savait qu'il était retourné à la Dalton Academy et qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, Blaine avait une heure d'avance. Il se rendit donc au gymnase pour prendre une douche.

Fin prêt, il sorti, raffraichit, Il tomba sur Sam qui lui lança un regard étonné.

« -Blaine ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

-Euh je... Rentre de vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi, alors je me suis dis que j'allais me doucher ici, pour gagner du temps.

-Oh je vois, tu es parti ou ?

-En montagne, avec un ami de Dalton.

-Cool, dis... Je peux te poser une question ?

-O-oui, bien sûr.

-Je sais que toi et Kurt, vous êtes proches, alors je voulais juste te demander, tu n'es pas parti avec un petit-ami hein ?

-Non, non ! Rit Blaine, Wes est hétéro si ça peut te rassurer, et c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Je vois, je ne veux pas que Kurt sois blessé, même si nous ne sommes pas très proche, je l'apprécie, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ai encore des problèmes, tu comprends ?

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne compte pas faire de mal à Kurt.

-Cool, on se voit ce soir au Glee Club alors.

-Pas de soucis. »

Blaine lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, ça allait, tout allait bien, Sam ne se doutait de rien. Il avait gobé son histoire. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades le sachent sans abris, il ne voulait pas que Kurt le sache sans domicile. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il allait devoir être prudent. Et s'organiser.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt arriva au lycée trente minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir Blaine. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une nouvelle année venait de débuter, et Kurt n'attendait qu'une chose : retrouver son petit-ami, l'embrasser, le prendre contre lui pour sentir cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Blaine, qui l'attendait devant son casier. Le châtain se mit presque à courir et l'enlaça. Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément, son odeur empli ses narines et il se senti immédiatement mieux.

« -Salut toi, dit Blaine en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Bonjour Anderson, comment étaient ces vacances ?

-Sympa, je suis parti avec Wes en montagne, mais tu m'as manqué.

-Pas de nouvelles de Sebastian ?

Il sentit Blaine se crisper, et il fronça les sourcils en se détachant de Blaine.

-Non, répondit celui ci. Pas de nouvelles, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Et si on commençait cette nouvelle année sans parler de lui ?

-Et si on commençait cette nouvelle année par un baiser hein ? Sourit Kurt.

-On est en plein couloir Kurt, dit Blaine, luttant contre ses pulsions comme il pouvait.

-On s'en moque, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, répliqua le brun avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Blaine se recula après à peine une seconde, pour ne pas créer de problèmes.

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Anderson, grogna Kurt en attrapant Blaine par son col pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser fut plus long, plus langoureux et le châtain le termina en mordillant tendrement la lèvre inférieur du brun.

-CA Y EST ?! S'écria Rachel.

Kurt grogna de nouveau en se séparant de Blaine alors que Finn toussotait.

-Rachel, tu n'as pas l'impression d'interrompre ? Soupira Kurt.

-Je suis désolée, salut Blaine au faite, bonjour Kurt ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

-Euh... Merci ? Dit Blaine, pas très sûr de lui.

Kurt lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Finn détournait le regard et Rachel bondissait déjà.

-Je veux tout les dé-tails ! Dit-elle

-Tu n'auras rien du temps Berry, répliqua Kurt.

-Euh Blaine, je voulais juste te dire, se risqua Finn, que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras a faire à moi, Kurt est mon frère, et je ne...

-On a comprit Finn, merci de te montrer si protecteur, mais évitons de parler de douleur, c'est bon. Ecoutez tous les deux, je vous ai supporté durant toutes les vacances, vous avez passé votre temps à roucouler, alors vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser cinq minutes ? Soupira derechef Kurt, agacé par son demi-frère et sa meilleure amie.

Le couple s'en alla, légèrement vexé.

-Désolé, dit Kurt, ils sont un peu lourds quand ils s'y mettent mais..

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, sourit Blaine, ça me rend heureux, tes amis et ta famille sont là pour toi, c'est génial. Je trouve ça touchant.

-Oui, oui , bon, et si nous reprenions là ou nous en étions ?

-Plus tard Hummel, nous avons cours je te signale, et puis, si tu continues comme ça, je vais avoir du mal à te lâcher.

-Je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

-Ah Kurt, tu es le diable en personne !

-Pour vous servir mon cher !

-On se voit à la pause déjeuner ? Demanda Blaine.

-Bien sûr ! On mange avec les membres du Club.

-Génial, tu pourras me raconter tes vacances comme ça.

-Tu parles, mes vacances se sont résumées à : mon père et la mère de Finn se mari dans quelques mots alors ils emménagent chez moi, Rachel à passé une semaine chez nous et ils ont passé leurs temps à s'embrasser.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?

-J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient le faire sur le sol devant nous, grimaça Kurt.

-Mon pauvre chéri, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant.

Kurt ne sut pas pourquoi, mais pendant un instant, le regard de Blaine lui sembla triste. Il l'observa d'un peu plus près. Le brun avait maigri, il avait des cernes et le teint plus pâle.

-Blaine, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Eh bien, tu as maigri, tu es pâle et tu sembles triste.

-Triste ? Comment pourrais-je être triste alors que tu es là ?

Kurt allait chercher à le pousser à bout, pour qu'il avoue, mais Blaine l'embrassa et se mit en marche.

-On se voit à midi Hummel. »

OoO

« -Je t'assure que quelque chose cloche Mercedes, soupira Sam.

Kurt ne voulait pas interrompre ses camarades en pleine discussion, il décida de se reculer le temps qu'ils finissent lorsqu'il entendit un prénom qui attira son attention.

-Blaine ne peut pas être sans domicile Sam, c'est ridicule, répliqua Mercedes.

-Je t'ai dis que cette histoire est louche ! Je l'ai vu le jour de l'an, je sortais d'un bar à trois heures du mat'. Tu sais ou se trouvait Blaine ? Dans sa voiture, en train de dormir ! Je l'ai aperçu au Lima Bean, à la fin de son service, il avait un sac plein de fringues dans son coffre ! Et ce matin il a prit une douche ici !

-Il avait peut être une bonne raison ! S'exclama Mercedes.

-Ah oui ? Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait à peine de vacances. Tu parles ! Il était ici !

-Excusez moi ? Dit Kurt, je pense que je peux affirmer que Blaine n'est pas sans domicile.

-Kurt, répondit Sam, je t'assure que je sais ce que c'est. J'ai vécu je te signale. Blaine n'est plus chez ses parents.

-Sam, au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant, Blaine est mon petit-ami ! Je le saurai s'il n'avait plus de domicile.

-Au contraire, c'est le genre de truc que l'on veut cacher, surtout à la personne que l'on aime.

-Sam, dit Mercedes, n'insiste pas s'il te plait... Ils sont bien ensemble, et je suis sûre que Blaine va très bien.

-Merci Mercedes, dit Kurt, soulagé bien qu'inquiet. Et si Sam avait raison ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il réagir ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle avec Blaine.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Blaine sorti -légèrement en retard, le sourire aux lèvres pour retrouver Kurt. Pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa future soirée de travail. A sa future nuit dans sa voiture. A ses secrets. Non, il ne voulait penser qu'à son petit-ami. Il voulait se rattraper et être un garçon bien pour lui. Parce que le châtain le méritait.

Il rejoignit donc les membres du Glee Club dans la cafétéria et se posa aux côtés de Kurt. Celui ci lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Merde, quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt avait l'air troublé, et Sam le fixait avec insistance alors que Mercedes le foudroyait du regard.

« -Euh, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Blaine, pas du tout rassuré pour le coup.

-Non, non , tout va bien, répliqua Kurt précipitamment, un peu trop au goût du brun.

-Dis moi, Blaine, sourit Sam, tu veux bien nous parler de tes vacances ?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Je suis parti en montagne avec Wes, un de mes anciens camarade. C'est le chef des warblers. Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial : sky, dîner dans un chalet, chant, nous avons regarder des films, mais nous avons surtout profité du moment pour parler de ce qui nous séparait désormais, puisque je suis à McKinley alors qu'il est à Dalton.

-Ah oui ? Pas de photos ? Insista Sam.

-Non, Wes n'aime pas trop ça. En faite, il déteste même carrément ça ! Et puis, j'ai cassé mon appareil.

-C'est bien dommage, continua le blond.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'exclama Mercedes. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embêtes avec tes stupides questions !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blaine.

-Sam pense que tu es sans domicile, soupira Kurt.

MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE !

-J-je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça, dit Blaine. Euh... Excusez moi.. Je... Je n'ai plus très faim... J'ai un devoir à finir d'ailleurs... A tout à l'heure Kurt.

-Blaine att... »

Trop tard, le brun était parti en courant. C'était mauvais. C'était très mauvais. Il aurait du se douter que le blond n'allait pas gober son histoire comme ça. Mais merde à la fin ! Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser couler ? Blaine ne voulait pas que Kurt apprenne ça. Wes était déjà au courant, tout comme Sebastian. Ce qui était bien suffisant.

Blaine se trouva une salle déserte, il y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Son téléphone vibra.

De Sebastian :

_Tu t'en sors ? _

A Sebastian :

_Fous moi la paix. Tu m'as suffisamment gâché la vie . T'en as assez fais. Retourne te faire sucer et laisse moi tranquille. _

De Sebastian :

_Ecoute, Wes a raison, j'ai été trop loin. Je ne regrette pas, tu le méritais, mais c'était peut être un peu trop. Je l'admets._

A Sebastian :

_UN PEU ? Sebastian, LACHE MOI ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Point final. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je n'ai plus rien , en dehors de Kurt. Maintenant, lâche l'affaire et PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE A LA FIN ! _

De Sebastian :

_Je ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire. Je t'en veux beaucoup trop. Je me suis montré humain avec toi, parce que je t'aimais. Et t'as tout foutu en l'air pour un puceau incompétent._

A Sebastian :

_Pense ce que tu veux. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. DEGAGE DE MA VIE. _

Blaine ne chercha plus loin, il fit quelques manipulations et réussi à bloquer le numéro de Sebastian. Les larmes affluaient de nouveau. Et merde ! Lui qui voulait se concentrer sur Kurt, c'était fichu. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots, mais rien n'y faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

« -Anderson ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Santana.

Voilà bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Santana, la garce de service, le voyait en train de pleurer. C'était vraiment une journée de merde !

-Pas tes affaires, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes comme il le pouvait.

-Si tu le dis, écoute, t'es pas mon ami, ok ? Je me moque des gens d'ici. Tu te dis sûrement que je suis une garce, et tu as raison. Mais une chose est sûre : le Glee Club m'a apporté pas mal de truc, et je considère les membres de ce club comme une sorte de seconde famille. Je les aime bien, à ma façon, et il se trouve que tu en fais parti, et qu'en plus, tu sors avec Kurt. Kurt et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche, mais je l'aime bien. C'est le seul qui a réussi à s'assumer un minimum dans ce lycée de débiles ! Toi aussi du coup. Puisque tu t'affiches ouvertement avec lui. Alors, crache le morceau. Je peux peut être aider.

-Santana, tout ça est très gentil -je crois, mais je ne veux pas en parler. OK ?

-T'es à la rue non ?

-Tu ne connais pas le tact ?

-Non. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Alors va les faire.

-Anderson, accouche. T'es à la rue, oui ou merde ?!

-Ouais. Ca te va comme réponse ?

-Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

-Ouais.

-Mon ex m'a fait un coup de pute, en me balançant à mes parents sur ma relation avec Kurt. Ils m'ont virés.

-Ouais, je vois...

La latina s'installa à côté de Blaine et soupira.

-Sebastian Smythe, c'est ça hein ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Plutôt ouais, il va au Scandal's. Je hais ce type putain.

-Attends, tu vas au...

-Ouais.

-Mais tu n'es pas...

-Anderson, la ferme. Je suis ce que je suis. J'ai croisé Smythe deux trois fois, si tu veux mon avis -et tu le veux, c'est un enfoiré. Il se tape vraiment tout ce qui bouge.

-Je sais, soupira Blaine.

-Comment tu as fais pour sortir avec lui ? Sérieux.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avec moi. C'est tout. Et puis il y a eut Kurt.

-Ouais, bon, écoute.. T'as l'air d'être un peu comme notre porcelaine. Trop gentil sur les bords. Tu vas laisser faire n'est-ce pas ?

-J'vois pas quoi faire d'autre. C'est mort. C'est mort.

-C'est pas le genre de devise qui te fera avancer. Je vais donc prendre les choses en main.

-HEIN ?

-Smythe, j'en fais mon affaire. Toi, évite de tout foutre en l'air avec Kurt. Vous êtes les deux héros pour le coup, puisque vous êtes les seuls à assumer d'être ensemble alors que les couloirs grouillent de gays qui s'obstinent à penser qu'un jour tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ne lui fais pas de mal, sinon, tu auras à faire à moi. Et crois moi, tu ne le veux pas. Je peux devenir trèèèès méchante.

-Santana, je peux savoir pourquoi tous le monde me menace ?

-On tient à Kurt. Toi, pour le moment, tu es en période d'essai. Tu viens d'arriver et vu la façon dont Kurt était mal, t'as du faire des conneries, alors on te garde à l'oeil. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste une précaution. David Karofsky est déjà revenu. Kurt n'a pas besoin de ça.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce mec et Kurt s'entende bien maintenant.

-C'est ce que je disais, trop gentil. A sa place, j'aurai démoli Karofsky pour tous ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais pas Kurt. Alors sois un chic type, et ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

-Je ne compte pas faire n'importe quoi.

-Tu commences déjà. Tu devrais être avec lui là. Il te cherche depuis vingt minutes dans les couloirs.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis à la rue.

-Pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Anderson, que penses-tu ? Que Kurt va te lâcher parce que t'es sdf ?

-Non... Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre, mais... Je ne veux pas être le pédé sdf...

-Bouge toi. Kurt se moque de ce genre de truc. Tu lui dois la vérité. C'est ton mec non ? Agis comme un homme putain ! Dis lui la vérité. Et laisse moi me charger de la vengeance.

-Je ne veux pas de vengeance Santana.

-Mais moi si, je n'aime pas les enfoirés. Je sais ce que ça fait, de ne pas se faire accepter. J'ai annoncé à ma grand mère -qui compte plus que tout pour moi, que j'avais des penchants homosexuelles.

-Et comment a t-elle réagit ?

-Elle m'a viré de chez elle.

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas Anderson. Tu vis pire. J'ai encore mes parents.

-A qui tu caches la vérité je suppose.

-Ouais, tout comme tu as essayé. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-C'est pour ça que tu sors avec tous les quaterbacks ?

-Ouaip', il faut bien donner le change non ? Et puis, si j'ai bien pigé un truc au fil des années, c'est qu'être la salope du bahut apporte la sécurité. Presque chaque mec de ce lycée a déjà couché avec moi et veut recommencer.

-Ca ne t'empêche pas de te faire slusher si j'ai bien compris l'histoire.

-Dommage collatéraux. Et un slushie, ce n'est rien. Kurt se faisait jeter dans les poubelles à une époque. Ou martyriser, pousser, cogner. Aujourd'hui, il est un minimum protégé.

-Parce qu'ils vous a vous ?

-Puck et moi, on est plutôt convaincant quand on s'y met.

-Mais vous passez votre temps à lui faire des remarques ! Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer Anderson. Ce serait ternir l'image de marque. Mais parle à Kurt. Et à M. Schue, il a une coupe affreuse, un menton à vomir, des gouts de chiotte, mais c'est un adulte compatissant. Il pourra t'aider. Kurt aussi.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Je te l'ai dis : Kurt m'a donné du courage quand je me suis rendue compte de mes penchants. Je l'aime bien. Et si tu es avec lui, je t'ai à l'oeil mais je ne ferais rien pour te faire du mal, à part quelques remarques -genre, un nœud papillon ? Sérieux Anderson ? Et tout ce gel... Une horreur. M'enfin, là n'est pas la question, en te blessant, on blesse Kurt, donc le groupe. Et ça, même si je suis la garce de service, je ne le supporte pas.

-Merci Santana.

-Ah non ! Ne me remercie pas ! Et si tu l'ouvres, je m'arrange pour que Smythe se venge un peu plus !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.

-Ok, ok, maintenant bouge ton putain de cul et retrouve Kurt ! »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Ou pouvait-il bien être ? Bon sang ! Kurt commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sam n'avait peut être pas tort finalement, sinon, pourquoi Blaine aurait-il réagit ainsi ? C'était incompréhensible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était de nouveau perdu.

De Blaine :

_Rejoins moi dans la salle d'Histoire, s'il te plait. _

C'était donc là bas qu'il se cachait ? Kurt, furibond, inquiet, traversa les couloirs telle une furie et croisa Santana.

« -Tu as croisé Blaine ? Demanda t-il.

-Ouaip', salle d'histoire. Il t'attend je crois.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?

-J'ai pas que ça a faire de m'occuper de vos histoires à la con Hummel. Va retrouver ton mec gélifié et arrête de me prendre la tête.

-Ce que tu peux être aimable.

-Tout comme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as tes règles ?

-La ferme Lopez. »

Kurt entra dans la salle et y trouva son petit ami. Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa, restant à une distance raisonnable du brun. Il croisa les bras et pris un air mauvais, alors qu'au fond, il était simplement mort d'inquiétude.

« -Anderson, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, gronda t-il.

-Kurt... Je suis désolé... Dit Blaine en se levant, Kurt vit à ses yeux qu'il avait pleuré et cela lui donna envie de l'enlacer, de le protéger, de lui faire retrouver le sourire et la joie.

-Blaine...

-Attends, laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît... Blaine s'avança, lentement, lorsqu'il fut devant Kurt, il soupira, se mordilla les lèvres d'un geste nerveux. Sam a raison, annonça t-il d'une petite voix. Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte.

-Q-quand ?

-Le soir de notre rendez-vous.. Après t'avoir accompagné, je suis rentré... Mes affaires étaient prêtes et j'ai du partir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Couina Kurt, horrifié.

-Parce que Sebastian est passé par là, il m'a envoyé des fleurs avec une carte...Mes parents ont compris que j'étais avec un garçon...

-Ils ne le savaient pas... ?

-Non... J'ai menti, pour pouvoir te voir... J'ai dis que je sortais avec des amis pour rencontrer des filles... Mais Sebastian a réussi à les convaincre avec sa petite carte... Alors ils m'ont … Dégagé de leurs vies.

-Blaine... Tu es resté ou pendant deux semaines ?

-J'ai passé les deux premiers soirs chez Wes... Puis, je passais chez lui tous les jours pour me doucher, et laver mes vêtements... Enfin sauf pour Noël et le Jour de l'An...

-C-comment ça ?

-Je ne voulais pas les déranger, lui et sa famille. Alors je n'y suis pas allé.

-TU AS PASSE LES FETES SEUL ?

-O-oui...

-Blaine !

Kurt senti son cœur se serrer. Et lui qui avait osé se plaindre d'être avec Finn, Rachel, son père et Carole ! Il n'était qu'un abruti ! Il réduisit la distance qui le séparait du brun et l'enlaça, caressant ses cheveux doucement.

-Espèce d'idiot, soupira t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler ?

-J-je ne pouvais pas... J'avais honte Kurt... On venait tout juste de se mettre ensemble...

-Chut... C'est fini ça...

Kurt prit le visage du brun en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, un fois, deux fois, trois fois.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça Blaine, dis moi tout, je t'en prie...

-C'est promis... Répondit Blaine en l'embrassant à son tour.

Les deux garçons se posèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, la tête de Blaine tomba sur l'épaule du plus jeune et leurs doigts s'entre-mêlèrent.

-Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit Kurt

-J'ai trouvé ce travail au Lima Bean,ça me permettra sûrement de trouver une petit studio dans le coin... Il faut juste que je trouve...

-Blaine... Dis moi, tu ne veux pas que je demande à mon père que tu viennes à la maison ? Le temps de trouver l'appartement... ?

-Je … Non... Désolé... Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi pas ?!

-Kurt, ton père ne me connait même pas... Je ne vais pas venir habiter chez toi...

-Mais c'est urgent ! Tu ne resteras pas toujours... Le temps de trouver une solution.

-Et tu penses qu'il dira oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Je t'en prie... Essayons au moins...

-Non...

-Blaine...

Kurt tenta la technique ultime. Il regarda Blaine avec un air de chien battu, couinant presque comme un chiot suppliant. Il vit avec satisfaction que le brun commençait à craquer.

-Je t'en supplie...Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.. Susurra t-il doucement à son oreille.. Parce que je t'aime.. Même si notre histoire est récente, je t'aime... Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te savoir dans cette voiture, seul, en plein mois de janvier...

-Tu es vraiment un petit démon, murmura Blaine avant de l'embrasser. Mais comment te résister ? J'accepte ton offre... Mais ne force pas ton père !

-C'est promis... De toute façon, il voulait te rencontrer rapidement.

-Dois-je avoir peur ?

-Mais non, et puis Carole est là, il en est encore au stade « je vais me marier et je suis sur un petit nuage » alors ça ira.

-Bon...D'accord.

-Tu vas aller travailler ce soir ?

-Oui, je finis à 20 heures.

-J'en parlerai à mon père en rentrant, dit Kurt. Je t'enverrai un message pour te tenir au courant, d'accord ?

-Oui Kurt.

-Tout ira bien.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine en l'embrassant derechef.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux adolescents se détachèrent.

-Oh, désolé. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne, dit M. Schuester avec un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, rougit Kurt. A ce soir M. Schue.

-A ce soir Kurt, dit l'enseignant en les voyant se lever pour s'en aller. Oh et les garçons ?

-Oui ? Répondit le couple d'une même voix.

-Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé. »

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt_

_et n'oubliez pas la petite review s'il vous plait, que je sache ou j'en suis _

_Bisous tous le monde x3_


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Klaine's Love, Endless Street et Anagleek21

EliCriss : Harcèle moi autant que tu le souhaites, j'adore ça ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre:) Encore merci à toi !

Guest : Merci ^^'

Bonne lecture à vous ^w^

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt respira profondément en passant la porte de sa maison. Il était nerveux. Il devait réussir, pour Blaine, pour lui, pour eux. Il devait simplement demander à son père d'héberger son petit ami, ce n'était pas la fin du monde quand même ! Il n'avait qu'à être clair, expliquer la situation de manière détaillée, et ce serait réglé. Bon sang, il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien.

« -Kurt, mon chéri ? C'est toi ? Demanda Carole.

-Oui !

Kurt se rendit dans la cuisine et posa son sac à terre en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Carole.

-O-oui, oui... Carole, est-ce que papa est rentré ?

-Non Kurt, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Je... Je dois vraiment lui parler de quelque chose d'important...

Carole s'arrêta dans ses taches -c'est à dire couper des tomates pour le dîner- et s'installa aux cotés de son « fils ».

-Tu veux m'en parler ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui... Il faut que je convainque papa d'accepter que Blaine vienne vivre à la maison, soupira l'adolescent.

-Blaine, c'est ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Kurt, mon chéri, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi il devrait venir emménager ici ?

-Il y a deux semaines, Blaine m'a proposé un rendez-vous. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on se tournait autour, et j'ai accepté. Nous avons passés une soirée formidable et à la fin, nous étions officiellement ensemble. Seulement, lorsqu'il est rentré, Blaine a trouvé son sac prêt et ses parents lui ont demandé de partir...

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ton petit ami est à la rue, et que ses parents l'ont abandonné avant les fêtes ?

-Quatre jours avant Noël oui, soupira Kurt, alors que son cœur se serrait à nouveau.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tous le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensible que moi, Blaine avait un petit-ami lorsqu'il était à Dalton, Sebastian. Ses parents les ont pris en flagrant délit devant leur lycée... Ils n'ont pas accepté son homosexualité et ils ont décidé de le faire transférer. Ils pensaient qu'en fréquentant des filles de son âge, Blaine redeviendrait normal.. Mais nous nous sommes rencontrés... Blaine a menti à ses parents, ils leur a dit que lui et Sebastian avaient rompu et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, mais c'était faux. Sauf que …

-Blaine et toi vous vous êtes trouvés et vous avez été attiré immédiatement, c'est ça ? Devina Carole.

-Touché. Sebastian nous a vu nous embrasser et il a rompu... Il nous a menacé, Blaine et moi, en nous expliquant qu'il ferait de notre vie un enfer... Le rendez-vous est arrivé, nous descendions de la grande roue, main dans la main, et Sebastian nous a vu... Je pensais vraiment que tout allait bien, j'étais sur un petit nuage alors je n'ai rien vu.

-Que c'est-il passé mon chéri ?

-Sebastian n'a pas digéré le fait de nous voir ensemble, alors, il a envoyé des fleurs à Blaine, avec une petite carte où il expliquait qu'il lui pardonnait tout, son histoire avec moi, etc, à condition qu'il revienne vers lui... Ses parents ont comprit qu'il avait menti (puisqu'il leurs avait dit qu'il sortait draguer des filles avec des amis) et ils l'ont juste...Renié... Jeté... Jusqu'à ce matin, je ne savais rien... Mais Sam a comprit, et au final, Blaine a avoué... Ca fait deux semaines qu'il dort dans sa voiture !

-Oh mon Dieu... Quels parents peuvent...

-Ceux de Blaine...

-Bien, bien, je vois pourquoi tu veux qu'il vienne ici..

-Ce serait temporaire Carole, Blaine a trouvé un travail... Il lui faut juste du temps pour trouver un appartement, pour retomber sur ses pattes...

-Je le comprends Kurt... Je vais en parler avec ton père quand il rentrera, toi, tu vas aller faire tes devoirs, d'accord ?

-Merci Carole, je suis vraiment content que tu sois ma belle mère.

-C'est normal mon chéri, aller, file... Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Kurt embrassa sa belle-mère sur la joue et descendit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était certain que tout irait bien, maintenant que Carole était de son côté, tout irait bien.

OoO

« -KURT ! Rugit la voix de son père de la cuisine. Viens ici mon grand !

Ok, là, il avait peur. Son père était rentré depuis une demi heure, et cela faisait une demi heure qu'il discutait avec Carole, l'air inquiet, il gravit les marches le séparant de la cuisine et se mit à se mordiller les lèvres.

-Viens t'asseoir, dit son père et il s'exécuta. Carole m'a parlé de l'histoire avec Blaine.

-Papa, je t'assure que c'est vrai...

-Je sais, tu ne mentirais pas pour ce genre de chose.

-Ce ne sera que temporaire, Blaine a déjà un..

-Travail, et il lui faut juste du temps pour retomber sur ses pattes, oui, sourit Burt, Carole me l'a déjà dis.

-Oh !

-Je suis d'accord, je ne peux pas laisser un gamin comme ça, à la rue.

Kurt s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de son père mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, son air se fit plus stricte, plus paternaliste.

-Cependant, dit-il , il y aura quelques règles à respecter.

-Comme ?

-Interdiction de dormir dans ta chambre ! Blaine aura le canapé.

-C'est ridicule papa, le canapé dans ma chambre est bien plus confortable et puis, Finn sera avec nous...

-Dans le salon, maintenu Burt. Blaine devra respecter les horaires, devra faire ce que nous faisons, se caler à notre vie, s'il vit ici, il devra se mêler à la famille. Compris ?

-Oui papa. Je peux te faire un câlin maintenant ? Soupira Kurt.

-Viens là. »

Kurt enlaça son père en le remerciant. Certes, ses règles étaient inutiles, mais il s'en moquait, Blaine ne serait plus à la rue. Son Blaine était sauvé. Et ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine venait de finir son service au Lima Bean, il salua ses collègues et sorti de l'enceinte. Le froid le fit grimacer.

« -Salut toi, lui dit Kurt en souriant. L'adolescent était appuyé contre sa voiture, les bras croisés.

-Salut, souffla Blaine alors qu'il allait directement se blottir contre son petit ami.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Kurt, laquelle souhaites-tu entendre en premier ?

-Hum... Commence par la bonne ?

-Mon père est d'accord pour que tu viennes à la maison le temps de te remettre sur pieds.

-Génial, dit Blaine, et la mauvaise ?

-Il veut que tu prennes ce stupides canapé inconfortable !

Blaine se mit à rire en s'écartant du châtain avant de le frapper légèrement sur le torse.

-Tu m'as fais peur Kurt, je m'imaginais déjà le pire !

-Mais c'est grave, ce canapé donne mal au dos !

-Ça ne peut pas être plus inconfortable que le siège d'une voiture, tu ne crois pas ? Sourit tendrement Blaine en caressant la joue de Kurt

-Dis comme ça, c'est vrai.

-Autres demandes de ton père ?

-Hum, oui, tu fais en quelques sortes parti de la famille, alors tu vas devoir suivre les mêmes règles que nous. Et subir les parties de pêche je le crains.

-J'adore la pêche.

-Et le sport je suppose ?

-Gagné.

-OK. Mon père va t'adorer.

-Et si tu te trompais Kurt ? Demanda Blaine, stressé.

-Je ne me trompe jamais.

-Ah non ? Jamais ?

-Absolument jamais, sourit Kurt. La preuve, je t'ai pardonné, et je suis sûr que j'ai eu raison.

-Kurt ? C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait, ton casier est effacé, tu as intérêt à le laisser tel quel, prévint le châtain.

-J'y compte bien.

Blaine se sentit beaucoup plus joyeux tout à coup et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

-Tiens, tiens, railla Sebastian derrière eux, Anderson et sa petite-amie.

-Monte dans ta voiture, d'accord ? Je te suis avec la mienne dans deux minutes, dis Blaine à Kurt en se tournant vers son ex.

-Kurt est un garçon. Et ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de me foutre la paix ?

-Oh aller, tu as viré de bord ? Je ne savais pas que tu préférais vraiment les filles. Avoir un homme, un vrai, ça ne te manque pas Anderson ?

-Tu parles de toi là ?

-Bien évidemment, rappelle toi, susurra Sebastian d'une voix sensuelle, en se rapprochant de lui, mes mains sur ton corps, mes lèvres sur les tiennes, si je me souviens bien, tu adorais ça.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien pigé, soupira Blaine. Je ne t'aime pas. Je l'aime lui. Toi, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui devrait arrêté de me suivre partout. Fou moi la paix.

-Je ne te suis pas Blaine, j'étais de sorti tout simplement.

-Ah ouais ? Tu devrais être à Dalton pourtant.

-Je fais le mur tous les soirs, ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai un ami à voir, dit Sebastian avec un clin d'œil. Si tu es intéressé par les hommes, les vrais, passe moi un coup de fil, tu sais que je suis prêt à te pardonner.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui était dans sa voiture, les fenêtres ouvertes pour ainsi tout entendre.

-Kurt est un homme, crois moi. Contrairement à toi. Maintenant dégage.

-Ca y est ? Il n'est plus puceau ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Il est mieux que toi de toute façon. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

-Oh, Anderson défend sa pute ? Dis moi, ses tarifs sont bons marchés au moins?

-Sebastian, ne l'insulte pas, gronda Blaine, les yeux presque noirs.

-Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est bien ce qu'il est non ? Aller, ça restera un secret, dis moi combien il te prend à chaque fois ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Je n'y peux rien Blaine si tu préfères une tapette à moi.

Là, c'en était vraiment trop. Blaine lança son poing qui atteignit directement la mâchoire du warbler. Il s'effondra et Blaine le domina de sa hauteur.

-Maintenant, ne m'approche plus, et n'approche plus Kurt.

Le brun se pencha vers la voiture de son petit ami en souriant.

-Je monte dans ma voiture et je te suis, à tout de suite. Je t'aime, ajouta t-il avant de monter dans sa voiture. »

**Point de vue : Burt** _(oui, j'avais envie de donner un peu de détails sur l'état d'esprit du papa)_

Mon garçon est en train de devenir un homme, pensa Burt, mon garçon est amoureux et il va ramener son petit-ami qui va vivre avec nous. Mon garçon devient un homme...

Burt était heureux pour son fils, il n'aurait jamais pu espérer que Kurt trouve l'amour ici, et pourtant. Bon, ce Blaine avait mal commencé, mais Kurt avait l'air si amoureux, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il était toujours de bonne humeur, et rien que pour ça, Burt ne pouvait qu'apprécier Blaine, ou le détester. Parce qu'il lui prenait son petit garçon. Kurt passait son temps à envoyer des textos à Blaine, à rire à chaque fois qu'il recevait une réponse. Le soir, il embrassait à peine son père. Dieu, il regrettait le temps ou son fils venait lui demander de le border.

Il entendit deux voitures se garer et il se leva immédiatement. Il observa les deux adolescents sortir de leurs propre voitures et sourit -mi agacé, mi attendri- en les voyant immédiatement se prendre la main. Il pouvait entendre leurs conversation à travers la porte et les voir grâce au judas.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va bien se passer ? Demandait Blaine à Kurt.

-Mais oui, mon père peut paraître rude mais il est très gentil. Et puis, je t'aime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'aimerait pas.

Le cœur de Burt faillit lâcher lorsqu'il vit son fils caresser doucement la joue de son petit ami. C'est un homme. C'est un homme capable de prendre soin de lui, et des autres. Il fut un peu plus surpris en voyant Blaine se détendre tout à coup, leurs fronts se collèrent et il comprit que le dit Blaine venait également de dire à Kurt qu'il l'aimait. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement, Burt n'était pas dégoûté -il avait passé une semaine à voir Rachel et Finn collés l'un à l'autre, mais il avait l'impression d'être de trop, d'assister à une scène bien trop intime. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité qui se dégageait des deux amoureux, comme si leur relation était sacrée. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois bon sang !

Burt retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la porte s'ouvrit et il du se relever.

-Papa, je te ramène Blaine, dit joyeusement Kurt.

-Je vois ça, répondit Burt avant de tendre sa main à l'adolescent. Bonsoir Blaine.

-B-bonsoir monsieur Hummel, chuchota Blaine en prenant sa main. Le gosse avait de la poigne, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il fut étonné de le voir grimacer. Et encore plus lorsque Kurt sembla horrifié.

-Ca va aller ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Kurt.

-R-rien, rien, dit Blaine, j'avais juste oublié que ma main était en piteux état.

Burt relâcha celle ci mais l'observa.

-Tu t'es battu petit ?

Burt vit Blaine baisser la tête, comme un enfant que l'on va disputer. Ok, n'oublie pas que ce gosse s'est fait virer de chez lui, se dit-il.

-Kurt ? Insista t-il.

-OK, OK papa... Oui, il s'est battu...Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis passé le chercher au travail et nous sommes tombé sur son ex petit-ami... Il m'a insulté, Blaine lui a demandé de nous laisser tranquille, et puis, ses insultes ont été un peu plus méchantes et Blaine a finit par lui mettre un coup de poing pour qu'il se taise.

-Si je comprends bien, tu as défendu l'honneur de mon fils ? Demanda l'adulte au brun.

-Je... Je veux bien qu'il m'insulte moi, expliqua Blaine. Mais Kurt n'a rien à voir là dedans... Sebastian a déjà eu sa vengeance, je suis dehors par sa faute, alors il n'a pas à s'attaquer à Kurt.

-C'est noble de ta part Blaine, mais évite cela tout de même, d'accord ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Burt, appelle moi Burt. Aller, tous le monde dans le salon. Kurt, tu lui fais faire un tour ?

-D'accord.. Viens. »

OoO

Burt avait cru entendre du bruit au cours de la nuit, mais tout c'était calmé, alors il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, mais, lorsqu'il descendit les marches pour atteindre le salon, il cru qu'il allait vraiment tuer son fils et son petit-ami. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, habillés -dieu merci, mais blotti l'un contre l'autre. Blaine avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son fils qui gardait une main autour de lui pour le maintenir. Leurs respiration était calme, et calqué sur le même rythme. Il se retint de les réveiller pour les disputer et se rendit simplement dans la cuisine où Finn se trouvait déjà avec sa mère.

« -Bonjour tous le monde, grogna presque Burt. Finn, tu sais ce qu'est ce cirque ?

-Hum... Blaine a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.. Kurt et moi sommes montés... Il pleurait, criait et se débattait, j'ai voulu le réveiller, mais Kurt a juste prit sa main et il s'est calmé, alors il est resté avec lui.

-Hum...

-Je vais aller les réveiller, dit Carole avant d'embrasser son futur époux sur la joue. Ne sois pas trop méchant.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Bonjour ? Dit Blaine d'une voix timide.

Les membres de la famille le saluèrent, Carole l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant et Finn se leva pour aller se préparer.

-Monsieur Hummel, je suis désolé que Kurt sois resté … Mais...

-J'ai compris gamin. Finn m'a expliqué. Tu as fais un cauchemar et mon fils t'as calmé...

-Oui.. Ensuite je me suis réveillé... Mais j'avais peur, on a parlé et on s'est endormi..Je vous promets que Kurt voulait retourner dans sa chambre.

-C'est bon gamin, détends toi. A l'avenir, essayez juste de ne pas vous endormir comme ça, mais c'est bon, il te calme facilement hein ?

-Tous comme je peux rapidement sortir de mes gonds quand il s'agit de lui, avoua Blaine doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends toujours pas.

-L'amour petit, l'amour. Va le réveiller. Il faut qu'il mange avant que vous partiez, et toi aussi !

-Oui monsieur. »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Quel sentiment de liberté ! Il volait, il volait littéralement. Il se sentait bien, au paradis, il avait chaud et puis soudain, rien. Tout était froid. Il grogna dans son sommeil et rechercha la source de chaleur, mais elle n'était plus là. Puis, après un temps qui lui sembla être l'éternité, Kurt senti de nouveau cette chaleur bienveillante.

« -Kurt, réveille toi, souffla Blaine à son oreille.

Le jeune homme grogna de nouveau, avant de se tourner vers la voix et d'ouvrir les yeux. Bon sang, il sursauta mais sourit, Blaine était là, en pyjama, devant lui, ses yeux braqués dans les siens. Il dut se rappeler que pour vivre, il devait respirer.

-B-bonjour, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

-Bonjour.

Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement avant de se redresser. Y avait-il vraiment meilleur réveil possible ? Puis, il se souvint. Il s'était endormi dans le salon, avec Blaine. AVEC BLAINE. J'ai dormi avec Blaine, j'ai dormi avec Blaine, bon Dieu, j'ai dormi avec Blaine ! Et mon père ne le sait pas. Mon père m'avait demandé de ne pas dormir avec lui. DOUX JESUS. J'ai dormi avec mon petit ami alors que mon père me l'a interdit et ce n'est que le premier soir. JE SUIS MORT.

-Mon père est réveillé ? Demanda Kurt.

-Oui, soupira Burt, ton père est réveillé. Et tu es presque en retard jeune homme. Mangez, préparez vous et allez à l'école !

-Oui papa. »

OoO

« -J'ai vraiment eu peur, dit Kurt alors qu'il attachait sa ceinture. Blaine allait l'accompagner au lycée, le soir venu, Finn le ramènerait puisqu'il n'avait pas entraînement.

-Je m'en doute, répondit Blaine d'une voix douce, j'ai eu peur aussi quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine.. Mais ton frère avait déjà tout expliqué à ton père... Et puis, ça a été, il ne nous a pas retrouvé nus, donc il n'y avait pas de raison de nous tuer, je crois.

Durant une seconde, Kurt s'imagina la scène -un peu trop bien d'ailleurs, et déglutit.

-Kurt, ça va ?

-Euh o-oui... Tout va bien.

-Bon, je vais faire semblant de te croire, sourit Blaine, et en route pour McKinley.

Le trajet se déroula joyeusement, Blaine avait mis un cd de katy perry et chanta joyeusement « teenage dream » en jetant de petits regards à Kurt qui sentait son cœur se serrer de bonheur, il avait beau ne pas apprécier l'artiste, il joignit sa voix à celle de son petit ami.

Blaine finit par couper le moteur en arrivant sur le parking et souffla doucement.

-Blaine ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

-Je... J'ai un peu peur.. Avoua Blaine. Je vis chez toi, c'est temporaire, ok, mais j'ai peur que tout le monde me regarde comme le mec qui.. Vis chez son petit-ami après deux semaines de relation parce qu'il s'est fait jeter de chez lui.

-Blaine, tu es à McKinley, les gens te regardent déjà parce que tu es gay et que tu t'affiches avec la tapette de service, c'est à dire, moi. Je pense qu'ils se moquent du reste.

Blaine sembla s'offusquer et prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains.

-Ne dit jamais que tu es une tapette, jamais, d'accord ?

-Anderson, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont les autres. Mais ça me va, je m'en moque. Cela me rend plus fort.

-Q-que... ?

-Ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, dans dix ans, je serais chez Vogue, à New York, Paris, Londres ou encore Tokyo, pendant ce temps, la plupart d'entre eux seront encore coincé ici, mariés à des femmes qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé.

-Bon dieu Kurt, Santana avait raison.

-Santana ? Tu as parlé avec Santana ?

-Ouais, rapidement, hier quand je ne voulais pas te parler, elle m'a dit quelques petites choses à propos de ton histoire. Elle avait raison.

Blaine du sentir que Kurt allait lui poser des questions car il plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'adolescent ne pu bien sûr pas résister à cet appel. Il détacha sa ceinture et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami avant de l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Entre la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Blaine dans ses bras et l'allusion du brun à un réveil « nu » le jeune homme avait du mal à se retenir. Alors qu'il arrachait un petit gémissement à Blaine, il se souvint qu'ils étaient sur le parking sur le lycée, qu'ils leur restaient peu de temps pour se rendre en cours et le relâcha, à bout de souffle.

-Kurt, soupira Blaine d'aise.

-Blaine, répliqua simplement Kurt en caressant sa joue.

-On va être en retard.

-Si on continue comme ça oui.

-C'est tentant, mais je pense que ton père va vraiment sortir sa carabine si je te fais arriver en retard.

-C'est possible oui, rit Kurt avant de sortir tranquillement de la voiture. »

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

Okay, Wes était de mauvais poil. Il lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être la bonniche de service, et le pire était que tous les warblers agissaient comme lui. « va me chercher un déca », « occupe toi de la prochaine partition », « non tu n'auras pas de solos, c'est David qui en aura un ». Il en avait vraiment marre. De plus, il avait vraiment mal à la mâchoire. Blaine ne l'avait pas loupé pour le coup. Connard.

« -On s'est blessé Smythe ? Demanda Wes d'une voix railleuse.

-Okay Wes, tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais à Blaine. Pigé. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de me traiter comme ça. On est pote non ? Je croyais que tu étais la Suisse.

-Oh j'étais la Suisse. Il t'a trompé, ok. C'est mal, c'est horrible, mais tu... Tu sais qu'il a passé Noël et le Jour de l'An seul ? Tu étais ou toi ? En famille, en montagne pas vrai ? Comme tous les ans, et je paris que ton père t'a gentiment acheté une nouvelle voiture. Alors non, je ne suis pas la Suisse. Tu as démoli mon meilleur ami avec tes conneries. Je ne sais même pas ou il est là.

-Oh d'après ce que j'ai compris, Anderson est avec sa petite pute.

-Bon Dieu Sebastian, est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu vois, quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, je me suis dis que c'était une erreur, parce que tu étais une pute. Rappelle moi combien de mecs sont passés dans ton lit ? Combien ici t'ont sucé dans les toilettes comme ça, vite fait entre deux cours ? Vas-y ! Et ensuite, j'ai vu que tu l'aimais, et c'était bon de te voir comme ça. Tu étais plus gentil, moins coureur. Tu ne voyais plus que Blaine, et là tu repars dans tes mauvais trips.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je peux affirmer qu'en dehors des warblers tous ici ont fini dans mon lit, ou m'ont au moins une fois sucé. Enfin, bien sûr, quand je dis en dehors des warbler, je ne parle pas de Blaine.

-Blaine n'a pas fini dans ton lit, soupira Wes.

-Que tu dis. La veille de notre rupture, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé de le faire.

-QUOI ?!

-Eh ouais. Le petit Anderson s'est dévergondé. C'est ce qui me met hors de moi. Il est venu me voir pour que je le baise. Je pensais qu'il voulait me prouver sa confiance en moi, son amour, tout ça, mais que dalle ! Il voulait juste s'entraîner pour sa petite pute.

-SEBASTIAN SMYTHE ! Gronda Wes. Ne parle pas comme ça de mon meilleur ami. Je comprends ta colère, mais cette histoire a assez durée. Dis moi qui t'a fais ça.

-Blaine.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai insulté son copain hier, il m'a collé un poing. Il fait de la boxe, il a une bonne droite.

-Okay, Okay, écoute moi bien Seb, ne t'approche plus de lui. Oublie le. Et laisse son petit-ami en dehors de ça.

-Sinon quoi Wes ?

-Sinon tu es viré. Et tu sais que je peux te virer.

-Ouais, je sais que tu le peux.

-De plus, tu as eu ta vengeance. Alors recule maintenant. Ça suffit ! »

Sebastian détestait admettre sa défaite. Wes avait été clair cependant et il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle proie.

De Santana Lopez :

_Smythe. Quelle bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé ton numéro. J'en ai marre des filles, tu ne veux pas me montrer de quoi est fait un homme?;) _

A moins que sa nouvelle proie ne vienne d'elle même. Il ne devait plus approcher Blaine, mais cette garce de Lopez était dans le lycée de son ex, voilà qui lui ferait peut être apprendre quelques petits trucs discrètement. Et puis, il en avait légèrement marre des garçons, il était d'accord avec Wes, il avait eu sûrement chaque mec gay de cette ville, il était tant de changer de jeu.

A Santana Lopez :

_Mademoiselle veut jouer hein ? Que dirais-tu de se retrouver au Scandal's ce soir ? »_

De Santana Lopez :

_Viens plutôt à McKinley à la sortie des cours. J'dois rentrer plus tôt à cause d'un truc en famille. On passera chez toi ,) à ce soir beau gosse. »_

OoO

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, que nous réserve Santana ? Pour informations, je sais que Seb est gay. Mais en voyant certaines tensions entre eux, j'ai eu envie de les exploiter pour cette histoire.

Vos avis ?:3


	9. Chapter 9

_Encore deux chapitres, et l'histoire prendra un tout autre cours:D_

_J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier, pour le moment , je reste encore dans le soft, mais je vous prépare quelques petites choses qui j'espère seront bien:) _

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent vraiment. _

_Bonne lecture. _

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

Sebastian arriva à McKinley et soupira. La première et dernière fois ou il était venu ici était le lendemain de sa « nuit » avec Blaine. Il serra le volant entre ses doigts et posa son front contre. Putain.. Pourquoi pensait-il encore au corps du brun ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant ? Le pire arriva pour Sebastian qui vit Santana sortir, suivit de Kurt et Blaine qui se tenaient par la main. Blaine lui souriait... Et... Oh ! Voilà qu'ils s'embrassaient... Merde... Merde...

Sebastian sortit de sa voiture et fonça vers Santana, ignorant le couple qui passait devant lui.

« -Salut, dit-il à la latina.

-Smythe. Tu es en avance.

-Ouais. J'avais hâte de te voir.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Santana sourit. Elle s'approcha et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles du warbler, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était bien la première fille qu'il embrassait et il devait bien l'admettre : elle était douée. Puis, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fut tiré en arrière et soulevé de terre pour finir dans une... POUBELLE ?! Sebastian se mit à trembler de rage et sorti immédiatement. La latina venait de frapper sa main contre celle d'un mec à crête et riait comme une folle. Salope, pensa t-il.

« -TOI ! Espèce de ….

-De quoi Smythe ? Railla Santana. Tu n'aimes pas la surprise de mon pote Puck ?

-TOI AUSSI !

-Hola, doucement, dit Puck. Mon pote, tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes pas vrai, on te donne juste un petit avant goût. Kurt est des nôtres, et Blaine aussi maintenant. Tu les approches, ta vie devient un enfer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-CEST TA VIE QUI VA DEVENIR UN ENFER ! Hurla Sebastian.

Puck s'approcha de lui et l'agrippa par le col, l'air mauvais.

-Oh que non, crois moi, ça, c'était un avant goût, maintenant, casse toi. CASSE TOI J AI DIS !

Le connard le relâcha et Sebastian le poussa, il poussa également Santana qui n'en riait qu'un peu plus. Lorsqu'il passa prêt de Blaine et de sa pute, il vit que cela ne les avait même pas perturbé -ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

-Prenez une chambre pour l'amour de Dieu, grogna t-il. »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

« -Prenez une chambre pour l'amour de Dieu.

Blaine entendit la voix de Sebastian, quelque part, qui lui semblait loin de lui, bien trop loin de lui. Il était bien trop occupé par les lèvres de Kurt mais celui ci se détacha de lui et observa le warbler.

-Qu'est ce... ?

-On l'a mis dans la poubelle, s'écria Puck, content de lui. New Directions 1, Warblers 0.

-NOAH ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Eh bien, non, ce mec est une ordure, je l'ai juste rangé.

Blaine éclata de rire à cette phrase.

-Blaine Anderson, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Soupira Kurt

-Eh bien, parce que c'était drôle ? Risqua le bouclé.

Mauvaise réponse.

-Oh tu trouves ça drôle ? VOUS ETES DEVENU FOU MA PAROLE.

-Hummel, calme toi, dit Santana. On a fait ça pour vous venger et pour qu'il ne vous emmerde plus.

-Santana, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me venger. Ni de me défendre. MERDE A LA FIN.

-Kurt...

-Tu me déçois Blaine, dit Kurt avant de s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux.

-KURT !

-Laisse tomber, soupira Santana, ça lui passera.

-Non... Merde... Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?

-Je crois que c'est de ma faute, avoua Puck. Je le mettais dans la poubelle avant...

-Putain Puck !

-Hey c'était avant.

-Bon je vais aller le rattraper. »

Blaine chercha son petit-ami mais ne le trouva pas. Il soupira. Bien. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il tomba sur Rachel et Mercedes dans les couloirs et alla vers elles.

« -Les filles, j'ai besoin de vous !

-Ola, quelle bêtise as-tu fais Blaine Anderson ? S'enquit Mercedes, le regard mauvais.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Puck a jeté Sebastian dans la poubelle, on a blagué et Kurt est parti.

-Oh non ! Soupira Mercedes.

-Quoi ?!

-Blaine, dit Rachel. Puck balançait Kurt dans la poubelle fut un temps.

-Je sais, je sais, Puck vient de me le dire... Mais je ne savais pas ! Les filles... Je dois faire quelque chose... J'ai besoin de vous !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Blaine ? Demanda Mercedes

-Parce que Kurt ne te pardonnera pas cette fois, ajouta Rachel.

-Une chanson. Le Glee Club. Ce soir.

-OK, dirent les deux adolescentes d'une même voix. »

OoO

« -Cette semaine, le thème du Glee Club est l'expression des sentiments, annonça William Schuester.

Blaine regardait fixement Kurt, mais celui ci l'ignorait, il semblait si triste...

-Monsieur Schuester ? J'aimerai chanter quelque chose, s'il vous plait, dit Blaine.

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr, nous t'écoutons.

-Les filles.

Il se leva pour rejoindre le centre de la salle, puis s'installa au piano, alors que les deux adolescentes s'asseyaient dessus.

-Cette chanson représente vraiment ce que j'ai sur le cœur, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

**Ouuh ouuuh**

**Ouuh ouuuh**

**Ouuh ouuuh**

**I don't think your realize, **

Je ne pense pas que tu réalises

**Don't think, that you recognize.**

Je ne pense pas que tu reconnaisses

**Just how much you mean to me**

A quel point tu comptes pour moi.

**And that you make me so happy.**

Et que tu me rends si heureux.

**I wish that you are* happy too**

J'espère que tu es heureux aussi.

**Because it means so much to me. **

Parce que ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

**And oh ! I know that we've got better days**

Et oh ! Je sais, que nous avons eu de meilleurs jours. **  
****And oh ! I'm sure that we will conquer the world**

Et oh ! Je suis sûr, que nous conquérirons le monde. **  
**

******I regret what I don't have said**

Je regrette ce que je n'ai pas dis. **  
****I ****screwed**** up things inside your head**

Je remue des choses dans ta tête.**  
****But all I want is for you to know is that**

Mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu saches**  
****When you grow old you won't remember it at all**  
Que lorsque tu seras plus âgé tu ne t'en souviendras pas du tout.

******And oh ! I know that we've got better days**

Et oh ! Je sais, que nous avons eu de meilleurs jours. **  
****And oh ! I'm sure that we will conquer the world**

Et oh ! Je suis sûr, que nous conquérirons le monde. **  
****And oh ! I know I love you more than anything**

Et oh ! Je sais, que je t'aime plus que tout. **  
****And oh ! I'm sure that I will make you happy **

Et oh ! Je sais, que je te rendrais heureux. ****

**And we'll be together...**

Et nous serons ensemble..**  
****I know, it shows in your eyes**

Je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux. **  
****Your green eyes, your brown eyes**

Tes yeux verts, tes yeux marrons.**  
****It doesn't really matter **

Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance. **  
****  
****And oh ! I know I love you more than anything**

Et oh ! Je sais, que je t'aime plus que tout. **  
****And oh ! I'm sure that I will make you happy**

Et oh ! Je suis sûr, que je te rendrai heureux. ****

**And we'll be together, **

Et nous serons ensemble. **  
****I know it shows in your eyes**

Je sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux. **  
****Your green eyes, your brown eyes**

Tes yeux verts, tes yeux marrons. **  
****It doesn't really matter anymore**

Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance. ****

Les applaudissements accueillirent la prestation du bouclé accompagné de ses deux nouvelles amies. Mais Blaine s'en moquait. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de Kurt. Le châtain le regardait, et Blaine pouvait y lire tout un tas de choses : confusion, amour, colère, joie, tristesse. Et il comprenait le « merci » silencieux que son petit-ami lui adressait.

**Point de vue : Burt**

En voyant Kurt et Blaine passer la porte de la maison, main dans la main, le regard amoureux plus que jamais, Burt Hummel avait comprit que c'était complètement fichu. Blaine avait du faire quelque chose que l'adolescent avait apprécié et maintenant, ils étaient si proche... Si proche que Burt avait peur. Et si Blaine lui brisait le cœur ? Burt le tuerait s'il faisait ça.

« -Chéri ? Demanda Carole.

-Je... Désolé... Tu me parlais ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je me demandais juste ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu as l'air concentré, et sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

-Je pensais à Kurt et …

-Blaine. Leur relation t'inquiète ?

-Un peu, avoua Burt. Et si ce garçon lui brisait le cœur ?

-Eh bien... Ce sera la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt en ressortira plus fort que jamais, il est fort. Mais pourquoi penser à ça alors qu'il est simplement heureux ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu devrais parler avec Blaine si cette histoire t'inquiète. D'homme à homme, tu pourras voir s'il est sincère avec Kurt.

-Tu as raison... Mais comment vais-je faire alors qu'il est toujours avec Kurt hein ?

-Dis lui que je veux lui parler du mariage, en privé. Il ne pourra pas se défiler.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Bien sûr, et moi aussi Burt. »

Burt Hummel sorti de son lit et se mit à descendre les marches d'un pas silencieux. Il observa le couple, il pensa que son cœur allait fondre à cette vision. Kurt était appuyé contre Blaine, qui lui tenait la main, leurs regards étaient fixés sur l'écran. Roméo + Juliette ? Vraiment Kurt ? Pensa Burt. Il retînt un soupir. Dieu que son fils pouvait aimer Leonardo DiCaprio.

« -Tu aimes vraiment ce film, pas vrai ? Dit Blaine en souriant.

-Évidemment ! Pas toi ?

Dis non, et c'est fini pour toi, se dit Burt.

-Pour le moment il me plaît, répondit Blaine.

-Comment ça 'pour le moment' ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-QUOI ?

-Hey ! Je suis plus West Side Story que Leonardo.

-Nous allons remédier à ça monsieur Anderson.

-Tu vas me faire regarder tous ses films hein ?

-Absolument _tous_.

Burt s'attendait à ce que le brun s'oppose à cette idée, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Avec plaisir, sourit il.

-Dis, je peux m'allonger ? Je me sens un peu fatigué, dit Kurt en baillant.

-Bien sûr, viens là.

Blaine dégagea le plaid qui les entourait et tapota ses cuisses. Il vit son fils s'allonger et Blaine le recouvrit du plaid avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. _Il adore ça. Sa mère faisait toujours ça. Blaine pourquoi es-tu si parfait ? _Burt aurait du bouger, mais il en était incapable. Il était comme fasciné par la scène.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda Kurt.

-Non, je ne suis pas frileux et le chauffage rend la pièce agréable, même sans couverture.

-Hum... Tu sais, je voulais vraiment te remercier pour la chanson.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça... J'aurai dû comprendre ce que ça représentait pour toi.

-Non, tu ne le pouvais pas. Je n'aurai pas du me fâcher. Tu parlais de Sebastian... D'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre Santana et Puck, ils n'ont fait que nous protéger à leurs façon. C'était plutôt gentil...Et puis, c'est vrai que la vision de Sebastian dans la poubelle était tordante.

-Absolument, même si sur le coup, je m'en moquais.

-Ah bon ?

-Figure toi que j'étais trop occupé à penser à toi pour m'occuper de Sebastian. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était là.

Kurt se releva alors doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

-Je t'aime, dit Kurt.

-Moi aussi.

Il vit son fils embrasser de nouveau son petit-ami qui le repoussa tout doucement.

-Le film, murmura t-il. J'ai vraiment envie de voir la fin maintenant.

-Attention Anderson, je vais finir par croire que tu rêves en douce de Leo.

-Pas du tout, tu es le seul dont je rêve.

Kurt rougit et embrassa de nouveau Blaine, de façon plus...Passionnée ? OK. Le moment d'intervenir était arrivé.

-Ahem.

Kurt sursauta, Blaine se retourna et Burt sourit intérieurement. Il était paniqué. L'adulte pouvait voir dans le regard de l'adolescent ses pensées « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Le père de mon petit-ami qui m'héberge vient de nous voir nous embrasser alors qu'on était sensé regarder un film.. Et merde ! Il arrive à ce moment là alors que je me tenais à carreau. »

-Kurt, Carole veut te voir, pour le mariage. Vite. Tu peux y aller ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je reviens, dit son fils à Blaine.

Celui ci hocha la tête et se couvrit alors que Kurt montait déjà les marches. Burt descendit et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Face au bouclé.

-Monsieur Hummel, je vous assure que ce n'est pas...

-Je sais, dit Burt, j'ai vu la scène. C'est Kurt qui t'a embrassé et tu as été un parfait gentleman.

-Oh.

-Blaine, je voudrais te parler, sincèrement , d'homme à homme.

-D'accord... Je dois m'inquiéter ?

-De ce que j'ai vu, non. Tu as chanté une chanson à Kurt ?

-Oui... Sebastian -mon ex petit-ami, est venu au lycée aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Puck et Santana l'ont jeté dans la poubelle... Puck a fait une blague du genre « c'est un déchet, c'est sa place » et j'ai ris. Kurt en a été blessé... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il a vécu... Je ne trouve pas ce genre de comportement drôle, je veux juste préciser, mais Sebastian a... Dépassé les bornes en me créant des ennuies et j'ai trouvé que c'était mérité... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai chanté une chanson à Kurt avec l'aide de Mercedes et Rachel, nous avons parlé, et il a comprit.

-Parle moi un peu de ce Sebastian, veux-tu ?

-Eh bien... Sebastian est arrivé l'année dernière à Dalton... Son père est français et il s'est fait transféré à Dalton... Il m'a tout de suite fait du rentre-dedans... Sebastian est du genre à mettre chaque garçon dans son lit... Nous sommes finalement devenu ami mais... Au fil des semaines, je me suis senti attiré par lui et... Le voir être avec un garçon différent chaque jour me tuait...Jusqu'à ce que nous nous mettions ensemble, il a totalement changé... Mais mes parents nous ont vu et m'ont transféré à McKinley.. Et j'ai rencontré Kurt...

-Et ça a tout changé ?

-Oui. Lorsque je l'ai vu se faire attaqué, j'ai pensé que ça ne devait pas lui arriver. J'étais ébloui par lui... Il est si... Unique. J'ai juste voulu le protéger... Mais il a hanté mes pensées dès ce moment... J'ai vu Sebastian et il s'est passé des choses dont je ne suis pas fier cette nuit là... Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain j'embrassais Kurt... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fais. Et bon sang, monsieur Hummel, j'ai compris de quoi parlaient les chansons d'amour, les livres, les films à ce moment là. Les papillons dans le ventre, l'impression de défaillir, le cœur battant la chamade si bien qu'on a le sentiment qu'il va exploser, chaque parcelle de soit qui hurle que c'est le moment. Que c'est la bonne personne.

Burt l'écoutait attentivement, il se sentait privilégié d'entendre ces mots, et était également surpris que l'adolescent lui livre ainsi ses sentiments.

-Et ça ne t'était jamais arrivé ?

-Non... Pour vous dire la vérité, Sebastian m'embrassait souvent, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ça... Je ne comprenais pas les couples qui passaient leurs temps collés l'un à l'autre... Bien sûr avec le temps je m'y suis fais... Mais Kurt a tout changé.. Sebastian était expérimenté, il savait quoi faire, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment magique. J'avais surtout l'impression d'être un mec de plus sur la longue liste...

-Blaine, pourquoi avoir blessé mon fils après ce baiser ?

-Eh bien... Hum... laissez moi juste deux minutes pour trouver les mots s'il vous plaît... Hum... Eh bien... Lorsque j'ai embrassé votre fils, j'ai donc ressenti toutes ces choses, j'ai adoré le moment, ce n'était pas le problème, le problème était que j'ai bien senti que Kurt vivait son premier baiser et je m'en suis voulu... Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, j'aurai voulu que ce soit un moment magique pour lui justement... Sous la pluie, un lampadaire, après un rendez-vous fantastique, le moment parfait... mais comme un abruti, j'avais sauté sur lui et je lui volais ça... Alors j'ai dis ce que je pensais, je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais...

-Et tu as compris quand... ?

-Ce soir là, Blaine se mit à chuchoter, j'ai donné ma virginité à Sebastian... Je n'en suis pas fier, vraiment pas, ça prouve une fois de plus à quel point je peux être stupide et ..

-Paumé ?

-Oui... Mais ce qui est fait est fait... Il se trouve que, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, il a été tendre, attentionné...Et lorsqu'il a agit comme ça, je me suis rendu compte que j'aurai dû... Penser à Kurt au lieu de flipper... Alors... J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis directement venu ici...

-Blaine..

-Je sais monsieur Hummel, je suis un abruti fini.. Et je ne mérite pas Kurt, je le sais ! Je me dis bien que vous ne devez pas vraiment être content que je sois avec lui, il est si spécial... Il se tient devant ce monde si hostile, incapable de voir sa beauté -physique et mentale- et il tient bon ! Tout ces gens qui l'ont un jour blessé, il les a aidé par la suite... C'est un exemple pour tant de gens...

-Okay, d'accord, j'ai ma réponse, tu aimes mon fils.

-Plus que tout au monde.

-Pas de doute à ce que je vois.

-Aucun !

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas forcément content de voir mon petit garçon grandir, mais je peux voir que tu es sincère avec lui, fais moi juste plaisir, ne le rend plus triste.

-Je ferais mon possible pour être la personne la plus attentionnée pour lui.

-Je pense que tu l'es déjà. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était encore posé contre ton épaule. Je n'ai pas vu ton visage lorsqu'il s'est allongé, je n'ai vu que ta main qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux... Sa mère faisait ça quand il était petit...

-Oh... Je ne savais pas... Vous pensez que je devrai arrêter?

-Au contraire. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera du bien... En descendant, j'ai eu peur. Finn et Rachel, lorsqu'ils regardent un film, ne le regardent pas.

-Ils sont si... ?

-Oh que oui ! Kurt et toi êtes plus... Eh bien vous vous retenez je dirais.

-Je ne veux pas l'embarrasser, ou vous gêner... Je vous respecte et je me dis que ce n'est pas simple pour vous.. Vous m'hébergez, ce qui est déjà très gentil...Et...

-N'en dis pas plus gamin. Je t'ai accepté parce que je suis comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, passons à la dernière grande conversation de la soirée. Je veux que Kurt et toi vous protégiez.

-Monsieur Hummel... Si ça peut vous rassurer... Je ne compte pas... Avec Kurt...Pas maintenant... Je veux dire, votre fils est parfait, magnifique et ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie... -oh mon dieu, je ne crois pas que je viens de dire ça... Excusez moi...

-Non, non, continue.

-Mais... Je doute qu'il soit prêt pour ça, et pour être vraiment honnête, moi non plus.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que … Qu'avec ton ex petit-ami... ?

-Oui, oui, nous avons fait l'amour... Mais... J'ai donné à Sebastian quelque chose de bien trop précieux, je ne m'en rendais pas compte... Je ne peux pas reprendre ce qui a été donné... Une chose est certaine, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt à … Faire la même chose avec Kurt... Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire ! Je veux juste que ce moment soit vraiment spécial pour lui, autant que pour moi. Je veux d'abord pouvoir le connaître, être capable de déchiffrer ses pensées avant qu'il ne parle, vous savez, avoir une sorte de complicité... Quand ce sera le moment, nous le saurons tout les deux.. A cet instant là, oui, il est possible que votre fils et moi devenions intime... Mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon laps de temps... Je ne veux rien précipiter...

-Tu veux attendre que Kurt soit parfaitement prêt ?

-Bien sûr. Moi aussi. Je vous l'ai dis, je ne sois vraiment pas prêt à refaire ce genre de choses... Sebastian ne m'a pas traumatisé ni rien, mais c'est quelque chose de spécial, qu'il faudrait partager avec une personne spéciale... je sais que Kurt est cette personne pour moi, mais avant de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, je veux pouvoir profiter des simples instants que nous avons... Regarder un film avec lui, même regarder tous les films de cet abruti de Leonardo DiCaprio -ne lui dite pas je vous en prie-, je veux pouvoir lui tenir la main, le consoler quand ça ne va pas, le prendre dans mes bras, l'emmener au cinéma, au parc, rire avec lui, tout partager avec lui. En faire mon meilleur ami avant d'en faire mon amant...

-Blaine, dit Burt, ému par le discours bien qu'il aurait plutôt être gêné. Je vois que tu ne prends pas cette relation à la légère.

-Pas du tout. J'ai déjà tout foiré. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Un jour vous accompagnerez Kurt à l'autel. Et c'est moi qui l'attendrait au bout de l'allée. Je peux vous le promettre.

-Blaine, c'est beau, mais tu sais que vous n'êtes que deux adolescents ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je le sens, au fin fond de mon être. Il est LA personne . La seule et l'unique. Celui qu'il me faut. Et je l'épouserai.

-Mon garçon, je te le souhaite. Je vous le souhaite. Mais soit prudent avec mon fils, c'est tout ce que je te demande, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Avec ce Sebastian vous vous êtes protégé n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque.

-Bien... Je vais te laisser te reposer..

-Monsieur Hummel ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec Kurt ce soir ? S'il vous plaît ? Je vous assure qu'il ne se passera rien, c'est juste que je fais ces horribles cauchemars et..

-Raconte moi.

-Eh bien... En général... Je suis juste seul... Dans un endroit sombre. Je ne vois rien, mais j'entends des voix... Ce sont mes parents... Ils m'en veulent, ils me détestent... Puis, ils m'oublient... Je me rends compte que je ne suis plus rien pour eux... Et … Ensuite.. Je cherche Kurt... Il est là... Mais...

-Mais... ?

-Il est avec David Karofsky... Et il me rit à la figure... Alors je m'écroule... Mes parents viennent, et … Mon père me bat... Et je … Me réveille...

-Blaine, premièrement, Kurt ne finira jamais avec David. Je le lui interdirais d'ailleurs si ça lui venait en tête. Quand à tes parents...T'ont-ils déjà battu ?

Il vit l'adolescent baisser la tête et secouer les épaules.

-Blaine ?

-Mon père, une fois... Lorsqu'il a découvert pour Sebastian et moi...

-Bon Dieu... Ecoute... Tu as la trouille pas vrai ?

-Je suis fort, et bien évidemment, je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai d'être accueilli par vous... Mais j'aimerai vraiment être chez moi en ce moment, même si mes parents ne m'acceptaient pas.. Même s'ils ne m'aimaient pas parce que je n'étais pas à leurs yeux aussi bien que mon frère... Eh bien moi je les aimais...Et ils me manquent..

-Et Kurt réussi à te faire oublier.

-Oui... Quand il est là... je me sens apaisé... Invincible.

-Dors avec lui. Mais si j'apprends que..

-Je vous le jure... Je veux juste … Dormir correctement...

-Tu as mon accord. Et Finn est là de toute façon, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Vous avez ma parole.

-Bien. Va te coucher alors, il commence à se faire tard. Kurt va te rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

-Merci monsieur Hummel.

-Appelle moi Burt, petit, dors bien.

-Bonne nuit, Burt. »

_FINI:D _

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 10_

_Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé ou détesté s'il vous plaît.:)_

_Higure Tsukiyo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà le chapitre 10:D_

_Ely Criss : ce ne sont pas les derniers chapitres, juste ce que j'appelle la première partie qui prend fin avec ce chapitre. Le chapitre 11 sera le début de ma partie deux x) _

_merci encore à toi et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire x3_

_Bonne lecture à vous. _

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Le mois de Février. Ca y était. C'était le jour J. Kurt se réveilla dans les bras de Blaine et sourit en voyant que le bouclé ne dormait pas.

« -Bonjour toi, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Bonjour, répondit Blaine avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Hum... On doit se lever hein ?

-Oui, on le doit, ton père se mari aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Kurt.

-Kurt, il y a un problème ?

Le châtain se redressa et prit son propre visage entre ses deux mains. Il se sentait coupable. Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas de joie ?

-Kurt, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va bien Blaine, aller, levons nous.

-Tu tu tu.

Le brun l'avait déjà fait se rallonger sur le lit et se trouvait au dessus de lui, ce qui perturbait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment Kurt. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de chien battu de Blaine.

-Vous n'irez nul part monsieur Hummel. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Blaine... Tout va bien. Laisse moi me lever maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Couina Kurt.

-Parce que je t'aime. Parce que même si je ne suis pas encore capable de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Je déteste ça. Je déteste savoir que tu ne vas pas bien justement. Alors je veux que tu me dises ce qui te passe par la tête. Nous sommes deux à présent. Compte un peu sur moi...

-Je...

Kurt ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il glissa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami et soupira.

-Bien, bien Anderson, tu as gagné... J'adore Carole. Vraiment. Et je suis heureuse pour elle et mon père...

-Mais...

-Mais je pense encore à ma mère... Et j'aurai aimé que …

-Qu'elle soit là.

-Oui, souffla Kurt.

-Je pense que je peux comprendre, Kurt... Carole est géniale, et tu le sais...Et ton père ne veut pas remplacer ta mère je pense, alors... Pense à elle. Elle doit être extrêmement contente que ton père accepte de passer à autre chose, et que toi tu puisses avoir une femme dans ta vie. Pense juste à elle, à Carole et à ton père. Maintenant, plus personne n'a besoin de s'inquiéter. Ton père ne l'oubliera pas, et toi non plus. Tout comme Carole n'oubliera pas le père de Finn. Respire Kurt, tout se passera bien, ton père est heureux. Et ta mère doit sûrement être trèèès fière de son fils.

-Blaine Anderson... Vous me coupez le souffle.

-Je vais te le rendre alors.

Le corps du brun se posa doucement sur celui de Kurt alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient. Une chaleur bienveillante l'enveloppa, Blaine lui caressait les cheveux tout en l'embrassant, et c'était certainement la meilleure sensation qu'il ait ressenti de toute sa vie. Le bouclé avait raison. Il devait penser à sa mère partie trop tôt, à son père resté sur le banc de touche. A Finn et Carole qui faisaient parti de sa famille. A Blaine. La vie avait continué son cours, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait.

-Je t'aime Kurt, dit Blaine en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine.

-Les mecs, dit Finn en ouvrant la porte de la cave. J'ai besoin d'aide sérieux. OH MON DIEU. OK. Je n'ai rien vu.

-Finn, répliqua Blaine en se levant, tu n'as rien vu. Il ne se passe rien.

Le dit Finn descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à Blaine.

-Tu étais sur mon petit frère, et tu me dis qu'il ne se passait rien ?

-Je suis plus grand que toi Finn, ajouta Kurt en se levant également.

-Mec, dit le brun, je suis habillé, Kurt aussi. On venait de se réveiller. C'était juste un câlin.

-Dans un lit.

-Oh mon Dieu Finn, ce n'était qu'une étreinte, soupira Kurt, totalement exaspéré.

-Ok, OK, je vous crois. T'as pas intérêt de blesser Kurt, prévint Finn.

-Je sais, on a déjà eu cette conversation une centaine de fois. »

OoO

« -Kurt, tout va bien ? Demanda Burt en voyant son fils arriver.

-oui, oui papa, tu as l'air...Oh mon Dieu tu as l'air … Grandiose !

-Ne pleure pas, l'averti l'adulte, sinon, je m'y mets aussi.

-C'est promis.

-Et Carole ?

-Sa robe est parfaite.

-Ou est Blaine ?

-En train d'aider Finn avec son nœud papillon.

-La salle est prête ?

-Oui. Les News Directions et Monsieur Schue se sont chargés de tout.

-L'église ?

-Parfaite. Ils s'en sont chargés aussi. Tout a été vérifié, contrôlé par moi même. Tout est parfait.

-Je t'aime fils, tu le sais ?

-Bien sûr, papa, je t'aime aussi. C'est l'heure. Kurt regarda ses messages. Ca va commencer, annonça t-il. Allons y, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à ton propre mariage tout de même. »

**Point de vue : Burt**

Je suis marié, se dit Burt, il regarda Carole qui se tenait à ses côtés à la table d'honneur. Ses fils, Blaine, ainsi que les News Directions, Monsieur Schuester et les invités attendaient que la fête commence.

« -Huhum.

Burt se tourna vers Blaine qui s'était levé.

-Excusez moi, dit-il d'une voix claire, je voudrais simplement souhaiter mes vœux aux mariés. Et les remercier. Depuis maintenant un mois, les Hummel-Hudson m'ont recueilli en leur demeure. Je ne pourrais jamais leur rendre la pareille, mais ce soir, j'aimerai jouer une chanson pour eux. C'est une de mes chansons préférées, et je veux seulement vous la dédier ce soir. A vous, Burt et Carole.

Burt n'arrivait même pas a dire un mot. Le brun s'installa au piano et se mit à jouer quelques notes.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

(Tu penses que je suis belle sans maquillage)

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

(Tu penses que je suis drôle quand je me trompe dans les paroles)

**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

(Je sais que tu me comprends, donc je laisse tomber mes barrières, tomber mes barrières) **  
Before you met me,**

(Avant que tu ne me rencontres)

**I was alright**

(J'allais bien)

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

(Mais les choses étaient un peu lourdes, tu m'as ramené à la vie)

**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

(Maintenant, tous les février, tu seras mon valentin, valentin)

**Let's go all the way tonight**

(Allons y ce soir)

**No regrets, just love**

(Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour)

**We can dance until we die**

(Nous pouvons danser jusqu'à notre mort)

**You and I**

(Toi et moi)

**We'll be young forever**

(Nous serons jeunes pour toujours)

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

(Tu me donnes l'impression de vivre un rêve d'adolescent)

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

(La façon dont tu me retournes, je ne peux plus dormir)

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

(Enfuions nous et ne regardons jamais en arrière)

**Don't ever look back**

(Ne regardons jamais en arrière) **  
My heart stops when you look at me**

(Mon cœur s'arrête quand tu me regardes)

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

(Juste un touché, maintenant je crois)

**This is real, so take a chance**

(Que c'est réel, alors saisissons notre chance)

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

(Et ne regardons jamais en arrière, jamais en arrière)

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

(Nous avons roulé jusqu'en Californie et nous sommes saoulé sur la plage)

**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**

(Nous avons pris une chambre et construit un sol à partir de rien)

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**

(Je t'ai enfin trouvé, mon morceau manquant du puzzle)

**I'm complete**

(Je suis complet)

**Let's go all the way tonight**

(Allons y ce soir)

**No regrets, just love**

(Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour)

**We can dance until we die**

(Nous pouvons danser jusqu'à notre mort)

**You and I**

(Toi et moi)

**We'll be young forever**

(Nous serons jeunes pour toujours)

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

(Tu me donnes l'impression de vivre un rêve d'adolescent)

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

(La façon dont tu me retournes, je ne peux plus dormir)

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

(Enfuions nous et ne regardons jamais en arrière)

**Don't ever look back**

(Ne regardons jamais en arrière) **  
My heart stops when you look at me**

(Mon cœur s'arrête quand tu me regardes)

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

(Juste un touché, maintenant je crois)

**This is real, so take a chance**

(Que c'est réel, alors saisissons notre chance)

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

(Et ne regardons jamais en arrière, jamais en arrière)

******I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

(Je ferai accéléré ton cœur dans mon jean serré)

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

(Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir)

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

(Je te laisserai poser tes mains sur moi dans mon jean serré)

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

(Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir) ****

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

(Tu me donnes l'impression de vivre un rêve d'adolescent)

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

(La façon dont tu me retournes, je ne peux plus dormir)

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

(Enfuions nous et ne regardons jamais en arrière)

**Don't ever look back**

(Ne regardons jamais en arrière) **  
My heart stops when you look at me**

(Mon cœur s'arrête quand tu me regardes)

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

(Juste un touché, maintenant je crois)

**This is real, so take a chance**

(Que c'est réel, alors saisissons notre chance)

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

(Et ne regardons jamais en arrière, jamais en arrière)

******My heart stops when you look at me**

(Mon cœur s'arrête quand tu me regardes)

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

(Juste un touché maintenant je crois)

**This is real, so take a chance**

(Que c'est rêve alors tentons notre chance)

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

(Et ne regardons jamais en arrière, ne regardons jamais en arrière)

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

(Je ferai accéléré ton cœur dans mon jean serré)

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

(Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir)

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

(Je te laisserai poser tes mains sur moi dans mon jean serré)

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

(Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir)

Burt avait déjà entendu cette chanson à la radio, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement apprécié, mais Blaine en avait fait une version acoustique lente, pleine d'émotion et l'adulte se surpris à pleurer. Il vit son propre fils pleurer également. Blaine se leva tranquillement et leur serra la main avant de se réinstaller auprès de Kurt. Ce gosse aurait sa mort.

OoO

« -Pas de bêtises, prévint Burt d'une voix enrouée, hein ?

-C'est promis, dit Kurt avant d'enlacer son père.

-Ca tient pour vous deux, dit l'adulte en désignant Blaine et Finn.

-Pas de filles à la maison, ajouta Carole. Et par fille j'entends Rachel.

-Ce n'est pas juste, ronchonna Finn, Kurt dort avec Blaine tous les soirs.

-Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas en chaleur, rit Burt. Pas de bêtises les enfants. Nous vous laissons la maison pour la semaine, ne nous décevez pas.

-Vous allez bien en faire des bêtises, murmura Finn.

-Je t'ai entendu jeune homme, dit Carole. Pas de bêtises, point.

-Bien, bien, dirent les trois adolescents ensemble.

-Nous vous aimons les enfants.

-Nous aussi.

Burt prit la main de sa femme, et après avoir fais un signe à tous les invités, disparu avec elle. Ils s'envoleraient tous les deux pour une semaine de vacances bien méritée.

-Alors, madame Hummel ?

-Je suis heureuse, murmura Carole en pleurant de joie.

-Hey, ne pleure pas, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Je pleure de joie, mais... Je suis inquiète pour les enfants.

-Ils sont grands, ils s'en sortiront.

-Dites moi monsieur Hummel, je pensais que vous étiez inquiet au sujet de Kurt et de Blaine.

-Notre petite conversation m'a rassurée. Je suis avec toi, nous sommes mariés, nos enfants sont responsables. Tout se passera bien.

-Tu as raison, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, madame Hummel.

-Dis le encore une fois.

-Je t'aime, madame Hummel.

-J'adore ce nom »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un baiser plein de douceur avant de démarrer.

Point de vue : Blaine

« -S'il te plait Kurt, gémissait Finn.

-Non. Papa a dit pas de filles. Et ta mère a ajouté 'surtout pas Rachel' alors c'est non.

-T'es vraiment pas juste, toi tu peux dormir avec Blaine TOUS les soirs.

-Kurt, dit doucement Blaine, amusé par la situation, laisse les pour ce soir. Tes parents n'en sauront rien. Sois cool.

-OK ! OK ! C'est bon ! Bon Dieu, je vais regretter ça, et toi aussi Anderson !

Kurt se retourna sans un regard et se mit à ranger tout ce qui pouvait être rangé.

-Merci mec, dit Finn.

-T'en fais pas, je suis bien conscient que ce n'est pas juste, je veux dire, Burt me laisse dormir avec Kurt, et toi tu n'as pas cette chance.

-Je comprends bien pourquoi il le fait, mais Rachel me manque.

-J'ai pigé t'en fais pas, on devrait aider Kurt, sinon il va nous étriper.

-Tu le calmeras hein ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà une petite idée.

-Mec, tu ne … Vous n'allez pas...

-Non. Finn décompresse, je ne vais rien faire avec Kurt. Juste regarder un DiCaprio avec lui.

-Oh ! Bonne idée. Je suis sûre que Rachel voudra aussi ! On pourra regarder ça tous ensemble.

-Ouais, mais tenez vous à carreau, sérieux.

-On essaiera. »

Blaine ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il commençait déjà a regretter.

OoO

« -Je t'avais prévenu, grommela Kurt en se blottissant un peu plus contre Blaine.

Le brun regardait Finn et Rachel se dévorer littéralement sans aucune gêne et soupira. OK, son petit-ami avait eu raison. Encore une fois.

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si...

Ok. Finn était-il vraiment en train de retirer le haut de Rachel ? Oh mon Dieu, oui, il était bel et bien en train de la déshabiller.

-OK ! Dit-il avec force. FINN ! RACHEL ! CHAMBRE ! MAINTENANT !

-Humpf...

-MAINTENANT ! Hurla Blaine en poussant légèrement Finn. Le géant grogna, mais agrippa sa petite-amie. Rachel enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la cave.

-Bien joué Anderson, soupira Kurt, maintenant, on va devoir dormir sur le canapé.

-Ils vont bien finir à un moment, crois moi. Et puis, au moins, comme ça, je t'ai rien que pour moi.

-Ah oui ? Dit Kurt en relevant légèrement la tête vers le brun.

Blaine était à chaque fois ébloui par la beauté du châtain. Il attira lentement son visage au sien, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, un frisson s'empara du brun. Son cœur s'emballait et il avait clairement du mal à se contrôler. Il poussa Kurt sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui, alors que leurs langues se redécouvraient pour leurs plus grands plaisir.

-B-blaine, gémit Kurt lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-O-oui ?

-Entreprenant ?

Blaine entendait bien le souffle de Kurt qui s'accélérait sous son poids. Un joie de vivre s'empara de lui à l'idée de le mettre dans tous ses états.

-Ce soir, j'avais juste envie de changer un peu nos habitudes.

-Lassé d'être sage ?

-Jamais avec toi Kurt, et puis, je suis sage là, non ?

-Ah oui ?

-Eh bien, à ce que je sache, tu as toujours tes vêtements.

-Ca peut encore s'arranger ça, tu ne crois pas Anderson ?

-Kurt !

-Quoi ?

-Petit allumeur ! S'exclama Blaine en riant.

-Je plaide coupable.

Blaine sourit un peu plus, il embrassa encore une fois son petit-ami avant de quitter ses lèvres à la faveur de son cou, qu'il titilla de ses dents.

-Blaine, soupira Kurt en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Hum... ?

-Je t'aime.

Son cœur explosa à ses mots, il suçota doucement la peau pâle du cou du brun et y laissa une marque -peu prononcée, au cas ou.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt, répondit Blaine une fois sa tâche accomplie.

-On m'a marqué Anderson ?

-Absolument. Je veux que tous le monde sache que tu es à moi.

-Et toi ? Tu es libre ?

-Je t'appartiens, tu peux toujours me marquer.

-Je... Kurt baissa la tête en rougissant.

Oups. Blaine lui releva doucement la tête et lui sourit.

-Tu … ? L'encouragea t-il.

-Je ne sais pas comment, avoua Kurt.

-Je ne savais pas non plus, mon cœur -c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui donnait un surnom, apparemment, ça avait son petit effet puisque Kurt écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-J'ai peur de mal faire, continua Kurt.

-Laisse toi guider.

Blaine prit le bras du châtain et releva doucement sa chemise.

-Tu as juste a embrasser la peau, doucement, puis tu passes lentement ta langue et tu suçotes la peau. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne technique, il faut juste que tu te laisses guider par tes envies.

-Tu me fais confiance... ?

-Tout à fait. Je me moque de ce que tu fais, tant que c'est toi, ça me fera du bien. Et si tu n'es pas près, tu n'as pas à le faire.

-J'en ai envie, rougit Kurt.

-Alors fais le.

Blaine lui tendit son cou. Il prit sa main et la serra, pour lui donner un peu plus confiance en lui même. Kurt posa ses lèvres sur le cou du brun et suivit ses instructions. Ses sens étaient plus qu'éveillés. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui arrêta Kurt.

-Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Pas du tout, au contraire, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant. C'était parfait. Tu es parfait.

-C'est rouge, j'ai vraiment laissé ma marque sur toi.

-Tout comme j'ai laissé la mienne sur toi.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent simplement, ils étaient définitivement amoureux, et ces simples regards le prouvaient.

-Je t'aime, dirent-ils en même temps avant de rire un peu plus.

Le moment était parfait, Blaine s'approchait déjà pour pouvoir câliner son petit ami, mais son téléphone en décida autrement.

-Allô ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.

-Petit frère !

-Coop... Euh … Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Je suis devant chez ton ami, j'attends que tu m'ouvres.

-QUOI ?!

-Oui, tu as tout compris.

-Comment... ?

-Wes. Il m'a donné l'adresse.

-Wes est là aussi ?

-Ouaip. On va attend depuis dix minutes.

-Comment ça ?

-Blaine Anderson, ouvre cette fichue porte, gronda Wes de dehors.

Oh, cette fois c'était audible.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kurt.

-Mon meilleur ami et mon frère qui s'incrustent, répondit Blaine.

-Fais les entrer alors.

-Oui, fais nous entrer, soupira Cooper.

Blaine raccrocha alors et se redressa, quittant l'étreinte confortable de son petit ami. Les gémissements -ou plutôt les cris, de Rachel s'entendait de la cave et Blaine eut envie de lui hurler un « la ferme » tant il était stressé.

-ANDERSON ON ATTEND ! Cria Wes

-Tu m'expliques ? Dit Kurt

-Mon frère Cooper, acteur, chanteur et danseur, a quitté Los Angeles apparemment pour rendre une visite à mes parents je pense, en voyant que je n'étais pas là, il a du appeler Wes...

-Ton meilleur ami.

-Exact.

-Fais les rentrer, sourit Kurt.

-Chéri, tu es encore tout rouge.

-La ferme.

Blaine alla enfin ouvrir et son frère le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, Blainou, c'est quoi ça... ? Un suçon ?! Sérieusement ?

Wes poussa alors Cooper pour observer la marque.

-Putain mec, sérieux ?! Même Sebastian ne t'en faisais pas des comme ça ! Chapeau a l'artiste ! Oups, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça.

-Moi non plus, marmonna Blaine avant de tendre sa main en direction de Kurt.

-Kurt, je te présente mon frère , Cooper, et Wes, mon meilleur ami.

-Enchanté, dit Kurt timidement en se saisissant de la main tendue.

-Si j'en crois ce que je vois, tu es le petit-ami, alias l'auteur de la marque, constata Cooper.

-Hum... Euh...

-Oui, répondit Blaine. Et ne joue pas au méchant grand frère. Epargne moi ça.

-Bien, bien. C'est un plaisir Kurt.

-Pour moi aussi, ajouta Wes en souriant. Tu prends soin de mon petit Blaine adoré, je ne peux que t'apprécier pour ça.

-Euh merci ? Vous... On devrait s'asseoir, il fait froid.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Wes ferma la porte derrière eux, tous les quatre s'installèrent dans le salon. On pouvait encore entendre Finn et Rachel. Ces deux là ne finissaient donc jamais ?

-Euh, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Wes.

-Mon frère...Enfin, demi frère, dit Kurt. Nos parents se sont mariés aujourd'hui, ils sont partis et comme j'ai le droit de dormir avec Blaine tous les soirs, il a jugé bon de ramener sa petite amie ce soir...

-TU DORS AVEC BLAINE ? S'exclama Wes.

-Du calme, soupira Blaine, on dort ensemble. Habillés Wes. Respire. Je fais juste des cauchemars depuis que … Enfin tu sais.

-Moi j'aimerai comprendre, dit Cooper.

-Depuis que les parents m'ont flanqué à la porte.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs j'aimerais comprendre ça aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Sebastian m'a balancé, répondit Blaine.

-Il est donc passé à la trappe ?

-Ouaip...

-Bien joué, dit Cooper à l'intention de Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Très bien joué, ajouta Wes et tout deux se tapèrent la main.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous n'aimiez pas Sebastian ?

-Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, avoua Cooper. Il m'a volé mon petit-frère.

-Ok, et Kurt ? Dit Blaine.

-Il s'occupe de toi. Il a le droit à une chance, même si je n'approuve pas le suçon.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé, rit Blaine.

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Petit frère... Je suis juste passé à la maison, j'ai flippé en voyant les parents agir comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'ai cru devenir fou.

-Oh !

-Je... Je vais aller prendre un thé, balbutia Kurt. Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler entre frères...

-Bonne idée, sourit Wes. Il est temps pour moi de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. »

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour le chapitre 11_

_Higure Tsukiyo _


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà la deuxième partie de « All about us ». J'ai fais un bond dans le temps , dans la mesure ou pour moi, la relation Blaine/Kurt était établie. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fiction qui me permet de toujours me détendre en fin de journée lorsque j'écris. Merci encore à tous. Bonne lecture.

_Un an plus tard. _

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt Hummel observait Blaine se charger des clients du Lima Bean. En un an, il était devenu un vrai professionnel, sourire en coin qui faisait glousser les jeunes adolescentes, rapidité et charme, Blaine était un serveur parfait. Le châtain se mordilla les lèvres lorsque son tour vint.

« -Mocca ? Demanda Blaine.

-Mocca, confirma l'adolescent en rougissant.

Blaine hocha la tête en souriant et alla lui préparer sa boisson. Kurt le détaillait du regard et sursauta lorsque Blaine toussota en lui tendant sa commande.

-Hum, désolé. Merci.

-A ce soir, chuchota Blaine.

-A ce soir. »

Fin de la conversation. Kurt paya le collègue de son petit ami et s'installa à une table éloignée. Il soupira -comme souvent ces derniers temps. Blaine le rendait complètement dingue. Un an et deux mois de relation, pourtant, le brun ne le touchait plus. Le dernier baiser datait de deux semaines et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été passionné. Kurt en voulait clairement plus. Il voulait retrouver le Blaine qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

« -Ok ! Toi, quelque chose te tracasse, dit Wes en se posant en face de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverai aussi vite, éluda Kurt.

-Je suis là. Crache le morceau.

-C'est Blaine... Je crois que je ne lui plais plus.

-Kurt, sérieusement ?! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Blaine est fou amoureux de toi.

-Il ne … Il ne me touche plus, murmura Kurt.

-Comment ça... Est-ce que vous...?

-Non. Jamais. Mais avant il venait toujours me câliner, ou m'embrasser... Ca fait deux semaines qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé Wes...

-Deux semaines... Pas le moindre petit baiser ?

-Pas même sur la joue! Rien, nada !

-Ok,ok.. Et tu penses que ça a quelque chose a voir avec Sebastian, je me trompe ?

-Non. Tu ne te trompes pas. Sebastian est le nouveau leader des Warblers, depuis qu'il a pris ta place au conseil, c'est horrible. Les régionales sont dans deux semaines, Blaine et Rachel s'entraînent constamment et …

-Sebastian vous provoque ouvertement. Blaine m'a raconté pour l'affaire Michael Jackson.

-On doit s'affronter demain.

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Va dire ça a Santana et aux autres.

-Kurt, tu penses que parce que Sebastian est de plus en plus présent, Blaine regrette de ne plus être avec lui ?

-J'en suis quasiment sûr. Je veux dire, Sebastian est beau, il chante et danse extrêmement bien... Je ne peux pas rivaliser.

-Et Blaine l'a quitté pour toi.

-Blaine s'est fait plaqué parce que Sebastian nous a vu.

-Et vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, ça bat un peu tous les Sebastian du monde !

-En parlant du loup, soupira Kurt.

Le châtain observa Sebastian Smythe commander un déca à Blaine qui l'ignorait parfaitement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Voir son petit-ami se crisper, l'observer lui du coin de l'oeil. Il ne souriait pas. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude. Et Kurt détestait ça.

-Hey Wes, dit Sebastian en sortant son plus beau sourire en coin.

-Oh mon Dieu, encore ce stupide sourire en coin, marmonna Kurt.

-Qu'as-tu contre mon sourire ?

-Il est laid. Tout comme toi.

-Excuse moi, rit Sebastian, mais tu peux parler, Liz. L'un de nous a un visage de gay, et ce n'est pas moi. Le fait que tu t'habilles en homme m'étonne encore !

-Oh mon Dieu, tu ne veux pas juste dégager ? Demanda Wes.

-Non, ceci est un café public, je fais ce que je veux.

-Va plus loin alors, parce que tu me gonfles sérieusement.

-Tu nous gonfles tous, ajouta Kurt. Fou le camp. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais ça, ça doit être parce que tu m'as volé mon petit-ami.

-Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout. Tu l'as laissé partir. Assume.

-Je vais t'écraser Hummel, dit Sebastian. Toi et ton stupide glee club.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Utiliser les Warblers ? Dit Wes.

-Parfaitement.

-Tu ne le pourras pas, continua Wes. La moitié des Warblers ne t'apprécie pas. Vous n'êtes pas un groupe.

-Et _nous _allons vous écraser. Parce que nous sommes un groupe.

-Hummel, tu crois vraiment que vous êtes un groupe ?

-Si je me souviens bien, sourit Kurt, l'année dernière tu t'es retrouvé dans une baine à ordure. Puck et Santana ont fait ça pour nous protéger. J'appelle ça un groupe.

-Tsss, vous entendrez parler de moi pour ça.

-C'est ça, soupira Wes.

-Parole, parole, parole. Dégage Smythe.

Sebastian s'en alla d'un pas rageur, il fulminait. Kurt sentit toute la pression redescendre et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda Wes.

-Oui, oui, je ne pensais pas réussir à l'affronter.

-Tu t'en es sorti comme un chef, maintenant, laisse moi te donner un conseil : ce soir, Blaine dîne chez toi.

-Comme tous les vendredi.

-Change toi avant qu'il n'arrive. Je te conseil le jean blanc moulant et la chemise noir transparente.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai ça dans mon armoire ?

-Blaine. Il m'a harcelé de textos lorsque tu as mis cette tenue il y a six mois. Il se retenait de te sauter dessus.

-Je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il m'a fui toute cette journée là.

-Parce qu'il voulait te sauter dessus. Crois moi. Si tu veux retrouver le Blaine qui te faisais des suçons devant un film, c'est le moment de sortir les armes, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

-Wes, tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Et depuis quand cherches-tu a dépraver ton meilleur ami ?

-Il a le droit de s'amuser un peu, et toi aussi ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes ensemble depuis un an...

-Et deux mois.

-Et deux mois, il faut bien qu'il grandisse un peu. Même si... Enfin...

-Je sais, il a couché avec Sebastian...

-Ca te fait peur ?

-Honnêtement ? Je suis terrifié... Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment envie qu'il arrête de prendre des pincettes avec moi et qu'il fonce, mais... Comment est-ce que je suis sensé être bien quand...Sebastian lui a pris sa virginité ? Ce mec a couché avec des tas de mecs, et … Enfin, je ne suis qu'un mec sans expérience.

-Et tu crois que c'est l'important ?

-Un petit peu quand même.

-Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Kurt, ce n'est pas pour rien si Blaine a détalé le lendemain de sa nuit avec Sebastian. D'ailleurs, rappelle moi chez qui il a foncé avant d'aller le voir ?

-Chez moi.

-Exact ! Chez toi ! Blaine s'en moquera de ton expérience, il veut juste ton amour.

-Il... Il n'en veut peut être pas plus ?

-Arrête ton charre, s'il n'agit pas, fais le ! As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois pris l'initiative de l'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors, recommence ! Ne le laisse pas avec ses peurs dans son coin, attaque mon vieux.

-Merci Wes.

-A ton service, Blaine est mon meilleur ami, et tu es mon ami. Ce soir là, quand nous sommes venus avec Cooper, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu es celui qu'il lui faut.

-Cooper n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

-Tu parles ! Il t'adore.

-On ne s'est revu qu'une fois, il y a six mois de cela. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, ni rien !

-C'est Cooper. Il est jaloux que son frère n'ai plus besoin de lui. Vous êtes si proche l'un de l'autre... Mais crois-moi , il t'adore et il sait que Blaine et toi êtes parfait ensemble. »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine Anderson était stressé. D'abord, Wes et Kurt qui parlaient, puis Sebastian qui se mêlaient à eux. Il avait l'impression de mourir sous la pression. Les régionales contre les Warblers, sa relation avec Kurt, Sebastian et ses texto menaçant... C'était une véritable catastrophe.

« -Blaine, tu as finis ton service, lui dit son collègue. Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton dîner en famille.

-Oui, merci Louis. A lundi.

-A Lundi beau gosse. »

Oh, et Louis et son rentre dedans constant. Blaine soupira en enlevant son tablier et quitta le Lima Bean pour rejoindre sa voiture. En à peine vingt minutes, il était devant chez les Hummel. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Lorsqu'il vit Kurt dans...SON PANTALON BLANC ET SA CHEMISE NOIRE TRANSPARENTE ?! Sérieusement... ?! Blaine se rendit compte qu'il avait délaissé son petit-ami... Pour être autant excité il avait du s'éloigner de Kurt sans s'en rendre compte... Wes et Kurt...

« -Bonsoir Blaine, dit Burt qui était dans son fauteuil, vous comptez vous regarder dans les blancs des yeux pendant trois heures ?

-Euh … Non, dit Blaine d'une voix rauque, je... Bonsoir Burt.

Blaine déglutit et entra. Il devait respirer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller devant le père de Kurt.

-Je.. Vais aller dire bonjour à Carole.

-Vas y gamin.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'amena avec lui. Carole sourit en le voyant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors Blaine, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, et vous Carole ?

-Tout va bien, les enfants, nous avons encore une demi heure avant le repas, Finn est encore chez Rachel, vous devriez descendre.

-Bien, merci Carole.

Blaine tira Kurt avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonsoir toi, chuchota Kurt d'une voix suave.

-Tu parles maintenant ? Demanda Blaine.

-Je devais choisir le bon moment.

Kurt colla Blaine à la porte, il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur celles du brun -ce qui choqua celui ci. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte d'à quel point les lèvres de Kurt lui avaient manqué. Blaine laissa ses mains se glisser dans ses cheveux, d'un geste inconscient, il retourna la situation et sa langue se glissa rapidement contre celle de son petit ami. Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent vite à bout de souffle.

-Kurt...

-Oui Blaine ?

-Je vais tuer Wes, rit Blaine.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il t'a dit ce que cette tenue me faisait, pas vrai ?

-Effectivement.

-Et...

-Blaine, tu ne m'avais pas embrassé depuis deux semaines.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai tellement peur que nous perdions et que Sebastian te fasse du mal...

-Et si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? Il nous reste vingt minutes et tu m'as manqué Anderson. »

Le brun grogna presque en plongeant vers son petit-ami. Il adorait ce pantalon. Il adorait cette fichue chemise. Il aimait Kurt.

Durant vingt minutes, les deux adolescents rattrapèrent le temps perdu. La chemise de Kurt avait presque disparue et le haut de Blaine était déjà à terre. Toujours contre la porte, ils s'observaient dans les yeux et leurs sourires illuminaient leurs visages.

Blaine se sentait tout simplement bien, la pression qu'il avait ressenti durant deux semaines s'évaporaient doucement alors que Kurt et lui partageaient ce moment si intense. Le brun retourna à l'attaque des lèvres de son petit-ami lorsque la porte de la chambre les poussa légèrement.

« -Les mecs ? Dit Finn, la porte est bloquée.

Blaine soupira alors que Kurt rougissait.

-Euh ouais, y'a un soucis avec, répondit Blaine en tendant sa chemise à Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez derrière la porte ?

-Finn, laisse nous deux minutes ok ? La porte va s'ouvrir.

-Grouillez vous.

-Ouais, ouais.

Kurt était toujours contre la porte, la bloquant. Blaine se rhabilla et d'un geste expert reboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de Kurt.

-Il va comprendre, murmura Kurt, encore tout rouge.

-Si tu ne te calme pas, oui. Respire Kurt, tout va bien. N'oublie pas qu'on a des dossiers top secret concernant Finn.

-Vrai !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Finn les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Hum Kurt tu veux bien me laisser avec Blaine une minute s'il te plait ? Ton père t'attend de toute façon.

-Euh... Oui, d'accord.

-Tu devrais te recoiffer en chemin. Et respirer, chuchota Finn. T'es encore essoufflé.

-Ouais.

Kurt embrassa furtivement Blaine avant de s'en aller. Blaine marcha vers le lit de son petit ami et s'y laissa tomber.

-Blaine...

-Finn ?

-Écoute vieux, j'suis okay pour toi et Kurt et tout ça... Mais...

-Mais quoi Finn ?

-Vous pourriez éviter de … Enfin ici.

-Ah ouais Finn ? On ne faisait rien là.

-A peine. Vous bloquiez la porte, j'ai entendu des bruits de fringues, Kurt était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et vous êtes tous les deux décoiffés.

-Pour une fois que tu te montres intelligent... Ecoute, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Okay ? On s'embrassait. C'est pas un crime non ?

-Non, non, mais... Enfin c'est mon frère vieux. J'ai pas envie d'assister à ça.

-Parce que tu crois que j'avais envie d'assister à tes ébats avec Rachel ? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Au début t'étais tout gentil, mais ces derniers temps, tu passes ton temps à m'en foutre plein la gueule. Pendant les répéts, ici, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais à la fin ?!

-Je... ?

-Toi et Sam, vous vous croyiez supérieurs. Vous me prenez la tête à mort ! J'passe mon temps à travailler, à m'entraîner, à danser et chanter encore et encore et vous passez votre temps à me descendre ! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais à la fin ?

-Ecoute, j'aime pas vraiment le fait que toi et Kurt vous...

-QU ON QUOI FINN ?! Qu'on s'embrasse ? On est en couple. TU AS PRESQUE COUCHE AVEC RACHEL DEVANT NOUS ! Est-ce que je t'ai pris la tête ?!

-Vieux sérieux...

-Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Finn... Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec votre putain de comportement à la con ! Je... J'en ai marre de frapper ce stupide punching-ball à chaque fin de journée parce que je suis trop énervé...

-Tu boxes toujours ?

-Oui...

-Blaine...

-FOU MOI LA PAIX !

-Attends vieux...

-FOU MOI LA PAIX ! Je m'en vais !

Blaine se leva, évita la main de Finn qui allait le retenir et arriva dans la cuisine.

-Blaine, y a t-il un problème ? J'ai entendu des cris ? Dit Burt

-Hum... Monsieur Hummel... Je vais devoir m'en aller, je suis vraiment désolé...

-Tu ne vas pas partir Anderson ! Gronda Kurt

-Kurt... Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Carole.

-Parce que si je reste, je vais coller un uppercut à Finn madame Hummel.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Soupira Burt.

-Finn n'aime pas le fait que je sois avec Kurt.

-Je ne supporte pas que vous soyez collé l'un à l'autre ! Dit Finn.

-Pardon ? Et quand tu es collé à Rachel Finn ? Répliqua Blaine. Sérieusement, je n'ai pas le droit de rester cinq minutes avec Kurt après deux semaines juste parce que tu es mal-à-l'aise ?

-Ce n'était pas innocent, dit Finn.

-Mec, nous ne couchions pas ensemble ! Nous ne couchons pas ensemble. OK ?

-Blaine, calme toi, chuchota Kurt.

-Mon garçon, dit Burt, je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Il se passe qu'après deux semaines de stresse, deux semaines à s'éloigner, à ne quasiment pas dialoguer, à ne pas se voir, expliqua Kurt, Blaine a osé m'embrasser et Finn n'a pas apprécié.

Blaine fulminait. Il voyait Kurt faire son regard de meurtrier à Finn qui n'ajouta rien.

-Finn ? Dit Carole.

-Comment ça « ne pas se voir », ajouta Burt. Vous vous voyiez constamment !

-Techniquement oui. Mais Blaine est tous le temps en train de répéter. Blaine est toujours en train de s'inquiéter. Et Blaine s'endort le week end devant les films parce qu'il est trop fatigué. Parce qu'il est dépassé. Le travail, les cours, les devoirs, les répétitions, ça fait beaucoup.

-Finn, je te demande des explications, dit Burt.

-Je n'en ai pas. Je ne veux pas que Kurt soit blessé.

-ET JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MA MEILLEURE AMIE SOIT BLESSEE ! ET JE PEUX T ASSURER QUE QUAND JE L ENTENDS HURLER PARFOIS J AI L IMPRESSION QU ELLE VA MAL ! Hurla Kurt, à bout.

-PARDON ?! S'exclama Carole.

-Rien, rien, Kurt s'est emporté, dit Blaine.

-Blaine, je pense que toi et Kurt pouvez y aller. Nous avons une discussion à avoir avec Finn, dit Carole doucement, passez un bon week les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas juste, soupira Finn.

-Bonne soirée, les garçons, ajouta Burt. »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

« -Kurt je suis désolé, dit Blaine alors qu'il coupait le moteur de sa voiture.

-Arrête d'être désolé Blaine, tout va bien... Finn a été idiot...

-Je … J'ai été aussi idiot... Plus d'une fois...

-BON SANG ANDERSON ! La ferme et embrasse moi.

-Ici ?

-Ici, maintenant, grogna l'adolescent en tirant son petit-ami à lui. Kurt avait envie d'oublier Finn, Sebastian, la compétition, les régionales. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se calmer, et être avec Blaine. Retrouver complètement son Blaine.

-Kurt, murmura le dit Blaine en ouvrant les yeux. O-on devrait monter.

-Je te suis Anderson.

Le brun sorti en souriant et lui ouvrit la porte. Kurt ne pu s'empecher de rire.

-Tellement gentleman !

-Je fais ce que je peux pour me rattraper.

Main dans la main, les deux adolescents se rendirent chez le brun. Kurt se sentait de nouveau confiant. Il avait le jean. Il avait la chemise. Il avait l'opportunité. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mais il devait savoir si Blaine était dans la même optique que lui avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux regarder un film ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est la tradition, non ?

-Eh bien... Je pensai que nous pourrions faire autre chose, avoua Kurt en rougissant.

-Kurt Hummel, je vois que vous me cachez quelque chose.

-Anderson... Tu n'as jamais envie de … Je ne sais pas ? M'arracher mes vêtements et te laisser aller ?

-Kurt, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a inventé la masturbation.

-Oh très romantique Blaine, très romantique !

-Excuse moi mon cœur, dit Blaine en retirant délicatement le manteau du châtain. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, continua t-il, mais premièrement, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, te faire flipper, te brusquer, et deuxièmement, t'enlever tes vêtements est un vrai défi.

-Ce soir tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de mal.

-Tu m'as facilité la tâche.

-Vrai, sourit Kurt en retirant le manteau de son amoureux. Mais je me demande juste des fois, si … Tu as envie de plus... Ca fait plus d'un an... Et... Nos mains restent plutôt sages en général.

-Je ne veux juste pas te gêner Kurt.

-Qui a dit que je n'attends pas ça avec impatience ?

-Hummel ! Je suis outré ! Rit Blaine.

-Ce que je veux dire...C'est que le Blaine passionné me manque.

Blaine s'approcha alors doucement, tel un félin. Il entoura le visage du châtain entre ses mains et Kurt se senti déjà défaillir. Pourquoi Dieu était-il aussi nerveux ? C'était Blaine. BLAINE ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'être non ?

-Développe, chuchota Blaine.

-Celui qui me faisait des suçons en regardant un film ? Risqua Kurt.

-Oh ce Blaine là ?

-Oui... Ou bien celui qui arrêtait de parler tout à l'heure pour me déshabiller ?

-Kurt... Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir ça ?

-Quoi... Le faire avec toi ?

-Oui. C'est un passage important.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui, avoua Blaine. Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que ça, et je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Blaine, je sais que je vais avoir mal...

-Tu penses savoir. Mais... Je ne supporte pas cette idée...

-Les premières fois sont toujours difficiles... Je sais juste que je veux te donner quelque chose... Quelque chose de spécial.

-Kurt...

-Si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrai... Je ne veux pas te brusquer non plus.

-Kurt, tu es totalement prêt ?

-O-oui...

-On va passer un marché alors, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement -créant une explosion dans le cerveau du châtain-, on essaie.. Si tu as trop mal.. Si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, tu me dis d'arrêter. OK ?

-Ok.

Comme s'il allait le faire. Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour l'enlacer. Il avait peur à présent. Et ça n'avait même pas commencer ! Blaine sembla le comprendre car il lui pris la main et l'attira lentement vers son lit. Il s'y allongea et Kurt resta planté là, le corps tendu et crispé, le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rougies.

-Viens là, murmura Blaine en tendant ses bras.

Kurt était passé en pilote automatique, il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea dans le creux des bras musclés du bouclé qui l'embrassa sur le front.

-Respire Kurt, tout va bien... Nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire ça ce soir.

-Ah si !

Cette simple phrase l'avait sorti de sa léthargie. Il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour rien tout de même !

-Je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour abandonner !

-Tout ça, hein ?

-J'ai du parler à Wes, monter un plan... Je ne savais vraiment plus ou j'en étais... Avec Sebastian dans les parages tout est plus compliqué ! Je suis intimidé, avoua Kurt, mais ça ne veut pas dire que... Que je ne veux pas !

-Respire...Tu sais qu'on peut y aller doucement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh tais-toi ! Grogna Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

Voilà qui était mieux. Une fois ses lèvres contre celles du brun, Kurt oubliait ses peurs, ses doutes. Il réussissait à se ressaisir. Blaine semblait toujours peser le pour et le contre car ses mains ne se baladaient pas sur le corps de Kurt et c'est à peine s'il arrivait à suivre le rythme des baisers passionnés du châtain qui s'impatientait clairement.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda t-il en retenant un soupir.

-A ce que je dois faire, chuchota Blaine. La part noble de moi me dit de t'arrêter, la part beaucoup moins noble de moi me dit de te retirer cette fichue tenue et de te faire l'amour. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas laquelle écouter.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de réfléchir un instant ? S'il te plaît ? Tenta Kurt. Mais bien sûr, pensa t-il, c'était l'idée parfaite s'il voulait totalement faire craquer Blaine.

-Kurt, ne me fait pas ce regard là, pitié, couina Blaine.

-J'ai du mal, dit Kurt, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réfléchis... Je suis là... On s'embrasse...Ca devrait te suffir à ne pas penser... Moi je perds toute conscience quand tu m'embrasses, plaida Kurt, les yeux larmoyant désormais et la mine boudeuse -il fallait bien tenter quelque chose.

-Tu penses encore que tu ne me plais pas ? Demanda Blaine.

-Oui...

Kurt baissa la tête, réprimant un sourire de victoire. Blaine allait craquer. Ce n'était pas bien, mais il laisserait le remord le rattraper le lendemain. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur la main du brun qui lui caressait la joue tendrement.

-Kurt Hummel, tu es magnifique et je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde, tu n'as pas a douté. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de faire une bêtise.

-Blaine... Je t'en pris... Arrête de croire que je ne suis qu'une petite chose fragile... Je suis prêt. J'y pense depuis des mois...

Pour parfaire son discours, Kurt retourna à l'assaut de ses lèvres. S'il ne cédait pas, c'était fichu pour ce soir, et en plus, il allait passer pour un abruti obsédé. Super. Bravo Kurt. Voilà que c'était lui qui s'inquiétait. Abruti, abruti, abruti, se répétait-il mentalement. S'il avait pu, il se serait giflé.

-Kurt... Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, dit Blaine en caressant ses cheveux. Sûr ?

-Certain !

-Tu ne regretteras rien ?

-Et toi ?

-Je ne peux pas regretter si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Et toi, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu as plus peur de ça, hein ?

-Évidemment !

Blaine attira son visage au sien pour lui offrir un baiser et Kurt se sentit défaillir. Voilà qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi diable Blaine le mettait-il dans tout ses états ? Pourquoi ?

-Dis moi pourquoi, chuchota Blaine.

-S...Sebastian, marmonna Kurt.

Il senti Blaine se figer à l'entente de ce prénom et s'en voulu un peu plus. Bravo Kurt. Tu veux séduire ton petit-ami et le seul moyen que tu trouves c'est de mentionner son ex ? Très intelligent. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation pourtant ! Il était vraiment idiot.

-Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Tu le sais très bien, soupira Kurt, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Vrai, même si je n'avais pas vu venir cette soirée. Kurt... Sebastian ne représente rien pour moi. Il est beau, oui, mais tu l'es aussi. Il n'a pas ces yeux dans lesquels je voudrais plonger, dans lesquels je voudrais pouvoir me noyer. Il n'a pas ton intelligence. Il n'a pas ta peau si douce et agréable au touché. Il n'a pas ton rire. Il n'a pas ton sens de l'humour. Il n'est pas toi, tout simplement. Et pour moi, TU es la personne la plus magnifique sur Terre. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te sentes forcé...

-Je ne me sens pas forcé, sourit Kurt. Je t'ai allumé je te signale, ce n'était pas pour rien.

-Hum... Dis comme ça, céda Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent longuement, s'abandonnant lentement l'un à l'autre. Au début, leurs mains restaient immobiles, puis, elles se firent plus aventureuse. Kurt souleva le t-shirt de Blaine qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol, sans vraiment regarder ou -bien trop occupé à toujours embrasser son petit-ami, ne le relâchant que lorsque le souffle leurs manquait. Blaine retourna doucement la situation, plaquant d'une manière douce Kurt contre son lit et se plaçant au dessus de lui. Kurt ouvrit les yeux de surprise et l'observa. Il était magnifique. Ses boucles désordonnées, les lèvres gonflées après tant d'effort, la respiration courte, le torse nu, musclé. Kurt se risque à passer une main sur le dit torse et frémit à cette sensation. Il pouvait sentir Blaine se figer, frissonner parce que lui, Kurt Hummel, le touchait. Il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour aimer plus Blaine qu'en ce moment même.

-Kurt, murmura Blaine avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, sa langue passa sous son oreille, à cet endroit qu'il savait si sensible alors que ses doigts déboutonnaient lentement sa chemise. Celle ci alla rapidement rejoindre son compagnon le t-shirt sur le sol.

Les deux adolescents prirent un instant pour s'observer et sourire. Kurt gémit lorsque Blaine déposa un suçon dans son cou, parce qu'il adorait ça. Blaine s'acharnait, léchant, mordillant, suçotant jusqu'à ce que la peau de Kurt ait cette couleur rougit satisfaisante. Le brun s'attarda longuement sur ses tétons également, les torturant l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kurt demande grâce.

-Blaine...

-Chut, dit celui-ci, je compte t'offrir une nuit inoubliable.

-Rajoute là sur celles des premières que l'on a passé ensemble.

-Ce n'était pas comparable, sourit Blaine.

-Non, mais elles comptent. Parce que le premier matin ou je me suis réveillé contre toi, j'ai su que je voulais me réveiller ainsi tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort.

-Je t'aime tellement, dit Blaine, ému.

D'un regard, Kurt montrait à Blaine tout son amour, et Blaine comprenait. Il savait. Il savait toujours. Tout comme Kurt savait. Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête, d'un commun accord et Blaine descendit. Il traça la ligne des abdominaux de Kurt de ses lèvres, sa langue s'engouffra dans le nombril du châtain, lui arrachant un petit glapissement adorable. Kurt trouvait celui étrange, mais bon dieu, c'était si agréable !

Blaine redressa la tête pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était le cas. Il continua donc sur sa lancée. D'une main, il déboutonna le jean noir puis dé-zippa la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Kurt souleva les hanches afin que Blaine puisse le lui retirer. Ils prirent une nouvelle pause, s'embrassèrent encore, pour se redonner contenance. En boxer, Kurt était de plus en plus effrayé. Et s'il n'était pas assez bien ? Et s'il ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ?

-Respire, dit Blaine, tu es magnifique. Vraiment.

Kurt se détendit légèrement, et le tira derechef à lui pour l'embrasser. Blaine caressa ses hanches pour le détendre un peu plus.

-Enlève ce pantalon, marmonna Kurt.

-Oui, chef, rit Blaine pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Blaine s'exécuta sous le regard ébahi de Kurt. Il ne regretta pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps, ne regretta pas d'avoir poussé son petit-ami à bout. Il ne regrettait rien. Parce que Blaine était désormais en boxer, qu'il le regardait à peine, les joues rougies également. Kurt posa une main sur sa joue en se redressant. Il l'embrassa furtivement en souriant.

-Tu es … Époustouflant, murmura t-il à son oreille et il pu sentir les muscles du brun se relâcher.

-T-tu trouves ?

-Oh que oui ! Sourit Kurt en donnant un léger coup de langue sur son cou. Et je compte bien te garder pour moi pour toujours.

-C'est quelque chose qui me semble faisable.

-A moi aussi.

Kurt déposa une marque visible dans le cou du brun qui gémit.

-J'espère que cette fois, ton frère ne débarquera pas, rit Kurt.

-Il n'a pas intérêt. Je le mettrai dehors sinon.

-En voilà un qui ne veut pas que ça s'arrête.

-Tu m'as allumé, assume, rit Blaine en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

-Moi de blabla Blaine, plus d'action, murmura Kurt en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, à se chamailler, Kurt en oubliait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Perdre sa virginité. Avec Blaine. Ça semblait si impossible... Et pourtant, il allait le faire. Il irait jusqu'au bout. C'était sur et certain. Il se senti basculer en arrière alors que la langue de Blaine rejoignait la sienne pour danser. C'était doux. C'était passionné. Kurt avait l'impression que chaque partie de son corps s'embrasait parce que Blaine était contre lui. Leurs membres durcis se frôlèrent, les faisant gémir et frissonner tout deux. Bientôt, les deux seuls rescapés rejoignirent les autres vêtements à terre et les deux adolescents purent enfin se découvrir totalement. Sans retenu. Il n'y a avait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Kurt. Tout n'était qu'amour, douceur, tendresse, passion, désir. Tout n'était que Blaine. Blaine était absolument partout. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son corps, derrière la petite parcelle de peau derrière son oreille, le moindre os, le moindre nerf criait « Blaine ». Et Kurt ne voulait en aucun cas que tout cela s'arrête. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. Le brun sorti enfin un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Il mit du temps à préparer Kurt, tentant d'élargir le passage de ses doigts gélifiés pour que son arrivée soit la moins douloureuse possible. Kurt ressentait cette douleur, mais lorsqu'il observait Blaine, tout l'amour que celui ci ressentait pour lui, il oubliait. Comme il oubliait toujours tout. Et c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde. Il gémit, supplia et Blaine enfin vint. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Kurt. Son souffle se coupa. Blaine ne bougea plus, il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Détends toi amour, et si tu veux que je me retire...

-Non. Ne fais surtout pas ça... Reste. Reste juste comme ça pour toujours. Ca va déjà mieux.

Kurt bougea légèrement son bassin, provoquant les gémissements de Blaine. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires à présent. Ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, Kurt en était sûr. Il comprit alors qu'il pouvait aimer Blaine bien plus, il pourrait toujours l'aimer s'il agissait ainsi. Prévenant, doux dans ses mouvements pour ne pas le blesser, se préoccupant plus du bien être de Kurt que du sien alors que le châtain accélérait lui même le rythme pour entendre son petit-ami gémir. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. La fatigue pouvait bien se lire dans leurs yeux mais la partie n'était pas encore terminée. Kurt vit des étoiles lorsque Blaine trouva sa prostate et qu'il la frappa, cela sembla plaire au brun car il recommença, offrant la délivrance à Kurt qui se sentit partir vers un autre monde, un monde fait de paix, mais surtout de Blaine. Le châtain entendit alors Blaine gémir d'une façon plus rauque, d'une voix plus forte lorsque l'orgasme le frappa à son tour. Il s'écroula sur Kurt, en sueur et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Kurt Hummel, dit-il doucement.

-Tout comme je t'aime Blaine Anderson. »

Après s'être précautionneusement retiré et jeté le préservatif usagé, Blaine s'allongea et tira son petit-ami à lui. Kurt laissa sa tête reposée dans le creux de son cou. Ils étaient en sueurs, ils étaient fatigués, mais ils étaient surtout heureux et amoureux. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, puis se laissèrent bercer par les bras de Morphée qui les emporta rapidement.

_Et voilà ! Alors, que dire ? Eh bien, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais peur de mal faire J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 ! _

_(laissez moi vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir:) ) _


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis en pleine période d'examens, et j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration pour le moment.. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui selon moi n'est vraiment pas terrible mais je vous prépare une suite un peu mieux (promis ! ) [sauf si vous jugez que je ferais mieux de m'arrêter ]_

_Merci à __Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi, Klaine's love, RosedAtlantis, Endless-street, et Klaine 2904 pour leurs commentaires. _

_Ely Criss : ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours ^^ _

_Non, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour leurs premières fois. _

_Merci une fois de plus pour ton soutien:) _

_Bref, bonne lecture :) et encore une fois , pardon ! _

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine dormait paisiblement, le corps chaud de Kurt contre le sien. Il rêvait d'un avenir plein de promesses, de bonheur, de joie. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il appuya sur la touche « réponse » par pur automatisme pour ne pas réveiller son petit-ami. Il sorti doucement du lit et Kurt marmonna un « Froid... Blaine...» qui fit fondre le cœur du brun. Il l'embrassa sur le front, le couvrit et marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine.

« -Allo ?

-C'était tellement mignon ! S'exclama Wes à l'autre bout du fil

-Qu'est ce qui te prends de m'appeler à cette heure Wes ? Quelle heure est-il d'abord ?

-Il est dix heures trente ! Et tu vas te calmer Warbler Blaine

-Je ne suis plus un Warbler, et toi non plus ! Soupira Blaine. Et attends... Ca veut dire que nous allons être en retard !

-Précisément ! Rachel essaie de contacter Kurt depuis une heure !

-On dorm..

-J'avais compris. Alors, cette soirée ?

-Je te hais.

-Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que cette soirée était parfaite et que...

-Bonjour toi, dit Kurt en entourant les hanches de Blaine de ses bras et en embrassant tendrement sa nuque.

Blaine se retourna et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami qui semblait encore endormi.

-Bonjour toi, chuchota t-il avant de plonger de nouveau vers les lèvres du châtain en oubliant totalement Wes. Il posa son téléphone sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et enflamma l'échange. C'était vraisemblablement le meilleur réveil de sa vie. Kurt était en boxer, dans sa cuisine et ils s'embrassaient. Les détails de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit sans le vouloir. Il attrapa Kurt et le souleva -le déposant ainsi sur le même comptoir- et le châtain ne se fit pas prier pour l'attirer à lui, entourant son bassin de ses jambes, provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé chez Blaine.

-LES MECS ! Hurla Wes, ON NE REMET PAS LE COUVERT DES LE MATIN ALORS QUE JE SUIS AU TELEPHONE ! C EST UNE JOURNEE IMPORTANTE.

Le couple se sépara à bout de souffle et Kurt éclata de rire, suivit de près par Blaine.

-Bonne journée Wes, dit Blaine, à plus !

Et sans préambule, il raccrocha.

-Que voulait-il ? Demanda Kurt en caressant la joue du brun tendrement.

-Un truc à propos de Rachel qui cherche à te joindre, mais on s'en moque, comment te sens-tu ?

-Comblé, murmura Kurt en l'embrassant derechef

-Hum...

-Et toi ? S'enquit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Divinement comblé, sourit Blaine.

-A ce propos, pour hier... Je... Désolé d'avoir usé de tout ces … Manèges pour te faire craquer.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Eh bien... Un petit peu... J'ai utilisé tellement de stratagèmes que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé la main.

-Kurt, j'attendais le bon moment... Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt alors je me retenais...Et hier encore, je n'étais pas sûr que tu le sois... Mais ensuite, j'ai compris que tu l'étais et je ne regrette pas cette nuit... C'était le moment... Le moment le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

-Pas même avec... Non, oublie cette question !

-Pas même avec Sebastian. Sebastian était une erreur.

-Mais il avait...

-De l'expérience, oui. Ca ne veut pas dire que l'acte était parfait. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Oui. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi hier, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était tellement plus... Puissant. Magique... Et tu es en quelque sorte mon premier également, tu sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Sebastian est du genre dominant... C'était la première fois ou j'agissais...

-Blaine...

-Chut, laisse moi terminer mon speech.

-D'accord, sourit Kurt.

-Je considère que tu es mon premier. Kurt, je sais que tu doutes de toi même, mais cette nuit était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment incroyable. Et je vais te donner une autre preuve : je me suis tiré juste après quand... Sebastian et moi.. Enfin tu vois. Je ne voulais pas rester. J'avais honte de moi même. Hier soir, lorsque nous avons fini.. Eh bien... Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, et cette chose c'était rester là, pour l'éternité, contre toi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, je me sentais en paix avec moi même, complet. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Kurt. Et je t'aime tellement que...

-Je peux parler ?

-Oui.

-Merci, dit simplement Kurt. Merci de lire dans mes pensées et de me rassurer. Et merci d'être resté.

-Avec plaisir.

-Et je t'aime aussi.

-Je sais, et maintenant, que dirais-tu de retourner au lit ? Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner et te l'apporter, tu dois être affamé.

-Effectivement, merci Anderson.

-Je t'en prie, Hummel. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et échangèrent un autre baiser plein de douceur avant que Kurt ne retourne se glisser dans les draps chauds.

OoO

Blaine observait son petit ami tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Kurt était resté silencieux, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide chanson ! Blaine en était sur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés chez Rachel, les New Directions étaient en train de se disputer à propos de leurs relation. Finn était en colère parce qu'il s'était fait punir pour la semaine, Puck et Santana faisaient des blagues salaces, Mercedes était de nouveau devenue menaçante parce qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal à son homme. C'est le mien, pensa Blaine bien qu'il apprécia la jeune femme. En resumé, c'était le chaos. Et la confrontation avec les warblers n'avaient rien arrangé ! Sebastian n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que « I want you back » (je veux te reconquérir), avant de lui demandé de revenir dans son clan d'origine.

« -J'étais fière d'être un warbler, pas parce que nous étions doués, mais parce que nous étions classes. Rien de ça n'était classe, avait-il dit.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Avait demandé le warbler à Santana.

-J'en ai pensé que tu étais nul, avait répliqué la latina. Si c'est le meilleur MJ que tu peux faire, je vais me servir de tes cheveux de princes tout droit sorti d'un Disney pour nettoyer le sol après avoir gagné les régionales. »

Ils étaient partis, conscient du fait que les jeux n'étaient pas fait. Ils étaient bons. Et les New Directions n'étaient plus si uni que ça au final...

« -Kurt, ça suffit ! S'exclama soudain Blaine, j'en ai assez. Assis toi.

Le châtain ne réagit pas, il continuait de marcher dans la pièce.

-KURT !

Kurt sursauta avant de s'asseoir, toujours aussi silencieux. Blaine lui prit la main tendrement, avant de soupirer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement retourner à la veille ? Quand tout était simple et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire un pour se sentir bien ?

-Tu es énervé, constata le brun.

-Touché.

-A cause de Sebastian.

-JE N ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU IL AI OSE ! Explosa Kurt. COMMENT A T IL OSE TE CHANTER CETTE CHANSON ?! NOUS SOMMES ENSEMBLE! IL N A PAS LE DROIT ! JE SUIS TON PETIT AMI ET JE NE SUIS PAS D ACCORD ! JE VOUDRAIS … ARGGG... LUI EFFACER SON PETIT SOURIRE SOURNOIS ! LE DEFIGURER...

-Kurt...

-J'en ai marre Blaine... Entre Finn, les commentaires stupides des autres, Sebastian... J'en ai juste marre...

-Je sais... Hey.. Regarde moi Kurt. Réponds moi simplement, est-ce que tu as peur que je te quitte pour retourner avec lui ?

-Oui, avoua Kurt, cette chanson était belle.

-C'est du Michael Jackson, bien sûr qu'elle était belle.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, effectivement. Kurt, nous avons eu cette conversation hier, mais je veux que tu écoutes un peu plus attentivement ce soir, dit Blaine en prenant le visage de son petit-ami en coupe entre ses mains. Kurt, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi. Oui, Sebastian est beau, oui Sebastian chante et danse bien, oui Sebastian a un charisme fou. Mais Kurt, il n'est rien comparé à toi. Tu es beau, tu as une voix magnifique, un corps de rêve...

-J'ai un corps de femme.

-Oh non mon cœur, ton corps n'a rien de celui d'une femme, crois moi. Tu es frêle, tu as la peau douce, oui, mais tu n'es pas une femme. Je pense pouvoir l'affirmer mieux que personne. Bref, mais ce qui te rends vraiment adorable, c'est ta personnalité Kurt. Tu es doux, tu es attentionné, tu es aimant, tu pardonnes et tu cherches toujours à rendre tous le monde heureux. Sebastian est un enfoiré. Kurt, je veux que tu te rendes bien compte que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, pour ton apparence, et pour ton caractère. J'aime tout de toi... Kurt, tu es l'homme de ma vie.

-Blaine...

-Et hier, je t'ai trouvé si courageux, que je n'ai pu que t'aimer un peu plus. Tu es tout ce que j'ai Kurt. Et je veux juste que tu sois fier de moi... Et... Ne pleure pas je t'en prie !

-Je pleure de joie !

-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas te faire pleurer. Viens là.

Les deux adolescents s'enlacèrent. Blaine se contenta de câliner son petit-ami pour le rassurer au maximum. Leurs mains toujours jointes, ils savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout était dit. Tout allait bien. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

Le temps passa ainsi, et ils se retrouvèrent allongés, l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de l'autre.

-Tu sais, dit Blaine, je me demande vraiment... Vraiment ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine sans toi...

-Blaine... Tu sais bien que New York n'est pas si loin et puis... On se skypera et … Et je passerais te voir... Et on ne se séparera pas, je peux te le promettre !

-Kurt, j'ai juste peur, tu auras de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie, et …

-Tu en feras parti. Tu sais que je rêve de New York, mais nous n'avons jamais parlé de toi.. Dis moi.

-Je voudrais... Je voudrais devenir avocat... Etudier à New York.

-Pour moi... ?

-Pour nous. Je veux rendre mes parents fiers, même s'ils ne me voient pas. Je veux changer quelque chose, je veux faire ça...

-Je te soutiendrai alors, je suis sûr que tu seras le meilleur avocat de ce pays !

-De la planète tu veux dire, plaisanta Blaine.

-De l'univers monsieur Anderson, et je serais dans la salle lors de ta première audience.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je pourrai dire que je suis avec toi et que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Et je pourrais te voir lors de ta première performance et dire que je suis fier de partager ta vie depuis tout ce temps.

-Si romantique Anderson.

-Je sais, tu m'inspires, et on pourra...

-Prendre un appartement ensemble ! Avec Rachel et Finn ! Et on divisera les frais comme ça, on pourra mettre de côté pour notre maison.

-On pourra avoir un chien ? Sourit Blaine.

-On pourra avoir un chien oui.

-Je t'aime tellement Kurt

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Le brun se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux à présent. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un baiser plein de promesses d'avenir, plein de douceur, comme toujours. Ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de réfléchir.

_Toc toc toc. _

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kurt. Wes ?

-Non. Il est chez ses parents.

-Hum... Je ne vois pas.

-On peut toujours laisser sonner ?

-Méchant Anderson.

-Je préfère faire ça, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

_Toc toc toc. _

-Blaine Anderson, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement, je l'enfonce ! Menaça Cooper.

Blaine se détacha à contre cœur de son petit-ami en soupirant.

-Vas-y, je vais rentrer, dit Kurt. Il faut que je parle avec Finn de toute façon.

-Non ! Tu restes avec nous, s'il te plait ?

-Oh, si tu utilises le regard de chien battu, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je t'aime vraiment. »

_Allez y, vous pouvez jeter les tomates xD_


	13. Chapter 13

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu vraiment du mal pour celui ci mais j'espère avoir fait du bon travail. J'ai déjà les plans pour la suite et je pense aller jusqu'à 20-25 chapitre si tout se passe bien. Je vous remercie encore une fois tous pour votre soutient. _

_Un grand merci à Klaine's love, Endless-street, Aya, Klaine 2904 et justmoi59 pour les commentaires. _

_Merci également à EliCriss et RonnieCriss._

_Eli Criss : J'étais très dessus de moi, d'où les « tomates » xD_

_Oh non ! J'ai moi même trop de mal a me remettre de cet épisode. Il y aura des problèmes au pays de Klaine. Mais pas de tromperie. Pas de rupture violente. Il y aura New York mais ce ne sera absolument pas comme dans la série x) _

_Pour Wes, je le voyais bien se faire rembarrer comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi xD_

_Cooper bizarrement ne leur veut que du bien:D_

_Merci pour tes commentaires et ça m'a donné du baume au cœur tes encouragements:) _

_Ronnie Criss : _

_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a vraiment touché. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne décevoir personne. Je ne peux même pas dire à quel point cela me touche que tu dises que ma fic est « génialissime » vraiment, merci. _

Bonne lecture à vous ! 

**Point de vue : Cooper**

Cooper Anderson se réveilla sans trop savoir où il se trouvait. Ah oui ! Chez son frère. Il était passé chez ses parents, s'était disputé avec eux, était sorti prendre un verre avec de vieux amis pour se détendre et avait fini saoul chez Blaine. Et Kurt. (Parce que Cooper avait carrément l'impression qu'ils habitaient ensemble maintenant).

Il remua légèrement, son frère n'aurait-il pas pu choisir un meilleur canapé ?! Il avait mal au dos, et à la tête -mais c'était pour une autre raison.

Un peu perdu, Cooper se dirigea vers la cuisine et tenta de faire fonctionner la cafetière mais celle-ci refusait de lui obéir.

« -Raaaaa mais c'est pas vrai !

-Coop ?

Le jeune adulte sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son cadet à peine réveillé, décoiffé et surtout torse nu. Cooper remarqua qu'il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qui lui donnait des crises de nerfs dans son passé. Blaine était presque un adulte, mais surtout Blaine avait...

-TU AS DES SUCONS?! ENCORE ?!

-Baisse d'un ton s'il te plait, soupira Blaine, je viens à peine de sortir du lit et Kurt dort encore.

-Ca ne me répond pas, qu'est ce qu'un suçon vient faire sur ton torse ? Sur ton cou, je veux bien, mais tu en as au moins trois sur le ventre également ! Vous étiez déchaînés ou quoi ?!

-Kurt en a bien plus, plaisanta Blaine mais il se reprit en voyant le regard peu amen de Cooper. Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais fais de suçons à ta copine !

-C'est différent.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes deux mecs ?

-Non. Parce que tu es jeune.

-J'ai 17 ans Cooper, Kurt en a 18 ! Tu ne crois pas que tu te la joues un peu vieux jeu ?

Cooper s'appuya au comptoir de la cuisine et prit le temps de réfléchir. Son petit frère avait grandi. Oui. Son petit frère était amoureux... Et heureux surtout...

-Vous deux, c'est du sérieux hein ? Demanda t-il.

-Effectivement.

-Bon... Si tu veux bien me faire un café, je n'insiste pas.

-Je vais t'en faire un, j'en ai besoin également de toute façon..

-Et il compte dormir beaucoup ?

-Je ne sais pas, on a eu une dure journée hier...

-Pourquoi ?

-Sebastian m'a chanté une chanson... Kurt était furieux... On a eu une longue conversation jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, saoul au point de parler avec tes doigts et de leur dire de la fermer...

-C'était à ce point là ?

Cooper ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir parlé avec une quelconque partie de son corps... C'était vraiment mauvais. Il allait devoir sérieusement penser à arrêter de boire.

-C'était même pire que ça, dit Blaine, tu étais complètement déchiré. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Les parents. Mais on s'en moque. Parle moi plutôt de ce que Sebastian a fait.

-Il m'a chanté « I want you back ». Il a été plutôt collant durant toute la performance...

-Ce qui n'a pas plu à Kurt.

-Il est très peu sûr de lui, tu sais ? Il pense toujours qu'il ne me mérite pas, que Seb est mieux que lui...

-Et il a tort !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu petit frère, je n'approuve pas vraiment les suçons, ça veut dire que vous êtes allé plutôt loin à en juger par leurs emplacement, mais c'est un chic type. Je peux voir qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller coucher n'importe ou. Et sa politesse me plait. Sebastian est bien trop sûr de lui.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il a quand même peur...

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu hier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on avait fini notre discussion, on s'apprêtait à … Aller se coucher !

-Blaine, sais-tu que tu mens très mal ? Est-ce ça fait longtemps que tous les deux vous... ?

-Honnêtement ? Non. La première et seule fois était avant hier..

-Attends... Vous avez attendu tout ce temps ?!

-Bien sûr que nous avons attendu !

-J'admets ne pas bien comprendre...

-C'est plutôt simple, Kurt était vierge et nous voulions que ça soit spécial.

-Et ça l'était ? Sourit Cooper.

-Oh que oui !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oh que oui ! Plus que tout au monde !

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Kurt en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Cooper sourit un peu plus, ils étaient plutôt mignons dans le genre. Adorables même.

-Bonjour Kurt, dit-il en souriant. Nous parlions de toi justement.

-Ah oui ? Et que disiez vous ? Demanda l'adolescent, son sourcil gauche s'arquant.

-Je disais à Coop que je t'aime, sourit Blaine.

-Mon Dieu ! Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Cooper à Kurt. On dirait un petit chiot tout mignon !

-Je ne suis pas un chiot ! S'offensa Blaine

-A d'autre amour, rit Kurt, tu es un petit chiot, et c'est adorable.

-Et toi tu es un pingouin !

-Sérieux Blaine ? C'était ta seule réplique ? Répliqua Cooper.

-Il sait très bien pourquoi je dis ça, bouda Blaine.

Cooper se mit à rire, si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Ces deux là étaient si trognons ensemble, et son frère avait ce petit air qu'il n'avait qu'avec Kurt et cela plaisir à Cooper.

-Allez donc vous installer, sourit Kurt, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Cooper que veux-tu ?

-Hum... Un café, s'il te plaît.

-Sucres ?

-Non. Merci.

-Je vais faire ça, Blaine, Café au lait avec un sucre et deux tartines à la confiture de fraise ?

-Comme toujours .

-Bien, c'est comme si c'était fait ! »

**Point de vue : Sebastian.**

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai fais ! Bon sang ! Tu es de plus en plus stupide ou quoi ? Explosa Wes

-Wes, tu es venu me voir pour ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème Sebastian, c'est que tu as chanté cette putain de chanson à Blaine ! Ne veux-tu pas le laisser tranquille ? Ça fait un an ! PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE PUTAIN !

-Wes, je fais ce que je veux. Blaine me manque.

-N'as-tu pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Si. Mais ça ne sera jamais pareil. Blaine est l'homme de ma vie !

-Tu as juste décidé de faire chier ton monde ! Grandis un peu. Blaine est avec Kurt. Ils s'aiment. Accepte.

-Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires...

-Sebastian.. Je sais que c'est difficile, ok ? Mais Blaine est heureux.. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher..

-Rentre chez toi Wes.

-Tu as de la chance que je n'ai plus mon marteau, Warbler Sebastian.

-La ferme. Dégage.

-C'est ça... »

Sebastian serra les poings et lorsque Wes fut enfin parti, il senti les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot d'ancien vienne lui prendre la tête ? Il aimait toujours Blaine, il avait tout tenté, la vengeance, les coups d'un soir, une autre relation stable, mais rien ne lui faisait oublié son amour passé... Rien ne lui faisait oublié Blaine. Il l'avait dans la peau, c'était comme ça, un point c'est tout !

« -Bébé ?

Sebastian se retourna et sourit à Jamie -son désormais petit-ami.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Pas toi, ton ami oui.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, grogna Sebastian. C'est un ancien camarade...

-Il t'a parlé de ton ex hein ?

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

-Bébé, tu pleures. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui te fait pleurer...

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, ça va. Tu l'aimes encore, je comprends.. Aller, viens, retournons au lit, je pense que tu as besoin que je te fasse oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement.

-Alors viens..

-N-non... Je dois aller faire quelque chose d'abord... Il faut que... Que je mette un terme à tout ça...

-Pardon ?

-Je dois mettre un terme à cette histoire avec Blaine... Je te fais souffrir et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, vraiment pas... Je suis un salopard, mais il y a des limites... Laisse moi une heure d'accord ? Je serais là et si ça me prend plus longtemps je t'appelle, c'est promis.

-Bien.

-A tout à l'heure, merci Jamie.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. »

Sebastian l'embrassa tendrement, et s'en alla. Il savait que Jamie l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis le début. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs hypocrite et il en avait marre de jouer à ce petit jeu du « j'emmerde Blaine pour le récupérer ».

OoO

Sebastian avait de très bon informateurs, oh que oui, des êtres très doués, si doués qu'il se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Blaine. Il hésita à sonner, surtout qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir de l'animation. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait faire sa demande à Blaine, se prendre un dernier râteau qui lui permettrait de retourner vers Jamie, alors, il sonna. Le Ding Dong résonna si fort dans son esprit qu'il eut l'impression que l'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'en Chine. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait la chamade. Le garçon solide et confiant avait disparu. Il ne restait plus rien de ce Sebastian là, il ne restait que le garçon amoureux. Parce qu'il était toujours amoureux, bien évidemment...

« -Bon... Sebastian ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Blaine.

-Je dois te parler...C'est important.

-Tu ne dois rien du tout, répliqua Cooper (Sebastian l'avait presque oublié celui là, eh merde ! ). Tu vas laisser mon frère tranquille. Nous étions en famille, alors bouge tes fesses et rentre chez toi.

-Cooper, tu n'as pas a te mêler de ça, je veux juste lui parler, ok ?

-Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Blaine.

-Ecoute, c'est important.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kurt en apparaissant derrière les Anderson.

Là, c'en était trop ! Ce... Ce mec restait petit-déjeuner avec eux ? Ou était le « famille » dont parlait Cooper ? A moins qu'il... Oh ! Ok. Il incluait Hummel dans la famille. Cool.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? Gronda le châtain.

-Je suis venu parler avec Blaine, répondit Sebastian. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler d'un truc, ça prendra cinq minutes.

-Je ne veux pas te parler, dit Blaine, rentre chez toi, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus hein ?

-Je ne t'aime plus non. Tu me dégoûtes.

-Je te dégoûte ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! A cause de toi je n'ai plus de parents.

-Blaine tu n'aimais pas tes parents !

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Je les aimais et ils me manquent ! Aujourd'hui je dois me débrouiller. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est parce que toi tu as toujours ton père qui te laisse tout faire. Va te faire foutre bordel ! Et fou moi la paix. Fou la paix à Kurt.

-Je... Désolé

-Désolé ? C'est tout ce qui te vient en tête ? S'écria Cooper. Tu as brisé notre famille. Un désolé ne vaut rien. Fou le camp d'ici avant que je t'en colle une.

-Coop', chuchota Sebastian

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié,Tu prends tout le monde de haut et tu as toujours pensé que mon frère t'étais acquis.

-Non.. C'est faux... J'aime Blaine, avoua Sebastian. Je l'ai toujours aimé... J'ai tenté d'être patient, de me montrer romantique... J'ai changé pour lui... Et … Et je veux juste retrouver ça... Parce qu'il est l'amour de ma vie.

-Tu te goures Seb, dit Blaine. Je ne suis pas l'amour de ta vie. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Bon dieu, nous n'étions même pas un couple... Tu passais ton temps a m'embrasser, a essayer d'aller plus loin. Dis moi, quand avons-nous eu une discussion qui ne tournait pas autour des cours ou du sexe ? Quand ? Jamais. Seb, j'aime Kurt, pas parce qu'il est mieux que toi ou que n'importe qui, pas pour son physique, pas pour le sexe. Non. Je l'aime pour un ensemble. Kurt a une personnalité extraordinaire, Kurt est magnifique, il me fait me sentir bien , en confiance. Mais surtout, Kurt me comprend. Nous avons toujours ce genre de discussion impensable sur tout et n'importe quoi, on se chamaille, on plaisante, on regarde des films. On partage tout. Les peurs, les doutes, les joies, les peines. Je peux savoir ce qu'il pense, je peux prévoir ses réactions. J'aime tout de lui. Toi tu n'aimais que l'idée d'avoir un mec de plus sur ta liste alors maintenant que je t'ai donné mes explications, casse toi. »

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait très mal. Il avait perdu Blaine. Blaine était à Kurt désormais. Et même Coop l'acceptait. Il souffrait, mais il se sentait mieux. Il n'espérait plus. Il était sûr que c'était fini. Il le savait depuis longtemps bien sûr, il le savait depuis le début, depuis la fois ou il les avait surpris. En faite non, il le savait même depuis que Blaine avait accepté de coucher avec lui. Mais il s'était voilé la face. Il avait été méchant. Il avait fait énormément de dégâts. Et il devait tout arranger, grandir comme le disait si bien Wes. Il avait également perdu Wes.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Jamie était toujours là. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé devant une émission de cuisine. Sebastian se demanda s'il pourrait un jour aimer Jamie. Il le pourrait oui. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, le couvrit et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Il pleura encore les derniers mots de Blaine, la perte de Blaine. Mais il tentait de se concentrer sur Jamie.

-Sebastian ?

-Hey beau gosse, enfin réveillé ?

-Tu aurai dû me réveiller.

-Tu ressemblais à un ange, on ne réveille pas les anges.

-Beau parleur.

-Je sais que tu adores ça.

-C'est vrai, sourit Jamie. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je suis libre maintenant.

-Et si on regardait un film stupide ?

-Pour une fois, je te suis dans l'idée.

-Je t'aime. »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Le week end avait pour le moins été chargé. Blaine était encore plus fatigué ce lundi là. Il quitta Kurt devant sa salle de français et se rendit lui même à son cours de math. C'était ennuyeux, c'était chiant, et il se perdit dans ses pensées, ses idées s'envolèrent comme souvent vers Kurt. La veille Sebastian lui avait parlé, s'était pris un râteau et était reparti, Kurt était furieux, tremblotant, la mine dépitée. Il avait été touché par les mots de Blaine, mais sa colère envers le warbler prenait toujours le dessus. A sa plus grande surprise, Cooper avait très bien géré la situation, il avait prit Kurt à part et l'avait calmé, comme un grand frère, un vrai. Cooper était un adulte, confiant, et il se doutait bien que Kurt pensait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Alors il l'avait rassuré et ils étaient presque une famille désormais. Son frère avait prévu de rester toute la semaine, alors il était convenu que Cooper accompagnerait Blaine au dîner du vendredi soir chez les Hummel-Hudson. Ce qui réjouissait Blaine.

Enfin, la délivrance arriva, Blaine pu sortir de cette salle de torture mentale et vit Kurt et Karofsky au loin, ses poings se serrèrent, tout comme sa mâchoire. Si ce mec osait encore s'approcher de son petit ami, il ne jurait plus de rien... Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Depuis quand espionnait-il Kurt ? Ce n'était pas lui, mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Karofsky avait à dire.

« -Je... J'aimerai bien en parler à mon père, disait Karofsky.

-C'est très noble de ta part David, mais tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-Eh bien... Je pense... Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher.

-Je comprends, je suis passé par là...

-A ce propos, je suis encore désolé pour tout ça...

-Je sais.

-Si seulement je pouvais tout... Je ne sais pas, effacer ? Comment fais-tu pour me pardonner ?

-C'est parce qu'il est parfait, sourit Blaine en se montrant.

Il prit la main de Kurt et embrassa sa paume, pur signe possessif. Ses gestes traduisaient un « je sais que tu cours après mon copain, mais justement, il est à moi. »

-C'est vrai, avoua David en rougissant.

-Blaine, depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda Kurt.

-Oh pas longtemps, je viens de sortir de mon cours, répondit Blaine avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Blaine...

-Je.. Je vais vous laisser, merci encore Kurt.

-David ? Dit Blaine.

-Euh... Oui ?

-J'aimerai bien te parler plus tard, moi aussi. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-N-non.. Bien sûr, quand tu veux.

-A la fin des cours, ce soir. Devant l'auditorium.

-C-ca marche.

-Blaine Anderson, je veux savoir ! Gronda Kurt.

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

-Blaine !

-Oh s'il te plaît Kurt, est-ce que tu as vu comment il te regarde ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Oui, avoua Blaine sans gêne, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il rêve de mettre ses pattes sur ton corps..

-Blaine, tu es sérieux ?

-Oui. Il... Il t'a volé ton premier baiser, t'as blessé dans le passé. Je ne dis pas que je vaux mieux que lui, je sais bien que je t'ai également souvent fait souffrir, mais justement, je veux qu'il sache que maintenant, je suis là. Que je suis prêt à me battre pour qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse te nuire.

-Blaine, tout cela est très chevaleresque, mais David ne me veut pas grand chose.

-Tu fermes juste les yeux sur son comportement parce qu'il traverse une période difficile, je sais qu'il veut sortir avec toi.

-C'était pour ça, le baiser ?

-Oui. Je voulais juste qu'il soit bien conscient que nous sommes ensemble..

-Tu es vraiment un enfant quand tu t'y mets ?

-Tu es fâché ? Murmura Blaine, la mine abattue. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, d'avoir été trop loin.

-Non idiot, comment pourrais-je être fâché alors que tu fais ta tête d'adorable chiot ? Blaine, je t'aime toi, j'aide un ami, il ne se passera jamais rien entre David et moi.

-Je peux quand même aller lui parler ? S'il te plait ?

-Bon Dieu... Oui ! Va lui parler !

-Merci ! S'exclama Blaine en sautillant.

-On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer une balade à Disney.

-J'aimerai bien aller à Disney avec toi, chuchota Blaine.

-On pourrait, sourit Kurt.

-Tu m'intéresses.

Blaine serra sa main et s'approcha lentement pour pouvoir embrasser son petit-ami jusqu'à ce que Sue mette un terme à leur baiser.

-Porcelaine, pot de gel, dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Blaine tenta d'argumenter, mais Kurt le traîna avec lui en soupirant longuement. Une fois dans le bureau du coach, ils prirent place sur les chaises et l'adulte aux cheveux blonds se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

-Êtes vous inconscients ?

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Blaine.

-Pot de gel, tu dois avoir une case en moins, Porcelaine, j'exige une explication.

-On s'est laissé emporté, marmonna Kurt

-Souvenez vous un peu d'ou vous êtes, pour l'amour de Dieu et pour celui de ma santé mentale ! Je vais en vomir pendant des heures !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoutant là dedans ! C'était un baiser plutôt chaste! Argumenta Blaine.

-C'est vrai que comparé à Asiatique 1 et Asiatique 2, vous vous retenez, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Asiatique 1 et 2 ? Demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mike et Tina, expliqua Kurt, le coach a des surnoms bien qualifié pour les membres du Glee Club.

-C'est raciste, dit Blaine.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua la blonde. Tenez vous à carreau. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Nous ne voulons pas d'autres incidents, n'est-ce pas, Porcelaine ?

-Oui, madame.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis oui ? On ne faisait rien de mal.

-Blaine, je t'expliquerai tout, c'est promis.

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal, persista Blaine.

-Pot de gel, il va te falloir un cerveau.

-Je m'appelle Blaine ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Le gel t'a vraiment ramolli la cervelle on dirait. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu es à McKinley, et bientôt, Porcelaine ici présente, ne sera plus là. Il sera loin, et tu seras seul. Porcelaine a fait de grands exploits, je me souviens avec nostalgie de l'époque ou tu voulais absolument rentrer chez les cheerios.

-Tu as été pom-pom boy ?!

-Longue histoire, soupira Kurt.

-Le point est, poursuivit Sue, que tu ne pourras pas affronter ça seul. Alors tenez vous à carreau, je ne veux pas avoir à régler une autre affaire similaire à celle de Karofsky.

-Je veux savoir, ce n'est pas le principal Figgins qui a tout pris en charge ?

-Non, expliqua Kurt. C'est elle. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand...

-Quand ce cher David menaçait de te rendre encore plus pâle oui, dit Sue. Et je ne veux plus de ça, alors pas de débordement !

-Attendez, dit Blaine en levant les bras. IL T A MENACE DE MORT ?!

-Tu ne l'avais pas dit à ton ami gélifié ? S'étonna Sue.

-Je... Commença Kurt, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Oh je vais définitivement tuer ce mec, gronda Blaine.

-STOP ! Hurla la chef des cheerios. On s'arrête ici. Pas de débordement j'ai dis. Si j'apprends qu'il y a eut ne serait-ce qu'une bagarre, je vous vire, toi et David. Je ne veux plus d'histoires ici. Maintenant dégagez de mon bureau avant que je ne vous vomisse dessus. »

OoO

« -Kurt, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie caché ça.

-Blaine, dit le châtain en prenant sa main, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Il a menacé ta vie.

-Hey...Calme toi... Il ne m'a pas tué, il ne le fera pas, d'accord ? Il ne me fera plus jamais rien. Et je suis solide.

-Plus que je ne le pensais... Bon sang !

-Hey... Viens avec moi..

-Ou ?

-Dans la salle d'astronomie.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Regarder les étoiles, ils viennent de la refaire, elle est magnifique. Je veux que tu comprennes que plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Je t'aime Anderson, et tu es la seule chose qui compte. Je me moque de ce qu'à fait Karofsky à l'époque. Alors je te le demande, ne fais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé.

-Je... D'accord... Allons dans cette salle.

-Tu verras, je saurai te calmer.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Blaine. »

Et quelque part, il savait que le châtain avait raison. Mais il avait décidé de parler avec David. Et il le ferait. Il ne serait pas méchant, ne serait pas violent, mais ferme. Il s'était promis de protéger Kurt, et il le ferait. Même si cela voulait dire laisser Karofsky en vie.

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_Un événement tragique marque le Glee Club mais plus précisément Kurt. Les News Directions affrontent les Warblers aux régionales. Klaine sera également en danger à cause de NYADA. _

_A bientôt tous le monde. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous remercie encore une fois, à bientôt je l'espère. Et laissez une petite review, ce serait très gentil:)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à Nemaja, Klaine's love, Aya, justmoi59 et Endless-street pour leurs commentaires:) _

_RonnieCriss : C'est très gentil de ta part:) _

_Je voulais un Cooper plus gentil, quand j'ai vu la série, j'ai surtout vu un mec maladroit, incapable de vraiment faire passer ses émotions -on ne se demande pas de quelle famille il vient quoi x) _

_Pour répondre à ta question : Je pense faire revenir les parents de Blaine -du moins sa mère- dans le chapitre 16:) _

_Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à tous. _

**Point de vue : David Karofsky**

David attendait devant l'auditorium, légèrement stressé à l'idée de devoir parler avec le bouclé. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Blaine Anderson ? Le simple fait de devoir le voir lui donnait la nausée, pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas le brun, non, mais parce qu'il avait la chance d'être avec Kurt. Kurt qui remplissait ses pensées jours et nuits. Quel abruti il avait été ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle à l'époque, peut être aurait-il pu être avec Kurt. Peut être aurait-il pu l'aimer sans retenu ? L'embrasser et partager des moments privilégié avec lui... Et il enviait Blaine Anderson de pouvoir faire ça depuis plus d'un an.

« -David ?

-Salut Anderson... Tu … Voulais me voir... Je suis là.

-Effectivement. Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour me battre, ni pour chercher des embrouilles ou te faire la morale, je suis juste là pour mettre quelques petites choses au point.

-J-je t'écoute...

-J'ai appris pour Kurt et toi... Les menaces de mort, le baiser, tout ça.

-Ecoute... Je...

-Attends, laisse moi finir. Je ne t'en veux pas, puisque Kurt ne t'en veux pas. Mon seul but est de m'assurer que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Je veux juste être sûr que tu comprennes que je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal.

-Je m'en doute bien et je ne lui en ferais plus.

-Je me disais bien. M'enfin, c'était juste pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « je me disais bien ».

-Je ne suis pas aveugle David, je sais que tu l'aimes.

-Tu... Tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais !

-Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Kurt est parfait... Tu as toutes les raisons de l'aimer. Et je suis même désolé … Parce que je me doute bien de la peine que tu ressens.

-Je crois que je comprends aussi pourquoi il t'aime.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu es aussi gentil que lui...

-Et aussi con que toi, sans offense. J'ai moi même fais souffrir Kurt. Mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il vive ça.

-Je ne ferais plus ça. Tu as ma parole.

-Merci.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui.. Bien sûr..Oh et Karofsky ?

-Oui ?

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un un jour, quelqu'un qui te fera... Croire en tout ça. Quelqu'un qui te rendra simplement heureux.

-Tu le penses ?

-Bien sûr, il faut juste que tu commences à laisser les gens entrer dans ton monde.

-Je... Je vais le dire à mes parents... Enfin à mon père... Que je suis gay... C'est ce que je disais à Kurt.

-Je te souhaite bon courage, donc.

-Merci Blaine.

-Je t'en prie, dans tous les cas, Kurt est là, et je serais là aussi, d'accord ?

-Merci...

-Bon courage Karofsky, a demain. »

David Karofsky sourit, il su qu'il ferait des efforts pour changer. Il su qu'il ferait tout pour que sa vie devienne meilleur.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine Anderson croisa Kurt dans les couloirs et lui prit la main, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

« -Tu m'as fais peur, sourit Kurt

-Excuse moi mon cœur, répondit Blaine en serrant sa main.

-Pardonné, pardonné.

-Dieu merci !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de l'enceinte de McKinley et tombèrent sur Cooper.

-Coop ? S'étonna Blaine. Qu'est ce qui tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te chercher petit frère.

-PORCELAINE ! Hurla Santana, Berry te cherche, grouille toi avant que je l'assassine !

-Hola, tout doux Santana, répliqua Kurt. Qu'est-ce que Rachel t'a fait ?

-Elle hurle depuis une heure qu'elle te cherche pour les auditions, je n'en peux plus. Grouille toi de la rejoindre.

Cooper éclata de rire alors que Blaine fronçait les sourcils à la seule mention des auditions pour New York.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda la latina.

-Mon frère, répondit Blaine.

-Le hobbit, tu nous avais caché que ton frère est une bombe ! On dirait qu'il t'a laissé tous les gênes pourris !

Blaine baissa la tête et entendit son frère rire encore une fois avant de flirter ouvertement avec Santana. Kurt quand à lui soupira et releva son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'appelle ce soir, d'accord ?

-O-oui, murmura Blaine, à ce soir.

-Je t'aime Anderson.

-Moi aussi.

-KUUUUURT ! Hurla Rachel. Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

Kurt fila en courant rejoindre son ami.

-Je ne comprends pas cette fille, marmonna Cooper.

-Personne ne la comprends, dit Santana.

-En faite tout le monde l'ignore, ajouta Puck qui avait entendu la conversation de loin.

-Puckerman ! Je te cherchais justement ! S'écria Santana.

-Ah ouais ? T'en as marre des filles ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! J'avais juste un projet, pour .. Tu sais qui.

-Oh, ça ?

-Oui, ça ! T'es partant ?

-Toujours !

-Attendez ! Dit Cooper, tu es gay ?

-Yap, répondit Santana en souriant.

-C'est absolument injuste ! Blaine, pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Je suis le petit frère Coop', demande dont à Santana de t'expliquer, je n'en sais rien. Et c'est quoi ce plan ?

-T'occupes le Hobbit, Puck et moi, on se charge de tout.

-Ca concerne Sebastian ? Demanda le brun en fixant ses deux amis.

-Secret professionnel vieux, sourit Puck avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Bon on y va San' ? J'ai d'autres projets après.

-Tu t'es remis avec Laureen ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Exact, ça c'est une femme ! Aller, à plus !

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent en riant et Blaine soupira.

-Sacré Puck.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ils t'appellent le Hobbit ?

-Oh ça ? C'est juste Santana et sa façon de dire « je t'apprécie ».

-Drôle de façon de faire.

-Ils sont chouettes quand on les connaît.

-Je n'en doute pas petit frère. On rentre ?

-On rentre. »

OoO

Blaine était dans ses pensées, il était installé dans son canapé alors que son frère vérifiait ses mails grâce à son netbook. Il pensait à Kurt, comme toujours, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les auditions. Blaine essayait de ne pas s'en faire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Que deviendrait-il une fois Kurt parti ? Que ferait-il lorsque son petit-ami serait loin et qu'il ne pourrait même pas aller le voir ? Parce qu'il fallait le dire, Blaine n'avait plus ses parents riches, et s'il voulait aller à la fac de New York l'année suivante, il ne pourrait décemment pas se rendre dans la ville de lumière toutes les semaines pour pouvoir serrer Kurt dans ses bras... Et si leurs couple ne pouvait pas tenir la distance ?

« -Petit frère ?

-Hum ?

-Quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je...

-Aller, dis moi, murmura Cooper en s'installant à ses côtés.

-C'est Kurt...

-Quoi Kurt ?

-Eh bien... L'année prochaine, il sera à New York... Et je me dis que... Qu'on ne supportera peut être pas la distance...

-Vous pourrez toujours vous voir voyons ! Quand je vous regarde, je vois un couple solide tu sais ?

-Comment ? Je... Veux aller à New York aussi Coop'.. Mais si je veux pouvoir me payer la fac... Je ne pourrais pas me pointer chez Kurt toutes les semaines !

-Hey... Blaine, je suis ton frère, et je... Ne suis pas les parents, ok. Mais j'ai de l'argent... J'ai pas mal de projets théâtraux, des séries télés, des clips et je gagne plutôt bien ma vie alors tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Je ne veux pas ton argent Coop'.

-Passons un marché alors. Que veux-tu faire à New York ?

-Du droit.

-Alors quand tu seras avocat, tu me rembourseras. Je ferais un carnet ou je noterai tout tes frais. Mais jusque là, tu accepteras mon argent. Petit frère, j'ai vu à quel point tu aimes Kurt et à quel point il t'aime. Vous êtes le couple le plus adorable que j'ai pu voir. Je ne laisserais pas une stupide histoire de distance tout gâcher. Alors tu iras. S'il le faut, tu iras toutes les semaines le voir, c'est clair ?

-Coop...

-C'est clair ?

-Oui. Je... Merci

-C'est un plaisir. Aller, viens là. »

Blaine se sentit attirer par les bras de son frère et il se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. Il éclata de rire, il se sentait plus Léger. Il ne perdrait pas Kurt. Il se battrait. Et pour le moment, il ferait en sorte d'être un bon petit-ami pour lui.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt était fatigué. Il avait passé une heure à répéter avec Rachel. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa maison, il soupira et envoya un texto à Blaine « tu me manques, tout se passe bien ? Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Anderson. » avant de se débarrasser de ses affaires et de poser son sac à l'entrée. Il monta les marches et se rendit dans la chambre de Finn, il eut une longue discussion avec son demi-frère et les adolescents finirent par rire de leurs dispute.

Lorsque Kurt descendit dans sa chambre, son père l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Kurt fronça les sourcils et se figea. Que faisait donc son père ici ?

« -Papa ?

-Salut mon grand, ça ne te dérange pas que nous parlions ?

-Euh... Non ?

Kurt s'assit sur son lit, près de son père et se mit a jouer avec ses doigts, d'un geste nerveux.

-J'ai entendu Finn parler avec Rachel... Ils parlaient de suçons que tu avais un peu partout en rentrant de chez Blaine.

-Papa...

-Je sais Kurt, tu n'es pas ravi que nous ayons ce genre de discussion, moi non plus, mais c'est mon rôle de père. Alors ?

-J'avais des suçons, rougit Kurt. Oui.

-Et j'ai également entendu quelque chose à propos de blagues salaces sur votre vie sexuelle. Il y en a une ?

-Je...

-Kurt.

-Ok. Papa, écoute... Je... Blaine et moi... Oui. Une fois. Ce Week-end. C'est vrai...

-Vous vous êtes...

-Nous nous sommes protégés oui.

-Et tout c'est bien passé ?

-Papa, tu es vraiment en train de me demander ça ?

-Bien évidemment ! Kurt, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de savoir que mon petit garçon est devenu grand. Mais je suis un minimum rassuré. Je connais Blaine. Je suis plutôt en mesure de dire qu'il ne ferait rien pour te blesser, mais je préfère m'en assurer.

-Blaine ne m'a pas blessé. Tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y a pas eu de problème.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Papa... Blaine et moi...C'est du sérieux.

-Je le sais, ça l'est depuis le début.

-Et … Ca allait arriver, un jour ou l'autre.

-Je le sais. Tant que vous êtes prudent.

-Nous le sommes.

-Il ne t'a pas forcé hein ?

Kurt éclata franchement de rire, aussi rouge qu'un champ de tulipes.

-Non. Il n'avait rien prévu. C'est juste arrivé d'accord ?

-Comme une évidence ?

-Comme une évidence. C'était plutôt naturel en faite, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Mais Blaine est ce genre de garçon. Il sait lire en moi, il sait ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire, il passe son temps à s'inquiéter, et on est tellement proche que … Ca c'est juste passé.

-Je comprends... Je suis rassuré alors. Je vais te laisser dormir.

-Merci papa.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et même si c'est très gênant d'avoir ce genre de conversations, ça me … Fait plaisir de pouvoir partager ça avec toi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

-Tu es mon fils Kurt. Et je t'aime. Alors c'est normal.

-Oh et papa ? Pour Finn, il est toujours puni ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Est ce que tu pourrais lever la punition ?

-Pourquoi dont ?

-Parce que nous nous sommes expliqués et que … Tout va bien. Nous nous sommes un peu emporté parce que … On est tous stressé tu vois ?

-Il est puni. Jusqu'à vendredi.

-Merci papa.

-De rien mon grand. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui. »

Kurt sourit en voyant son père partir. Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond d'un air distrait. Toujours pas de réponse de Blaine. Il secoua la tête. Tout irait bien.

**Point de vue : M. Schue **

William Schuester avait les larmes aux yeux en sortant du bureau du principal Figgins. Comment allait-il gérer cette nouvelle ? Comment allait-il annoncer ça à ses élèves ? Il ne voulait pas que tout ça les … Traumatise ? Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il inspira profondément et entra dans la salle du glee Club. Il observa les adolescents et sourit. Kurt avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Blaine, main dans la main, ils discutaient tranquillement. Britanny, Sanatana et Puck complotaient dans leurs coins. Mike et Tina chuchotaient, Rachel prenait la tête à Finn à propos de New York vraisemblablement, Artie discutait avec Mercedes et Sam et Sugar et Rory flirtaient ouvertement. Le jeune Irlandais était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le professeur réussit à penser que c'était adorable, cette salle respirait la vie.

Il se plaça au centre et inspira derechef, les mains moites.

« -Les jeunes ! J'ai quelque chose...

-M. Schue j'ai quelque chose, l'interrompit Rachel.

-Plus tard. J'ai une chose importante à vous dire.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Rachel. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment annoncer ça alors je vais juste le dire. Hier soir, David Karofsky s'est rendu dans un bar de Lima. Le Scandal's.

-En quoi est-ce que cela nous concerne ? Demanda Santana. C'est sa vie privé.

-Laisse moi finir Santana. Il n'a pas eu de chance et … Eh bien... Il a été agressé.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Kurt.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Un léger traumatisme crânien. Quelques côtes cassées, deux trois autres fractures et plusieurs contusions. Mais il est en vie.

La salle fut plongée dans le silence.

-C'était un crime homophobe comme vous devez vous en douter. Alors je vous demanderai à tous d'être vigilants... S'il vous plait.

En disant cela , William Schuester regardait Kurt, Blaine, Santana et Britanny.

-Vous êtes en train de nous demander de nous faire discret, observa Santana.

-Effectivement. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. »

Le professeur donna cours à la séance et s'assura que chacun de ses élèves rentraient en sécurité, Kurt semblait effondré et il s'inquiéta pour lui mais il vit que Blaine gérait la situation.

Il les avait entendu discuter vivement et s'inquiétait énormément. La semaine finit par passer et l'adulte comprit que les élèves prenaient cette affaire particulièrement à cœur. Kurt et Blaine n'étaient jamais seuls. Britanny et Santana n'avaient rien à craindre finit par comprendre William.

Et enfin, les régionales arrivèrent. Les New Directions dédièrent leurs chansons à David, ce qui rendait l'adulte vraiment fier de ses élèves, et lorsqu'ils gagnèrent, il su que ce ne serait pas vraiment la fête. Ils étaient heureux, oui, mais toute cette histoire les perturbait, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il se dit que les choses se calmeraient d'elles même au fil du temps. Du moins, il l'espérait.

_Dans le prochain chapitre de « All about us », Blaine a du mal à s'imaginer loin de Kurt, même avec l'aide de son frère. Il se retrouve avec Wes au Lima Bean et finit par passer une journée entre garçons pendant que Kurt passe une journée entre « filles »._

_Kurt et Rachel passent leurs auditions pour NYADA. Et Puck a quelques soucis. _


	15. Chapter 15

**All about us**

_Chapitre 15_

_Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fais un peu plus long cette fois, et j'ai essayé de poser des bases. Pour David, je n'en ai pas trop parlé dans ce chapitre, parce que j'avais d'autres projets. Mais j'en parlerai dans le prochain:) _

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires (qui avaient atteint le nombre de 69 ce qui m'a bien fait rire. /se pend/) _

_Bonne lecture à vous. Et merci de suivre cette fiction ! _

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine Anderson restait allongé dans son lit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au lycée. David avait fait sa tentative de suicide une semaine auparavant et le brun s'en voulait encore. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir aidé son rivale, et il s'en voulait de penser à autre chose. Parce que David n'était pas son soucis, son soucis était Kurt. L'adolescent avait très mal réagit. Vraiment très mal réagit. Depuis, il se démenait de plus en plus pour réussir ses auditions pour NYADA, Blaine détestait ça. Kurt était son point d'attache, que ferait-il une fois celui-ci parti ? Il ne pourrait plus rien faire, il ne serait plus rien.

_« Tu étais quelqu'un avant de le rencontrer, dit sa petite voix._

_Tu existes encore toi ? J'étais quelqu'un avant oui, mais plus maintenant._

_Pourquoi, parce que tu n'as plus de parents ?_

_Précisément._

_Tu sais, ça pourrait vous faire du bien. Vous êtes tous le temps collés l'un à l'autre, c'est mauvais. »_

Blaine tenta d'ignorer cette voix, mais c'était bien trop difficile. Et si tout finissait comme avec Sebastian ? Et si les deux adolescents n'étaient pas capable de s'en sortir ? S'ils se séparaient ? Que ferait Blaine ? Que deviendrait-il ?

«Tu ne viens pas ? K. »

Blaine ferma les yeux. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Kurt lui poserait des questions, ça serait trop compliqué. Il préféra dormir un peu plus.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt était d'une humeur de chien lorsqu'il sorti de son cours de géographie. Il vit Puck qui semblait se démener avec lui même, l'air sévère, le regard vague, il ne semblait pas vraiment être lui même. Le châtain prit son téléphone et envoya un énième texto à son petit-ami « Blaine, je m'inquiète. Où diable es-tu ? K ». L'ignorait-il ? N'avait-il pu de batterie ? Kurt ne cessait pas de se poser des questions. Et il détestait ça. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Noah avait disparu et il ne se prit pas la tête plus longtemps, sûrement une histoire avec Laureen.

« -Hey Kurtie, sourit Mercedes, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hum... ?

-Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu te souviens ?

-Je corrige Mercedes, dit Rachel, JE suis sa meilleure amie. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous le connaissons très bien tous les deux et que...

-Rachel, tais toi, par pitié, soupira Kurt.

-Mais...

-RACHEL !

-Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, dit la soliste en croisant les bras et elle s'en alla, vexée.

-Waouh, Kurtie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle m'a énervé. C'est tout, expliqua Kurt.

-A d'autres, aller, que dirais-tu d'une virée shopping, comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Mercedes je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça tu sais ?

-Et qu'as-tu de mieux à faire dis moi ?

-Je... Rien.

-Alors, tu viens avec moi. Tu me manques. Tu passes ton temps avec Rachel ou avec Blaine, je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami aussi, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

-Bien.. Bien.. »

Kurt ne parla plus, il conduisit son amie jusqu'au centre commerciale. Arrivés à destination, Mercedes posa sa main sur le bras du châtain et fronça les sourcils.

« -Kurt, on n'est plus au lycée, alors dis moi ce qui te chagrine.

-Blaine, souffla Kurt.

-Quoi Blaine ? Ca se passe mal ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

-N-non...Il ne m'a juste pas répondu... Je l'ai bombardé de texto... Rien. Depuis la semaine dernière il est distant... Il n'est même pas venu en cours aujourd'hui...

-Et tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire avoir ce comportement ?

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de New York... Son frère m'en a parlé vendredi soir avant de partir...Il m'a dit que Blaine avait peur pour notre futur.

-Tu devrais lui en parler alors. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez bien.

-Mercedes... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Dès que je veux lui parler... Il s'échappe...

-Alors ne le laisse pas s'échapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, tu es Kurt Hummel non ? Et Blaine est dingue de toi, ne le laisse pas fuir, bats toi.

-Tu sais que tu es géniale Mercedes ?

-J'en ai conscience oui, et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller acheter un tas de fringues ?

-Je suis pour ! »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine s'était rendu au Lima Bean pour travailler. Son service allait prendre fin et il commença à retirer son tablier.

« -Hey beau gosse, sourit Louis.

-Louis, soupira Blaine. Je suis en couple.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, si ça toi ça ne te dérange pas.

Blaine se pinça le nez, la tête baissée.

-Ca me dérange, dit Blaine. J'aime mon petit-ami.

-Tu parles, il te rend malheureux. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Moi je saurai te rendre heureux.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Blaine. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je l'aime, rien ne changera ça, désolé.

Blaine retourna aux vestiaires pour prendre ses affaires. Il ne pensait pas que son collègue était là, il retira son t-shirt pour se changer. Soudain, il senti une main sur son épaule et se tourna. Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, les lèvres de Louis étaient sur les siennes. Pendant une seconde, le brun resta choqué, n'osant pas bouger, leurs lèvres toujours jointes, mais quand Louis tenta de passer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue Blaine le repoussa. Sèchement.

-MAIS CA VA PAS?! Hurla t-il.

-Blaine, aller, tu ne m'as pas tout de suite repoussé, tu en avais envie.

-ENVIE ? RIEN DU TOUT ! J ETAIS JUSTE TROP CHOQUE. NE M APPROCHE PLUS ! »

Blaine, au bord des larmes mit son t-shirt, attrapa ses affaires et quitta les vestiaires. Il tomba sur Wes qui lui sourit mais il sorti sans lui adresser un regard. A présent, il pleurait. Génial. Wes le rattrapa et lui prit le poignet. Blaine releva la tête. Oh, de mieux en mieux. Non seulement Wes était là, mais en plus, Mike, Puck, Artie, Sam et Finn étaient là.

« -Mec, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Finn

-Quelqu'un t'a emmerdé ? Parce que je suis prêt à en découdre, ajouta Puck en faisant craquer ses articulations.

-Tu es toujours prêt pour ça Puck, répliqua Artie en soupirant. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu penses à te calmer.

-Hey ! Dit Mike, vous ne voulez pas le laisser parler ?

-Il a raison, dit Wes alors que Puck allait argumenter. Blaine, dis nous ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Pas... Pas ici, dit Blaine.

-Okay, on va chez toi, sourit Sam. Tu vas tout nous dire. »

OoO

« -Donc ce mec t'a embrassé contre ta volonté ? Résuma Wes. Et tu t'es tiré.

-Ouais...

-Putain, il mérite une droite!Explosa Puck

-Du calme, répliquèrent les autres.

-Je veux comprendre autre chose, dit Wes. Parce qu'il y a plus que ça, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te connais Warbler Blaine. Ce n'est pas ton genre de pleurer pour un baiser.

-Je... Je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air avec Kurt, expliqua Kurt alors que ses amis le regardaient, choqués.

-Attends mec, dit Finn. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Vous êtes bien non ? Ils sont bien ensemble, hein ?

-Oui Finn, dit Sam. Mais Blaine va s'expliquer.

-Et toi tu vas faire comme Rachel, tu vas apprendre à te taire et à écouter, ajouta Puck en riant.

-Je m'éloigne...Sans le vouloir vraiment... Je flippe juste pour l'année prochaine. Kurt sera à New York, moi je serais ici, bloqué. Et … Avant j'étais juste un mec qui se cachait derrière un masque, mais Kurt m'a appris à être moi même, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?

-Tu ne seras pas sans lui, sourit Mike. Je sais ce que tu ressens. L'année prochaine je serais loin, Tina sera ici. Mais vous vous aimez, et ça, même la distance ne peut pas vous le retirer. Justement, profite des derniers mois.

-Des derniers mois...

-Hey, je ne parlais pas de rupture, continua Mike. Je parle juste de la fin du lycée. Nos vies vont changer. Vous serez toujours ensemble, je vous fais confiance là dessus.

-Il a raison, dit Wes. Je n'ai jamais vu de couple plus soudé.

-Nous non plus, dirent Sam, Artie et même Finn.

-Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais moi non plus, sourit Puck. Vous êtes bien ensemble, et bordel, vous êtes bien trop obstiné pour vous quitter.

-Attendez ! S'écria Sam. C'est pour ça que Kurt était d'une humeur de chien ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais Blainou ? Demanda Wes.

-Je n'ai pas répondu à ses textos...

-Imbécile !

-Il a même envoyé bouler Rachel, expliqua Finn. Elle m'a appelé sur les nerfs.

-Et il est parti avec Mercedes, dit Mike.

-Ah Mercedes, rêvassa Sam avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Artie.

-Je dois lui parler ? Hein ? Demanda Blaine.

-OUI ! Répondirent tous d'une même voix.

-Merci les mecs...

-C'est normal. Envoie lui un texto. Parlez ce soir, mais pour le moment...

-Et si on jouait à un jeu vidéo? Proposa Puck.

-Ca marche ! »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Certes, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Blaine mais il avait passé une excellente après midi avec Mercedes. Il avait de nouveaux vêtements, et il avait de nouvelles idées de créations.

« _On peut se voir ce soir ? S'il te plait ? Désolé pour aujourd'hui, j'ai eu quelques soucis... Je t'expliquerai tout... Dis moi que tu peux, j'ai besoin de te parler, de te serrer dans mes bras, de savoir que tu es bien là et que tu ne vas pas t'envoler. Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout au monde. B. »_

Kurt se figea un instant et réfléchit. Il devait voir Blaine. Quelque chose dans son texto montrait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il alla donc à la cuisine et sourit à son père.

« -Hey mon grand, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Plutôt bien, je suppose, répondit Kurt. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Blaine a quelques soucis je crois, il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui et il m'a envoyé un sms en me demandant si nous pouvions le voir ce soir...

-Eh bien, invite le à dîner ?

-Quoi ? Mais on est pas vendredi !

-Peu importe, on en est plus à là. Invite le et passez la soirée ensemble. J'aime bien ce gosse et j'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu es le seul qui le calme vraiment. Alors je l'autorise à passer la soirée avec toi. Ou alors, vaS chez lui ?

-Papa, tu serais vraiment d'accord pour que j'aille chez Blaine ce soir ?

-Bien sûr Kurt. Vous avez besoin de parler. Son frère m'a parlé à moi aussi, pour New York, il s'inquiète pour Blaine. Vas le voir. Vous avez vraiment besoin de tout mettre au point.

-Tu sais que tu es le meilleur père du monde ?

-Oui, c'est écrit sur la tasse que tu m'as offert à Noël, et sur le t-shirt qui va avec, rit Burt.

-Sérieusement papa, je... Merci.

-J'ai du mal à te voir grandir, avoua Burt, mais tu grandis, c'est indéniable. Blaine et toi êtes sérieux, vous formez un beau couple et ce gosse est perdu, il n'a plus ses parents. Parfois j'ai la sensation que son monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi.

-Mais non.

-Tu n'as pas vu son regard alors, dit Carole.

Kurt sursauta avant de se tourner vers sa belle mère. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit.

-Quand Blaine te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu es tout son univers, expliqua t-elle. Et il doit être terrifié à l'idée de te perdre.

-Il ne me perdra pas, dit Kurt.

-Ca c'est ce que tu dis maintenant, sourit Burt, mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous réserve l'avenir.

-La distance, c'est compliqué, continua Carole, et il en est conscient.

-Alors file le rejoindre, dit Burt. Réglez ça tous les deux, et soyez heureux.

-Merci, dit Kurt derechef avant de filer dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il entendit Carole demander à son père quand il avait décider d'être conciliant. Il sourit à la réponse « Je veux que ces deux là soient heureux. Mon petit garçon n'est plus. J'aide l'adulte. »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine était allongé dans son lit, comme le matin même. Il attendait Kurt. Celui ci lui avait promis de passer dans la soirée. Blaine se rendit dans sa salle de bain et vérifia une énième fois qu'il était bien coiffé. Parfait. Bon, il avait des cernes, les yeux rougis, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Son jogging était resserré au maximum pour ne pas tomber, il n'avait pas mis de t-shirt, il avait bien trop chaud dans son appartement. Il tenta de sourire à son reflet dans le miroir, pas très concluant. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et soupira car le souvenir des lèvres de Louis était encore présent dans son cerveau. Imprimé. Il se lava une fois de plus les dents, comme si cette action allait l'aider. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Seul Kurt pouvait l'aider. Kurt pouvait toujours l'aider. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se rendit dans sa cuisine et prépara le dîner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim pour le moment, mais cela l'aida à se détendre un minimum.

_Mec détends toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais rompre._

_Je ne ferais jamais ça._

_Alors arrête d'agir comme si toute ta vie allait changer._

_Elle est déjà en train de changer. Elle a déjà changé. _

_Accepte et vis avec. Sois un homme._

_Oh et depuis quand est-ce que je t'écoute ?_

_Tu devrais tu sais ? Je suis bien plus sage que toi._

_C'est ça. _

_T'es vraiment un gamin Anderson._

_Je n'en ai rien à faire._

_Parce que tu l'aimes et que tout est beau ?_

_Ce n'est pas beau, mais oui je l'aime. Et je ferai tout pour …_

_Que ça soit beau. Ouais, pigé. _

OoO

_Toc toc toc._

Le cœur de Blaine s'emballa en entendant Kurt frapper à sa porte -parce que c'était lui. Blaine pouvait le reconnaître à sa façon si délicate de toquer contre le bois... Mais là n'était pas la question. Il s'emballait, divaguait. Reprends toi, se morigéna t-il.

« -Salut, dit Kurt timidement.

-Salut, répondit Blaine en souriant légèrement -c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Entre, je t'en prie.

-OK Blaine, dit Kurt en entrant, il claqua la porte délicatement et fixa Blaine qui déglutit.

Oh. Le regard mauvais. Kurt la furie. Ça sent mauvais.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! Alors tu as intérêt à t'expliquer !

-Kurt... Je... Tu veux bien qu'on s'installe dans ma chambre ? Je t'ai demandé de venir pour tout t'expliquer justement...

-Je te suis Anderson.

Blaine prit sa main et la serra il fut rassuré de voir que Kurt ne le repoussait pas, au contraire. Il serrait sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Il se sentait soutenu. Il s'installa sur son lit et Kurt se plaça en face de lui, ils adoptèrent la même position -celle du tailleur, en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même phase.

-Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, dit Blaine. Je flippe. Je flippe vraiment. Tu vas partir à New York et plus tu parles de NYADA, plus j'ai peur. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt. Je me rends de plus en plus compte que... Tu es mon meilleur soutien. Quand je te vois, je ne vois pas simplement mon petit-ami, je vois aussi mon meilleur ami, j'ai Wes oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Wes me connaît bien, mais toi tu me connais si bien que ça en devient surnaturel et tu m'as appris à être moi même, mon monde tourne autour de toi Kurt, c'est stupide, oui, mais c'est vrai... Il n'y a pas une seconde ou je cesse de penser à toi et je me demande ce que je ferai lorsque tu seras parti...

-Blaine... Je sais que c'est effrayant, j'ai également peur. Mais tu vivras, même quand je serais à New York. Je ferais tout pour que l'on puisse se voir toutes les semaines, je t'appelerai.. Je t'enverrai des textos, et tu ne seras pas seul. Sam, Artie, Joe, Tina, Brittany seront toujours là, il y aura le glee club qui t'occupera. Tu pourras toujours voir Wes et tes amis de Dalton. Mon père et Carole aussi.

-Mais ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi...

-Non. Mais je ne serais jamais loin. Et dans un an, tu me rejoindras et nous ne nous quitterons plus.

-C'est promis.

-Merci... Encore désolé.

-Pardonné, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça.

-Je t'ai fais du mal hein ?

-Tu n'as pas idée. Je me suis demandé toute la journée ou tu étais, si tu étais blessé, si tu t'étais fais agressé, si tu m'en voulais, si tu voulais rompre.

-Vraiment désolé... Finn m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Rachel.. C'est de ma faute hein ?

-Non, et puis ça va mieux.. Mais attends ! Tu as parlé avec Finn ?

-Et Mike, Artie, Sam , Puck et Wes.

-Quand ?

-J'ai été travaillé cet après midi... Une autre chose dont nous devons parler, d'ailleurs. Je suis sorti en pleurs du Lima Bean et ils étaient là. Ils sont passés et nous avons discuté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pleures ?

-Eh bien... Tu me jures de ne pas t'énerver ?

-OK Anderson, là tu me fais peur.

-Promets, s'il te plait.

-Bien, bien, c'est promis. Je ne m'énerverai pas.

-J'ai bossé avec Louis, comme d'habitude... A la fin de mon service il m'a proposé de sortir avec moi, je lui ai dis que j'avais un petit ami et il m'a sorti un truc du genre « ça ne me dérange pas si ça ne te dérange pas », sauf que ça me gênait, et je le lui ai dis, parce que je t'aime et que je ne me vois pas du tout te tromper. Il l'a mal pris et je suis parti dans les vestiaires pour prendre mes affaires et me changer... Louis est venu alors que je venais de retirer mon t-shirt, il a posé une main sur mon épaule et... Quand je me suis retourné parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu et que j'étais surpris... Ilmaembrassé.

-PARDON ?

-Il m'a embrassé, avoua Blaine en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser Kurt... Sur le coup j'étais juste trop choqué alors je suis resté figé, il a voulu approfondir le baiser et j'ai percuté.

-Alors ? Grouille toi Anderson, je sens mes nerfs me lâcher.

-Alors je l'ai repoussé, je suis parti après lui avoir hurlé de ne plus m'approcher et je suis tombé sur les autres.

-OK, OK..

-Kurt...

-Attends, laisse moi respirer... J'ai besoin de me calmer parce que j'ai envie de lui en coller une.

-Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Blaine baissa la tête, il avait peur que Kurt lui en veuille vraiment et n'osait pas du tout affronter son regard.

-T'en vouloir pourquoi Blaine? Demanda Kurt. Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Oh mon Dieu Blaine, regarde toi, on dirait que je vais te disputer. On dirait un enfant qui pense avoir fait une horrible bêtise. Tu n'as rien fais de mal voyons. Tu ne m'as pas trompé, tu n'as rien fais. Ce mec t'a embrassé de force et il n'a pas intérêt à me croiser.

-Tu...

-Je ne t'en veux pas Anderson. Je lui en veux à lui. Bon sang, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Blaine je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

-Mais bien sûr espèce de gros bêta, sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit légèrement et il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Kurt se pencha alors pour que leurs lèvres se joignent. Enfin, Blaine ne pu s'en empêcher, il approfondit le baiser dès la première occasion et sourit en sentant que Kurt était réceptif, leurs langues combattirent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détachent, tout deux à bout de souffle. Les larmes avaient laissées place aux sourires, la peine à la joie.

-Explique moi comment tu fais Anderson, murmura Kurt

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Tu me coupes le souffle à chaque fois... Tu me rends dingue.

-Je suppose que je suis juste doué et que nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre, parce que tu me coupes le souffle aussi et tu me rends tout aussi dingue.

-Je t'aime, susurra Kurt avant de retourner à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Blaine n'était pas du genre à penser que les relations étaient basées sur les instants intimes mais en cet instant, la part noble de lui même avait disparu, et lorsque Kurt le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge et qu'il se mit à califourchon sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir vraiment excité par la situation. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une chaleur se diriger vers son entre-jambe.

-Oups, tu devrais peut être te décaller.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Kurt.

-Euh...

-Je l'ai senti Blaine, ce n'est rien.

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer, vraiment. Si tu n'en as pas envie … Il suffit que tu te décales et que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour que je récupère mon sang froid et...

-Chut.. Tais toi deux secondes. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir me pousser ?

-Je...

-Blaine... Tu ne me brusques pas. C'est le genre de situation qui arrivent. On est ensemble, et .. J'en ai envie aussi, tu sais ? Rougit Kurt.

-C-c'est vrai ?

-Bien évidemment. J'essaie de rester maitre de moi même, mais le simple fait que tu sois torse nu me donne envie de toi... Sérieusement, tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu me mets.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser Blaine, on s'aime. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu t'en veux un peu trop. Pour rien. Tu n'as rien fais de mal là.

-J'ai l'impression de...

-De... ? Sors toi ça de la tête Anderson. Tu ne me sautes jamais dessus. Tu te tiens toujours bien. Et puis, ça me donne un peu confiance en moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Cette réaction prouve que tu me désires...

-Plus que tu ne le penses.

-C'est gratifiant tu sais ? De savoir que son petit-ami vous désire. Ca me rend spécial.

-Tu es spécial, sourit Blaine.

-Pour toi oui.

-C'est le plus important ?

-Oh que oui.

-Alors la ferme et continues de m'embrasser.

-Avec plaisir. »

**Point de vue : Puck** (parce que je trouve que ce personnage n'était carrément pas assez développé dans la série -trop de Finchel, trop de Finchel Ryan. Alors pour une fois, je vais essayer de parler un peu de notre petit Puck adoré -en tout cas, moi je l'adore.)

Noah Puckerman se tint la tête entre les deux mains alors que les New Directions se battaient pour savoir qui chanterait aux nationales. Bien sûr, Rachel Berry avait sorti les griffes.

«- J'ai râté mes auditions ! Broadway est mon DESTIN ! Je dois chanter aux nationales, elle sera là, elle n'aura pas le choix, elle me verra et elle comprendra que j'ai ma place à NYADA !

-Et donc, parce que tu as raté tes auditions, on doit jouer les choristes ? Répliqua Santana. Sors de ta bulle Berry, il n'y en a pas que pour toi. Nous n'y pouvons rien si t'as foiré.

-Santana ! Dit Finn.

-Oh c'est bon, vous me gonflez. Il n'y en a que pour vous de toute façon.

-Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Tina. On joue les poupées depuis maintenant trois ans pour Rachel, y'en a marre.

-Ca suffit, cria M. Schuester. Écoutez vous deux secondes.

-M. Schue, je DOIS faire cette chanson. Elle sera parfaite. »

Puck n'écouta pas davantage. Il observa simplement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tous les membres s'entre-tuaient. Il comprenait Rachel. Bien sûr. Elle s'était plantée alors que son pote Hummel avait réussit. Ça devait foutre les boules évidemment. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle non plus. Lui aussi se plantait. Son père avait probablement raison. Il n'était qu'un raté. Un moins que rien qui n'aurait pas son bac à cause de sa foutue géographie. Et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait une fille pour l'amour de Dieu. Il avait pour devoir d'assurer. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à lui demander de l'argent dans vingt ans. Il voulait être celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Celui qui assurait. Être quelqu'un de bien, une fois dans sa vie. Mais sans son bac, ça ne serait pas facile... Et sa prof refusait de lui donner une seconde chance. Il avait tout essayer. Il lui avait proposé de l'argent, il lui avait proposé une partie de jambe en l'air, mais rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait celle là.

OoO

Puck venait de sortir de l'auditorium. Après une discussion avec le coach Beiste, il avait appris que son professeur acceptait de lui laisser une seconde chance. Chose plutôt sympa de sa part. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Le coach lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait qu'un changement d'attitude, qu'elle l'avait vu lorsqu'il s'était montré investi dans la chorale. Sérieusement, ça suffisait ? Après toutes les propositions, la seule chose que cette femme retenait était que Puck faisait n'importe quoi pour essayer d'aider sa chorale ? Même si on pouvait dire que ce jour là il n'avait pas écouté ni rien, le reste du temps il n'hésitait pas à faire de son mieux. Hey, il était doué. Il était Noah Puckerman. Mais la géographie, c'était une autre histoire.

« -Hey mec, dit Artie.

-Salut...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ok... Artie, tu te rappelles de l'année dernière, tu m'as aidé en math ?

-Ouais, et comme prévu tu as eu la moyenne. Je te l'avais dis.

-J'ai besoin de toi mon pote... Genre.. Vraiment besoin de toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai foiré la géographie... La prof accepte de me faire repasser le test... Si je n'ai pas 10.. Je n'ai pas mon bac.

-Je me charge de ça.

-Sérieux ? Tu ne te fou pas de moi ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu me demandes de l'aide, c'est cool. Je peux faire ça.

-OK. Cool. Merci...

-On se rejoint chez moi ce soir, et tous les soirs jusqu'au test. Tu ne vas pas te planter. Crois moi.

-Merci mec... Tu... Enfin..

-Je garde ça pour moi, pas de soucis. Mais ça pourrait t'aider d'en parler aux autres. Ils pourraient t'aider, vraiment. Kurt a d'excellents résultats en géo... Santana et Quinn aussi.

-Hum.. J'y penserai. On va déjà voir ce que ça donne...

-OK. Puck ?

-Hum ?

-Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi.

-Merci.

-A ce soir.

-Yap. »

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Noah sourit. D'un sourire sincère. Cette stupide phrase « je crois en toi », il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Il comprit qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision de toute son existence en rejoignant le glee club et en acceptant de traîner avec les « loosers », parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si looser que ça. Au contraire.

_C'était le chaptire 15, merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! _

_Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une petite review, pour que je puisse le savoir, et si vous n'avez pas aimé, utilisez le jeté de tomates, je ne vous en voudrais pas. _

_Pour le chapitre 16 :_

_Alors que Burt et Carole passent une soirée en amoureux, Blaine doit faire face à un fantôme revenu le hanter du passé. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, il se rend chez les Hummel-Hudson pour parler à Kurt. (parce que notre bouclé préféré est toujours rassuré par son petit-ami chéri:D) _

_Karofsky se retrouve bien seul, face à ses propres démons. Perdu, il aura le soutien de personnes qu'il ne pensait même plus pouvoir compter comme amis._

_Et enfin, Burt et Carole feront une découverte qui les laissera choqués. _

_A bientôt pour All About Us ! Enfin je l'espère ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**All About Us**

Chapitre 16

_Hello ! _

_Me revoilà pour le chapitre 16 de « All about us »_

_Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs, ainsi que les reviewers, car sans vous je n'aurai pas la foi d'écrire. Vous me donnez le sourire quand je lis vos commentaires,alors vraiment, MERCI !_

_Eli Criss : J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue entre temps, je suis rassurée =) Mercedes et Kurt en meilleurs amis me manquent énormément ! Je HAIS Rachel (parce que trop de Rachel ) _

_Ne t'en fais pas pour David, tout s'arrangera. Quand à Seb et Jamie, ils reviendront bien vite:D_

_Je ne te frapperai pas voyons, on ne frappe un lecteur ! _

_A bientôt ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

**Point de vue : David**

David Karofsky était encore dans son lit d'hôpital. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de sortir dans ce bar. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Non seulement il s'était fait recaler par un abruti super mignon (même bandant s'il pouvait dire.) qui le trouvait sans charme et qui lui avait conseillé de « retourner dans le placard » mais en plus il s'était fait agressé et n'avait rien pu faire. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

David vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un inconnu -enfin pas si inconnu que ça puisque c'était justement le garçon qui lui avait conseillé de rester dans le placard. L'adolescent s'installa silencieusement sur la chaise prêt du lit de David.

« -Salut, dit-il.

-Euh salut ? Répondit David, peu sûr de ce que ce mec faisait là.

-J'ai entendu parler de ton agression alors je suis passé.

-Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît même pas.

-Vrai, mais... Enfin j'suppose que c'est la culpabilité, peu importe... Je n'aurai pas dû être méchant, je m'étais promis de devenir plus sympa depuis Blaine.

-Pardon ?!

-Oh ce n'est pas une histoire intéressante, disons juste que je m'excuse ok ?

-Tu parles de Blaine Anderson ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais. Il sort avec un de mes potes.

-Hummel. T'es pote avec Hummel... Je vois.

-Ecoute... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux... Je ne connais même pas ton nom sérieux.

-M'excuser. Et je m'appelle Sebastian.

-Oh ! Le fameux Sebastian.

-Ouaip.

-Enchanté.

-J'peux connaître ton nom ?

-David.

-Ok. Ecoute David, la charité c'est pas mon genre. Mais j'aime pas que les gays se fassent agresser tu vois. J'te propose un truc, on peut devenir ami.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je ça ?

-Parce que tu veux sortir du placard et avoir du succès et que j'peux t'aider.

-Et qu'est ce qui te ferais faire ça ?

-J'peux plus me taper n'importe qui à cause de mon copain, alors j'me donne pour but de te transformer en un autre.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Mec, tu te hais, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde, accepte un peu d'aide. J'suis le meilleur prof qu'on puisse avoir, demande à Blaine.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait hein ?

-Je suis son ex.

-J'vois...

-Ca te branche ?

-J'verrais.

-Bien. Jte laisse mon numéro. T'as qu'à m'envoyer un sms si ça te dit. Repose toi bien, David. »

Sebastian quitta la chambre et David reprit son souffle. Il était complètement perdu, il caressa le papier du bout des doigts puis le reposa. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il avait besoin de Kurt. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un tout simplement.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine était allongé sur son lit, en train de regarder la télé. Son téléphone était branché loin de lui et il avait cessé d'envoyer des sms à Kurt. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Il bougea légèrement pour se positionner correctement et se laissa lentement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnerie de son appartement. Qui pouvait venir le voir à 21h ?

Il maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il failli claquer la porte au nez de son invitée mais il n'y parvint pas.

« -Ma...Maman ?

-Bonjour Blaine, dit la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Ouais...

Blaine se poussa, laissant sa mère entrer dans son appartement.

-C'est bien décoré, dit la femme.

-Kurt s'est chargé de tout.

-C'est ton petit-ami c'est ça ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Mais oui.

-Blaine, on pourrait parler en adulte non ?

-Oh parce que tu es une adulte maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bizarrement, quand tu as accepté que mon père me jette dehors parce que je suis gay, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais une enfant immature incapable de comprendre ce qui la dépasse.

-Blaine... Je sais que tu as souffert...

-OH NON ! Cria le brun, TU N AS PAS IDEE DE CE QUE J AI ENDURE. DEUX SEMAINES A VIVRE DANS MA VOITURE... DES MOIS A VIVRE CHEZ MON PETIT AMI ET SES PARENTS … DES MOIS A TRAVAILLER ALORS QUE JE VAIS EGALEMENT EN COURS, A PAYER MES FACTURES !

-Tu es un adulte Blaine... Je m'en rends compte... J'ai eu du mal à accepter ta … Situation.

-Ma situation ? QUELLE SITUATION ?! JE SUIS GAY ! ET APRES ? EST-CE QUE CA CHANGE LA PERSONNE QUE JE SUIS ?!

-Non... Je m'en rends compte maintenant... Je suis désolée Blaine...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te retrouver... Je veux retrouver mon fils.

-Tu as un fils. Coop', tu te souviens ?

-Cooper est mon fils, mais toi aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ma « situation » ?

-Je m'en moque... Je m'en rends compte à présent... Tu es heureux ?

-Oui. Sans vous, je vais très bien.

-Blaine... Laisse moi une chance, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

-Parce que je suis ta maman... Et que je t'aime.

-Oh tu m'aimes maintenant.

-Blaine...

-Laisse moi le temps … Je vais y réfléchir.

-Bien... Tu connais mon numéro de téléphone ?

-Non. Je l'ai effacé. Mais je me débrouillerai.

-Bien... J'espère que tu choisiras de me contacter.

-Et papa ?

-Il … Il est toujours … Il reste sur ses positions.

-Bien. Au revoir. »

OoO

Blaine était complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi sa mère devait-elle venir le voir maintenant ? Après tout ce temps, elle se décidait à lui rendre visite et fichait tout en l'air. Lui qui se disait que tout allait bien, il se faisait simplement des illusions.

Kurt, il avait besoin de Kurt. Il se demanda si Burt et Carole le laisseraient entrer, sûrement, Carole agissait la plupart du temps comme une mère avec lui, alors si elle le voyait ainsi, complètement effondré, en larmes, elle le laisserait tranquille. Et il pourrait être avec son petit-ami, lui parler, et aller un peu mieux.

C'est pourquoi il marcha jusqu'à la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Il aurait pu prendre sa voiture, mais ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et il risquait d'avoir un accident, ce qu'il ne voulait pas forcément. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Ses mains tremblaient et il aurait pu jurer que ses jambes le lâcheraient bientôt.

_Ding dong. _

La porte s'ouvrit et Kurt prit quelques secondes pour observer Blaine. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot, Blaine se jeta dans ses bras, ses pleurs redoublèrent et il ne sut quoi faire, si ce n'est l'embrasser. Blaine Anderson avait besoin de Kurt, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Il avait besoin de se lier à lui comme jamais auparavant. Kurt sembla le comprendre car il ne posa pas de questions, il se contenta de répondre à son baiser et de fermer la porte à l'aide de son pied gauche (très précis, attention :D). Blaine ne lâcha pas une seule seconde les lèvres du châtain alors que les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers la cave. Ils descendirent les marches main dans la main, s'étant détaché pour pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles. Blaine pensait que son petit-ami lui poserait des questions, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne parla même pas. Il se contentait de serrer sa main, d'une façon qui montrait qu'il comprenait et qu'il lui laissait le temps, mais qu'il était là.

-Je t'aime, dit Blaine alors qu'il poussait doucement Kurt sur son lit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Kurt en l'attirant à lui.

Tout deux étaient conscient de ce qui allait se produire, mais c'était naturel pour eux. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions, du moins, Kurt ne s'en posait plus vraiment. Blaine voulait faire quelque chose, il voulait offrir une nouvelle chose à Kurt. Il voulait se donner complètement à lui. Alors que son petit-ami lui enlevait son t-shirt, il prit son visage en coupe quand le vêtement tomba au sol.

-Je voudrais que... Que tu le fasses, chuchota t-il.

-Que … Tu veux que je le fasse ? Demanda Kurt.

-Oui.

-Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Tu serais prêt ?

-Oui... Mais c'est effrayant... Et si je te déçois ?

-Kurt, sourit Blaine, les yeux brillant des larmes qui étaient dans ses yeux plus tôt dans la soirée. Je te fais confiance. Je veux juste te donner quelque chose de spécial. Si ça ne marche pas, eh bien, on ne recommencera pas, mais je veux juste essayer...

-D'accord, dit Kurt. Je vais le faire.

-Pour... Pour de vrai ?

-Oui. Tu as besoin de moi là.

-Ne te force pas mon cœur.

-Chut, qui a dit que je me force ? Je veux le faire, avec toi. Pour nous. Je t'aime et je veux te le montrer. J'en ai besoin également.

Ils s'embrassèrent derechef, longuement, et Blaine oublia la raison même de sa venue. Il adorait embrasser Kurt. Il aurait pu passer son temps à le faire. Parce que Kurt était doux, que ses lèvres avaient cette saveur particulière et surtout, surtout ils se complétaient. Ils se connaissaient si bien que le geste était aussi simple que respirer. Il n'y avait pas questions. Il n'y avait pas de peur à avoir. Le but n'était pas d'être le meilleur, il n'y avait pas de déception parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Kurt et Blaine. Deux âmes sœurs qui se liaient pour l'éternité.

Blaine perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Kurt descendit, bas, trop bas. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Kurt était entre ses jambes, et son pantalon ainsi que son boxer étaient à terre avec son t-shirt. En bref, Blaine Anderson était nu et il n'avait même pas remarqué que Kurt l'avait déshabillé. C'était sûrement ça l'amour, le vrai. Se donner à une personne au point de lui accorder une confiance aveugle, au point de ne se rendre compte de rien tant elle hantait nos pensées.

Blaine se mit à gémir lorsque Kurt passa la langue sur le bout de sa virilité. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, l'assurer qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais le regarder faire avait quelque chose de fascinant. La simple vision de Kurt en pleine action aurait pu l'emmener au septième ciel, parce qu'il était beau. Parce qu'il était magnifique. Parce qu'il était parfait. Kurt tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant, comme on aurait pu le penser. Non. C'était un acte parfaitement normal, parce que Kurt n'était pas obligé d'aller aussi loin. Il le faisait de lui même. Il donnait et recevait. Ils partageaient tout. Absolument tout.

Le brun se cambra lorsque Kurt se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, il gémit bruyamment, ne prenant même pas la peine de penser au fait que les parents de Kurt pouvaient être présent, que Finn pouvait être présent. Il s'en moquait. Kurt était la seule personne qui comptait. Kurt était son monde, il était son univers. Sa tête se pencha en arrière alors qu'un autre gémissement franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, Kurt accélérait le rythme pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses mains se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux soyeux du châtain. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le prévenir de se retirer, son orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, le laissant un instant presque inconscient, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir ce coup ci. Lorsqu'il se redressa, encore légèrement tremblant, Kurt se tenait face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Désolé, chuchota Blaine.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-J-j'aurai pu prévenir.

-Ce n'est rien Blaine. Tout va bien.

-T-tu es parfait...

-Ah oui ?

-Oh que oui ! Je … Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Avec personne.

-J'espère bien, sourit Kurt. Je te l'ai dis, je compte bien te garder pour moi pendant longtemps.

-Toujours ?

-Toujours.

Kurt se pencha pour lui offrir un chaste baiser, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas résister à cet appel. Il sentit le goût de sa propre semence alors que leurs langues combattaient et il fut surpris de ne pas trouver cela désagréable.

-Trop de vêtements, murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu n'as qu'à les retirer, dit Kurt et Blaine vit son regard s'assombrir. C'était ce qu'il aimait. Voir le regard de son petit-ami devenir plus vif, plus sombre à la simple idée de faire l'amour avec lui. C'était tellement gratifiant.

-C'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

Blaine retira lentement les vêtements du châtain, il prit le temps d'embrasser les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, jusqu'à ce que Kurt le repousse doucement contre le lit.

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai le contrôle Anderson, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je n'oublie pas, je n'oublie pas chéri, mais tu as le droit de recevoir un peu toi aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je reçois déjà.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, pour se redonner contenance, pour prendre leurs temps. Une autre chose que Blaine aimait à propos de Kurt. Il ne se dépêchait jamais. Avec lui, Blaine n'avait pas besoin de se presser, il pouvait y aller lentement, s'arrêter en pleine action, l'observer, lui sourire, l'embrasser, puis reprendre comme si de rien n'était, Kurt était romantique et le poussait à l'être et il aimait cette version de lui même. Il aimait le Blaine romantique, le Blaine spontané. Il aimait la personne qu'il devenait grâce à Kurt et à son amour.

Un peu plus tard, Blaine s'abandonna complètement à Kurt. Ils prirent une pause, Kurt pour s'assurer que Blaine allait bien, Blaine pour observer Kurt et pour prendre le temps de mémoriser cet instant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin du monde. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Sebastian, rien n'était comparable. Il se sentait dans une bulle, un monde à part. Tout comme il avait tout fait pour protéger Kurt et lui offrir un espace de confort, Kurt lui offrait un instant sans pensées, sans ennuies, un endroit paisible où il pouvait être lui même.

D'un regard, Kurt comprit qu'il pouvait y aller, il donna un premier coup de rein, faisant frémir Blaine. Le brun se cambra une nouvelle fois, il attira doucement Kurt à lui, à l'aide de ses jambes pour le sentir un peu plus contre lui. C'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il désirait à ce moment précis. Kurt. Kurt. Seulement Kurt. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, tremblant de plaisir. Les sens en éveil, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils se souriaient. Blaine leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de Kurt, ils étaient déjà en sueur mais Blaine s'en moquait. Il y avait quelque chose de magique. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau en cet instant précis ? Comment ?

_Il est à toi, profites en. _

_Je crois que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, merci. _

_Pas de problèmes, pour une fois que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi. _

L'apothéose arriva encore une fois sans qu'il ne la vienne venir. Blaine s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, cherchant sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Kurt atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ai pu voir au monde. Il aurait aimé être peintre à ce moment, être capable de restituer cette vision enchanteresse sur toile, pour l'immortaliser. Mais il ne l'était pas alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour imprégner l'image dans son cerveau. Pour la garder précieusement à jamais. Le châtain se retira précautionneusement, jeta le préservatif d'une façon nonchalante dans la poubelle prêt de sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber sur le brun qui l'entoura de ses bras tendrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, leurs respirations toujours saccadées brisant ce silence régulièrement. Tout était calme, Blaine allait mieux.

« -Waouh, finit par dire le brun.

-Waouh, répéta Kurt en se nichant un peu plus contre son corps.

-Tu... Tu es juste … Waouh.

-Chéri, tu perds tes mots ? S'étonna Kurt en se redressant.

-Oui, rougit Blaine. C'était juste waouh. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots qui me viennent en tête. En faite, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour parler, parce que je crois que tu viens de court-circuité mon cerveau.

Kurt se mit à rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Blaine ferma les yeux, la fatigue s'insinuant en lui mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Attends, dit-il. Tu es seul ?

-Oui, répondit Kurt. Mon père et Carole sont partis à l'hotel pour s'offrir une soirée tranquille en amoureux et Finn en à profiter pour aller chez Rachel parce que ses parents sont à une conférence en Californie. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

-Oui, je dois dire que j'étais bien trop occupé à penser à toi.

-Blaine... Tu sais que nous allons devoir en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, soupira le brun, je ne peux pas avoir juste quelques heures de répits ? Je suis bien là...

-C'est comme tu le sens amour, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te tracasse quand même...

-Ma... Mère... Elle est venue me voir...Elle...Elle veut reprendre contact avec moi...

-Et ton père ? Chuchota Kurt.

-Il considère vraiment que je ne suis plus son fils...

Blaine sentit les larmes le submerger derechef et il renifla. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit Kurt essuyer ses joues et lui embrasser le visage.

-Blaine, murmura t-il, ta mère est revenue... Tu as ton frère, tu m'as moi, mon père, Carole, Finn et tous tes amis... Je sais que c'est difficile mais... Justement, tu ne peux pas laisser ton père gagner. S'il ne veut pas t'accepter... Eh bien soit. Il perd. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais voir la personne extraordinaire que tu es... Moi je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde... Alors calme toi mon cœur, tout ira bien.. Un jour ton père comprendra son erreur, pour le moment, tu ne peux pas te gâcher la vie pour lui.

-Tu sais que … Que tu es parfait ?

-Tu te repètes. Et non. Non. Je ne suis pas parfait, sourit tendrement Kurt. Mais je t'aime.

-Ca me suffit amplement. Tu penses que je devrais...Garder contact avec ma mère ?

-Bien sûr. Elle a mit du temps, mais elle est revenue. Ça vaut le coup.

-Et si elle me détruit ?

-Elle ne le fera pas, je serais derrière toi pour assurer tes arrières, tu te souviens ?

-Comme maintenant.

-Comme maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Demanda Blaine.

-Tu irai voir Wes ?

-Wes ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il en embrassant son petit-ami.

-Et il ne peut pas faire ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Intéressant. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je suis avec toi, ça me suffit.

-Bien, tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

-On peut rester comme ça ? Je suis vraiment bien installé là, il fait chaud, c'est agréable.

-On reste comme ça alors. »

Les deux amoureux restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre et finirent par s'endormir, calme et apaisé, Blaine fit de beaux rêves cette nuit là.

**Point de vue : Burt**

Burt était de bonne humeur lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il observa sa femme allongée prêt de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue tendrement.

« -Bonjour, sourit-elle

-Bonjour, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures.

-Waouh, on a dormi longtemps, il faudrait que je passe à la maison, pour prendre quelques affaires, j'ai oublié un document important...

-On peut passer à la maison, ce n'est pas un soucis. Je vais envoyer un message à Kurt pour lui dire de trouver ce qu'il te faut.

-Pas la peine de le déranger mon chéri, je sais ou il est, j'en aurai pour deux minutes à peine. »

Burt et Carole rentrèrent chez eux aux environs de huit heures. Burt fut surpris de constater que Kurt n'était pas réveillé. Il commençait à dix heures, il aurait déjà dû être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« -Va le réveiller, dit tendrement Carole, moi je vais chercher mon document.

Burt hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cave. Il ouvrit la porte de son fils et resta choqué, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la porte ouverte laissait pénétrer la lumière, assez pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, une bouteille de lubrifiant ainsi qu'une boite de préservatif ouvertes en évidence sur la table de nuit de son fils mais surtout, surtout, Blaine qui dormait contre Kurt. Il aurait dû être en colère, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il y avait de la paix dans cette scène, une douceur et une chaleur bienveillante, Kurt enveloppait Blaine de manière protectrice et il se senti fier de son fils, parce que le bouclé ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Carole arriva derrière lui et laissa échapper un petit « oh ». Burt secoua la tête et referma la porte. Il entendit l'alarme de son fils sonner. La musique s'arrêta et il entendit un mouvement -certainement Kurt qui se réveillait.

« -Blaine, lève toi, dit son fils.

-Sommeil, répondit Blaine.. Veux dormir.

-Il est déjà huit heures passé... On va être en retard.

Burt releva la tête vers Carole qui souriait.

-S'il te plaît Kurt, ronchonna le brun, encore dix minutes.

-Dans dix minutes tu me diras la même chose mon cœur, alors lève toi.

-Je suis bien là...

-Et tu es surtout bien réveillé.

-Pas totalement.

-Blaine...

-Kurt.

-Blaine !

-S'il te plaît.

-Pas le regard de chien battu Anderson, pas le regard de chien battu.

-Tu ne peux même pas me voir chéri.

-Je t'imagine très bien et je sais que tu le fais !

-Aller... Laisse moi dix minutes pour profiter de mon petit bébé pingouin adoré.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé pingouin !

-Si.

-Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière.

-Oh Kurt... Ne le prends pas mal... Tu es aussi adorable que les bébé pingouins c'est tout...

-Je dois te pardonner ?

-Oui ?

-Fais toi pardonner. »

Burt entendit de nouveau des mouvements, un silence rompu par un baiser puis un gémissement. Trop d'informations, pensa t-il. Vraiment beaucoup trop d'informations. Il regagna la cuisine en souriant, Carole sur ses talons. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il allait devoir ficher la trouille à Blaine pour qu'il ne recommence pas, alors pourquoi souriait-il ? Il venait de surprendre son fils, son bébé, avec son petit ami qui n'avait rien à faire là. Mais il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Parce que bon sang...

-Ils sont adorables, chuchota Carole.

-Mouais, grommela Burt.

-Tu souris mon chéri, tu le trouves aussi.

-Je sais, mais ça ne me plaît pas.

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec eux, d'accord ?

-Il faut bien que je lui fasse un peu peur...

-Burt !

-Quoi ?

-Ne joue pas au méchant, ça ne te va pas.

Sa femme l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais y aller, tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui.

-Ne soit pas...

-Méchant, j'ai compris.

-A ce soir.

-A ce soir Carole, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, bonne journée.

-A toi aussi ».

Après le départ de sa femme, Burt se fit un café -il remercia la cafetière d'être aussi bruyante-, puis ouvrit un placard et le referma en le claquant volontairement, il recommença, comme pour donner le signal du « je suis à la maison jeune homme et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. » Il entendit un « boom » retentissant suivit d'un « Aoutch » sonore. Il sourit un peu plus en comprenant que son fils venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que son café soit prêt puis s'installa tranquillement à table.

Kurt déboula deux minutes plus tard et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Papa ?!

-Bonjour mon grand.

-B-bonjour... Où est Carole ?

Non Kurt, Carole ne te sauvera pas.

-Elle vient de partir. J'avais un peu de temps alors je l'ai accompagné, il lui manquait un papier. Tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit.

-Euh...

-Kurt, je sais déjà que Blaine est ici.

-Oh !

-Et tu me dois de sacrés explications.

-Blaine est arrivé hier soir parce que sa mère est venue le voir il était bouleversé il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et...

Burt réprima un sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son fils dans cet état, les joues rougies mais le teint pâle, il parlait rapidement, trop rapidement.

-Donc pour lui remonter le moral, tu t'es dis que vous alliez coucher ensemble, finit Burt.

-Non...

-Kurt, je suis rentré dans ta chambre, il n'y a pas de doute quant à vos activités de la soirée.

-Hum... Bonjour monsieur Hummel, dit Blaine timidement -et il était habillé !- Il se mit presque devant Kurt et prit sa main après lui avoir lancé un regard tendre. Je, poursuivit le brun, désolé d'être venu... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez absents et j'ai pensé que je pouvais... Ma mère est arrivée a l'improviste et j'étais perdu... Et... Pour répondre à votre affirmation... Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble...

-Les vêtements sur le sol, la boite de préservations, ouvert précisons le, le lubrifiant, ça ne laisse pas présager l'abstinence, dit Burt.

-Nous avons fais l'amour, continua Blaine, pour moi c'est une différence importante... Je ne coucherai jamais avec Kurt, ça voudrait dire que je ne l'aime pas... Et je l'aime.

Bravo Blaine, comment suis-je sensé te faire peur quand tes propos me touchent ? Arrête d'être parfait gamin!

-Kurt, va te préparer, ordonna Burt, je dois parler à Blaine.

-Mais...

-Vas-y, sourit Blaine, tout ira bien.

-Bien.

-Tu veux un café ? Demanda Burt au brun après que Kurt soit descendu.

-Non, merci.

-Installe toi alors, nous devons avoir une petite discussion. »

_Dans le prochain chapitre _

_La discussion entre « hommes » de Burt et Blaine, ainsi qu'une discussion plutôt embarassante entre Kurt, Blaine, Burt et Carole. _

_Puck se retrouvera dans une situation plutôt embarrassante._

_Blaine fera un choix concernant ses parents, grâce à l'aide de Cooper. (qui sera de retour:D) _

_Kurt stressera à cause de NYADA. _

_Les nationales seront là, et Rachel devra faire de son possible pour impressionnée Carmen. _

_A bientôt, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'y ai travaillé très dur et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, m'enfin, j'attends vos avis. _

_A vos clavier, je vous aime ! _


	17. Chapter 17

**All about us**

Chapitre 17

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je dois dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous offrir quelque chose de bien . Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien ! _

**Point de vue : Burt**

Burt regarda Blaine s'installer en face de lui, l'adolescent n'avait plus le sourire, quelque chose semblait le tracasser, la gêne. Évidemment, il se retrouvait devant le père de son petit-ami et s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il n'aurait pas été normalement constitué s'il n'avait pas été gêné, et un peu effrayé. Et Burt pouvait voir qu'il l'était.

« -Monsieur Hummel, commença le bouclé.

-Burt, mon garçon, appelle moi Burt. Ne dis rien, laisse moi commencer. C'est une discussion difficile pour nous deux mais il faut en passer par là.

Blaine hocha la tête et l'adulte reprit une bouffée d'air. Il fallait qu'il respire et qu'il assure.

_Ne sois pas trop méchant, résonna la voix de Carole dans sa tête._

_Promis. _

-Blaine, je savais déjà que Kurt et toi étiez, disons le comme ça, sexuellement actif. Ça ne m'enchante pas, tu t'en doutes. Pas parce que je ne te trouves pas assez bien, au contraire, ça me plairait d'ailleurs que tu sois davantage moins parfait, parce que ce serait plus simple de jouer le mauvais flic avec toi, sauf que tu l'es, et que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir quand je vois à quel point Kurt est heureux avec toi. Je vois seulement mon petit garçon grandir, quand il va mal il vient te voir toi, en faite, tu as réussi à faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire : le rendre totalement heureux. Je pense être un bon père pour lui, mais je ne le voyais jamais autant sourire qu'avec toi. Et il a cette attitude protectrice avec toi. Ca me fait plaisir, mais en même je vois qu'il est vraiment devenu un adulte responsable qui est prêt à … Eh bien, à voler de ses propres ailes.

-Je.. Je peux répondre ?

-Bien sûr gamin, je t'en prie.

-Monsieur Hum... Burt, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir tout d'abord, et je ressens vraiment le besoin de vous expliquer... Parce que vous m'avez accueilli quand j'en avais le plus besoin, quand ma mère et mon père eux même m'ont rejeté, ont rejeté ce que je suis. Je suis venu pour cela hier, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Carole est comme une seconde mère pour moi, et vous.. Eh bien, je vous considère un peu comme un père aussi... Je suis bien conscient que ça ne doit pas vous enchanter pour Kurt et moi... Je vous avez promis de... D'attendre le bon moment, de ne jamais le brusquer, j'ai attendu. Pour dire vrai, j'étais même prêt à attendre encore. J'étais prêt, mais je ne voulais pas le forcer à aller plus loin, Kurt mérite tellement mieux. Je l'ai laissé mener la danse, imposer son rythme. Je m'y tenais. Je suis parvenu à le connaître assez bien pour être capable de lire dans ses yeux quand les choses dépassaient les bornes. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qui pensent que le sexe est primordial dans une relation. Pour moi il ne l'est pas. Je veux que vous sachiez que même maintenant, nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous sauter dessus dès que nous avons une seconde seuls... Pour tout vous dire, j'apprécie même les soirées ou nous nous posons juste sur mon lit pour regarder un film et que nous nous endormons comme ça. Kurt m'a rendu romantique, vraiment. J'ai fais des gaffes dans le passé, mais il m'a rendu comme ça, il me rend meilleur, il me donne envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui le mérite. Et je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça. Je suis avec lui parce que je l'aime et qu'il a changé mon monde... Je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de lui, et je suis bien décidé à l'épouser !

Burt Hummel avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce gosse venait simplement de lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il souhaitait le meilleur pour son fils et le regard de Blaine lui prouvait qu'il était sérieux à propos de cette histoire.

-Gamin, tu vas finir par m'énerver, parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à te faire la morale. J'ai eu votre âge. Et même s'il y a un peu trop d'informations, je suis content que tu prennes cette relation de ce point de vue là. Maintenant , je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère.

-Plutôt simple, soupira Blaine, elle est venue chez moi et m'a demandé de lui pardonner et de la laisser revenir dans ma vie... Je lui ai dis que j'y réfléchirai, j'étais complètement paumé... Je pleurai... Et je ne me sentais pas de rester comme ça, alors je suis venu.

-Bon... Tu as bien fais. Que vas-tu faire ?

-C'est ma mère... Kurt pense que ce serait une bonne chose de renouer avec elle, alors je vais le faire... J'en parlerai à mon frère lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion.

-C'est une bonne chose, et s'il y a un problème, tu sais que tu es le bienvenue.

-Merci, Burt.

-Bravo gamin, aller, file le rejoindre.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tout à fait, je compte bien te voir ce soir ici. Tu dînes avec nous. Nous parlerons calmement. Je vais aller travailler, tu passeras la bonne journée à Kurt de ma part. A ce soir.

-D'accord, à ce soir. »

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Au début, Kurt avait été vraiment stressé, il s'imaginait un tas de scénarios tous pire les uns que les autres, et si son père jetait Blaine à coup de pieds dans le postérieur ? Et si son père sortait son fusils ? Puis, il s'était décidé à prendre une douche, ce qui le relaxa un peu. A présent, il chantonnait en laissant l'eau chaude faire son travail, à savoir le détendre au maximum pour affronter son père.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Blaine floutée à travers le verre.

« -Kurt ? Mon cœur, je voulais juste te dire que je suis toujours vivant, rit le brun.

-Très drôle Anderson, répondit Kurt. Il éteignit l'eau et ouvrit la cabine de douche. Et si tu me rejoignais au lieu de faire de l'humour douteux ?

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin d'un massage.

-Il nous reste à peine une heure pour nous préparer Kurt.

-J'ai cours avec , je lui inventerai une excuse bidon pour mon retard, dans mes souvenirs tu ne commences pas avant onze heure. Nous avons le temps. Ca ne prendra que dix minutes, je le promets.

-Hum...

-Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux aussi juste le dire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Retourne là dedans, tu vas attraper froid. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

-D'accord.»

Kurt était retournée sous l'eau chaude, il fut rejoint par Blaine et c'était vraisemblablement la meilleure douche de toute sa vie.

OoO

« -Hey, sourit Finn en entrant dans leur chambre commune.

-Hey.

-On est pas vendredi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, soupira Kurt, nous ne sommes pas vendredi. Pourquoi ?

-Blaine vient dîner ce soir, avec nous.

-Oui.

-Je me demandais pourquoi.

-Parce qu'il a passé la nuit ici et que mon père le sait.

-Oh. C'est vraiment en train de devenir sérieux hein.

-Finn, ça l'a toujours été.

-Je sais...

-Et j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois plus sympa avec lui.

-Noté.

-Merci.

-Kurt, cria Burt, Blaine vient de sonner.

-J'y vais.

Kurt monta et sourit à son père avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, se sourirent puis Kurt tourna la tête, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne. Bien. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et lui offrit un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Salut toi, sourit-il.

-Salut toi, répondit Blaine en caressant sa joue tendrement.

-Prêt pour ce soir ?

-Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis toujours prêt.

-Adorable.

-C'est toi qui est adorable, répliqua Blaine en l'enlaçant.

-Bonsoir Blaine, dit Burt.

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent immédiatement.

-Bonsoir mons... Burt.

-Tu y arriveras gamin. Kurt, vous devriez aller dans ta chambre, le dîner n'est pas encore prêt et Finn a l'air préoccupé à cause d'un truc.

-La choré, marmonna Blaine.

-La choré ?

-Oui, la chorégraphie de Paradise by the dashboard light est assez complexe, Finn a du mal, expliqua Blaine, je l'ai vu s'entraîner en douce avant que les autres n'arrivent l'autre fois.

-Tu pourrais l'aider, proposa Burt, Kurt m'a dit que tu étais très bon danseur.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama Kurt.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, allons y.

Ils passèrent devant Carole, Blaine la salua gentiment et ils se rendirent dans la chambre que partageaient Kurt et Finn. Kurt se retint de rire quand il vit Finn faire les pas, il ne savait vraiment pas danser.

-Besoin d'aide vieux ? Demanda Blaine.

-Tu serais prêt à m'aider ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Finn.

-Parce qu'on est une équipe non ?

-Merci mec, ouais, j'ai besoin d'aide. Rachel va me tuer si .. Si je ne déchire pas.

-Mettons nous au travail. Kurt ?

-Je mets la musique. Laissez moi deux secondes.

Kurt parti à la recherche de son ordinateur et mit la musique en fond, lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit que Blaine était en débardeur, oh... Ok Kurt, ne regarde pas son torse si bien sculpté … Oh.. Je divague, Blaine en débardeur... Blaine va danser avec ce stupide débardeur.. Ok, concentre toi sur ses yeux... Mauvaise idée. Ses yeux sont bien trop beau... Finn ! Concentre toi sur Finn... Je n'y arrive pas... Blaine ne me fait pas ce sourire qui montre que tu as compris que je te matte.

-Les mecs ?

Kurt sursauta et reporta son attention sur son demi frère. Finn les observait et semblait essayer de réfléchir -essayer.

-Oui Finn ? Dit Kurt.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'avoir une conversation télépathique ?

-Oui Finn, sourit Blaine, ça nous arrive souvent.

-Brit avait raison alors, vous êtes magiques !

Kurt se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire et vit que Blaine avait également du mal. Il finit par frapper dans ses mains.

-Aller, il est temps de s'entraîner. »

OoO

Kurt tentait de rester calme, il faisait de son mieux, mais les choses étaient vraiment compliquées. Burt et Carole ne cessaient de les regarder, Blaine et lui, alors que Blaine serrait sa main sous la table. Finn ne cessait de répéter qu'ils étaient magiques alors que Carole riait aux remarques de son fils.

« -Dis moi, Blaine, dirais-tu de rester ici ce soir ? Dit Burt.

-P-pardon ?

-Oui, tu pourrais rester dormir, il commence déjà à se faire tard, et nous avons encore une petite conversation à avoir, alors autant que tu restes, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne suis pas très rassuré après ce qui est arrivé à David Karofsky.

-C'est très gentil, Burt, dit Blaine, visiblement gêné, mais je peux très bien rentré, j'habite dans un quartier plutôt calme vous savez. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Mon chéri, tu ne nous déranges pas, sourit Carole, nous préférons que tu restes ici, comme l'a dit Burt nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Reste, ajouta Kurt. Ca ne me rassure pas non plus.

-Ouais mec, reste, moi ça ne me dérange pas, tant que vous restez discret... AIE !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Burt.

-Oh, rien, je me suis cogné sous la table.

-Tu devrais faire attention, dit Kurt.

Il lui lançait son pire regard de garce et son sourire n'indiquait rien de bon. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à table ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, soupira Blaine, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire quoi que ce soit en dehors de dormir tu sais ?.. AIE !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Burt.

-Oh, euh... Rien, je me suis également cogné, rougit Blaine.

-Cette table doit être maudite, marmonna Finn.

-Aller, Finn, dit Carole, tu devrais aller te coucher mon chéri, nous avons encore une petite discussion à avoir avec ces deux là et vous avez cours demain.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

Finn embrassa sa mère et fit un petit signe aux autres avant de descendre.

-Bon, soupira Burt, le moment tant attendu est venu.

-Ouais, dit Kurt.

-Les garçons, nous ne sommes pas contre votre histoire, sourit Carole. Mais il va falloir que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Dieu merci, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche ce matin, pensa Kurt avant de rougir. Très bonne idée Kurt, maintenant tu revis la scène et je te signale que ton père et ta belle-mère te regardent. Oh Blaine, ne me regarde pas comme ça bon sang, tu le fais exprès ?

-Je veux juste que vous évitiez ce genre de chose quand nous pouvons débarquer à tout moment, expliqua Burt. J'ai eu votre âge et je suis bien conscient du fait que vous deux, c'est du sérieux. Je ne remets pas ça en question. Mais en tant que parent …

-Il est de votre devoir de mettre des limites à ça, sourit Blaine. C'est tout à fait normal. Cela ne se reproduira pas, je vous le promets.

-Parfait, dit Burt. Maintenant, filez vous douchez et allez dormir.

-Oh euh... Burt ?

-Oui Blaine ?

-Je peux dormir sur le canapé, j'ai pris l'habitude vous savez... Enfin je veux dire, peut être que vous ne disiez pas que je vais dormir avec Kurt et … Enfin il ne se passera rien et..

-Blaine, tais toi, souffla Kurt.

-Oh, pardon !

-C'est bon gamin.

-Tu peux dormir avec Kurt, dit Carole.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Finn sera là de toute façon, soupira Burt. Je vous fais confiance les garçons, ne faites rien ..

-Que tu ne feras pas, finit Kurt. On connait.

-Bien. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Oh Carole, sourit Kurt, laisse, Blaine et moi allons débarrasser.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Bien, bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit, dit à son tour Burt.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Burt lança un dernier regard à son fils et monta à l'étage avec sa femme. Kurt se permit de soupirer avant de se lever, ce repas avait été long. Trop long. Il se mit à débarrasser la table, puis enchaina sur la vaisselle. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Blaine decide de l'enlacer par derrière, il failli relâcher l'assiette qu'il lavait.

-Blaine !

-Tu avais l'air troublé pendant tous le repas, je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

-Tu ne m'aides pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop proche, marmonna Kurt.

-Oh, excuse moi.

Blaine se détacha immédiatement de lui, Kurt savait parfaitement quelle expression il avait, celle du chiot qui a fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne, d'abord le débardeur, qui te va un peu trop bien si tu veux mon avis, et ensuite, eh bien, j'ai repensé à ce matin. La douche. Tu vois ?

-Oh. C'était donc ça.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur.

-Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'ai un petit cherché avec le débardeur, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Tu n'y peux rien si tu es incroyablement sexy, rit Kurt.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide avec tout ça ? Éluda Blaine.

-Non, j'ai fini. On peut aller se coucher.

-Allons y alors.

Les deux adolescents descendirent les marches sur la pointe des pieds, main dans la main. Finn était en train d'envoyer des textos -sûrement à Rachel.

Kurt senti son pouls s'accélérer à l'idée de dormir avec Blaine alors que Finn était là. Il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois du temps où Blaine habitait avec eux, mais à cet époque, il n'avait pas goûté au plaisir de la chair. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes pouvaient mal être interprété. Blaine n'avait pas l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Au contraire. Il se mit en boxer immédiatement et se glissa sous les couettes.

-Tu viens, ou tu comptes resté là toute la soirée ?

-Euh... Oui, oui, je viens.

Kurt fila dans la salle de bain et se mit en pyjama. Il rejoignit Blaine quelques minutes plus tard.

-Kurt ? Chuchota Blaine.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, au contraire, tu es parfait, mais j'ai la trouille.

-La trouille ?

-J'ai peur de mal faire les choses justement.

-Tu es parfait. Nous sommes parfait ensemble.

-Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

-A jamais.

-C'est une promesse ?

-C'est une promesse.

-Je t'aime, murmura Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine.

Kurt se tourna dos à lui et il senti rapidement une chaleur dans son dos. Blaine était collé à lui, son bras musclé le serrant tendrement contre lui alors que l'une de ses jambes se plaçait entre les siennes.

-Bonne nuit Kurt.

-Bonne nuit Blaine.

-Bonne nuit les mecs, dit Finn.

-Bonne nuit !

-Et pas de bêtises !

-Finn ! S'exclama Kurt.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux peut être un autre coup de pied ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu toujours me frapper ?

-Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des âneries et de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-Kurt, dit Blaine d'une voix calme, on ne va pas s'énerver n'est-ce pas ? Finn, je ne vais pas toucher Kurt. Il ne se passera rien. Alors tout va bien. Avoir du public n'est pas mon truc tu vois. Alors j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de me dire ça.

-Ok. Pigé mec. Désolé.

-Pas de soucis.

-Tu es trop gentil avec lui.

-Et toi un petit trop mesquin. Tout est arrangé. Finn va gentiment dormir et nous aussi. D'accord ?

-Ouais, ok Anderson.

-Tu seras récompensé plus tard, susurra Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt qui frissonna, si tu es sage. »

Kurt maugréa mais finit par se laisser bercer par Blaine qui chantait à son oreille.

J'aimerai tant finir ma vie avec cet homme, pensa Kurt.

**Point de vue : Puck**

« -Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai dis oui à la base ? Soupira Puck.

-Parce que c'était une bonne idée, répliqua Santana en souriant. Nous sommes les maîtres pour ça Puckerman. Il fallait qu'on sache ce que Sebastian prévoyait de faire. Maintenant on le sait.

-Ouais, il va rien faire. Il laisse Blaine et Kurt tranquille.

-Mais pas David.

-Est ce qu'on doit vraiment s'en faire ?

-J'pense. David va passer un moment difficile. Et c'est bizarre que Sebastian veuille l'aider.

-On en a déjà assez fait. On a parlé avec le prince disney diabolique, on l'a menacé, on peut rien faire de plus.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu me jures de ne rien dire ?

-On est une équipe, alors crache le morceau.

-Il m'a fait des avances.

-Qui ?

-Sebastian !

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, soupira Puck. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu t'es tiré après notre petite conversation pour voir Brit et je suis resté là pour lui faire un petit sermon de plus.

-Et ?

-Et il … Il m'a fait du rentre dedans. Genre vraiment. Et .. Il m'a embrassé.

-QUOI ?

-Ouais. Il m'a carrément embrassé. Alors je lui en ai foutu une et j'me suis tiré.

-Ok Puck, c'est pas la mort.

-Bien sûr que si. J'arrive pas de faire ces rêves étranges.

-Puckerman serait en train de changer de bord ?

-Crève Lopez. J'suis un homme à femmes. Mais j'approcherai plus ce mec. Il fou toujours la merde.

-On doit quand même protéger David, Blaine et Kurt.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-J'me charge de David. Toi, tu assures la protection rapprochée de Klaine.

-Tu veux que j'les suive partout ?

-Ouais. J'ai vu quelques petits regards au lycée, ça présage rien de bon. On a eut la paix pendant un moment mais ça ne va pas durer.

-Et toi ? Et Britanny ? Qui se charge de vous hein ?

-Puck, tu vois quelqu'un s'en prendre à moi ou à Brit ? On s'est tapé la plupart de ces mecs, ils ne nous toucheront pas. Deux meufs ensemble, ils en ont rien à foutre, deux mecs ensemble, ça les dérange. Kurt et Blaine ne font pas assez gaffe, il faut qu'on les protège du mieux qu'on peut.

-OK.

-Et fais quelque chose pour ton problème de rêves. Tape toi Lauren.

-Bonne idée.

-A demain. »

Noah rentra chez lui d'un pas lent , toute cette histoire était stupide. Santana et lui avaient monté ce plan, ils étaient allé parler à Sebastian, pour lui foutre la trouille. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Kurt et Blaine se séparent. Ok, Puck avait été un salop avec Kurt à une époque, mais c'était avant de bien le connaître. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Le lendemain, au lycée, il ne trouva pas Lauren de la journée, ce qui l'énerva. Il se rendit aux vestiaires, pour surveiller Blaine, qui boxait. Kurt était protégé par Sam, qui avait sourit lorsque Puck le lui avait demandé.

« -Puck ? S'étonna Blaine.

-Salut, sourit Noah en s'appuyant au mur.

-Salut, je ne veux pas paraître impoli ou quoi que ce soit, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Officiellement, je viens voir un ami s'entraîner. Officieusement, je me charge de ta protection.

Blaine continuait de frapper dans ce pauvre punching-ball et haussa les sourcils.

-Ma protection ?

-Ecoute, toi et Kurt, c'est cool, mais faites gaffe les mecs. Les regards sont de plus en plus bizarres dans les couloirs quand vous passez, alors on se charge de tout.

- « on » ?

-Santana et moi.

-Attends, Kurt n'est pas là. Est-ce... ?

-Sam est avec lui, Mike, Tina et Mercedes aussi, il ne risque rien.

Blaine frappa un peu plus fort le sac mais sembla se détendre.

-Tu as peur pour lui, remarqua Puck.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec lui ? Je sais me défendre.

-Je ne doute pas de tes compétences, à en voir ce que tu fais subir à ce pauvre sac, mais sérieusement Anderson, tu ne connais pas Azimio et les autres.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

-Tu devrais. Je me suis déjà battu avec eux. Ces mecs sont fort.

-Et je le suis encore plus. Je suis petit, c'est un fait. Mais je sais me battre. Pas eux.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Ce sont des brutes. Ils savent frapper. Ils ne savent pas se battre. Ils savent attaquer en meute, je sais me défendre et je cours vite, rit Blaine.

-Tu m'impressionnes des fois. Bon, je te propose un truc.

-Quoi donc ?

-Puisque je dois faire en sorte que vous alliez bien tous les deux...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

-Vrai, mais je le veux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai été un vrai con avec Kurt, et que je veux me racheter ? Sérieux, en apprenant à le connaître, je me suis attaché à lui , et si tu lui répètes, je m'assure qu'Azimio et sa bande t'en fasse baver.

-Je ne dirais rien, continue.

-J'ai envie de l'aider, je n'ai pas envie qu'on apprenne un jour qu'il s'est fait battre à mort par une bande de débile.

Puck pouvait presque sentir les frissons du bouclé qui s'acharna un peu plus sur le punching-ball.

-Blaine, ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne sera jamais seul. Que ce soit ici ou dehors. Bref, ça te dit un match amical ?

-Contre toi ?

-Ouais.

-Quand tu veux.

-Maintenant, sourit Puck.

Blaine laissa tranquille le sac et se tourna vers Puck. L'iroquois attrapa une paire de gant qu'il enfila.

-Au faite, je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouais, répondit Blaine.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais... Euh...

-Gay ?

-Ouais.

-Quand tu passes ton temps à mater des mecs et que même les filles les plus sexy ne te font pas d'effet, tu comprends vite que quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te dire ça en confidence..

-Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Ok. J'ai été voir Sebastian avec Santana, pour qu'il vous foute définitivement la paix...

-Oh, mauvaise idée.

-Ouais, bref, je me suis retrouvé seul avec … Et... Il m'a embrassé. Depuis, je n'arrête pas de faire ces rêves ou...

-Ouais, Seb à ce genre d'effet. Il embrasse bien.

-Tu peux le dire, soupira Puck.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es gay. Il sait juste très bien jouer avec les émotions des autres, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Dieu merci.

-Puck, est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois mater un mec ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Merci mec.

-Je t'en prie. Aller, en marche.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent par des petits coups, pour s'échauffer. Puck était bluffé par la souplesse, l'agilité du brun. Il savait se battre, effectivement. Blaine lui mit un coup sur le torse et Puck répliqua, Blaine ne broncha pas, ils continuèrent à s'échanger coup sur coup, Puck en donna un un peu plus puissant et Blaine tomba.

-PUCK ELOIGNE TOI DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE ! Gronda Kurt.

Puck se figea et se tourna vers le châtain qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il allait dire quelque chose, expliquer la situation mais il vit Blaine fondre sur lui et l'enlacer tendrement et lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tout va bien, chuchota le brun. On s'entraînait.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'il fait de la boxe ? Demanda Kurt.

-Je n'en fais pas, dit Puck. J'avais juste envie de tester les compétences de Blaine au combat.

-Vous ne vous battiez pas pour de vrai.

-Non, sourit Blaine.

-Dieu merci. J'ai eu tellement peur... Il.. Tu étais à terre.

-J'ai baissé ma garde, rit Blaine. Tu as un bon crochet Noah.

Noah … Seul Kurt et Rachel l'appelaient comme ça... Il... Oh et puis flute !

-Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que tu vas encore avoir besoin de moi.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-De rien mon cœur, chuchota Blaine. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Aller, la séance est terminée.

-Ou est Sam ? Demanda Puck.

-Il m'attend devant la porte, répondit Kurt. Il pensait que Blaine serait seul.

-Oh ! Ok. Bon, je vais le rejoindre. On vous attend.

-Noah, soupira Kurt, on a pas besoin de chaperon.

-C'est ce que tu dis Porcelaine, moi je dis que si.

-Et je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire ?

-Même pas en rêve, rit Puck. Tu me connais. »

Puck sorti et rejoignit Sam et Mike. Les filles étaient allées à leurs prochain cours. Finalement, tout irait pour le mieux. Il l'espérait du moins. Il croisa Artie et l'arrêta. L'adolescent en chaise roulante lui donna quelques fiches de géographie et Puck promit de réviser. Il y parviendrait. Il prouverait à son père qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il pouvait changer les choses.

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Une semaine avait passé, rapidement, trop rapidement. Blaine était si occupé qu'il ne voyait pas le temps défiler sous ses yeux. Cours, répétitions du Glee Club, travail, discussion avec Kurt, séance câlin avec Kurt... Il n'avait plus une minute pour lui. Et ce week end ne ferait pas exception. Les nationales approchaient, Kurt était de plus en plus stressé par ses résultats et Rachel lui faisait vivre un enfer. Alors, quand son frère débarqua chez lui le samedi soir, Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« -Coop ?

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié !

-Euh... Si, désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

-Je peux quand même rentré ou tu es avec Kurt ?

-Non, non, Kurt n'est pas là, entre.

-On est Samedi, tu as oublié que je venais, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non ! S'exclama Blaine. Non, reprit-il plus doucement. Kurt est avec Mercedes et Rachel, une soirée filles, un truc du genre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas faite, alors je lui ai dis d'y aller.

-Une soirée fille ? Intéressant. C'est bien qu'il s'amuse. Et qu'avais-tu prévu de faire petit frère ? Demanda Cooper en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Rien de spécial, dormir. Je rêve de dormir.

-Tu as effectivement l'air fatigué.

-Trop de travail, grommela Blaine en apportant un verre de limonade à son frère.

-Comment savais-tu que j'avais soif ?

-Je le sais, sourit Blaine, tu as toujours soif.

-Doué Blainers.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Plus sérieusement, maman m'a appelé hier.

-On doit vraiment en parler hein ?

-Ouais.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Que tu lui manquais et qu'elle espérait que je te ferais changer d'avis.

-Kurt pense que je devrai reprendre contact, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, elle a été stupide, et je lui en veux, comme j'en veux à papa mais elle a comprit...

-Ok. Ok. Pigé. J'appellerai demain.

-Génial, comme nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler un peu plus, tu vas pouvoir me raconter en détail ta vie, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Tu veux dire avec des sucreries ?

-Ouaip, aller, file me chercher des bonbons Blainers.

-Je reviens ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais Dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer son frère ainé. Les deux frères s'installèrent donc sur le lit de Blaine, mangèrent toutes sortes de cochonneries tout en parlant du futur, de David Karofsky, de Sebastian mais surtout de Kurt.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Il allait devenir fou. Il allait devenir fou. Carmen était là, elle observait Rachel, Rachel sur scène qui était comme d'habitude époustouflante. Sauf qu'il lui en voulait. Certes, elle était sa meilleure amie, avec Mercedes, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la brune avait raté son audition et qu'elle avait le droit à une seconde chance, et que donc, par déduction, si elle était prise et pas lui, elle était peut être celle qui lui coûtait sa place.

« -Vous serez pris tous les deux, souffla Blaine à son oreille.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le sais, tu as été génial.

-Elle est géniale.

-Tu es époustouflant.

-Elle est époustouflante.

-Kurt, grogna Blaine. Dois-je te faire taire.

-J'aimerais bien.

Blaine se mit devant lui et sourit. Il avait ce sourire envoûtant et Kurt se perdit dans son regard. Ce regard si amoureux qu'il lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le monde sembla s'effacer. Plus rien ne comptait, ni Carmen, ni Rachel, ni les nationales. Ils étaient seuls sur terre.

-Les garçons ! S'exclama M. Schuester. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Enfin, pas si seuls.

-Désolé, sourit Blaine. Aller, c'est à nous. Prêt ?

-Tu es là. Donc ouais. Prêt. »

Ils montèrent sur scène, dansèrent, chantèrent. S'amusèrent. C'était leur dernière compétition ensemble, alors ils donnèrent tous. Et lorsque l'on annonça que les New Directions étaient les vainqueurs et par conséquent les champions nationaux, Kurt se jeta au cou de son petit ami en pleurant de joie. Ils firent la fête, ce soir là, comme l'avait promis M. Schuester quelques mois plus tôt mais Kurt se moquait de tout ça, pour lui, l'important était qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Blaine. Son père était d'accord et on pouvait dire que c'était la meilleure célébration qu'il pourrait connaître. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Éperdument amoureux de cet idiot de Blaine Anderson aux yeux de chiots.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : _

_La remise des displomes est passée et les News Directions fêtent leurs victoire chez Blaine accompagnés de quelques anciens Warblers. _

_Kurt aura les résultats de Nyada, tout comme Rachel. _

_David passera un peu trop de temps avec Sebastian, au grand désespoir de Jamie. _

_Rachel et Finn feront une annonce qui surprendra tous le monde. _

_Bon, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si jamais quelque chose vous a déplu, ou si quelque chose vous a particulièrement plu. A bientôt ! _


	18. Chapter 18

**All about us 18**

_Et me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Waouh, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui ci. C'est dingue, je sais qu'on approche de la fin, et je ne veux pas que ça finisse. Enfin, plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin de « All About Us ». Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre plein de surprise -je crois:D _

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente n'aura pas été veine. _

_Bonne lecture à vous. _

Les News Directions et certains anciens Warblers étaient à présent chez Blaine. Le jeune homme avait décidé d'inviter ses amis pour fêter un de leurs derniers moment tous ensemble avant la remise des diplomes. Le jeune homme les observait tous un à un et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Jeff et Nick semblaient toujours aussi bien s'entendre -et prêt à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. David riait avec Wes et Thad, tout était comme au bon vieux temps.

« -Tu n'as pas fait ça ! S'exclama David.

-Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Wes.

-Fais quoi ? Demanda Kurt

-Amener son marteau, expliqua Thad. Wes est un dingue du marteau.

-Ceci, dit Kurt en désignant l'objet que Wes tenait dans ses mains, n'est pas un marteau. C'est un jouet en plastique pour les enfants, c'est ridicule.

-Il n'avait pas le droit d'emmener le vrai, rit David avant de se prendre un coup de « marteau » , c'était pour quoi ça ?!

-Ne te moque pas du marteau Warbler David, et je ne suis pas un dingue du marteau, Warbler Thad. Enfin, Monsieur Bam n'est pas ridicule. Tu vas le vexer Kurt.

-Monsieur Bam ?! Sérieusement Wes ?!

-Kurt, mon cœur, intervint Blaine, laisse Wes jouer avec son marteau, soit gentil, d'accord ?

-Merci Warbler Blaine.

-Ok, soupira Kurt, peu importe.

-JOUONS A « QUI N A JAMAIS » ! Cria Rachel.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, rit Jeff.

-Et qu'on pourra embarrasser Klaine, sourit Nick.

-Klaine ? Sérieux les mecs ? Soupira Blaine.

-Ouais, c'est le nom qu'on vous donne depuis le début, expliqua Wes.

-On vous attend les mecs ! Dit Finn.

-Ouais, viens là le Hobbit, que je puisse découvrir pleins de trucs sur toi et Porcelaine, ajouta Santana.

-Cette soirée va être longue, grommela Blaine. »

OoO

Après avoir jouer à « qui n'a jamais » qui avait valu à Blaine et Kurt la honte de leurs vie en devant admettre quasiment toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, une révélation de Puck à propos de l'affaire Sebastian et des moqueries, les adolescents étaient réunis en cercle pour jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Déjà un peu éméché à cause des shots précédents, ils riaient bruyamment.

« -Finn, tu commences, dit Rachel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Oh bon Dieu Finnocence, s'exclama Santana, commence et cesse de faire l'enfant.

-Bien, bien.

Finn s'executa, faisant tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Blaine.

-Oh non ! Pas question ! Dit le géant.

-J'suis plutôt d'accord, soupira Blaine, je ne le laisserai pas m'embrasser !

-Les mecs, vous n'avez pas le choix, sourit Puck. Aller, au boulot !

-Mec, c'est le petit-ami de mon frère !

-Les règles sont les règles.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te frappe avec mon marteau jusqu'à ce que tu meurs, menaça Wes.

-C'est méchant ! Dirent Finn et Rachel.

-Vos gueules et embrasse Anderson ! Soupira Santana.

Finn s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine puis se recula.

-Tttt ttt, le deal c'est cinq secondes minimum, dit David. On y retourne.

Finn soupira et reprit possession des lèvres de son « beau frère » qui se contentait de fermer les yeux. Ils comptèrent mentalement et Finn pu enfin se reculer. Blaine plongea son visage dans le cou de Kurt.

-Kurtie, ton frère m'a sauté dessus.

-Ce n'est rien Blainers, Finn va se prendre un coup de marteau dans tous les cas. Wes, tu me prêtes ton jouet ?

-Pas question ! Il a respecté la règle ! Mauvais joueur !

-Bon c'est à moi ! S'exclama Rachel .

La soirée continua donc ainsi, Kurt en avait marre au bon d'un moment et sorti prendre l'air. Il tomba sur Puck qui fumait une cigarette assis sur le trottoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kurt

-Je réfléchissais, répondit Puck en souriant.

-Oh, désolé... Je vais retourner à l'intérieur alors

-Arrête de dire des conneries Hummel, viens t'asseoir, de toute façon, je voulais te parler.

-Oh. Euh, d'accord.

Kurt s'installa aux côtés de son ami et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ca va ? S'enquit Noah.

-Ouais, j'crois juste que l'alcool me monte à la tête.

-Ca arrive, en tout cas, c'était chaud tout à l'heure toi et Blaine.

-Hum...

Kurt sourit en y repensant, après le catastrophique baiser entre Finn et Blaine, Kurt avait été embrassé par Wes, puis, finalement, un coup de chance l'avait fait tomber sur Blaine et les deux adolescents s'étaient laissé emporter, résultat, Kurt avait fini allongé sur le sol, Blaine sur lui, leurs langues se battant gentiment l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Wes frappe Blaine.

-Hummel, revient avec moi !

-Oh euh désolé. Ouais, j'suppose que ça l'était.

-Tu t'inquiètes ? Pour New-York?

-Ouais, et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si Blaine trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il retournait avec Sebastian ?

-Ne me parle pas de ce diable, pitié !

Kurt rit et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'adolescent à crête.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, mais pour tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas, parce que … Déjà, Blaine et toi formez un couple solide, et pour NYADA, tu vas tout déchirer !

-C'est gentil.

-Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser , pour t'avoir jeté dans la benne, pour tout ça...

-Oh arrête Noah ! Tu t'es rattrapé en m'aidant cette année. Tu as aidé Blaine, tu nous as aidé.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je vienne te rendre visite à New York ? De tout ceux qui sont à l'intérieur, je crois que tu es celui avec qui j'aimerai le plus garder contact, oh il y a Finn bien sûr ! Mais tu es différent. Finn est mon meilleur pote. Mais on ne peut pas parler de tout tu vois ?

-Ouais, je ne lui dirais pas, promis. Et bien sûr que je veux bien que l'on garde contact Noah. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Merci..

-Kurt ? Chéri ! Appela Blaine.

-Oui ?

-Oh ! Puck ! Dit Blaine, semblant surpris. Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais , sourit Kurt. Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je... Wes te cherche. Il veut te parler.

-Oh et bien... Je vais y aller.

Kurt se redressa et en passant embrassa son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine.

-Moi aussi Anderson.

Puck quant à lui resta là ou il était mais fut rejoint par Blaine.

Dans l'appartement du brun, Kurt retrouva Wes qui voulait lui parler du futur départ -tous le monde était-il obsédé par cela ? Jeff et Nick s'embrassaient dans un coin, Santana et Brittany avaient disparu, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Rory et Sugar dansaient, Mike et Tina se câlinaient sur le canapé alors que Rachel prenait la tête à Finn sous le regard amusé de Quinn et Joe. Thad et David, eux, se disputaient à propos de quelque chose qui ne faisaient même pas sens.

« -NOUS AVONS UNE ANNONCE A FAIRE ! Hurla Rachel.

-La ferme Berry ! Cria Santana de la chambre de Blaine.

Le brun rentra avec Puck et haussa les sourcils.

-SANTANA ! BRITANNY ! NE PENSEZ MEME PAS A FAIRE CA DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE !

-C'EST DEJA FAIT LE HOBBIT !

-Bon sang ! MAIS C EST PAS VRAI !

-Calme toi, amour, chuchota Kurt qui le rejoignit, on désinfectera et on..Eh bien, on baptisera ce lit une fois de plus.

-Chaud Hummel, rit Puck.

-Ouais ! Jeff, tu as vu, Blainou n'est plus puceau ! S'exclama Nick

-Ca fait déjà un moment, soupira Wes. Merci qui d'ailleurs ?

-Wes, la ferme !

-Hey non ! Dit David. On veut savoir !

-Eh bien voyez vous...

-ON A UNE ANNONCE A FAIRE ! Reprit Rachel.

Toute la bande se tue et la diva sembla satisfaite.

-Nous allons nous marier, dit-elle.

-Toi et Finnocence ? Demanda Santana qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Blaine. Au passage Anderson, ton lit est extra.

-Je vais te tuer, grogna Blaine.

-Oui ! Finn et moi allons nous marier.

-Une connerie, dit Quinn. Vous allez gâcher vos vies.

-Quinn ! Essaie d'être … Je ne sais pas, de faire semblant d'être heureuse pour nous, dit Finn. »

Quinn grogna et Joe la fit danser pour détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, tous le monde les félicita, même si au fond, personne ne le pensait vraiment. Ils burent encore, pour « célébrer » et chacun se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de crâne.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt hallucinait. Rachel était acceptée. Finn et lui non. Kurt était désespéré et en colère surtout. Elle avait raté pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ce n'était pas juste !

« -Kurt, je suis...

-Je dois trouver Blaine, dit Kurt. Je lui avais promis de le prévenir des résultats... Je .. Félicitations Rachel.

Le châtain sorti de la salle, les larmes aux yeux et son cœur percuta quelqu'un.

-D-désolé.

-Kurt, ce n'est rien, c'est moi, soupira Puck. Hey ! Tu pleures ?

-N-non ! Je .. Tu as vu Blaine ?

-Vestiaire. On vient de sortir de l'entrainement.

-Je dois...

-Je t'accompagne.

-Pas besoin.

-Pas d'argumentations, allez, viens là.

Puck passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le mena doucement aux vestiaires. Forcément, il fallait que ce soit là. Là ou il avait de si mauvais souvenir...

-Il n'y a plus que lui normalement, je reste là d'accord ?

-Puck...

-Je vous couvre, prenez tout votre temps.

-Merci, murmura Kurt avant de franchir la porte qui se ferma derrière lui. Blaine était là, torse nu, il était tout transpirant et s'apprêtait clairement à prendre une douche. Kurt renifla, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses larmes. Blaine se tourna immédiatement et fonça vers lui, il l'écrasa contre sa poitrine. Il sentait la transpiration, ses cheveux étaient bouclés -le gel ayant disparu, mais Kurt n'avait jamais été plus heureux de se trouver dans ses bras.

-Mon cœur, que ce passe t-il... ?

-Je...

-Prends ton temps, je suis là. On va tout arranger.

-On ne peut pas...

-Mais bien sûr que si. Parle moi juste, ou cri, ou frappe moi, mais exprime toi...

-Elle... Je...

-Je suis là Kurt. Je pourrais t'aider...On va tout arranger, je le promets.

-ON NE PEUT PAS ! Hurla Kurt avant d'eclater en sanglots qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Il se mit à frapper le torse du brun de ses poings. Elle a été prise ! Elle s'est plantée mais elle a réussit. Elle entre à NYADA … ET MOI PAS ! Elle a toujours tout ! Elle va … Kurt se calma soudain, ses bras retombant de chaque côtés de son corps. Elle.. Va se marier avec Finn, entrer à NYADA et ensuite... Ils auront de magnifiques enfants et elle aura de nombreux rôles à Broadway, et moi... Moi je serais là... Et tu me quitteras... Et … Je serais seul, je deviendrais alcoolique... Et je mourrai seul sous un pont...

-Kurt.. Chéri... Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Si !

Blaine soupira et retira la chaîne qu'il portait au cou avant de s'agenouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kurt.

-Laisse moi parler. Sans m'interrompre. D'accord ?

-Ok...

-Kurt, je ne peux pas te faire entrer à NYADA, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, et je crois en toi. Plus qu'en moi même ou qu'en n'importe qui. Nous trouverons quelque chose. Tu iras à New York. Tu n'es pas seulement un acteur, un chanteur et un danseur mon amour, tu es également un excellent écrivain et un critique de mode hors pair. Nous trouverons un magazine dans lequel tu seras pris, et tu repasseras ces fichues auditions. Mais tu seras quelqu'un d'influent à New York, je te le jure. Et je serais là. Je croirai en toi. Je t'aimerai chaque jour un peu plus. Kurt, tu illumines ma vie et je ne m'imagine même plus vivre sans toi. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras. Je ne peux pas te promettre la lune, je ne serais peut être pas toujours le meilleur homme, mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux, de toujours essayer de te rendre le sourire, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, de te surprendre, de t'aider, de te tenir la main dans les meilleurs et les pires moments. Kurt Hummel , me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Kurt observait Blaine les yeux brillant et humides, soudain il se mit à rire. Un rire léger, il prit sa main et l'aida a se relever.

-Blaine Anderson, tu me fais une demande en mariage dans un vestiaire parce que Rachel se marie et que je suis jaloux ?

-Non. Enfin, oui. Pour les vestiaires. Je ne le fais pas à cause de Rachel. Je veux t'épouser. J'ai su dès le début que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Je suis sérieux. Je ne dis pas que nous devons nous marier demain. Je dis juste que je voudrais qu'on soit … Fiancés. Et quand on sera tous les deux à New York, installés, tout ça, alors on pourra se marier. Mais j'aimerai... Ouais, prendre cet engagement avec toi... là, maintenant.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide et la plus romantique que tu n'aies jamais faite !

-Est-ce que c'est un oui ?

-Oui idiot, sourit Kurt. Bien sûr que oui.

-Bien.

Blaine passa alors derrière lui et lui mit son collier autour du cou.

-Qu'est-ce... ?

-C'est un collier que Cooper m'a offert avant que je rentre à Dalton.. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital... Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis... Prends le comme une bague de fiançailles, quelque chose comme ça.

Kurt hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui, il décrocha alors la propre chaîne qu'il portait au cou et la passa autour de celui du brun.

-La chaîne que je me suis acheté après l'épisode Karofsky, elle ne m'a jamais quitté... Je l'ai acheté en me disant que … Qu'un jour je trouverais le bonheur... Je crois qu'elle me l'a apporté... Alors c'est mon gage d'amour aussi.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine. A jamais.

-A jamais, murmura Kurt.

Blaine se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Kurt se remit à rire.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que cet endroit était maudit, répondit le châtain. Karofsky m'a volé mon premier baiser ici. Je viens de t'annoncer que mes rêves sombraient, avaient volé en éclat et pourtant... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. J'ai toujours imaginé ta demande en mariage, je pensais à un grand restaurant quelque chose comme ça, je devrais être déçu, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux, la réalité est tellement mieux. Ici, dans ces stupide vestiaires. Parce que tu me donnes de l'espoir. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais... Entrer dans un magazine ?

-Oui. Tu le peux. Ensuite, tu passeras les auditions, tu entreras à NYADA, ou tu resteras dans ce magazine et deviendras redacteur, ou quelque chose comme ça, je te rejoindrais..

-Je pourrais rester à Lima Blaine.

-Non, New York est ta place, tu y seras heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, je ne le supporterais pas. La distance.. Eh bien, on la prendra comme une étape de plus dans notre relation. Et on la franchira, cette étape. Ensemble.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je te donne mon cœur Kurt, je suis tien corps et âmes, pour toujours. Le collier autour de ton cou était la chose matérielle que j'avais de plus précieux, il te rappellera l'amour que je te porte et cet instant, ici, et la promesse qu'on se fait. Celle de s'aimer envers et contre tout. A jamais.

-Tu es … Mon Dieu comment est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu m'inspires. Maintenant, ai-je le droit d'embrasser le futur marié ?

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine se pencha de nouveau et scella cette promesse d'un baiser plein de douceur. Kurt comprit alors que finalement, la vie n'était pas si mauvaise. Rachel pouvait avoir NYADA. Elle pouvait avoir Finn. Il avait la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Blaine. Blaine qui réussissait à tourner les pires moments en souvenirs extraordinaires. Qui séchait ses larmes en un instant, repoussait la peine comme un bouclier puissant. Blaine qui lui faisait oublier Karofsky et transformait ces vestiaires en endroit de joie, et non de malheur. Ouais, ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.

-Il nous reste une semaine, sourit Blaine, une semaine en tant que deux lycéens à McKinley, alors faisons en sorte de la rendre la plus mémorable.

-Ca me va, et ensuite...

-Ensuite, tu auras ton diplôme, on passera l'été ensemble et tu partiras. Je resterai ici, puis je te rejoindrais et …

-Notre vie pourra enfin commencée.

-Elle a déjà commencé. On est ensemble.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, jusqu'à ce que Puck toussote.

-Il y a du monde qui arrive, prévint-il. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et sortirent main dans la main.

**Point de vue : Burt**

Burt était installé dans le salon familial, il regardait tranquillement. Il n'attendait pas Finn, il savait que le jeune homme serait avec Rachel. Le géant avait annoncé à sa mère et à Burt son intention d'épouser Rachel et lui avait envoyé un sms le prévenant de son échec et de son besoin de rester avec sa fiancée. Chose que Burt comprenait -du moins, il essayait. En tout cas, quand Burt entendit une portière claquer à l'extérieur, il se dit que son fils rentrait et qu'il lui annoncerait les résultats pour NYADA. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Blaine était avec lui. Ils souriaient et …. Oh bon Dieu ! Ils semblaient encore plus proches qu'avant. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

-Bonjour , dit Blaine.

-Bonjour papa.

-Salut les jeunes, Blaine, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Burt ? Tu y arrivais ces derniers temps pourtant.

Blaine baissa la tête, les joues rougies, Kurt serra sa main.

-Blaine, tu es sûr ? Demanda le châtain.

Sûr de quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment ?

-Oui, répondit le bouclé. Je … Veux faire les choses correctement. Burt... Hum.. J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose.

-Asseyez vous alors. Vous m'inquiétez.

Les deux adolescents prirent silencieusement place sur le canapé et Blaine osa enfin affronter son regard. Burt n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il y voyait. Pas du tout.

-Burt, Kurt a déjà accepté mais je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment faire ça de façon.. Ouais.. Traditionnelle ? Je … Je voudrais vous demander la main de Kurt.

-PARDON ?

Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux pour qu'il ait deux adolescents lui annonçant leurs mariages à deux jours d'intervalle ?

-Je... J'ai fais ma demande à Kurt aujourd'hui, il a accepté, mais .. Enfin, je veux dire .. Nous n'allons pas nous marier bientôt.. C'est juste un engagement que je voulais prendre.. Nous attendrons d'être à New York.. Installés, et tout ça.. Mais je pense vraiment que c'est le moment de passer ce cap là..

-Bon.. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que vous en veniez à parler mariage.

Il essayait de rester calme, il essayait de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair avant de pouvoir, ouais, avant de pouvoir sortir son fusils pour menacer Blaine. Non, il ne pouvait même pas faire ça, pas quand Kurt le regardait comme s'il était Dieu en personne.

-C'est de ma faute, dit Kurt, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. J'ai reçu la réponse pour NYADA. J'ai été refusé, Rachel a été accepté, je suis devenu comme fou et j'ai retrouvé Blaine … Et.. En faite, j'ai complètement perdu mes esprits. Tu me connais. Je me suis mis à délirer sur le mariage de Rachel et de Finn et j'ai dis à Blaine que je finirais seul sous un pont et alcoolique. Toujours aussi dramatique quoi. Alors … Il s'est juste agenouillé et m'a fait sa demande.

-Kurt, je suis désolé... Est-ce... ?

-Tout va bien papa, Blaine a géré la situation. Il m'a donné une idée.. Je vais essayer de me faire engager dans un magazine de mode. Vogue à un site internet et je réussirais peut être à devenir assistant ou quelque chose comme ça jusqu'à ce que .. Eh bien que je repasse les auditions.

-Donc tu n'abandonnes pas ?

-J'ai failli.. Mais Blaine m'en a empêché.

-Attends, donc, pour te calmer, Blaine t'a demandé en mariage ?

-Ouais, c'était un peu ça.

-Il était devenu fou, souffla Blaine. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, sinon il allait se transformer en dragon.

-Je ne suis pas Sue ! Grogna Kurt

-Oh s'il te plait, rit Blaine. Tu en étais presque au point ou tu soufflais de la fumée à travers tes narines !

-Bien. Bien. Bien, les interrompit Burt. J'ai...Quelques questions. Kurt, tu aimes Blaine ?

-Oui.

-Tu souhaites l'épouser ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

-Totalement.

-Blaine ?

-J'aime Kurt, je veux l'épouser plus que tout et je suis certain de mon choix.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction alors, soupira Burt, tant que vous ne vous précipitez pas.

-Merci Burt.

Kurt se leva et fonça dans les bras de son père.

-Merci, chuchota t-il. Je... N'en parle pas d'accord ? Nous avons décidé de garder ça pour nous pour le moment. Nous ne voulons pas faire de l'ombre à Finn et Rachel.

-Bien, bien..

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez Blaine ce soir ? Nous voudrions faire des recherches ?

-Blaine n'a qu'à dormir ici.

-Mais il n'a pas d'affaires..

-Bien sûr que si. Finn n'est pas là de toute façon. Restez ici. Ca nous fera de la compagnie.

-Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

-Je suis pour.

-Merci papa.

-Allez, filez. Blaine, si tu fais de la peine à mon fils..

-Si je lui en fais, je vous laisserai me tuer.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Il soupira en voyant les deux amoureux... Fiancés.. Bon Dieu ! Fiancés.. Quitter la pièce et se diriger vers le sous sol. Ces gosses le tueraient. Sérieusement. Pourtant, il souriait. Son fils était heureux. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Grâce à Blaine. C'était tout ce pourquoi il avait prié. Tant pis si son garçon n'était plus un enfant. Tant pis. L'important était son bonheur. Et Blaine lui apportait cela. NYADA était le rêve de Kurt. Il aurait dû être effondré... Mais il était plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Papa ?

Burt sursauta et se retourna pour regarder son fils, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai failli abandonner, avoua Kurt. Je me suis imaginé tuer Rachel. Pour avoir ce que je voulais avoir. Mais tu sais... Quand Blaine m'a demandé ma main... Eh bien... Je me suis juste dis que j'avais de la chance. Rachel sera heureuse. Mais moi aussi. J'ai un petit-ami.. Enfin un fiancé.. Extraordinaire. Prêt à me pousser vers New York pour accomplir mes rêves alors qu'il restera coincé ici... Et enfin, je voulais juste te le dire, pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que ça paraît soudain et tout ça... Mais on prendra notre temps. Je crois que c'est la façon de Blaine de me dire qu'il a peur de l'avenir... Avec ça, on est engagé sérieusement, alors on a quelque chose à s'accrocher. Mais je serais toujours ton petit garçon...

-Kurt, je ne m'en fais pas. C'est rapide et soudain oui. Mais je suis heureux pour toi fils. Tu mérites ça. Blaine aussi. Aller, viens faire un câlin à ton vieux père et rejoins le.

Kurt enlaça son père avec force, il était un homme. Oui.

-Je t'aime papa, chuchota Kurt.

-Moi aussi Kurt. »

Alors que Kurt retournait dans sa chambre, Burt se leva et regarda à l'extérieur, vers le ciel. Il sourit en pensant que sa défunte femme veillait sur eux. Peut être était-elle la raison de la venue de Blaine dans leurs vies. Ce gosse avait illuminé le visage de son fils. Et avec un peu de chance, il le ferait jusqu'à la fin.

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

« -J-jamie, gémit Sebastian alors que son petit-ami embrassait son cou.

-Hum...

-Jamie, je dois retrouver David... Il sort de l'hôpital tout à l'heure... J'ai promis...

-Kurt et Blaine n'ont qu'à y aller puisqu'ils sont ses amis..

-Ils ont d'autres soucis, David n'a que moi.. Je l'aide..

-Et depuis tu me délaisses !

-C'est faux !

-Seb, quand est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble pour la dernière fois ?

-Euh.. Il y a trois jours ?

-Parfaitement ! Avant, tu ne passais pas une seule journée sans... Me faire l'amour.

-Oh s'il te plait ! Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir que je te laisse de l'espace, ça ne te prouve pas que je t'apprécie pour autre chose que le sexe ?

-Je pensais que tu étais avec moi pour ça !

-EH BIEN TU TE TROMPES ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

-Pas par toi apparemment.

-Je t'emmerde le puceau !

Sebastian repoussa Jamie et sorti de son propre appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda David en le voyant entrer.

-Dispute avec Jamie, on s'en fiche. Prêt à sortir ?

-Ouais, j'suppose.. Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. J'ai envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air, on ne peut pas m'aider, rit Sebastian.

-Hey, sérieusement, si t'as décidé qu'on... Devienne amis, tu devrais m'en parler.

David prit ses affaires lentement, il s'occupa de tout, laissant le temps à Sebastian de réfléchir. Plusieurs minutes après, ils étaient dans la voiture du warbler, prêt à partir.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux, dit Sebastian.

-Ah ouais ? De Jamie ?

-Oui. Je … J'arrive à oublier Blaine avec lui, alors je me suis dis que j'allais essayer de lui montrer que je ne suis pas avec lui pour le cul... Et il l'a mal pris.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a reproché de ne plus le toucher et de passer mon temps avec toi, et bla et bla et bla. Une vraie gonzesse quand il s'y met, putain !

-Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-En faite, j'adore ça. C'est ça le pire... Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Blaine. Et encore. Blaine était trop parfait pour ça... Sauf niveau cul...

-Ah ouais ? Dit David, amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

-En six mois, on ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois. Le lendemain il se tirait avec Hummel.

-Dit comme ça.

-Jamie, c'est différent. Il est moins parfait, mais... Il me rend dingue. Il est parfois colérique, mais au final, il me pardonne pas mal de trucs..

-Et tu as pleins de choses à te reprocher hein ?

-Ouais, avoua Sebastian, j'suis un connard. C'est pas nouveau.

-C'est faux.

-En quoi ?

-Tu passes ton temps avec moi, pour que j'aille mieux. Ce n'est pas être un connard.

-Bwarf, c'est une façon de …

-Te rattraper. Je sais, mais j'apprécie.

-Des nouvelles de … Hummel ?

-Ouais, quelques messages. Finn est passé me voir aussi, avec Puck.

-Le mec à la crète ?

-Ouais. Tu le connais ?

-J'l'ai croisé, longue histoire. C'est cool, t'es pas seul au moins.

-Ils ne viennent que pour Kurt, je le sais.

-Et en quoi ça le concerne ? Enfin je veux dire... Vous êtes potes..

-Pas vraiment en faite, expliqua David, notre relation est super compliquée.

-En quoi ?

-Je suis un connard aussi dans mon genre, rit David, amer. Malheureusement.

-Tu ne me battras pas.

-Ah non ? J'ai fais de la vie de Kurt un enfer.

-J'ai fais virer Blaine de chez lui.

-J'ai monté toute l'équipe de foot contre lui et lui ai balancé des slushies, balancé contre des casiers, brisé son portable plus d'une fois, l'ai jeté dans des poubelles...

-J'ai dépucelé mon mec sans faire gaffe à ce qu'il ressentait et je me suis servi de lui pour oublier mon ex.

-Je l'ai embrassé de force, lui volant son premier baiser, avant de le menacer de mort.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Ouais. J'étais.. Amoureux de lui mais je ne l'acceptais pas.

-Et il accepte encore de t'adresser la parole ?

-Ouais. Il a accepté mes excuses.

-Putain..

-Quoi ?

-Je le hais. Hummel.

-A cause de Blaine ?

-Ouais il m'a volé mon mec.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu l'as laissé partir Seb.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu viens de me dire que tu l'avais fais virer de chez lui.

-Pour me venger.

-Ce n'est pas un moyen pour récupérer quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu dises un truc intelligent qui fasse sens ?

-Parce que tu n'y penses pas. Blaine et toi, c'est du passé, faut passer à autre chose.

-J'essaie, vraiment. Je me sens plus libre depuis que j'ai fais la dernière tentative super désespéré. Mais maintenant, Jamie pense que..

-Alors parle lui. Dis lui ce que tu ressens.

-Il va se foutre de ma gueule.

-Et après ? Tu auras tenté le tout pour le tout. Ne fais pas l'abruti Seb. On est tous les deux des abrutis. T'as la chance d'avoir un mec. Alors ne le laisse pas partir celui ci.

-Dave.. Tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied.

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus, sourit David tristement, mais ça me va. Je peux jouer le bon pote. C'est un bon rôle.

-Tu sais, je vais devenir ton professeur. Les mecs se battront pour toi.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le domicile des Karofsky.

-Je vais rentrer, toi, va retrouver Jamie. Et parlez.

-Tu es sur ?

-Ouais. J'vais bien.

-Merci David.

-Je t'en prie. Entre enfoirés, faut se serrer les coudes.

-Ouais.

Sebastian embrassa David Karofsky sur la joue avant que celui ci ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il souffla. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait laissé filer Blaine, il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec Jamie. Non, il devait tout arranger. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et arriva rapidement chez lui. Jamie était encore là. Sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jamie..

-QUOI ?

-Je t'aime, dit Sebastian

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime.

Jamie se leva et Sebastian le rencontre à mi chemin pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était d'un ridicule ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il le lui disait.

-Redis le, souffla Jamie.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore une fois.

-Je t'aime.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une conversation avec Dave, expliqua le warbler, j'ai pigé qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'être un connard, je t'aime, je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser partir.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu es jaloux.

-Oui. Je ne comprenais pas ton comportement. Je me demandais si tu.. Couchais avec lui.

-Non. Dave est un pote dans le besoin. Il s'est fait tabasser Jamie. Je l'aide. C'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me touches-tu plus ?

-Parce que je voulais te montrer que je suis avec toi pour autre chose. Ne te méprends pas, le sexe avec tout est génial. Aller voir ailleurs ne me vient même pas en tête. Mais je ne voulais plus que tu penses que je ne suis avec toi que pour ça. Depuis que j'ai confronté Blaine, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit simplement l'adolescent. Merci.

-C'est un plaisir. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu qu'on rejoigne la chambre ?

-Sexe post-dispute ?

-Le meilleur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-Moins de discussion, ferme la et porte moi, rit Jamie avant de se faire soulever dans les airs.

Ouais, c'était vrai. Sebastian Smythe était heureux. Et amoureux. Et en plus, il pouvait avoir ses parties de jambes en l'air. Ouais, Blaine Anderson lui avait définitivement fait le meilleur cadeau de sa vie en se tapant Hummel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il le remercie pour ça.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, déçu ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, l'été est là. Et les News Directions ont chacun des plans bien précis. Mais l'été apporte également des tensions. Et rapproche parfois des ennemis. A méditer. :D_

_Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos avis s'il vous plait. _

_A bientôt x3_


	19. Chapter 19

**All about Us**

**Chapitre 19**

Transition avant la partie « New York »

**JOYEUX Noël TOUT LE MONDE !**

Burt Hummel sourit en parcourant son fil d'actualité Facebook. Allez savoir pourquoi, Wes Montgomery l'avait ajouté, de même que tous les New Directions et Cooper. D'une certaine façon, cela donnait à Burt l'impression d'être branché et cool. Ces gosses l'aimaient bien. Et il les aimait bien.

Alors voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait avec son sourire le plus idiot aux lèvres parce qu'il était clair que Wes était un fan inconditionnel du couple que formait Kurt et Blaine. Klaine. Il cliqua pour voir les commentaires fait sur le statut du warbler.

**Wes Montgomery : **Disneyland, nous voilà ! **Jeff**, **Nick**, vous devriez voir Klaine... Si adorables. Ils vous battent à plat de couture les mecs.

_10 personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel **: Wes...

**Blaine Anderson **: Ne fais pas attention à lui Kurtie. Tu vas lui donner envie de t'embêter. Mais je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous sommes beaucoup plus mignon que Jeff et Nick.

**Jeff Sterling **: Tout d'abord, Nick et moi sommes mignons ! Ensuite, j'espère pour toi et Coop que vous leur avez laissé une chambre ;)

**Nick Duval **: Parce que si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous plains. La tension sexuelle dans la voiture est supportable ?

**Santana Lopez **: Wanky ! ;)

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman **: Vas-y Hummel ! Prends ton pied ! Bon voyage Anderson, profite ;)

**Wes Montgomery **: Niff : Nous leur avons laissé une chambre. Nous ne sommes pas fous ! La tension sexuelle est horrible. Je crois bien que Cooper va leur arracher la tête.

**Puck **, ne t'en fais pas pour Blaine, il est bien parti pour en profiter. Il semble avoir déjà atterri sur la planète Kurt. Je dirais que c'est encore pire que s'il était drogué.

Burt soupira puis éclata de rire en voyant la suite.

**Kurt Hummel : **Wesley ! Si tu continues je te jure que je me vengerais. Tu pourras dire au revoir à ton marteau, à ton si stupide marteau inutile. De plus, n'oublies pas que je suis derrière toi et que je peux t'étrangler.

**Jeff Sterling : **Je pari qu'il a quitté Facebook.

**Nick Duval:**Si c'est le cas, je demande à Kurt de nous donner des conseils.

**Blaine Anderson : **Kurt est furieux et Wes a quitté Facebook. A bientôt les gars :D

**Noah « puck » Puckerman : **On dirait qu'Anderson va profiter de la colère d'Hummel. Wes aura réussi quelque chose au moins.

**David Stuart : **Tu auras un câlin en rentrant Wes, promis. Blaine, ne laisse pas Kurt être ton méchant ;) Mais s'il pouvait prendre son marteau en douce, je serais content :D

**Jeff Sterling : **Aveugle !

**Nick Duval : **Si profondément plongé dans le placard...

Burt baissa encore le curseur et cliqua pour afficher l'album photo que Wes avait nommé « Klaine dans toute sa splendeur ».

Il y avait une centaine de photos montrant Blaine et Kurt. Sur certaines, le couple dormait sur la banquette arrière. Burt fut surpris de constaté que Blaine était resté assis pour laissé Kurt s'allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le bouclé tenait la main de son fils et ils avaient l'air en paix, ce qui donna les larmes aux yeux de l'adulte. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé. Il fut reconnaissant une fois de plus au ciel d'avoir offert cela à son fils. Les autres clichés les montraient en train de rire, de s'embrasser ou de se taquiner. Burt resta figé en voyant les dernières photos « Klaine s'offre une pause » avait sous-titré Wes. Kurt et Blaine dormaient dans un immense lit. Pour une fois, Burt pu voir Blaine dans une position protectrice. Les deux adolescents étaient torse nus, Kurt allongé sur Blaine alors que celui ci semblait le tenir précieusement contre lui, ses deux bras autour de son fils. C'était si.. Apaisant, de savoir que son fils avait vraiment quelqu'un sur qui compter. Surtout si ces deux là se mariaient un jour...

Ding Dong.

Burt savait que les garçons n'arriveraient pas tout de suite. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla ouvrir. Rachel Berry se tenait là. Ce qui voulait clairement dire « ennuie ». Un mois après les résultats, Rachel et Kurt ne parlaient toujours pas. A cause de ce fichu mariage. Finn defendait sa position. Rachel également. Et Kurt, eh bien il était Kurt n'est-ce pas ? Aussi têtus les uns que les autres.

«-Bonjour monsieur Hummel, dit la jeune juive. Je suis venue voir Kurt.

-Bonjour Rachel. Il n'est pas là, je suis désolé. Entre je t'en prie, il va sûrement arriver un peu plus tard. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'adolescente en entrant. Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerai tellement que Kurt comprenne ce que je ressens.

-Rachel, je n'ai pas vraiment saisi toute cette histoire. Je sais juste que je connais mon fils. Quoi qu'il fasse, je suis certain qu'il le fait dans ton intérêt. Un jus de fruit en attendant ?

-Avec plaisir, soupira t-elle.

OoO

Et voilà que deux heures plus tard, Burt avait du quitter son fauteuil pour s'installer dans la cuisine avec Blaine, Cooper et Wes pendant que son fils, Rachel et Finn discutaient dans le salon. Ces gosses étaient infernaux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils fassent autant de drames ?

« -Donc les jeunes, racontez moi votre séjour.

-Oh c'était génial monsieur Hummel, sourit Wes. Vous auriez adoré voir Klaine là bas. Ils étaient si mignons !

-Adorables, mais agaçant, ajouta Cooper.

-Vous étiez agaçant ! S'écria Blaine. Wes n'arrêtait de nous prendre en photo et Coop' passait son temps à grommeler parce qu'il voulait que je sois avec lui pour les montagnes russes !

-Tu adores les montagnes russes.

-Je déteste Space Montain. Ca me donne mal à la tête !

-TU N ES QU UN EGOISTE JALOUX DE MON SUCCES ! Hurla Rachel. Les quatre dans la cuisine se regardèrent, complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se précipite vers la scène, suivi de prêt par Burt, Wes et Cooper. TU ES JALOUX QUE JE PUISSE ENTRER A NYADA ET PAS TOI. TU ES JALOUX DU FAIT QUE JE ME MARIE ET PAS TOI !

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Rachel ! Souffla Kurt, visiblement blessé. J'ai des rêves. Oui. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu puisses être assez égoiste pour ne pas aller à NYADA alors que tu as presque persecuté Carmen Tibideaux. C'est stupide. Tout ça pour te marier, franchement ! Je te pensais plus intelligente.

-Mec, intervint Finn. Je pensais que tu nous soutenais !

-Bien sûr que je vous soutiens ! Je suis juste choqué ! Comment peux-tu demander à Rachel d'abandonner ses rêves ? Vous pourrez vous marier plus tard ! NYADA n'attendra pas !

-Je m'inscrirai l'année prochaine !

-Et je suis sûr que Carmen t'acceptera, soupira Kurt. Bien sûr, tu l'auras lâchée cette année mais elle prendra le risque de te reprendre. C'est logique !

-Tu es une peste Kurt, cracha Rachel. Ne peux-tu pas être juste heureux pour moi ?

-PAS QUAND MA MEILLEURE AMIE FAIT LA PIRE ERREUR DE SA VIE !

-OK les jeunes, calmez vous ! Dit Burt. Ca suffit !

-NON ! Kurt tu ne te marieras pas , et après ? Dit Rachel. Accepte le ! Tu n'iras pas à New York, j'en suis désolée mais...

-Tu as tout faux ! La coupa Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. Kurt ira à New York. Il a été accepté à Vogue. Il partira en Octobre. Et il va se marier. Avec moi. Je lui ai fais ma demande le mois dernier et il a accepté.

-QUOI ? Hurla Finn.

-Ouais. On ne voulait pas vous faire d'ombre, expliqua Blaine, alors les seuls au courant sont Burt, Wes, Puck et mon frère. Oh et Santana et Britanny. Parce que Santana l'a découvert par hasard. Ca m'étonne qu'elle ne vous l'ai pas dis d'ailleurs.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Rachel. Tu me déçois de plus en plus Kurt.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Je vais m'en aller. Je vais me marier. Que cela te plaise ou pas ! Au revoir, monsieur Hummel, merci pour tout !

La brune s'en alla en claquant la porte. Finn lança un regard à son beau père et la suivit. Blaine attira alors Kurt à lui et l'adolescent craqua. Il agrippa le t-shirt de son fiancé alors que de gros sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge.

-Bon, Wes et Cooper, que diriez vous de dîner avec nous ? Dit Burt. Je pense que Carole et moi aurons besoin de votre compagnie.

-Ouais, la tension est horrible, je peux vous aidez à préparer tout ça, sourit Wes. Je suis plutôt bon cuisinier.

-Tu es un horrible cuisinier, soupira Cooper. Mais je suis d'accord, ces deux là ont besoin d'un moment je suppose. »

Et c'est ainsi que le calme se terminait pour Burt. Le retour des tensions. Bon sang. Il avait presque hâte que son fils parte à New York et que toute cette histoire de mariage prenne fin.

Être le père de trois adolescents* n'étaient vraiment pas simple tout les jours.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre de transitions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à critiquer. J'adore les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. _

_*: Burt considère Blaine comme son fils. Après tout, le pauvre Blainou n'a plus de parents. Enfin si. Mais peu importe :D_


	20. Chapter 20

**All about us **

**NEW YORK NEW YORK**

**SOOOOOO ! BONNE ANNEE TOUS LE MONDE !**

**Pour bien commencer, je vous offre le vingtième chapitre de All About us. Je pense que j'irai jusqu'à 22 ou peut être 25 suivant mon inspiration. C'est le début de la fin d'une aventure dirais-je **

**C'est toujours un immense plaisir d'écrire pour moi. Je vous remercie vraiment de votre soutien. Vous êtes formidable. **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Higure. **

_Trois mois plus tard_

_-Mois de Novembre_

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine Anderson était sur le point de finir son service. Il avait vraiment hâte que ce soit le cas, parce que Louis lui prenait vraiment la tête. Le jeune homme passait son temps à flirter, ce qui déplaisait à Blaine. Il n'aimait pas Louis bon sang ! Il aimait Kurt. Son cœur se serra à la simple pensée de son petit ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, ça devenait dur. Kurt était occupé, Blaine aussi. Le glee club, le travail, la boxe, les études. Il n'avait pas une minute pour lui. Et Kurt non plus d'ailleurs. Quelques messages échangés dans la journée les empêchaient de devenir dingue. La distance était difficile à gérer, mais ils en étaient capables. Sauf que Louis en profitait, Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter Louis, parce qu'il était un collègue mais il ne voulait pas non plus accepter une relation avec lui, parce qu'il avait Kurt !

Ce lundi soir là, Blaine senti une main se poser sur son postérieur et il sursauta.

« -Louis !

-Désolé Anderson, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-Menteur ! Quand comprendras-tu que je suis en couple ?

-Oh aller, ton petit-ami est parti et il t'a laissé derrière, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé !

-C'est faux ! Répliqua Blaine. Kurt m'aime. Je l'aime. Arrête de te faire des illusions. Je ne veux pas de toi.

-Blaine, tu sais que j'ai raison, tenta d'argumenter Louis en s'approchant dangereusement de Blaine. Le problème pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés était que l'heure de fermeture approchait -il ne restait plus que 5minutes et que donc, le café était vide. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en dehors des deux employés. Blaine détestait cela. Il se sentait vulnérable. Louis se mit à lui embrasser le cou et Blaine tenta de le repousser, en lui criant presque d'arrêter.

-Hola ! Recule toi ! Dit Burt

Blaine se retourna, il avait presque l'impression de voir un sauveur.

-burt ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Un déca s'il te plaît Blaine, chuchota l'adulte. Je t'attends à la table, tu pourras me le ramener ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite et je vous l'apporte.

Blaine repoussa sèchement Louis, et se mit au travail. Il regarda l'heure. Plus que trois minutes. C'était parfait.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt adorait littéralement son nouveau travail. Être à vogue représentait une opportunité qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. De plus, il était à New-York. Avec Rachel. Dieu merci, Finn l'avait écouté. Aujourd'hui à l'armée, il vivait pour lui même, de son côté, Rachel vivait également pour elle et pour ses rêves surtout !

Il était heureux. Oui. Blaine lui manquait, bien évidemment. Mais il tenait le coup, parce qu'il avait ce collier autour du coup, ce signe d'engagement qui signifiait que le bouclé l'attendait et que bientôt -après tout le temps passait si vite- ils se retrouveraient et pourraient enfin s'engager au point de ne plus jamais se séparer.

Plus jamais se séparer... Cela laissait Kurt songeur. Il s'imaginait bien vivre toute sa vie avec Blaine. Pouvoir l'embrasser chaque jour, lui préparer de petits plats... L'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, discuter avec lui en rentrant, l'écouter parler, l'écouter chanter, le regarder danser. L'entendre rire, parce que le rire du bouclé était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait entendre.

« -Hey Kurtie ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Kurt sursauta, son regard quitta son écran d'ordinateur pour se poser sur celui de Jon. Son collègue Jon. Gay. Magnifique. Drôle. Attentionné. Passionné. Intelligent. Et surtout coureur. Un vrai Dom Juan. Il sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Hey, je suis encore sur le bouclage du dernier numéro. J'ai un peu de mal avec ce stupide logiciel. Et toi, comment va ?

-Oh je m'en sors, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ?

-Avec toi ?

-Avec moi bien sûr, voyons Kurt, tu sais bien qu'un verre sans toi, ce n'est pas marrant.

-Tu me flattes. Mais non, je dois finir ça et puis, il faut que j'appelle mon petit-ami.

-Oh oui, le fameux petit-ami, celui à cause de qui je ne peux toujours pas profiter de toi.

-Jon...

-Je sais Kurtie, tu es fidèle, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir juste boire un verre avec toi.

-Bien, bien, je suppose que je pourrai finir ça demain, on va boire un verre, dit Kurt en enfilant déjà son manteau.

-Génial ! Merci.

-De rien Jon.

Le châtain suivit son collègue blond jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils entrèrent.

-Joli pantalon Kurtie, j'ai oublié de te le dire ce matin, sourit Jon

-Merci. Mais tu n'as pas oublié.

-Oh. Tant mieux. Tu as vraiment un beau corps.

-Jon.

-Oh aller, accepte le compliment.

-Bien, merci, rougit Kurt

Kurt s'appuya contre le mur pendant que l'ascenseur descendait. Jon était vraisemblablement un homme dont Kurt aurait pu tomber amoureux. Ses yeux gris si expressif étaient absolument envoûtant, mais ils paraissaient ternes lorsque Kurt pensait aux yeux de Blaine. En faite, quand il y pensait, tout lui paraissait terne comparé à Blaine, mais il devait l'admettre, le flirt avec Jon avait de bons côtés et il aimait ça. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr que Blaine apprécie cette relation avec son collègue.

-Dis moi, ton petit-ami et toi, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Hum, bientôt deux ans, sourit Kurt et il repensa à Blaine. Encore et toujours Blaine. Ses bras protecteurs lui manquaient la nuit et il trouvait bien souvent son lit beaucoup trop froid le soir. Blaine et son rire... Blaine qui improvisait des duos à Disneyland pour la foule avec Wes. Tout ces moments là lui manquaient.

-Waouh, tu l'aimes vraiment, souffla Jon.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as cet air sur le visage, tu t'es mis à penser à lui, pas vrai ?

-Oui, excuse moi..

-Non, non, il n'y a pas de soucis, tu es amoureux, c'est génial, sauf pour moi. Mais c'est vraiment sérieux vous deux ?

-Oui, très sérieux, sourit Kurt en tripotant son collier.

-J'ai une autre question, tu touches toujours ton collier quand tu penses à lui, pourquoi ?

-En faite, nous sommes fiancés. J'étais incontrôlable quand j'ai appris le refus de la NYADA me concernant. J'étais dans les vestiaires, au lycée et je criais, j'étais vraiment mal. J'étais aussi jaloux de ma meilleure amie, qui allait se marier, et cet idiot romantique a détaché son collier et s'est agenouillé. J'ai immédiatement dis oui, et donc, nous allons nous marier lorsqu'il viendra me rejoindre ici.

-Waouh ! C'est... Bon, je ne tenterais plus rien alors, si vous êtes fiancés, j'abandonne.

-Ah oui ?

-Je ne touche pas aux couples aussi engagés. J'ai des principes.

-Merci. J'apprécie.

Les deux amis sortirent du bâtiment et Jon souffla d'admiration. Kurt suivi son regard et éclata de rire, heureux. Là, sur une moto flamboyante se tenait Noah Puckerman.

-Hey Hummel ! Tu pourrais décrocher quand on t'appelle !

-NOAH !

Kurt couru presque vers le garçon à crète et l'enlaça, Noah, mal à l'aise avec ce genre de contact se laissa tout de même faire.

-Hey, c'est qui lui ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'il vit Jon le suivre, ne me dis pas que tu trompes Anderson.

-Non, non ! C'est Jon. Jon, je te présente Noah, enfin Puck. C'est un ami. Noah, voici Jon, un collègue à moi.

-Enchanté, joli moto, dit Jon.

-Ouais, merci mec. Alors Hummel, occupé ? Parce qu'il se trouve que j'suis ici jusqu'à demain et que j'me demandais si tu voulais passer la soirée avec moi.

-Hum... C'est que...

-Vas y, le coupa Jon. On se verra demain.

-C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, vas y. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci Jon. A demain alors.

-C'est ça beau gosse. Au revoir homme à moto.

Avec un clin d'oeil, Jon reprit sa route.

-Tiens Hummel, dit Puck en lui tendant un casque. On va chez toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Rachel sera ravie.

-Oh tu habites donc avec ma petite juive préférée ?

-Effectivement.

-En route alors ! »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine monta en voiture avec Burt pour se rendre chez les Hummel-Hudson. Il s'imaginait déjà dans la grande maison, dont chaque recoin lui rappelait Kurt. Kurt... Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal, c'était une sensation franchement horrible. Parce que sans le châtain, le brun se sentait à l'agonie. Et savoir qu'il allait chez lui, entouré de sa famille, le rendait encore plus nostalgique et rendait l'absence encore plus insupportable. Parce qu'il se souvenait de chaque moments passés dans cette maison avec lui, les nuits d'insomnies, les cauchemars, les sessions de pelotage dans sa chambre, les dîners de famille, les disputes, les réconciliations, les scènes d'amour également. Et bon Dieu, il était en manque. Oui, en manque. Physiquement, parce que c'était un homme après tout, et qu'il avait des besoins, mais également psychologiquement. Il était clairement en Kurtpression, en manque de son petit-ami qui savait si bien lui rendre le sourire.

« -Tu penses à Kurt ? Demanda Burt.

-Oui, avoua Blaine. En faite, je n'arrête jamais de penser à lui, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me rappelle Kurt. Toujours un événement, une situation, un mot, un objet.

-Il te manque hein ?

-Affreusement. Il arrivait à me faire aller bien... Il avait toujours le geste ou le mot qui me rendait le sourire, qui me rendait heureux. Maintenant, tout semble vide. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il soit occupé. Je le suis aussi après tout. Mais c'est difficile...

-Je sais mon garçon. Pourquoi l'avoir poussé à partir Blaine ? Tu savais que tu serais mal non ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je savais également qu'il serait malheureux ici. Lima n'est pas un endroit pour lui. Il a besoin de briller. C'est une étoile et il serait simplement mort ici. Je préfère le savoir là bas, heureux, qu'ici. Ce n'est qu'une année. Ensuite, nous serons ensemble.

-Un an c'est long, dit Burt. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?

-Je l'aime, se contenta de dire Blaine. C'est une épreuve. Il faut juste la passer. Je vous avais prévenu, que je l'épouserai un jour.

-Oui, tu l'as fais gamin. Et c'est parce que je sais que tu prends soin de lui que je ne me suis pas opposé à ce mariage.

-Mais vous pensez toujours que c'est stupide ?

-Ca ne l'est pas. Tu as fais ça parce que tu le voulais, et que tu voulais l'aider. Je pensais que s'il était refusé à NYADA, il abandonnerait tout. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est battu. Oh bien sûr, je connais mon fils, je sais que c'est un battant. Mais là, ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est lui donner un nouvel objectif. Tu lui as permis d'aller à New York , de se faire de l'expérience. Et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça.

-Je l'ai fais parce que je l'aime et que c'est important pour son avenir. Je vous remercie également. Vous m'avez vraiment soutenu quand je n'avais plus rien. Beaucoup m'aurait laissé, pas vous. J'imagine encore aujourd'hui à quel point ça a du être difficile pour vous d'accepter notre relation. Surtout après que nous ayons... hum...

-Fais l'amour ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas un parent, donc je ne comprends pas totalement, mais je peux imaginer que ça a été dur pour vous de voir votre fils grandir à ce point là...

-Ca l'a été. Mais je suis content. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était que vous preniez votre temps. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé, ni l'un, ni l'autre, parce que je tiens à toi gamin. Tu m'as montré que tu en valais la peine. Tu as montré à mon fils qu'il pouvait être aimé et qu'il en valait la peine aussi. J'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez sérieux à propos de votre relation, tant que je sais ça, ça me va. Même si savoir que mon petit garçon est un homme maintenant ne me réjouis pas tant que ça.

-Merci Burt, de comprendre je veux dire. Je suis encore désolé pour cette fois là ou vous êtes rentré et ou vous nous avez trouvé.

-Ca te travaille encore ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Je savais déjà que le pas avait été franchi. Et puis, je l'admets maintenant, quand je vous ai retrouvé dans ce lit, j'ai trouvé une sorte d'apaisement, il y avait une atmosphère pure en quelque sorte, c'était comme un cocon d'amour, une bulle dans laquelle vous étiez seul au monde.

-C'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui.

-Ca ira gamin, sourit Burt alors qu'ils arrivaient. Tu devrais rentrer avant moi. Une surprise t'attend.

-KURT ?

-Non, rit Burt, malheureusement, non. Mais quelqu'un t'attend à l'intérieur et je pense que ça devrait te faire plaisir.

-Merci Burt. Et vous ?

-Oh, Carole m'attend au restaurant. Nous vous rejoindrons dans la soirée. Profite bien Blaine. »

Blaine embrassa son futur beau père sur la joue et chuchota un énième « merci » avant de descendre de la voiture. Il prit le double des clefs caché sous le paillasson et ouvrit la porte de la demeure. Il resta figé un instant avant de courir vers la silhouette qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

« -COOP ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Blaine.

-Hey Blainers. Burt m'a appelé la semaine dernière et m'a proposé de te rendre une petite visite.

Ils restèrent enlacés une bonne minute avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

-Merci d'être venu, chuchota Blaine.

-C'est normal petit frère, tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, combien de temps restes-tu ?

-Jusqu'à vendredi, et vendredi tu viens avec moi.

-Pardon ?

-Appelle Kurt, sourit Cooper. On va lui rendre visite à New York. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'animer à cette simple proposition. Il allait voir Kurt. Il allait voir Kurt. Il couru jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit immédiatement son téléphone.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

« -Alors, c'était qui ce mec ? Demanda Puck

-Un collègue.

-Il flirtait Hummel.

-Il flirt toujours. Ce ne serait pas Jon s'il ne flirtait pas.

-Et qu'en dis Blaine ?

-Je ne lui ai pas dis, avoua Kurt. Ecoute Noah, il ne se passe rien entre Jon et moi. Il me drague, je dis non.

-Et vous alliez ou ?

-Boire un verre, c'était une journée plutôt éprouvante tu sais ?

-Je vois, écoute, j'men fiche, tant que tu ne trompes pas Anderson.

-Je ne le tromperais pas. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça. Je l'aime bien trop...

-Tant mieux Kurt, tant mieux.

-Tu l'apprécies vraiment hein ?

-Ouais, j'aime bien la façon que tu as de sourire quand tu es avec lui. On était tellement habitué à ce que tu sois malheureux que ça soulage tu vois ?

-Je vois parfaitement, merci Noah.

-C'est normal Kurt.

-Alors, LA ?

-Bwarf, je pense que ça passe... Enfin, je crois. Je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus facile, mais il faut du temps pour se faire un nom, en attendant, je me produit entre guillemets sur Hollywood Boulevard. C'est plutôt cool.

-Je suis sûr que tu fais un carton.

-Absolument ! Et puis, j'ai retrouvé mon demi-frère.

-Oh ! Oui ! Jake c'est ça ?

-Blaine t'en a parlé ?

-Oui, un peu. Il m'a dit que c'était une vraie tête de mule.

-C'est un Puckerman. Bien sûr que c'en est une !

-Je m'en doute bien. Tout comme je me doute bien du fait qu'au fond, c'est un cœur tendre.

-Sûrement, je vais essayé de casser son armure. Je suis sûr que M. Schue pourra faire quelque chose.

-Il a bien réussit avec toi, il devrait pouvoir refaire l'exploit.

-Je pense aussi. »

Le téléphone de Kurt se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il le sortit en s'excusant auprès de son ami. Un sourire idiot apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le visage de Blaine en plein écran.

« -Allo ?

-Hey Kurt, désolé de te dérangé, je .. Tu es occupé ?

-Non, dit Kurt. Je suis avec Noah, il est passé à New York pour me voir. Alors non, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles. Tu me manques...

-Tu me manques aussi, est-ce que tu es occupé ce week-end ?

-Non. Non. Nous aurons fini le dernier numéro à la fin de la semaine et je suis de repos.

-Je pensais passer. Coop doit aller à New York alors il pensait m'emmener avec lui.

-Oh Blaine ! Ce serait tellement … Oh mon Dieu, tu vas venir pas vrai ?

-Si tu veux bien de ma compagnie, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr que je le veux idiot, tu me manques tellement.

-Toi aussi Kurt. On se verra donc vendredi ?

-Vendredi soir oui, Coop viendra me chercher et on partira pour New York.

-Je vais avoir du mal à attendre jusque là.

-Moi aussi amour, mais nous pouvons le faire.

-Bien sûr, nous pouvons tout faire...

-Tant que nous sommes ensemble.

-Exactement.

-Je vais te laisser profiter de Puck alors, on se voit vendredi.

-D'accord, je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, passe le bonjour à Puck de ma part.

-Ca sera fait. Ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ?

-Promis. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi chéri. »

Il raccrocha et se mit immédiatement à sautiller de joie.

« -Blaine vient vendredi ! S'écria t-il

-J'avais cru comprendre, rit Puck.

-Je suis tellement heureux !

-J'imagine bien.

-Tu restes ce soir hein ? Rachel ne va pas tatder à rentrer, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir.

-Avec plaisir, et si nous parlions un peu des femmes ici ? Que penses-tu d'elles ?

-Vraiment Puck ?

-Hey ! Je suis un homme à femme, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Tu parles, tu as des nouvelles de Quinn ?

-Elle est à Yale, elle sort avec cet espèce de vieux crouton.

-Tu n'apprécies pas.

-Je n'apprécierai jamais je crois, je l'ai aimé tu sais ?

-Je m'en doute, vous avez eu un enfant ensemble.

-Oui... Beth me manque.

-Tu ne la vois plus ?

-Oh si, j'ai souvent des nouvelles d'elle, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais ravoir ça …

-Tu le pourras Noah. Parce que tu es un homme bien.

-Merci Kurt.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Rachel surexcitée.

-KURT ! IL FAUT QUE TU M AIDES ! Oh... Noah !

-Salut Rachel.

-Rach, que se passe t-il ? Soupira Kurt.

-J'ai rendez vous avec Brody vendredi soir ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Kurt soupira vraiment et s'empara de la main de Puck par pur réflexe. Il savait que ce rendez vous était le commencement de la fin.

_Prochainement dans « All about us ». _

_Vendredi arrive et Klaine est enfin réunie. _

_Pendant ce temps là, Rachel se prépare pour son rendez vous avec Brody alors que Wes dévoile l'un de ses secrets à Cooper._

_Un invité surprise viendra gâcher la surprise et le chaos émotionnel sera là._

_A bientôt._

_Une petite review ? :3_


	21. Chapter 21

**All About Us **

**Chapitre 21**

_Hello tous le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre de « All about us » ! Il y aura un épilogue, publier dans une semaine sûrement, tout dépendra du temps que j'ai pour écrire. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque ici, je vous donner rendez-vous pour l'épilogue, qui finira cette fiction ! _

_Love. _

_Higure. _

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Blaine tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait son sac de voyage. Il avait ses jours de repos. Il ne lui manquait plus que Cooper et Wes _et _une voiture pour enfin prendre la route et pouvoir voir son petit-ami. Merde, plus le moment se rapprochait, plus il avait du mal à attendre. Parce que c'était là. Il le touchait du bout des doigts, mais la distance était toujours là.

« -Tu vas rejoindre ton dauphin ? Lui demanda alors Britanny.

Blaine sourit tendrement, Britanny était vraiment devenu un bon soutien moral, tout comme Sam.

-C'est vrai ? Dit d'ailleurs le blond. Tu vas rejoindre Kurt ?

-Quand mon frère et mon stupide meilleur ami se seront décidés à arriver, soupira Blaine.

-Tu embrasseras Kurtie pour moi, sourit la blonde. Dis lui qu'il me manque et que les dauphins ici sont méchants et nuls.

-Je lui dirais Brit, c'est promis.

-Patience, ajouta Sam. Ils vont arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais, mais c'est long ! Se plaignit Blaine.

-Quand San doit venir, je suis toujours comme ça, avoua Brit.

Blaine enlaça la blonde et la serra contre son cœur. Il savait qu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui.

-Tu vas la voir ce week-end ?

-Oui, elle arrive demain.

-Eh bien, Sam et toi n'avez qu'à sortir ce soir, n'est-ce pas Sam ?

-Oh euh .. O-oui. Brit, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en serais ravie, on pourra danser ?

-On pourra danser, sourit Sam.

-ANDERSON ! MAGNE TOI ! Hurla Wes.

Blaine grogna et se détacha de la blonde.

-On se voit Lundi, amusez vous bien tous les deux.

-Si vous faites des bébés dauphins, tu m'en ramènes hein ?

-Oui, c'est promis. Sam prends soin d'elle.

-Promis.

Le bouclé les embrassa tous les deux et grimpa dans la voiture de son frère après avoir jeté son sac sur la banquette arrière.

-Vous êtes en retard, grommela t-il.

-Désolé, soupira Cooper. Wes avait du mal à se détacher de David !

Le ton de reproche dans la voix de son frère l'intrigua. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

-David était à Westerville ? Demanda Blaine.

-Précisément, répondit Wes. A ce propos... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Vous vous êtes enfin sauter dessus ? Plaisanta le bouclé.

-Oui, murmura Wes, si bas que Blaine cru mal entendre.

-QUOI ?

-Oui ! Dit-il plus fort. OH CA VA HEIN !

-Du calme ! Ordonna Cooper. On n'y peut rien. Descend un peu de tes grands chevaux !

-Désolé, désolé, j'ai du mal à..

-Assumer ? Proposa Blaine.

-Ouais. Je veux dire... Comment est-ce que je suis sensé assumer le fait d'avoir couché avec l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis hier ?!

-Attends, Coop' t'es au courant de toute l'histoire ?

-Non. Je les ai juste vu en allant le chercher. Je ne sais rien de plus que toi.

-Alors tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Blaine. Je pourrai peut être t'aider.

-Et bien, commença Wes, ma petite copine actuelle a rompu hier... Je me sentais mal et j'ai appelé David, parce qu'il est plus proche géographiquement parlant, il est venu avec une ou deux bouteilles, je ne sais plus trop. On a bu et puis on a parlé, et ensuite... Ensuite on riait, et d'un coup l'atmosphère a changé, je veux dire, c'était comme dans un film débile, on était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, on s'est regardé et d'un coup, vraiment, c'était comme une illumination, on s'est embrassé, enfin, on s'est plutôt dévoré. C'était pas le genre de truc super chaste tu vois. Et sans qu'on comprenne comment, on était en train de... Enfin tu vois.

-Wes, est-ce que tu regrettes ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Non.

-Bien. Comment a réagit David ce matin ?

-C'était bizarre. On était tous les deux nus, dans mon lit et il me tenait contre lui, comme si j'étais super précieux. J'ai ouvert les yeux, il était en train de me regarder, il a sourit et on s'est embrassé, on a prit le petit déjeuner et on a passé la journée au lit, enlacés.

-Et quand je suis arrivé, finit Cooper, ils étaient encore comme ça.

-Wes, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-C'est David, dit Wes, bien sûr que je l'aime... Quand j'y pense, c'était même cool, cette nuit. C'était agréable.

-Et il en pense quoi ?

-J'en sais trop rien, on s'est rhabillé pendant que Coop me criait dessus.

-Et quand tu es parti ?

-Il m'a embrassé et on est parti chacun de notre côté...

-Bien. Wes, tu te verrais avec David ?

-Honnêtement ? Je crois bien que oui... Tu avais raison, je crois, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on se tourne autour.

-Amen ! Il était temps ! Dirent Blaine et Cooper d'une même voix. »

La suite du voyage se fit plus calmement, Wes se contentant de parler par texto à David. Blaine pensait à Kurt et Cooper se concentrait sur la route et sur son audition.

**Point de vue : Sebastian**

Sebastian faisait un beau rêve, il sentait Jamie contre lui et sa chaleur lui apportait l'apaisement. Dans son rêve, Sebastian était dans un endroit plutôt lumineux, il tenait la main de Jamie et tout deux se promenaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Au loin, il pouvait voir Blaine avec Kurt et lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à face, le couple ne semblait pas hostile. Blaine serra Sebastian contre lui et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu l'as lui, maintenant, nous pouvons avoir une magnifique vie. Ne gâche pas tout. _

Sebastian ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, Jamie était penché sur lui et essuyait son visage.

« -Désolé, tu pleurais, j'ai eu peur, chuchota t-il.

-Ce n'est rien j'ai fais un beau rêve, expliqua le châtain.

-Tu me racontes ?

-Oui, mais d'abord, que penses-tu d'un bonjour en bon et du forme ?

-Ca me semble intéressant.

Sebastian retourna la situation et se mit sur son petit-ami pour lui offrir un doux baiser qui devint petit à petit passionné. Il se recula à bout de souffle.

-Bonjour, murmura Jamie

-Bonjour, beau gosse, dit Sebastian.

-Satisfait ?

-Aux anges. J'ai rêvé qu'on marchait, expliqua Sebastian, nous sommes tombés sur Blaine et Kurt, Blaine m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui et que je t'avais, que je ne devais pas tout gâcher.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-J'en pense que j'ai de la chance. Tu es resté malgré tout, et plus le temps passe, plus je tombe amoureux. Je t'aime Jamie.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit Dom Juan.

-Hey ! S'écria Sebastian en lui frappant le torse doucement.

-Je plaisante !

-Je vais appeler Blaine je pense, tu serais contre ?

-Ca dépend, que veux-tu lui dire ?

-M'excuser une dernière fois. Je voudrais être ami avec lui, essayer de rectifier le tir.

-Alors fais le. Je te soutiens.

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Quinze heure, rit Jamie. Tu as beaucoup dormi.

-Oh, mais il va falloir que j'aille faire de l'exercice alors.

-Et si je t'aidais pour ça ? Suggéra Jamie en l'embrassant.

-Je suis totalement pour.

_Bzzz bzzzz bzzzz_

Sebastian grogna en entendant son vibreur, il tendit la main et répondit.

-_Hey, je te dérange ? Demanda Karofsky._

_-Ouais, on va dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-J'ai un rendez-vous. J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'suis mort de trouille._

_-Putain. Bon, c'est qui le mec ?_

_-Un gars qui s'appelle Chandler. Il m'a allumé au Scandals. On a sympathisé et maintenant il propose qu'on sorte. _

_-Bon, j'arrive dans dix minutes chez toi pour t'aider à choisir tes fringues. T'as intérêt à te le taper, parce que sinon, je te botte le cul Karofsky ! _

_-Okay, désolé Seb. _

_-C'est bon, met moi juste tes fringues sur ton lit, que j'puisse voir. A toute. »_

Sebastian se leva alors en soupirant et enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Jamie.

-Ouais, Karofsky a besoin de moi, j'en ai pour une demi heure à tout casser.

-Je vais partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois voir des amis, tu sais, ceux qui m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je sois enfin dépucelé ?

-Ouais. Tu ne peux pas les voir après ?

-Non. J'ai besoin de leur parler un peu. Je passerai te voir demain.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je comprends que tu aides un ami. Ce n'est pas très grave. Je peux survivre.

-Jamie...

-Seb, c'est bon, tout va bien. Aller, file, dit Jamie en lui soufflant un baiser.

-Je t'aime vraiment, Jam'.

-Je t'aime aussi Seb', on se verra demain, et t'as intérêt de m'offrir une nuit de folie, sinon, c'était quoi déjà la fin de la phrase ? Ah oui ! Je te botterai le cul.

-Je n'attends que ça, rit Sebastian. »

Il se pencha et embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami avant d'attraper ses clefs de voiture et de filer voir son ami.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Kurt était tout excité. Blaine allait arriver dans la soirée. Blaine allait arriver dans la soirée, avec Wes et Cooper, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait enfin voir du monde qui lui était familier. C'était comme si sa maison venait à lui, ici, à New York. Il aimait cette ville bien sûr, il aimait également la partager avec sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis la visite de Puck et les appels sur Skype de Santana et de Mercedes, il se sentait nostalgique.

« -J'y vais, dit Rachel.

-Tu ne veux pas au moins attendre que Blaine arrive ?

-Kurt, Brody m'attend.

-Et tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu es en train de faire une putain de connerie Rach.

-Et pourquoi ?

-As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois pensé à Finn ?

-N'étais-tu pas celui qui s'opposait à notre mariage ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Attendre indéfiniment que Finn ai la bonté de me répondre ? De me dire au moins ou il se trouve ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie !

-Tu l'aimes !

-Oui. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Donc tu vas le tromper.

-Non.

-Oh, parce que toi et Brody allez jouer aux cartes toute la nuit ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Rachel. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer.

-Eclaire moi alors.

-Tu vas coucher avec Brody. Finn l'apprendra, ça lui brisera le cœur, votre relation sera fichue et tu auras le cœur brisé également. Tout le monde sera perdant.

-Tu n'es pas objectif. Finn est ton demi-frère.

-Oui, et tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne prendrai pas parti, je refuse. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis contre ce rendez-vous avec monsieur muscle. Mais vas-y. Ne me demande pas de ramasser les morceaux après ça, parce que je ne le ferai pas.

-Tu me dis ça, mais tu fricotes constamment avec Jon.

-Je ne couche pas avec Jon.

-Je ne couche pas avec Brody.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé Jon, contre attaqua Kurt.

-Je...

-TU L AS DEJA EMBRASSE ?!

-Une fois !

-Mon dieu... Mon dieu...Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?

-Brody est bien. J'étais idiote de penser que Finn et moi resterions ensemble. Il y a eu bien trop de drama entre nous.

-Rachel...

_Toc toc toc._

-Blaine est là, dit Rachel. Va lui ouvrir et laisse moi gérer ma vie.

-Bien.

Kurt se leva de son canapé et fonça à la porte. Blaine sauta dans ses bras alors que Wes et Cooper disaient bonjour à Rachel. Il perdit le fil des évènements, du temps et de l'espace à partir du moment ou les lèvres de Blaine s'emparèrent des siennes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ce sentiment est bien trop puissant, il surpassait tout ce qu'il connaissait. Ce parfum de café qu'il goutait alors que leurs langues dansaient était bien trop agréable pour qu'il se soucie des petits soucis de Rachel, ou même du fait que Wes et Cooper l'observaient. Ils étaient fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? Au diable la bienséance, il pouvait enfin plonger ses mains dans les boucles -laissées sauvages, libres par son petit-ami, il pouvait enfin le sentir contre lui.

-Aheum.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Kurt posa son front contre celui de Blaine et sourit.

-Bonjour toi, chuchota Blaine.

-Bonjour toi, répondit Kurt.

-Bonjour à nous aussi, soupira Wes.

Kurt se détacha complètement du bouclé et enlaça l'ancien chef des Warblers.

-Bonjour Wes.

Il embrassa alors Cooper sur la joue.

-Bonjour Coop.

-Tu prends bien trop d'assurance, dit Cooper, mais bonjour.

-Tu mériterais un coup de marteau ! Gronda Wes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Kurt

-Il s'est envoyé en l'air avec David, l'informa Cooper.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Ouais, dit Blaine. Il est d'une humeur de chien.

-Bon, je vais gentiment vous attendre en bas. Enfin, attendre Coop' qui m'a promit une petite visite de la ville.

-Bon, grincheux a décidé de faire le rabat-joie, nous allons vous laisser, on se voit demain ?

-Venez petit-déjeuner avec nous, sourit Kurt. Ca me fera plaisir.

-Avec plaisir Kurt, sourit Cooper.

-Les garçon, pouvez-vous m'emmener à mon rendez-vous ?

-Bien sûr Rachel, dit le plus âgé des Anderson. Bonne soirée les garçons. Et kurt ?

-Oui ?

-PAS DE SUCONS !

Kurt éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

-C'est promis.

Les trois s'en allèrent alors et lorsque la porte claqua, Blaine et Kurt se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils purent enfin profiter l'un de l'autre, entre deux baisers, Blaine parlait et Kurt répondait.

-Tu étais sérieux, pour les suçons ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Kurt avant d'attaquer derechef les lèvres de son petit ami. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec les baisers qu'ils partageaient dans le temps, c'était comme un besoin de rattraper des semaines d'absences, eux qui avaient pris l'habitude de passer leurs temps ensemble, c'était plutôt compliqué d'être séparé, et à présent, alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, l'idée de prendre leur temps ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit. Alors, les vêtements les quittèrent un à un, lâchement abandonné sur le sol alors que leurs corps se retrouvaient. Ils finirent sur le lit de Kurt, nus et recouvert de sueurs. Blaine caressait paresseusement le dos de Kurt alors que celui ci passait nonchalamment une main sur le torse de son petit-ami.

-Désolé, souffla Blaine à son oreille.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-C'était rapide et ….On avait pris l'habitude de faire ça dans les règles, ce n'était pas très romantique comme retrouvailles, j'avais prévu une balade, un dîner aux chandelles et ensuite de te faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois... Et au final...

-Blaine, le coupa Kurt, on ne s'est pas vu pendant plusieurs semaines. Le dîner, la balade, nous pourrons les faire un peu plus tard, demain par exemple, ou une autre fois. J'avais besoin de toi, là, maintenant et tu étais là. C'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'être offerte. Nous prendrons notre temps plus tard, nous avons tous le temps pour ça, vraiment mon cœur, et en plus, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

-Je t'aime, se contenta de dire Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, amour.

-Et si nous allions manger un bout ?

-Hum, je suis pour.

_Toc toc toc._

-Je te jure que si c'est Wes qui vient nous embeter, je le frappe, gronda Blaine.

-Nous verrons, habillons nous, dit Kurt.

Kurt enfila son boxer et un jean, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-FINN ?!

-Salut petit frère, dit timidement le géant.

Kurt se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine de son demi-frère et tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Finn était là. Il n'était plus à l'armée ? Et Rachel qui devait sûrement être arrivée et se taper cet idiot de Brody. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

-Blaine ! S'écria Kurt en se détachant de Finn, appelle immédiatement ton frère et passe le moi !

-Que.. ?

Blaine vit le regard que son petit-ami lui lançait et il obéit, après quelques secondes il lui tendit son portable.

-Je reviens Finn, j'ai juste oublié un truc super important ! Blaine, tu connais déjà Finn alors .. Ouais, fin tu vois. _Allô ? Coop ? _

Kurt marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain alors que Cooper lui posait un tas de questions.

_-Attends, attends, chuchota le châtain. Coop, est-ce que vous êtes encore avec Rachel ? _

_-Non. On l'a déposé il y a de cela une bonne dizaine de minutes._

_-Ce n'est pas trop tard alors, est-ce que tu peux aller la chercher alors ? S'il te plaît ! C'est vraiment important ! _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Finn est là, Rachel est sur le point de faire une connerie ! _

_-Okay, bon, je m'en occupe._

_-Merci Coop !_

Kurt raccrocha alors et rejoignit Blaine et Finn qui discutaient, assis sur le canapé.

-Tiens, ton frère arrive, sourit Kurt en tendant son téléphone à Blaine.

-Oh ! Génial ! Rachel va revenir donc ?

-Ou est-elle ? Demanda Finn

-A une fête, mentit Kurt. Avec des amies. Wes et Coop l'ont amené en voiture, ils retournent la chercher.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Bien sur que non Finn ! Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Elle a quelqu'un ?

-Non ! Non !

-Tant mieux..

-Bon, je vais aller faire du café, soupira Kurt, je suppose que tu en veux?

-Ouais, merci p'tit frère.

Kurt s'échappa presque dans la cuisine, retenant ses larmes, parce qu'il était en train de mentir à son frère. Il détestait Rachel en cet instant précis, elle était la fautive de toute cette histoire. Il se mit à faire du café et attendit patiemment que les tasses soient prêtes. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et soupira, il se sentait si fatigué...

Il sentit deux bras l'entouré et il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui était là. Blaine. Bien évidemment. Blaine était toujours là, il avait comprit.

-Explique moi, chuchota t-il à l'oreille du châtain.

-Rachel est parti chez Brody, murmura Kurt, contre mon avis, je tiens à préciser, je suis sûre qu'elle … Elle va le tromper … Je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Kurt, ce n'est pas de ta faute..

-J'ai menti à Finn.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. C'est à Rachel.

-Je sais... Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il fait ici..

-Il est rentré de l'armée juste après ton départ..

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Kurt en se tournant pour faire face à son fiancé.

-Je .. Il est venu chez moi. Il a passé une semaine à l'appartement. Il m'a fait juré de ne rien dire. Il avait honte. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi, c'est à lui de le raconter..

-Tu savais ou il était ?!

-Oui et non. Il est parti et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

-Blaine ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

-Je...

-Le café est prêt. Je vais lui ramener une tasse.

-Kurt...

-Je comprends, c'est bon. Je suis sur les nerfs, excuse moi. »

**Point de vue : Blaine**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était six heures. Et Blaine paniqua. Il n'était pas chez lui. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se souvint. Il était à New York. Avec Kurt. Ceci expliquait le corps collé au sien. Il soupira de contentement, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas tout en serrant tendrement son fiancé contre lui.

La soirée avait été un mélange de perfection et de désastre. Finn et Rachel étaient partis après une dispute, parce qu'elle lui avait tout avoué et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour... Eh bien pour s'expliquer. Wes et Cooper étaient repartis pour leurs visite de la ville -déjà bien écourtée par toute cette histoire. Et finalement, Kurt et lui étaient restés allongés sur le lit du châtain. Kurt s'en voulait. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça, et tout avait été gâché.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sorti doucement du lit, Kurt grogna, se mit à remuer mais Blaine le couvrit doucement et il sembla se calmer. Il entra dans le salon et vit Finn installé alors que Rachel faisaient du café.

« -Hey, chuchota le bouclé.

-Salut mec, désolé pour hier, je .. On a un peu ruiné votre soirée, non ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Blaine en s'installant à ses côtés, ça va toi ?

-Ouais, on a choisi la manière adulte je suppose, on a rompu.

-Oh... Désolé vieux.

-Je m'y attendais un peu, on a passé la nuit à marcher et à parler. Et puis on a décidé que c'était fini, je ne veux pas la perdre, alors je vais resté son ami...

-Je suis désolé Finn.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sourit tristement le géant. C'est de la mienne. Je l'ai laissé, j'ai été un abruti. Tu m'avais prévenu.

-Je...

-Voilà ton café, dit Rachel. Elle s'arrêta en fixant Blaine. Oh ! Tu es réveillé. Tu en veux un aussi ?

-Je vais retourner me coucher, expliqua Blaine. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de Kurt ces dernières semaines, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis levé, mais je vais retourner à ses côtés, j'adore le voir se réveiller. Prévenez moi quand Wes et mon frère arrivent, d'accord ?

-On n'y manquera pas mec, dit Finn. Et Blaine retourna auprès de son fiancé qui se colla immédiatement à lui.

Ouais, être avec Kurt était vraiment comme être au paradis, se dit Blaine.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, tout allait bien. Wes et Cooper étaient là. Kurt discutait avec eux et Rachel, alors que Finn discutait avec Blaine. Les deux fiancés se tenaient la main sous la table et se lançaient parfois de petits regards, et chaque fois, Blaine sentait son cœur rater un battement. Il aimait Kurt comme un fou, il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, le pire étant qu'il n'avait même pas peur.

_Ding Dong. _

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rachel.

-Je ne suis pas madame Irma Rach, soupira Kurt. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir.

-Bien, bien.

La jeune femme se leva et ouvrit la porte, Blaine n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupé à parler football avec Finn.

-C'est pour toi Kurt, s'écria Rachel. Jon !

-Oh !

Jon ? Qui était Jon ?!

Kurt se leva et salua le dit Jon. Blaine perdit le fil de la conversation pour les observer.

-Salut beau gosse, dit l'inconnu et son ton donnait envie à Blaine de le frapper, d'attraper Kurt et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, parce Kurt était à _lui _pour l'amour de dieu !

-Hey, il y a un problème au bureau ? Demanda Kurt.

Attendez ! Kurt le laissait lui parler ainsi ?! Sérieusement ?! Et maintenant le type osait toucher son bras en riant ! Blaine se leva mais Wes lui prit la main et le força a se rasseoir.

-Non, je passais juste dire bonjour, mais on dirait que tu as de la compagnie.

-Oh, euh, oui ! Mon fiancé est là, tu te souviens Blaine ?

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Bien, je vais y aller alors, café lundi matin ?

-Bien sûr. A lundi.

-A lundi. Bon week end Kurtie.

_Kurtie ! Kurtie ! PUTAIN ! _

_Calme toi Blaine._

_TA GUEULE ! Il drague mon fiancé ! MON fiancé._

_Ouais, ouais, mais du calme._

Blaine se leva en repoussant la main de Wes et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Les poings serrés, la gorge et le ventre noués, il luttait contre les larmes. Parce que si ça continuait, ce Jon allait lui voler son Kurt. S'il le perdait, Blaine savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Blaine ? Mon cœur ?

-Quoi ? Aboya le bouclé.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Demande à Jon. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

-Attends ! Blaine, tu ne crois pas que...

-Que quoi ?! Qu'il t'intéresse ? Ben si justement ! Vous flirtiez !

-Blaine !

-Je ne veux même pas savoir. Je vais récupérer les affaires dans ta chambre et je m'en vais.

-Blaine, ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai été idiot de croire en tout ça... Tu as New York, tu as Jon ! Cracha Blaine, alors que les larmes coulaient enfin.

-Blaine, chéri...

Kurt s'approcha et essuya ses larmes.

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui?!

-PARDON ?!

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? Répéta Blaine.

-Non, bien sur que non. Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

-J'en sais rien ! Tu aurai du voir ça Kurt, il était là, tout chamallow a te donner des petits noms et tu n'as... Tu n'as même pas chercher à le repousser !

-Parce que c'est un collègue et un ami ! Merde Blaine ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te la jouer jaloux !

-Eh bien si justement ! Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais avec moi maintenant qu'il est là.

-JON NE M INTERESSE PAS ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE T AIME ? TU CROIS QUE JE GARDE TON COLLIER PARCE QU IL ME PLAIT ?! NON ! JE LE GARDE PARCE QU IL REPRESENTE UN ENGAGEMENT ! IL ME RAPPELLE CHAQUE JOUR QUE TU ES FABULEUX ET QUE NOUS ALLONS NOUS MARIER ! IL ME RAPPELLE CHAQUE JOUR QUE JE PEUX TENIR ENCORE PARCE QUE BIENTOT NOUS SERONS REUNIS !

-Je … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Blaine, fais moi confiance !

-Je .. ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Excuse moi ?

-Tu flirtais avec ce mec. Kurt , tu es l'homme de ma vie, et si je te perds, je ne m'en remettrai pas, et … Ca fait mal.

Blaine sorti de la cuisine, il attrapa son manteau et claqua la porte. Il pleurait, il sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux alors que des images sordides parcouraient son crâne. Jon embrassait-il bien ? Kurt gémissait-il de la même façon qu'avec lui ? Lui disait-il qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'aurait pas du croire que tout irait bien... Ce mec était beau, plus que beau, et il voulait Kurt. Kurt le voulait-il également ? Mentait-il? Et si Rachel n'était pas la seule à faire n'importe quoi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur les marches du bâtiment, la tête dans les mains alors que ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus bruyant.

-Blaine ?

Blaine sursauta et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

-Blaine, tu sais que tu es stupide ?

-Je...

Un nouveau sanglot s'empara de lui et lui coupa le souffle. Wes caressa ses cheveux doucement.

-Kurt est en larmes, dans les bras de Cooper. Vous souffrez tous les deux. C'est stupide.

-Il... Il f-f-flirtait !

-C'était innocent Anderson. Tu ne vas pas rompre hein ?

-Je.. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais peut être que … Kurt... Il ne … Il ne voudra plus être avec moi... Et... Je suis un idiot ! Et.. J'ai peur Wes...

-Je sais, j'ai peur aussi.

Blaine se redressa et sécha ses larmes.

-A cause de David ?

-Yep. Il est mon deuxième meilleur ami, si je me plante, notre histoire sera foutue. Mais je crois que.. Ouais, on a parlé hier, et ça vaut le coup. Remonte, discute avec Kurt, ne gâche pas ça Blaine. Il t'aime.

-Je.. Je l'aime aussi.

-Je sais, et il le sait aussi. Aller, file.

Blaine se releva et hocha la tête avant de retourner à l'appartement. Comme l'avait dit Wes, Kurt était en larmes dans les bras de son frère.

-Kurt...

-On va vous laisser, dit Finn, vous venez ?

Rachel et Cooper hochèrent la tête. Cooper embrassa le front du châtain avant de les suivre et lorsque la porte claqua, ils étaient de nouveaux seuls. Blaine mourrait d'envie de sauter dans les bras de son fiancé -pouvait-il encore le qualifier ainsi ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Kurt ne le regardait même pas.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, murmura le châtain.

-Si. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type.

-Donc tu n'as pas confiance en moi, reprit Kurt. Si tu me faisais confiance, tu saurai que je ne te ferai pas ça, peu importe qui est le mec en face de moi.

-Comment étais-je sensé réagir ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu aurai pu me laisser t'expliquer.

-Je... Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai fais de la peine, mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer le genre d'images que j'ai dans la tête.

-J'écoute.

-Jon et toi vous embrassant ? Je me demande si tu es avec lui comme avec moi ? Ca me fait tellement de mal que j'ai l'impression de mourir.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé Jon ! Explosa Kurt. JAMAIS ! Il m'a fait des avances et je l'ai repoussé ! Je lui ai parlé de toi ! Il a comprit !

-Mais il flirt toujours et tu ne l'empêches pas de faire.

-ON NE FLIRT PAS ! PUTAIN ANDERSON ! EST CE QUE TU ES CON ?!

-Sûrement, soupira le bouclé. Je...J'ai peur. Peur que tu trouves que ce mec est mieux que moi ?

-IL N EST EN RIEN MIEUX QUE TOI ! ET MEME S IL L ETAIT ! JE T AIME TOI ! TOI ! TOI ! QU EST CE QU IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE POUR TE LE PROUVER ?

-Kurt...

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que … Je crois que tu devrai aller prendre l'air effectivement.

Oh, oh... Kurt venait de mettre son masque. Les yeux rougis, il fixait Blaine avec détermination.

-Je ne vais pas supporter ça Anderson, dit-il froidement. Va t-en et ne reviens que si tu es sur de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu reviens, ça voudra dire que tu acceptes Jon, et tout autre mec qui pourrait être dans mon entourage, que tu me fais confiance, que tu comprends que je ne veux que toi et que je ne voudrai que toi pour le restant de mes jours. Que tu me laisses faire, que tu acceptes ma nouvelle vie et que … Que tu me fais assez confiance pour ne pas te sentir menacer. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrai tomber sur Taylor Lautner en personne, rien n'est comparable à toi. Tu es mon premier Blaine. Le seul. Et je veux que tu le restes, pour toujours, mais si tu n'as pas foi en moi, alors je ne te retiens pas.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

-Non. Je te laisse le choix. Tu reviens, tu me fais confiance. Tu ne reviens pas, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Et à ce moment là... ?

-Ce sera fini, trancha Kurt. Maintenant, va t-en.

-Kurt.

-Non, prends le temps de réfléchir.

-Combien de temps ai-je ?

-Jusqu'à demain soir. Si à 23h59 demain je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je considère que c'est fini. »

Blaine s'en alla, comme Kurt le voulait. Il avait à présent le choix. Le démon vert, plus connu sous le nom de jalousie s'emparait de lui. Tous le monde l'attendait dehors, il secoua la tête et se laissa bercer par son frère.

« -Mec, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Finn.

-Je ne crois pas, hoqueta Blaine. Coop', je peux dormir avec vous ce soir ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Allons y , tu vas avoir besoin de sommeil.

-Je vais retourner voir Kurt, dit Rachel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais aucun de vous ne doit rester seul.

-Je te suis, dit Finn. Prenez soin de Blaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Cooper.

-Hey, Rach ? S'enquit Wes.

-Oui ?

-L'opération Klaine est en route ! Ne le laisse pas faire n'importe quoi. Finn non plus. Nous, nous ferons en sorte que Blaine fasse les bons choix.

-Je suis là Wes, grogna Blaine.

-Toi, en voiture, avant que je ne te frappe avec mon marteau, menaça Wes. A plus. »

_Et voilà ! Chapitre fini. _

_Que choisira Blaine ? _

_Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait ! _

_Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait ! _

_A bientôt pour l'épilogue qui dévoilera la réponse à cet ultimatum. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_Merci encore de me suivre. Vous êtes géniaux ! _


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL ABOUT US**

**EPILOGUE**

_ Voici la fin. Waouh. All about us était pour moi le moyen d'évacuer après l'épisode que nous avons vécu. Oui, je parle de « the break up »(Ryan Murphy, mon estime pour toi a TELLEMENT BAISSE, bien qu'elle n'était pas très haute -parce que, sérieusement, on en peut plus de Finchel ! ) Bon, je m'éloigne un peu beaucoup du sujet. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, j'ai adoré avoir vos reviews, quand je publiais, vraiment, vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai eu un gros pincement au cœur en écrivant cet épilogue. C'est la fin de cette histoire, mais je compte revenir avec un nouveau projet. Qui s'appellera « it's not easy to be me ». (Oui, je me fais un peu de pub )_

_ J'ai beaucoup de personnes à remercier, Gwen, qui m'a convaincue de publier. Comme d'hab. Endless-Street, qui m'a soutenu pour chaque chapitre, Nemaja, __Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi__ et tant d'autres que je ne peux pas mentionner. Vous m'avez donné la force de continuer. Alors merci. _

_ All about us, c'est vingt-et-un chapitres. Une centaines de pages et presque une centaine de commentaires. Plus de dix milles vues et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Je crois que cette fanfiction est l'une des fictions dont je suis le plus fière, je l'ai mené à bout. Grâce à vous._

_ Bon, assez de blabla. Voici la fin. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas deçus. _

_ Bonne lecture. _

_ Higure Tsukiyo, pour vous servir ;)_

**Dix ans plus tard. **

**Point de vue : Burt Hummel**

« -Oui, soupira Burt Hummel alors que son fils piaillait à l'autre bout du fil. Je sais ce que je dois faire Kurt. Je t'ai élevé, tu te souviens ? Et je me suis aussi déjà occupé de Barbara et d'Elizabeth alors je peux m'en sortir !

-Je sais, je suis désolé papa, je suis juste complètement à bout, je n'ai pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures..

-Tu as des soucis ?

-Non, non, rassure toi. Les répétitions pour le Rocky Horror Picture Show ont commencé, je me dois d'être parfait, je commence à me faire une réputation et je ne veux pas tout gâcher, c'est épuisant. Et quand je rentre, Elizabeth veut profiter de son père, ce qui est normal, je ne peux pas lui refuser ça, je le veux aussi. Ensuite, Isabelle à besoin de moi, alors je l'aide un peu pour le magasine, et la nuit, eh bien, Katy ne fait pas encore ses nuits, soupira Kurt.

-Et Blaine dans tout ça ? S'enquit Burt

-Blaine est génial papa, il se lève toujours alors qu'il a lui même énormément de travail. Mais je me réveille quand même.

-C'est comme avec Elizabeth ? Vous vous en chargez tous les deux ?

-Exact, c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'une petite semaine rien qu'à nous.. Ensuite il y aura l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, je dois tout organiser et...

-C'est bon fils, je viens les chercher. Prépare leurs affaires, je serai là ce soir. Vous devez vraiment apprendre à souffler un peu.

-Merci papa ! Oh, et Blaine te passe le bonjour !

-Bonjour à Blaine, à ce soir fils.

-A ce soir ! »

Burt sourit en reposant son téléphone sur la table basse. Il allait enfin revoir ses petits-enfants. Il était temps ! Elizabeth avait été la première, cinq ans auparavant. Kurt avait fait appel à une mère porteuse et cette petite était tout simplement magnifique. Blonde, elle avait hérité des yeux bleus de Kurt, sa voix, son rire, ses joues rondes rendaient l'enfant adorable. Quant à Katy, elle avait à peine deux mois. Blaine était le père biologique cette fois et Burt était déjà amoureux de cette petite. Il était satisfait de la vie de son fils. Il en était fier. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient battus contre tout, ils avaient réussit. Ils formaient un couple soudé, depuis onze ans. Ils étaient parents, des parents absolument parfaits. Son fils enchaînait les comedies musicales à Broadway et Blaine faisait un malheur au tribunal.

« -Mon chéri ? Demanda Carole, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Absolument, je vais chercher Eli et Katy ce soir.

-Vraiment ? Il semblerait que nous allons avoir du monde ce soir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Rachel et Finn ont décidé de venir nous rendre visite, ils arrivent ce soir avec Barbara.

-La maison va enfin être animée alors ! Sourit Burt.

-Tu vas pouvoir jouer les grands pères gateaux, rit Carole avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »

Oui, tout était vraiment parfait.

**Point de vue : Kurt**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kurt était confortablement allongé, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Blaine, le bouclé lui caressant le dos tendrement.

« -Ca fait du bien d'être à deux, murmura le châtain.

-Oui, j'adore t'avoir pour moi, comme au bon vieux temps, même si … Eh bien, les filles me manquent.

-Elles me manquent aussi, mais on les revoit dans trois jours, sourit Kurt, et je pense que nous avions vraiment besoin de repos.

-Effectivement, nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous. Par contre, Elizabeth va absolument vouloir des pâtisseries en rentrant, Carole et Burt la gâtent trop.

-Elle le mérite. Elle est exceptionnelle.

-Tout comme toi.

Kurt se redressa légèrement et embrassa son mari. Mari. Depuis maintenant huit ans. Alors que Blaine répondait à son baiser, il se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs. Leurs premier baiser, dans ces stupides toilettes, Sebastian et ses coups bas, leurs première fois, juste après la dispute avec Finn, l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, leurs première véritable dispute, à New York. A cause de Jon. Cette dispute qui avait failli tout gâcher.

-A quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit Blaine.

-A nous, répondit Kurt. Je pensais à toutes nos premières fois, et … A cette première grosse dispute, à New York...

Blaine grimaça au souvenir et Kurt lui offrit un doux baiser avant de sourire.

-J'ai vraiment été stupide ce jour là, soupira Blaine.

-Tu avais peur Blaine, mais j'avoue que me faire attendre jusqu'à 23h59 pile était cruel...

-Je suis resté pendant des heures devant ta porte, avoua le bouclé.

-Quoi ?!

En huit ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu tous les détails de cette soirée.

-Oui, j'avais peur, Wes avait passé la soirée précédente à me disputer, à me menacer de me frapper avec son abruti de marteau jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la raison, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis resté dans les escaliers et puis, j'ai vu l'heure et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Pourquoi étais-tu effrayé ?

-Tu avais été si froid... Je me suis dis que j'avais tout gâché, que tu allais finir avec Jon. Je veux dire il avait l'air si intéressé et moi... Je n'étais qu'un idiot coincé à Lima. Ensuite, je me suis dis qu'en pensant ça, je doutais de toi, alors je me suis retrouvé assis à réfléchir.

-Idiot, rit Kurt. Je n'aurai jamais choisi Jon. Il ne m'intéressait pas, je ne voulais que toi. Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

-Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, nous avons clairement eu l'une de nos plus belles nuits ce soir là, dit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis d'accord, j'adore quand tu es possessif.

-J'avais cru remarquer ça monsieur Hummel-Anderson.

-Hum, j'adore ce nom.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, monsieur Anderson-Hummel.

-Que dirais-tu que je te montre encore une fois à quel point je suis possessif ?

-Je suis pour, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

OoO

Ce soir là, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson était la reine. L'avantage d'avoir un immense duplex New Yorkais (hey, quand on est star de Broadway et que son mari est un grand avocat, c'est plutôt simple !) était qu'il pouvait accueillir tous le monde, les New Directions, William Schuester Emma, le coach Beiste, Sue Sylvester, les Warblers ainsi que la famille. Certes, ils devraient dormir sur des matelas gonflables et s'entasser, mais ils seraient réunis, ensemble. C'était le plus important.

Kurt était pressé, votre fille n'avait pas six ans tous les jours et il souhaitait plus que tout lui offrir une fête merveilleuse.

OoO

« -Porcelaine ! S'exclama Sue, cette petite fille est adorable ! J'espère un jour pouvoir en faire une cheerleadeuse plus douée que toi !

-C'est gentil coach, mais … Hum, je.. Enfin, imaginer ma fille en cheerleadeuse n'est pas vraiment... Enfin ce n'est pas dans les plans... Elle n'a que six ans ! Soupira Kurt

-Il faut bien commencer jeune.

-Elle préfère le piano ! Le glee club sera parfait pour elle, n'est-ce pas monsieur Schuester ! S'exclama Blaine.

-Euh oui.. Bien sûr.

-Le Hobbit, un problème avec les cheerleadeuse ? Demanda Santana.

-Non. Mais c'est ma petite fille, je ne la vois pas.. Je veux dire, les cheerleadeuse attirent les garçons.

-C'est clair ! Dit Puck. Elles sont carrément … Hum...

-Puck ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! Intervint Mike. Laissons cette petite choisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pourrai lui donner des cours de chants ! Proposa Rachel, j'en donne à Barbara.

-Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Avec mes papas, ils voulaient l'emmener en voyage.

-Elle en a de la chance.

-Tonton Puck ! S'exclama l'enfant, on pourra aller faire de la moto ?

-Euh...

-Non ma chérie, dit doucement Kurt.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que.. Tu es trop jeune ? Proposa Blaine.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Elizabeth, quand tu seras plus âgée.

-Les garçons ? Appela Shanon Beiste.

Kurt et Blaine se rendirent dans la cuisine pour rejoindre le coach.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste vous remercier, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de tous vous suivre... Et euh... Enfin voilà, je voulais vous donner ça..

Elle leur tendit une enveloppe. Kurt l'ouvrit et en tira deux billets d'avions pour la Californie. Ainsi que deux tickets pour un match de football.

-Les championnats, expliqua Shanon. J'emmène mon équipe aux championnats nationaux et hum... Je voulais que vous soyez là, je veux dire je sais que Blaine adore ça... Et

La femme fut coupée par Blaine qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci , chuchota t-il. Nous serons heureux de vous soutenir.

-C'est vrai, dit Kurt. Merci. »

OoO

Alors que tous le monde était installé pour le repas, discutant gaiement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kurt se leva en souriant et y alla. Il se figea. Christina Anderson. La mère de Blaine se tenait là. Oh, Kurt la connaissait, il l'avait vu une fois avant son départ pour New York. Puis, plus rien. Blaine l'avait rejoint. Elle n'était même pas venu à leurs mariage. N'avait jamais rencontré ses filles.

« -Bonsoir Kurt, dit-elle.

Le châtain l'ignora.

-Mon cœur, appela t-il. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

-Qui ?! Demanda Blaine.

-Viens juste, s'il te plait !

Blaine se leva et eut exactement la même réaction de son mari. Il se figea, littéralement.

-Blaine, chuchota la femme.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Cracha t-il.

-Je suis venue pour l'anniversaire de ta... Votre fille.

-Tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

-Ton père...

-Il n'est plus mon père !

-Je vais vous laisser, dit Kurt, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

-Non, Kurt... Reste avec moi..., le supplia Blaine. J'ai besoin de toi.

Kurt ne répondit pas, il prit la main de sa moitié et la serra.

-Je comprends, Blaine, mais il n'était pas là alors..

-Alors tu es venue.

-Oui.

-Je... Kurt, elle...

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui. Sinon, je pense que Puck se fera un plaisir de la renvoyer à Westerville.

-Bien, rentre, dit Blaine.

-Merci.

La femme entra, Kurt restait accroché à son mari, en voyant l'inconnue , sa fille se leva et fonça dans les bras du bouclé.

-Papa, c'est qui la dame ?

Blaine la serra contre lui de façon protectrice alors que Cooper se levait.

-C'est ma maman, répondit-il.

-C'est ma grand mère ?

-Oui, mon cœur, sourit Kurt.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Christina, et tu es Elizabeth ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Sourit la petite. Et j'ai eu six ans aujourd'hui !

-Tu es grande alors !

-Oui ! Papa, est-ce que je peux aller avec ta maman pour jouer ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, d'abord, je dois aller finir une discussion entre adultes, et nous allons finir de manger, ensuite, oui, tu pourras. Tu veux bien aller avec tonton Coop ?

Blaine la reposa doucement au sol et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Oui !

-Aller viens ma puce, dit Cooper. Santana et Rachel sont presque en train de se battre, il faut que tu les calmes.

-Avec un câlin ?

-Oui !

-OUAIS ! TATA SANTANA ! TATA RACHEL ! Cria l'enfant en courant vers les invités.

-Salut maman, soupira Cooper avant de la rejoindre.

-Tu veux que vous laisse ? Demanda Kurt

-Je... Oui. S'il te plaît ?

-Je vais empêcher ces deux là de s'entre tuer également. Juste au cas ou. Madame Anderson.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers le salon, Kurt sentit une main dans la sienne. Il se tourna et sentit immédiatement les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt. Il murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille du bouclé. Tu veux choquer ta mère ?

Blaine rit et hôcha la tête.

Le regard de Kurt ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose « tu n'es qu'un enfant Blaine » mais Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules et emmena sa mère avec lui.

Il s'installa à table et reprit le cours des conversations, jusqu'à ce que les deux reviennent, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Aheum. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un, dit Blaine. Voici ma mère, et celle de Coop' par conséquent, Christina Anderson. Maman, voici Tina, commença t-il. Elle est chanteuse. Mike, son mari, il est danseur. Sam, imitateur célèbre.

-Tu me touches Blainou, rit Sam.

-Idiot, soupira Blaine, et voici sa femme, Mercedes, elle est chanteuse.

-C'est moi qui l'ai aidé ! Se sentit obligé de dire Cooper.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Christina.

-Exact, sourit Mercedes, je l'ai connu grâce à Kurtie et Blaine, il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais à L.A

-Vous devez avoir une belle voix.

-Comme nous tous, se contenta de répliquer la jeune femme.

-Bref, ensuite, nous avons Kurt, que tu connais. Mon mari. Il est à Broadway, il joue dans le Rocky Horror Show en ce moment. Tu connais aussi Wes, et son petit-ami David. Un deuxième David, expliqua Blaine en désignant Karofsky et Sebastian.

-Tu … Sebastian... Je te connais, balbutia Christina.

-On peut dire ça, soupira Sebastian. Je n'étais qu'un idiot d'adolescent à l'époque. J'ai changé.

-David gère un club de football, expliqua Blaine, Seb est .. Il a prit les traces de son père, procureur. Je travail avec lui.

-Et c'est compliqué de te donner raison Anderson.

-Anderson-Hummel, s'il te plait !

-Excusez moi monsieur.

Kurt soupira de façon audible et se pencha pour frapper l'arrière du crâne de son ancien rivale.

-Ne me force pas à te frapper encore, gronda t-il. Ne l'embête pas !

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons des présentations à faire, n'est-ce pas ? S'exaspéra Blaine. Donc, à côté de Seb, Puck , enfin Noah , il est acteur.

-Mon collègue préféré, sourit Coop.

Les deux se tapèrent dans la main en riant, mais Blaine les ignora.

-Santana, également actrice.

-Meilleure partenaire ! L'interrompit -de nouveau- Cooper.

-Et à ses côtés, continua Blaine, Britanny, danseuse, sa femme.

Kurt failli s'étrangler de rire. Christina était blême. Son expression laissait clairement deviner ses pensées « sont-ils tous GAY ?! »

-Artie, metteur en scène.

-Très bon, c'est lui qui a diriger mon dernier film, raconta Cooper. C'est un maître !

-A ses côtés, Quinn, c'est une collègue. Ensuite, nous avons Rachel, elle travaille avec Kurt, à Broadway. Et son mari, le frère de Kurt, Finn, il est professeur de musique. Monsieur Schuester, professeur également, il dirigeait le Glee Club quand nous y étions.

-Une catastrophe, marmonna Sue Sylvester. Vous massacriez ces chansons !

Kurt secoua la tête de dépit, il fallait bien s'y attendre.

-Sue Sylvester, soupira Blaine. Coach. Le coach Beiste. Qui nous a beaucoup soutenu. Et Emma, conseillère d'orientation. Enfin , maman, voici Carole et Burt Hummel, les parents de Kurt et Finn. Ils... M'ont accueilli comme leur propre fils...

-Enchanté, vous tous, dit Christina. Je... Ne voulais pas vous interrompre... Je.. Vous êtes tous..

-Nous sommes une famille, dit Burt en se levant. Chaque gosse qui se trouve ici est comme le mien. Eli les appelle tous « tonton » ou « tata » et nous aimons tous Blaine. Alors oui, nous sommes sa famille, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Katy se mit à pleurer et Britanny se leva immédiatement.

-Je m'en occupe, dit la blonde, je vous ramène votre bébé dauphin ?

-Oui, elle doit avoir faim, répondit Kurt. Merci Brit.

-Je t'en prie Kurtie.

Santana suivit la blonde de près et toutes deux revinrent avec l'enfant qui s'était calmé dans les bras de la douce Britanny. Elle avait toujours eut cet effet sur les enfants. Déjà avec Elizabeth, elle l'apaisait en la prenant simplement contre elle.

La blonde posa l'enfant dans les bras de Blaine qui disparut dans la cuisine. Kurt le rejoignit et embrassa le front de son mari.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je tiens, répliqua Blaine. Tu veux bien préparer son biberon ?

-Oui, je fais ça tout de suite.

-Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. D'avoir accepté qu'elle soit là.

-Avec plaisir, tant que ça te fait du bien. Et puis, Eli a le droit de connaître sa deuxième grand mère.

Ils donnèrent le biberon à leurs fille et rejoignirent les autres. Elizabeth discutait avec Christina, Burt et Carole alors que les autres plaisantaient. Oui, une grande famille. C'était ce qu'ils étaient.

**BONUS ! **

Dix-sept ans. Sa petite Elizabeth avait dix-sept ans. Kurt le savait, elle était grande. Presque une adulte. Il savait également que sa fille était magnifique. Les cheveux longs et blonds comme les blés, les yeux bleus, le teint halé, elle avait de longues jambes et un corps d'athlète -merci les cheerleaders- et Kurt savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à ramener un petit-ami chez eux. Mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à les surprendre -alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'existence du dit petit-ami.

Cet après midi là, il rentrait de sa répétition en compagnie de Puck, Santana -qui avaient tout deux fait le trajet pour passer un après midi avec lui . Rachel avait du rentrer pour s'occuper de ses enfants parce que Finn était en voyage scolaire avec ses élèves. En ouvrant la porte, Kurt lâcha son sac. Elizabeth Hummel Anderson, dix sept ans, était en sous vêtements, à califourchon sur un garçon en boxer, en train de... OH MON DIEU !

-PAPA ! S'écria la jeune fille en se relevant, elle rougie et attrapa ses vêtements à la hate pour les remettre, imiter par le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce... ?! ELIZABETH HUMMEL ANDERSON !

-Je... Papa, voici … Hum.. Pete. Mon petit-ami.

-J'imagine bien ! Gronda Kurt

-Enchanté monsieur, dit Pete.

-Hum.. Noah ? Santana ?

-On s'en charge ! Répliquèrent les deux complices.

-Aller viens avec nous, soupira Puck en prenant le garçon par les épaules.

-Je ne vous connais pas ! S'exclama l'adolescent, lâchez-moi !

-Ecoute beau gosse, soupira Santana, tu sais d'ou je viens ? Je viens de Lima Heights, tu sais ce qu'il se passe là bas ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

-De mauvaises choses, dit Elizabeth, on le sait tante San, mais...

-Mais rien du tout ! On s'en charge ! Ecoute mon pote, dit doucement Puck, on ne te veut pas de mal, on la protège, Santana ici présente peut être concluante et moi aussi, alors suis nous gentiment et il n'y aura pas de problèmes, elle a juste besoin de discuter avec son père.

-B-bien. Je t'appelle demain ? Demanda Pete à Eli.

-O-oui, répondit l'adolescente.

-A nous deux, marmonna Kurt en s'installant aux côtés de sa fille. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

-Papa, ce n'était pas ce que tu crois, s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas lui faire de mal !

-Ils ne feront rien, sinon le mettre en garde.

-S'il rompt avec moi..

-Rien du tout. S'il est trop aveugle pour voir que nous t'aimons..

-Je l'aime ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

-Il y a intérêt ! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

-Six mois ?

-SIX MOIS!ET TU N AS RIEN DIS !

-Je … Je ne savais pas comment, avoua Elizabeth.

-Oh parfait ! Bon... Nous verrons avec Blaine ce soir.

-Tu... Tu vas lui dire ?

-Bien évidemment !

-Il fait encore de la boxe, il risque de...

-De le tuer ? Clairement. Ce qui est normal ! Vous étiez à moitié nu !

-Oh parce qu'à mon âge, tu ne faisais rien avec papa ?!

-Non, avoua Kurt. J'avais dix-huit ans la première fois. Attends, est-ce que... ?

-Non ! Pas encore ! Je... Je ne suis pas prête.

-Bien. Ecoute, je … Bon, va les rejoindre. Invite ce garçon à dîner pour vendredi. Tu as cinq minutes avant de remonter. On verra pour le reste quand Blaine rentrera.

-Vendredi... ? Mais il y aura tous le monde ! Tous le monde viens vendredi pour … L'anniversaire de Katy.

-Justement ! Allez, file. »

Blaine ne prit pas du tout la nouvelle bien. Il marmonnait des choses à propos de « castrer ce garçon ». Mais finalement, le dîner se passa bien. Eli se fit punir. Elle allait devoir passer la soirée avec sa petite sœur et sa tante Rachel pour que ses pères puissent profiter un peu le lendemain.

OoO

Kurt rentra du travail, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Blaine Anderson-Hummel était vraisemblablement le meilleur mari du monde. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillées un peu partout, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle à manger, juste des dizaines de bougies allumées. Si ce n'était pas du romantisme à l'état pur, Kurt ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine ou Blaine était, il entoura son mari et l'embrassa dans le cou en souriant.

« -Bonsoir, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

-Bonsoir, répondit le bouclé en se tournant vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser passionné et Kurt éclata de rire lorsqu'ils le rompirent.

-Comment fais-tu ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux. Après toutes ces années, j'ai encore ces idiots de papillons dans le ventre dès que je te vois.

-Je suis magique, répondit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et toi aussi, parce que j'ai les même. Depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu à McKinley.

-Voilà une nouvelle qui me rend heureux, sourit Kurt, alors qu'as-tu préparé ?

-Des lasagnes, et des cupcakes .

-Tu... Blaine !

-Oui ? Je sais, c'est vraiment les seuls choses que je sais faire, mais je me suis dis que...

-C'est parfait ! Vraiment !

-C'est prêt d'ailleurs, monsieur veut-il bien se rendre avec moi dans le salon ?

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt monter dans la chambre d'abord ? Proposa Kurt en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Proposition intéressante mon amour, mais..

-Il y a un « mais » maintenant ?

-Exact, le dîner va être froid, et puis j'ai d'autres choses en tête...

-Comme ?

-Comme discuter avec toi ? Ensuite, un bain à deux, pour nous détendre, et enfin .. Ouais, la suite tu l'as connais.

-Tu as tout préparer ? C'est comme un parcours ?

-Précisément.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Kurt en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, sourit Blaine. Aller, allons dîner.

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine le mena à la salle à manger et tira sa chaise.

-Je reviens avec le dîner.

-Je serai là. Je t'attendrais.

-Sois sage.

-C'est promis, dit Kurt avec un clin d'oeil.

Blaine posa doucement le plat sur la table et s'installa en face de Kurt. Il lui servit une part de lasagne puis se servit et l'observa avec tendresse.

-Hum, Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Je... Je ne veux pas gâcher le moment, mais... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Un problème au travail ?

-Non, non ! Je... C'est Eli...

-Tu veux dire Pete, grogna Blaine.

-Ouais, Pete. Après le dîner d'hier...

-Tu apprécies ce gosse, c'est ça ?

-Il n'a pas l'air méchant...

-Santana l'a menacé, il n'allait pas mal se conduire.

-Certes, mais je ne sais pas, Eli a l'air amoureuse.

-Elle a dix-sept ans, elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse.

-Blaine, dois-je te rappeler qu'à son âge nous étions ensemble ? Tu avais d'ailleurs seize ans quand tu m'as connu ! Santana et Brit aussi ! Finn et Rachel ! Tina et Mike ?

-Nous sommes des exceptions...

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Il était à moitié nu, dans notre salon ! Avec notre fille ! Il... Elle a grandi trop vite Kurt... Je sais que tu es son père biologique et que...

-Et que rien du tout ! Tu es son père. C'est pour ça que je veux t'en parler, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, tout était si simple quand nous étions adolescents et que mon père acceptait... On ne peut pas lui empêcher de le voir..

-Elle voudrait encore plus être avec lui … je sais , mes parents ont fait ça avec Sebastian et … Au final...

-Au final, ils nous ont rendu service, sourit Kurt.

-Exact, mais dans le cas présent, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne mènerait à rien.. Peut être que je pourrais … Discuter avec lui ? Proposa Blaine. Ton père l'a fait avec moi, ça a marché.

-Tu ne comptais même pas aller plus loin avec moi au début, j'ai du te sauter dessus !

-Hey ! J'agissais en gentleman, rit Blaine.

-Mais Pete n'a pas l'air du même avis, avoua Kurt, ouais, tu devrais lui parler. Mais pas de menaces Blaine ! Prévins Kurt. Santana et Puck lui ont déjà assez fait peur, je pense que les autres aussi, je veux dire, entre Sebastian qui lui a dit que s'il lui faisait du mal il l'enverrait tout droit en prison, Wes qui l'a menacé de le frapper avec son marteau, Finn et Mike de lui rendre la vie dur...

-Il a intérêt à bien s'occuper d'elle, grogna Blaine. Je serai le premier à le tuer...

-Amour... Ils sont adolescents...

-Je sais, je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour elle... Tu marques un point, elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse... Et l'amour fait mal...

-Parfois, il rend plus fort, regarde nous.

-Je sais, si je ne t'avais pas trouvé...

-Nous serions tous les deux mal...

-Bon je vais parler à ce garçon et toi tu devrais...

-Avoir la conversation avec elle, oui, je vais m'en charger. Peut être que je pourrai demander de l'aide à Rachel et Santana ?

-Rachel et Santana ? Ensemble ?!

-Eh bien, elles étaient deux opposées en matière de sexualité. Rachel a attendu longtemps, Santana pas du tout. Rachel n'a eut que deux hommes dans sa vie, Santana s'était quasiment tapée tous le lycée...Elle pourra montrer à Eli que ce n'est pas le bon choix ?

-Eli ne se tape pas tous son lycée..

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais elle pourra voir que s'engager intimement est un pas... Eh bien... Important ?

-Effectivement... Je pourrai lui parler de Sebastian ?

-Tu crois qu'il serait temps qu'elle sache ?

-Eh bien, je ne regrette pas la nuit que j'ai passé avec lui à l'époque, mais j'aurai préféré avoir attendu... La différence était notable, j'aurai tant aimé que ce soit toi, le premier...

-L'important est que je suis le dernier mon amour.

-Je sais, je compte bien te garder encore jusqu'à la fin.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, récita Kurt.

-Tout à fait, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que c'est un choix... Une décision qui nous marque.. Pour toujours.

-On lui parlera, et elle ira bien...

-Pourquoi n'avons nous eu que deux filles ?

-On pourrait toujours avoir un garçon.

-Tu es sérieux Kurt ?

-Eh bien, nous pourrions adopté ? Je veux dire, tu sais ce que c'est de... De ne plus vraiment pouvoir compter sur ses parents, et tu sais également ce que c'est d'avoir le soutien d'adulte étrangers... On est une grande famille, avec les New Directions et tout ça...

-Oh Kurt !

Blaine lâcha littéralement sa fourchette et rejoignit Kurt. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils perdirent immédiatement le fil de leurs pensées.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Blaine, tellement... Hum...

Le brun passa doucement sa main sous le t-shirt du châtain qui frémit au touché. Les doigts de Blaine étaient toujours chauds contre sa peau, et il frissonnait toujours autant après tant d'années. Un accord silencieux se fit entre eux et ils laissèrent le plat comme ça. Ils abandonnèrent également l'idée du bain, ayant besoin de se retrouver, à deux, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux adolescents, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes mariés. Blaine et Kurt. Kurt et Blaine. Klaine. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

**THE END. **

**Et voilà, All about us est vraiment fini... Wouah. J'espère ne pas avoir déçue. J'ai essayé de conclure en incluant le plus de choses possibles. **

**Que votre avis soit négatif, ou positif, laissez une petite review pour cette conclusion s'il vous plaît, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensez. **

**Pour ceux qui veulent suivre la suite de mes aventures, je vous invite à me suivre en tant qu'auteur. **

**Merci encore pour tout. J'espère à bientôt.**

**Higure Tsukiyo. **


End file.
